A walk to remember(Wwe)
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: Devin is a new and coming diva with a passion for the business, when she gets to the main roster its nothing like she expected from unintentionally befriending a top superstar to a lot of heat with a group of divas who aren't exactly welcoming and are completely out to get her.. will she learn to deal with it? Or will she let the group of divas run her off from doing what she loves
1. Chapter 1

Quick disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and my Oc

The day was January 1st 2013 and the Wwe was doing their annual look for new talent when they happened stumbled upon a small wrestling school that nobody had ever heard of located in Sacramento California. It was called Sacramento Champion Wrestling there were two specific girls they had their eye on who were completely dominating over every challenger they faced, they were kind of a mix between Lita and China without the muscles, and they were just what the wwe was looking for to save the Diva's division not that they didn't already have good diva's it was just there were more "Eye candy "diva's than diva's that could actually wrestle these two diva's would defiantly balance it out or make it better.

The girls they were interested in were Devin and Rachel. Devin has only wrestled/ trained with Scw for a little under a year but it looked like she has been doing it her whole life. Rachel on the other hand has been wrestling / training with Scw for a little over two years when she questioned if her dream of wrestling was a big waste of time, her career was going nowhere when Devin wondered in, they clicked right off the back and decided to team up and become a tag team which was the best decision outside of pursuing her dream as a wrestler Rachel has made. They fed off each other which made them so much better Rachel was more of the high flyer as Devin was more of the power house but they both occasionally switched roles where Rachel did the whole power housing while Devin did the high flying they did both very well but Devin preferred to keep her feet on the ground so it didn't happen often. Devin stood five foot five inches tall and weighed 145, Devin was extremely curvy, the kind of curves that made everyone's head turn when she was in the building she wore a size C cup she didn't have the smallest waist but her side's defiantly went in , she has thick thighs with curvy hips, whenever she'd straightened her hair it went at least to the middle of her back, but she always preferred her thick curly afro over her straight long hair, it went well with her chocolate skin and her dark brown eyes, like Devin Rachel had thick thighs she also had a round butt to match it with a small waist, with Dark brown curly hair with beautiful hazel eyes and a carmel skin tone, Rachel is at least 5 foot 6 inches tall and weighed 120. Al though they both trained in Sacramento neither of them were from there, Devin was from a little city called Fairfield which was 45 minutes to an hour way from Sacramento and Rachel is from a city called Napa which is only 30 minutes from Fairfield so they often road to and back from Sacramento together.

"You think will ever make it out of here?" Rachel asked stretching.

"Of course..."

"Maybe not to day but one day we will." Devin assured.

"I love how positive you are."

"It's because it's true, will make it all the way to the Wwe."

"The Wwe- now that's shooting big, I'd say we'd probably make it no further than Roh, Tna if we're lucky." Rachel said.  
"I am not dissing any other company but the Wwe is the top and it's were we need to be." Devin said.

"We need to be there but I`m not sure will get there, I've been here for almost three years nobody wants me." Rachel said as she continued to stretch.

"Not with that attitude they don't." Devin said as she was stretching her hamstring.

"Devin-Rachel get in the ring and lock up now." One of the trainers said.

"Yes sir." Devin said dropping her leg and helping Rachel up.

"Rach, you have to believe even a little that you'll make it out of here- I know I will, but you have to believe you will make it otherwise you wouldn't have stayed this long."

"You're right, but after I seen so many people leave this place and I stay here- I kind of lost hope."

"Less talking more fighting." The trainer said.

"Devin, I want you throw her into the ropes and go for a clothes line, Rachel I want you to duck and kick her and go for a head scissor." The trainer continued.

"Gotcha." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Devin I want to see you in my office now." The owner of the school said. Rachel and Devin looked at each other in fear, they've never been called into his office before, usually the only time someone gets called into his office was because they did something wrong.

"Yes sir." Rachel said as she walked over to the ropes and exit the ring Devin followed close behind her.

"Have a seat." Mr. Hangs the owner said as Rachel and Devin walked into his office.

"I've been very pleased with your work inside and outside of the ring."

"Thanks sir." Rachel said as Devin sat there nervous.

"I want to keep you here forever, but I know you have to one day leave." Mr. Hangs goes on saying; Rachel and Devin looked at each other but didn't say a word, was he saying what they thought he was saying?

"I had the opportunity to talk to Stephanie…."

"Wait- Stephanie McMahon?!" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes-Stephanie McMahon, she's been following your work for a while now and she likes what she seeing and she…"

"She wants us on the main roster?!" Rachel asked chocking on her words.

"Not the main roster- well I think she could explain it much better then I can."

"Well actually- I want you both in our developmental camp, Nxt to develop you guy's character and when the time is right I want to bring you guys up to the main roster." Stephanie said walking from behind the door.

"OH my Gosh I can't believe this!" Rachel said looking at Devin who sat there in shock.

"When do we leave?" Devin asked finally speaking.

"I will like for you to leave as soon as possible."

"Oh my gosh." Rachel said in excitement.

"Well I could see you guys are in shock, the plane leaves from here in Sacramento tomorrow at five in the morning I will like you to attend our last session for the day that will be at five."

"Yeah, sure of course, but can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

"Why us, why me?"

"I'm on a quest to save the Diva's division and I believe you two could do that job." Stephanie said.

"Wow, okay well thank you and we will see you tomorrow?" Rachel said.

"Actually- you won't I will be on the road."

"Oh okay."

"Oh before I forget there is a girl down there by the name of Rocky, I shouldn't be telling you this but we are thinking about making your duo into a trio but will see how it'll work."

"Okay will be sure to befriend her." Rachel said.

"You do as the boss says, I think I am going to like you." Stephanie says.

"Thanks."

"I noticed you're doing all the talking."

"Yeah Devin is kind of on the reserved side, that's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's interesting." Stephanie says tilting her head and staring at Devin, which made her extremely nervous.

"Hmm." Stephanie says as she continued to stare at Devin.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing-Well I have to go, see you In the future." Stephanie said as she gets up and walks out.

"What was that all about?" Devin asked.

"I don't know, why did you all of a sudden become a mute?"

"You know I get nervous talking to people in authority."

"Yeah, yeah- we have to go now."

"Right, I have to call my cousin!" Devin said as she gets up and walks out of the office to call her cousin Rayshaun who was the only person in her family who knew she was trying to pursue a career in wrestling.

"Hello, Rayshaun?"

"Yes?"

"Guess who just go a job offer for the Wwe!"

"You?"

"YES!"

"Congratulations Cuz!" Rayshaun said.

"You should come train up here in Sac, and then come down to NXT with us."

"Nah, that's your dream not mines." Rayshaun said.

"Come on!"

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I could ask for." Devin said as she hung up the phone. After Devin hung up the phone her and Rachel got in the car and went home and started packing and later fell asleep because they had to be back in Sacramento before their plane left at five. Devin was so excited this was her first time being away from Fairfield, and she was going all the way to Miami Florida where Wwe's NXT was located. Rachel and Devin's plane landed at 3:30 giving them an hour to shower and rest and thirty minutes to find the NXT arena.

"I can't believe were doing this is all surreal!" Devin said.

"I know all those years training over at Scw was so worth it- you were right."

"Of course I am." Devin said laughing.

"Let's not get cocky now." Rachel said as she continued to drive.

"Whatev- wait I think we just passed our stop!" Devin said turning around.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what the sign says." Devin said.

"It says NXT arena?" Rachel said turning around.

"No it says NXT."

"Oh you're right!" Rachel says turning around and pulling into the parking lot.

"I`m nervous!" Devin said getting out of the car.

"Why?"

"I heard all these stories about other competitors, there not exactly nice to the new comers." Devin said as she opened the NXT door.

"Don't pay any attention to any of them, just go in do your job , train and leave if we make friends we make friend, if we don't then hey at least we got each other." Rachel said as a tall, thin, far skinned woman with red hair walks up to them.

"Hi I`m Rocky, and I guess they're wanting to team us up?" Rocky says with her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I'm Rachel."

"And I`m Devin!" Devin said hugging Rocky.

Rocky gives Devin a weird look.

"Sorry she's a hugger!"

"So how long have you been here at NXT?" Devin asked.

"About three years."

"Sweet, so you know this business pretty good huh?" Rachel asked.

"A little too good, don't expect to get called up too soon, you have to be incredibly beautiful and have no talent to get called up within weeks of being in NXT."

"Not calling either of you ugly." Rocky continued.

"Well Stephanie said we wouldn't be down here too long."

"She says that to everyone, don't get your hopes up, if you're lucky they'll call you up in two years."

"But you said you were here for three years." Devin said confused.

"I didn't say you'll always get called up within that time, I said if you're lucky."

"And if you're not?" Rachel asked.

"Then you'll retire from here." Rocky said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Devin says.

"Any time." Rocky said as she walks away and gets inside of the ring. Rocky style of wrestling is incredible it was like a mixture between Lita and Mick Foley if he was a girl, she was dare devil like Lita but she was extreme like Mick Foley which kind of went hand and hand, put that together and that was Rocky. Stephanie was right to put them with Rocky it was the one thing that their team needed to set them apart and boy did it.

"So do you guys want to go out for a drink?" Rocky asked as she got out of the ring.

"I don't drink." Devin says.

"Yeah neither do I." Rachel chimed in.

"Well we could go out to eat or something and I could tell you who you should avoid." Rocky said as they walk towards the door.

"Cool." Rachel says as she walks out the door.

"You guys could follow me in my car."

"And what do you want?" The waiter asked.

"Um can I have a cheese quesadilla?" Devin said.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" Rocky asked.

"I was until you said that- what's wrong with a quesadilla?" Devin asked.

"Don't get me wrong I love me some cheese quesadilla's, but as a diva we can't eat like that, I didn't mean to say it like that but it is what it is." Rocky said.

"So what do you suggest I order?" Devin says putting down her menu.

"She'll have what I`m having, they both will." Rocky says.

"So about the people we should avoid." Rachel says.

"Ashley she is a total snob just because her dad is Ric flair she thinks she should be handed things, her dads not even that good." Rocky says.

"Okay, who else?" Rachel asked.

"And Zahara and pretty much anyone who hangs out with her."

"Okay." Rachel says.

"Well Zahara isn't really that bad, but she has her days."

"Oh and you have to talk to Pamela she plays Bayley she is a total sweet heart."

"I`ll take a mental note of that." Devin says.

"So any who where are you guys staying?" Rocky asked.

"Well right now at a hotel."

"Nonsense since, were going to be partners anyways we should just stay together too it would be so convenient." Rocky says.

"Sure." Rachel said.

"I don't know." Devin says.

"Come on Dev."

"Why not?" Rocky asked offended.

"I barely know you, you could be the zodiac killer for all I know."

Rocky chuckled.

"DEVIN!" Rachel yelled.

"What it's true!" Devin says.

"And I don't want you to depend on my income to pay bills because I plan on moving back to Fairfield as soon as I'm done with NXT."

"No I understand that." Rocky says.

"Come on Devin!" Rachel says.

 **Six months later**

"Rocky did you take my shampoo again?" Devin asked irritated as she stormed in.

"Why would I take your shampoo, we don't even have the same type of hair?"

"It didn't stop you from taking it the first time."

"This is true- but this time I didn't take it."

"Mmm."

"Could you guys stop arguing and answer the phone!" Rachel said.

"Rocky's closer!" Devin says walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, may I speak to Rocky?"

"This is she."

"Hi Rocky this is Jane Geddes, the head of talent and relations and I was calling to let you know Stephanie McMahon will like to see you in her office five hours before raw in regards of an contract for you and your teammates." Jane said.

"Are you serious?!" Rocky yelled.

"I`m very serious." Jane replied.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Rachel and Devin asked in unison.

"Well thank you Ms. Geddes will be there."

"Oh and one last thing, will like you to keep this quiet for a while, of course you could tell your teammates but that's it." Jane says.

"Of course!" Rocky says.

"WHAT?!" Rachel yells.

"Alright thank you again bye." Rocky says.

"That was Jane Geddes, the head of talents and relations for the WWE Stephanie wants to sign a contract with us tomorrow!" Rocky says.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Rachel said.

"The Wwe wants me oh my gosh, someone pinch me." Devin says in disbelief.

"But wasn't it you who told me we were going to make it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be this quick!" Devin said.

"Let's celebrate!" Rachel said.

"What do you suggest?"

"We should go mini golfing or go karting!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Rachel how old are you?" Rocky asked.

"Twenty- two."

"I think that was a rhetorical question." Devin said.

"Ohh."

Over at the mini golf court.

"Come on Devin it's your turn!" Rachel yelled.

"Just a second!" Devin yelled from across the field throwing her hand up.

"Who's she on the phone with?" Rocky asked.

"Her boyfriend."

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" Devin asked.

"It's not easy for me either, but I`m just tired of waiting for you, I need someone who can be with me and doesn't have a job that causes her to travel so much."

"I haven't even started traveling yet." Devin said.

"But you will."

"Whatever it's your lost."

"Can we still be friend?"

"Bye." Devin says hanging up the phone.

"DEVIN! WE'RE GOING TO GO WITH OUT YOU!" Rachel yells as Devin walks towards them.

"I`m coming, I`m coming." Devin said walking up.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yup!" Devin says as she hits the ball.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little down." Rocky said.

"I`m actually fine, but we broke up he was tired of waiting."

"But you're moving back soon." Rachel says.

Devin gives them a closed forced smile and said. "Let's go to the next hole."

It was Monday night Rocky, Rachel and Devin had been sitting in Stephanie's office for an hour when finally Stephanie shows up with a brief case. Not saying a word or even cracking a smile Stephanie sit behind her desk which was in front of them. Stephanie opens her brief case and pulls out a thick stack of papers and put them in stacks of three's then pushed them in front of the three girls and smiled and said welcome to the Main roster.

"Are you serious?!" Rocky asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"No Ma'am." Rocky said as she looks at her contract in amazement.

"One more thing."

"Yes." Rachel said.

"I kind of want to tweak your characters a bit." Stephanie said.

"Okay?" Rachel said.

"I want Rachel to be the leader, Rocky I want you to be the hot head of the group and I want Devin to be the quiet enforcer of the group."

"So you want us to be female versions of the shield?" Rocky asked.

"YES!"

"But no you'll be the heel version of them so you won't be fighting for justice but causing problems- and your girls."

"Ahh I understand."

"And you guys will be known as the Wolf Pack!" Stephanie says.

"I like it!" Rachel said looking at Rocky then Devin.

"I knew you would!"

"Now you guys go over your contract, I have a roster meeting I have to attend to, if you choose to join the team meet me in the conference room, but if you choose not to then leave the contracts on my desk and excuse your selves out." Stephanie says before she got up and walked out.

"What do you say, do we sign it? "Rachel asked.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't spend four years training so I could turn them down." Rocky said

"Yeah your right." Rachel said.

Meanwhile at the meeting Stephanie was going over what went well with the last show and what they did wrong and what they could improve on etc.

"Yes just the people I was hoping for." Stephanie said as Devin, Rocky and Rachel walked in.

"These are our new Diva's- Girls introduce your selves." Stephanie says.

"Well I guess I could go first, my name is Rachel Nicolas and I`m from Napa California.

"I`m Raquel but you can call me Rocky and I am from Miami Florida."

"Um, my name is Um Devin- Lobdell and I'm from Fairfield California." Devin said nervously as everyone stared at her with a straight face.

"Now that they introduce their selves we could end this meeting." Stephanie said gathering her paper.

"Oh and guys be nice." Stephanie said looking at Brie, Nicole and Nattie who are known for giving the new comers a hard time and playing a few joke's on them.

"We will." They all said in unison like a bunch of school girls.

"Mmhmm." Stephanie said knowing they would do it anyways.

"Oh Rocky and Rachel can you come with me to my office." Stephanie said.

"Yeah sure." Rocky said following her.

"You'll be okay by yourself right, I know how you get when you're alone in a new place."

"Yeah I'll just go to the catering hall." Devin says as she walks out with Rachel but in different directions.

Devin quietly walked pass Brie, Nicole and Nattie who were all whispering and staring at her as she walked by which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't Mind them they're just jealous, they think you're going to take their spot." JoJo said.

"But I don't want their spots, I just wanna wrestle." Devin said as she grabbed some food.

"Take it as a compliment, we all seen your matches on NXT you are the bomb, they're only rude to people they feel threaten by, especially Nattie she's never friends with girls better than her."

"Thanks I'll keep a note of that." Devin said walking to the table.  
"By the way I`m JoJo offerman."

"I`m Devin."

"I know- you introduced yourself remember." JoJo said.

"Right."

"Yo JoJo lets go we have to go practice for our match." Trinity said.

"Coming- remember don't let it get to you!" JoJo said running off.

Devin sat down at a table by her self-trying to pretend that Brie, Nicole and Nattie weren't behind her whispering, it felt like high school all over again when all of a sudden they got quiet and Devin felt a large presence behind her but she was determined to ignore it so she continued to eat her food.

"Excuse me your in my seat." A deep Tenor voice says.

"I`m sorry I didn't know we had assigned seats."

"We don't, you just look nervous." The deep tenor voice says chuckling.

"I`m Joe..."

"Well my name is Leati but people call me Joe…"

Devin didn't say anything she just looked at him then back at her food.

"I play Roman Reigns."

"I know who you are." Devin says shyly.

"Mind if I sit here?" Joe asked.

"Sure, it's not like I need this whole table to myself."

"Great."

"Hey Joe, Colby's looking for you." Milena said.

"Right, we have that thing, you know my friend Devin right?" Joe asked.

"Oh hi Devin I`m Milena."

"Well I'll let you two talk." Joe said tapping Devin on her shoulder and then walking away.

"Oh my gosh do you know how lucky you are that he talked to you?" Milena asked.

"No."

"Well let me tell you, He's one of the top guys around here, or at least they're pushing him to be, he doesn't usually talk to someone like you or us."

"So he's like the quarter back in high school?" Devin asked laughing.

"Exactly- hey do you want to hang with my friends and I?"

"Uh- no thank you I'm just going to wait until Rocky and Rachel come back from Steph's office.

"Alright but if you change your mind then I`ll be over there." Milena said pointing in the corner.

"Alright." Devin said Smiling as Milena walked away and as Rocky and Rachel walked up.

"I see you had a talk with Rosa Mendez." Rocky said.

"Her name is Milena."

"Right." Rocky said.

"Any ways do you know anyone good with designing/sewing and Make up?" Rachel asked.

"No why?" Devin asked.

"Oh I just over heard Stephanie on the phone talking to her dad and they need a new one."

"Oh wait no I do I have a friend and cousin they're really good." Devin said.

"Well you should let her know!"

"Oh right yeah totally!" Devin said.

"Hey Devin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked walking up.

"Yeah." Devin said getting up and staring at Rocky and Rachel.

"Were down a wrestler and were having short notice finding someone else do you think you could feel in?"

"Me of course!"

"Nothing to fancy your just going to let Sarona toss you around the ring."

"Yeah, I could do it."

"Thanks." Stephanie said

"Speaking of Sarona here she comes." Stephanie continues.

"Hey." Sarona says to Devin then turned to Stephanie.

"Did you find someone to fill in?"

"As a matter of fact I did Devin."

"Her?" Sarona says pointing her thumb at Devin with her eye brow lifted.

"Yes."

"Can't wait to see what you got." Sarona says changing her whole demeanor.

"Thanks." Devin says giving a closed smile.

"Well I'll let you get back to doing whatever you were doing." Stephanie says.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked.

"I have a match tonight!" Devin says excitedly.

"I am so jealous, no seriously I am so jealous!" Rocky says.

"You should be!" Devin says giving her a cocky smile.

"Hey Devin, where going to go practice now." Sarona says walking up behind Devin and slapping her shoulder.

"Okay cool." Devin said looking over her shoulder.

Devin gets up and follows Sarona to the ring, but as she follows her she could hear Nicole say 'this should be good.' And followed them to the ring to watch them practice. As Sarona and Devin walks down the ramp John Cena and Joe walks pass them coming from the ring and Joe pats Devin on her shoulder. Devin gives Joe a closed smile and Joe gives her one back, which made the Garcia twins and Nattie angry if anyone were going to get the top superstar attention it should be them, after all they did put in more years in the business then Devin had, Not that they took a liking to him they were all in relationships Nattie and Brie both had husbands and Nicole was with John. It was just the principles.

"So where going to start with you already in the ring, I'm going to walk in the ring and you're going to look like you're scared."

"Like this?" Devin said giving her best scared face.

"Perfect!" Sarona says as the Garcia twins and Nattie chuckled.

"Okay then what?!"

"Someone's a little egger." Sarona says chuckling.

"Sorry." Devin said giving a closed smile and then looking down.

"No, it's okay you should be egger." Sarona says putting her hand on Devin's shoulder.

"Not too egger." Nicole whispered loudly as her twin and Nattie chuckled loudly.

"I`m sorry, we're trying to practice here, so if you are not a part of this match could you guys please go away?"

"I was just taking mental notes for our up and coming rivalry coming up." Nicole said.

"We have a rivalry coming up?" Sarona asked as she leaned on the ropes.

"Uh-yeah it's supposed to be real big Steph just told us right Nattie, Brie?"

"Uh- yeah." Nattie said.

"No?" Brie says confused.

Nicole quickly elbows Brie.

"Ouch- I mean yeah your supposed lead into a big main event." Brie says.

"Over selling it." Nicole whispers.

Sarona chuckles and then says." Well as big as that is, I think I need to focus on tonight's match."

"Anyways, the ref will go for the bell and will lock up." Sarona says as they lock up.

And then I`ll put you in a head lock." Sarona says Turing into the head lock.

"And then you could back into the rope and bounce and do a bull dog!" Devin said excitedly.

Sarona didn't say anything she just stared at her.

"I`m sorry, I just got overly excited again."

"Who does she think she is, coming in here and calling the shots?" Nattie asked.

"No, it's perfect, what do you suggest we do next?" Sarona asked.

"Well I could roll out of the ring and sorts stumble by the step and you could kick me into it." Devin suggested.

"Vince would never let you do that!" Nattie said jealously.

"Yeah she's right it be considered too good for a diva's match." Sarona said rolling her eyes.

"What the heck, I say we do it anyways and if we get in trouble I'll take the blame."

"I couldn't ask you to do that!" Devin said.

"It's my match and I want to do it." Sarona says.

"Okay."

"So what do you suggest next?" Sarona asked.

"And remember we only have five minutes and it has to end in a Dq and I have to look dominate.

"Well you could go on a ram page and slam me into things like the barricade and you could bust it then pick me up and slam me into the announcer table and then we could get on top of it and brake it then you could get a chair and attack me with it and you get Disqualified." Devin explained.

The Garcia twins and Nattie looked pissed at Devin's Suggestion because if anyone could make this match happen and look good it was them, so they stormed off.

"Alright well I think that's it you should probably go change into your ring entire and stuff." Sarona suggested.

"Yeah I probably should." Devin says flopping to her butt and rolling out the ring and walking up the ramp.

"What did you do?!" Rocky ran up to Devin in a panic.

"What do you mean what did I do, I went and practiced for my match." Devin said confused.

"That's not what it looked like." Rocky said still in a panic.

"Wait what?" Devin said.

"The Garcia's and Nattie came up from the ring and they looked pissed and they went in Stephanie's office and I could hear your name." Rachel said.

"We just went out there and practiced." Devin said.

"They so don't like you." Rachel said.

"Could you tell?"

"Uh- only like a lot." Rocky said.

"Hey Devin- can I talk to you for minute?" Stephanie asked peeping out her office.

"Uh sure." Devin said looking at Rocky and Rachel.

Devin was so scared she could feel her heart beat in her stomach, It was only her first day at the job and she was already getting in trouble. As she walked in Stephanie's office she quickly took a seat and looked around nervously when no other than the Garcia twins and Nattie set at the other side smirking.

"What is this about Sarona kicking you into the Steps and then slamming you into the barricade?" Stephanie asked.

"Well Sarona and I – I thought it would be a good idea if she did that to me." Devin said nervously which made the Garcia's and Nattie smile even harder.

"That is- exactly why I hired you, you bring so much good idea's to the table!" Stephanie said.

The Garcia's And Nattie quickly stopped smiling.

"I am so for this match, hey what do you know this could turn into a rivalry between you two." Stephanie continues.

"But she was hired as a group." Brie blurted out.

"Oh that's right- darn it." Stephanie said as Brie, Nicole and Nattie began to smile.

"Stephanie it was all my fault!" Sarona said busting through the door.

"Just the woman I wanted to see, take a seat."

"If this is about what we were about to do I take full response…"

"Sarona calm down it's alright I have a question though."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about having a short feud with Nicole?"

"I`ll do anything if it means getting more TV time."

"But wait, are you going to scrap our whole match?" Sarona asked pointing at Devin.

"I didn't say that, it won't be a long feud you kick off tonight with you two get into a little argument that leads to pushing and shoving then brie comes to pull Nicole away you storm to my office and you demand a match with her and I tell you I will give you a match but not against Nicole when you get to the ring you do what you and Devin rehearsed and then over on smack down we open up with Nicole laughing at your match and then you come out mad and Nicole says she wants a match and then the wolf pack will come out and that will lead to a wolf pack feud against you." Stephanie Explains.

"I love it!" Sarona says.

"I don't know, why do I feel like I'm being robed?" Nicole asked.

"Don't worry you'll get your turn." Stephanie says.

With great anger the Garcia twins and Nattie storms out.

"Well I'll let you get changed." Stephanie says.

"Thanks for this opportunity, I won't let you down!" Devin says shaking Stephanie's hand.

"You better not." Stephanie says.

"I won't!" Devin says walking out the office.

"So I'll get with you guys tomorrow morning to figure out what will actually be doing as far as moves." Sarona says.

"Tomorrow?" Devin asked confused.

"Yeah, smack down records Tuesday didn't you know?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Well I have to go stretch were up first." Sarona says walking away.

"What happened you guys were in there forever?!" Rachel asked.

"Long story short, I think I got us our first debut match as a team." Devin says.

"What?!" Rocky asked as she spit out her water.

"Give us details! Rachel say.

"I can't, but you'll find out soon enough." Devin said.

"Oh and I wouldn't leave your stuff in the locker room unintended." Rocky says.

"Why not?"

"I heard the Olsen twins plotting as they walked out the office."

"Well what am I supposed to do with my stuff when I go out there?" Devin asked.

Rocky and Rachel shrugged.

"Could you lock it in the trunk?"

"Yeah sure." Rachel said.

"Thanks, I have to get ready for my match." Devin said sprinting off to the locker room and then down to the ring.

So Sarona and Devin's match went better than anyone would have expected the crowed LOVED Devin even though she barely did anything.

"Wait to go Devin!" Joe cheered as she walked through the curtains.

"What all I did is let Sarona slam me around."

"It's the way you sold it!" Joe said.

"Joe you're up!" the stage manager said.

"Okay gotta go talk to you another time?"

"Yeah sure."

"You know he's married right?" Nattie asked.

"What?"

"He's married, so don't get any ideas." Nicole said.

"I wasn't."

"Oh so you think you you're too good for him?" Brie asked.

"That's not what I said."

"Guys leave her alone okay!" Trinity said approaching them.

"What, we're just letting her know your cuz in law is off the market." Nicole said.

"What- man ain't nobody flirting with his big ole self don't nobody want him- except Galina!" Trinity said.

"What's going on Girl friends?" Ariane asked as she and JoJo walked up.

"Nothing just the mean girls are giving Devin a hard time." Trinity said.

"Oh girl don't mind them they just jealous." Ariane said.

"That's what I told her earlier." JoJo said.

"Hello we're still here!" Brie said waving her hand.

"Yea we know." Trinity said smiling.

"You better watch your back!" Nicole said bumping pass Devin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take a shower here if I were you." Nattie says as she followed behind the twins.

"You're lucky Ms. All red everything is on her little vacation otherwise you would really be looking over your shoulder." Trinity said jokingly.

"Ms. All red everything?" Devin asked as she turns her head back and looks at Trinity.

"Eva." JoJo says.

"Mmmm." Devin said.

"So where were you going?" Ariane asked.

"Home- I mean back to my hotel."

"Oh no, you can't do that!" JoJo says gasping.

"Why?"

"It's like an unspoken rule you have to stay for the last match." Trinity says.

"Oh."

"Well you could come hang out with us until the end of the show if you like." Trinity says.

"No that's fine, I think I'll go look for Rocky and Rachel."

"Alright but we're just a call away if you need us." Ariane says.

Devin walks away to look for Rocky and Rachel when she finds them in the locker room.

"Hey guys!" Devin says walking up to her friends.

"Hey, did you ever call your cousin or friend about that makeup and seamstress job." Rachel says.

"Oh no, thanks for reminding me!" Devin says walking away.

"When should we tell her?" Rocky whispers as Devin picks up the phone.

"We'll tell her in the car- trust me that would be the best time." Rachel says.

"Hey the number that they call for the job is the headquarters right?" Devin asked as she puts her hand over the bottom of the phone.

"Yeah I think." Rachel says.

"Okay thanks!"

"Are you sure?" Rocky whispers

"Defiantly." Rachel whispers.

"Are you sure about what? Devin says walking back.

Rachel and Rocky stares at each other then back at Devin.

"Fine, don't tell me." Devin says turning around.

"Do you remember when I said not to leave your bag in here?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah and you guys took my bag to the trunk right?"

"We did." Rachel says.

"So what's the problem?"

"You left your lotion outside your bag and we forgot it." Rocky says.

"What did they do to it?" Devin says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Rachel says.

"Yes, I do just tell me what did they do to it."

"Dev, trust her you don't want to know." Rocky says.

"Why do they hate me?" Devin asked.

"Maybe they're intimidated." Rachel suggested.

"But why?"

"You're good in the ring and you're beautiful." Rocky says.

"So are you guys."

Rocky shrugs and says. "I wouldn't let it bother me."

"Whatever, I`m going to go throw this away." Devin says as she opens the door and runs into the back of Joe.

"Hey where's the fire?" Joe says chuckling.

"Sorry I was just trying to throw this away."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just don't want it anymore."

"Oh then give it to me." Joe says taking it out of her hands and opening it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Devin says snatching it out of his hand.

Joe chuckles and asked. "Why not?"

"The twins and or Nattie did something to it Rocky and Rachel won't tell me what they did to it."

"Ahh, yeah let's just throw this away." Joe says grabbing it back and tossing it to the nearest trash.

"Nice shot."

"Yeah I think so."

"So where are you heading too?" Joe continued.

"Well I was going to throw the lotion away."

"No I mean after this show."

"Oh I was going to head back to the hotel."

"Oh sounds fun." Joe says awkwardly.

"Yep, so I better get going." Devin says walking away.

"Devin."

"Yeah?" Devin says turning around.

"Welcome to the Wwe." Joe says smiling and then walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been a month since Devin, Rachel and Rocky has been in the Wwe and the crowed is loving them even though they were heels, they made being bad look so good, which meant they're stealing the show which means they're not only getting more TV time they were becoming the faces of the diva's division most of the divas were proud of them all except The Garcia twins, Nattie and Eva who just came back from her little vacation.

Devin is doing bench presses when suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Devin?" Jane asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hey we decided to let you take today off."

"Sweet- I`m mean okay." Devin says sitting up.

"You've been working extremely hard, so were giving you a day off get some rest because will be having our house show in Miami tomorrow night."

"Alright sounds good."

"Okay bye." Jane says hanging up her phone.

As Devin puts her phone down and goes back to bench pressing when her phone starts to ring again.

Devin sighs and answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Devi were outside." A familiar voice says.

"Who is this?" Devin asked.

"The only person that calls you Devi…"

"Mom?"

"Try your little sister."

"REBECCA!"

"Hi Devin."

"What are you doing in Florida?"

"Don't tell me you forgot you told Jennifer she could come visit."

Jennifer is Devin's adorable three year old niece who she's incredibly close to.

"Ohhhh- yeah I kind of did."

"Devin."

"Bite me you act like you don't forget."

"Are you busy?"

"Not anymore."

"We could fly back another time." Rebecca says.

"No don't do that I just got the day off."

"Sweet so you could spend the whole day with her like you offered."

"Okay where are you?"

"Look up."

Devin looks up and out the window and sees both her little sister and her excited niece smiling and waving with bags in their hands.

"Just a second." Devin says getting up.

Devin gets off the bench pressing table and walks over to the side door and walks out.

"TEE-TEE!" Jennifer screams in her cute little voice.

"Jen!" Devin says with her arms open wide.

"Mommy says you can take me to the park." Jennifer says as she jumps in Devin's arms

"Oh did she?" Devin asked as she glares over at her little sister who just stood there and shrugged.

"I guess I could take you to the park."

"Yay you're the best Tee-Tee in the world!" Jennifer says as she squeezes Devin.

"Here's my room key, help yourself to absolutely nothing." Devin says passing her key to Rebecca.

"You're so funny." Rebecca says grabbing the key.  
Rebecca and Devin are incredibly close they are actually only one year apart, they're the last two kids in their family they actually came from a big family of six, Devin and Rebecca are kid Five and Six which meant they were really close but it sometimes got on Devin's nerves how Rebecca got everything she wanted because she was the youngest.

"I`m serious."

"Yeah, yeah I know you are." Rebecca says walking off.

"What park are we going to?" Jennifer asked as they began to walk with her little hand in her auntie's.

"I seen a really nice park over here the other day."

"Can we get ice cream later?"

"Does your mommy let you eat ice cream?"

"No."

"Then will get two scoops, our little secret."

Jennifer giggles as they approached the park.

"Can you push me on the swing?" Jennifer says rushing over to the swing.

"Of course I could today is Jen day." Devin says as she walks over to the swing.

"Are you sure you don't want to get in the other swing?" Devin asked as she put Jennifer on the swing.

"Those swings are for babies!" Jennifer says.

"Oh I`m sorry." Devin says chuckling.

"Hold on tight!" Devin says as she brings back her swing.

"I will."

"Higher Tee-Tee higher!"

"Yeah higher Tee-Tee!" A familiar Tenor voice says from behind her.

Devin smiles and rolls her eyes and says. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I could ask you the same." Joe says walking around with a little girl in his hand.

"I have the day off." Devin says.

"So do I." Joe replied.

"Mmm- and who's this little cutie?"

"This little cutie is my daughter, say hi JoJo."

"Hi." JoJo says shyly.

"And who is this?" Joe asked.

"This is my niece Jennifer."

"Hi Jennifer." Joe says sticking out his hand.

"Hi." Jennifer says shaking his hand.

"Do you want to play with my daughter?" Joe asked.

Jennifer stared at Joe then she looked back at her Aunt and said. "YEAH!" as she jumped off the swing.

"Don't go too far!" Devin yells as the two little kids ran off.

"How old is she?" Joe asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Jennifer."

"Oh- three, how old is JoJo."

"Five."

"She's so cute!"

"Yeah I know she takes after me."

"Doubt it."

"Ouch- how rude."

"Can I ask you a question-why are you being so nice to me?" Devin says looking up into his eyes.

"I`m not flirting with you if that's what you think- I`m married." Joe says.

"I didn't think you were, I mean ever since I been on the main roster you've been incredibly nice to me."

"Well I remember my first day I got here so."

"Oh."

"Tee-Tee can we go to the ice cream place now?" Jennifer asked as her and JoJo walked up.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"But you said we could go to day!"

"Fine then never."

Joe let out a big Laugh.

"TEE-TEE!"

"No Jen now let's go!" Devin says standing up.

"Were are you going?" Joe asked.

"I`m going back to my hotel."

"No I mean how are you getting there?"

"Walking the hotel is just around the corner."

"I can drop you off after we take them to get some ice cream."

"No its okay."

"Come on, it's getting dark you guys really shouldn't be walking by yourselves."

"Now what would your wife think?" Devin asked.

"She'll be fine."

Devin bites her lip and looks at Joe for a long time then looks down at Jenn and says. "Fine." As they walked to Joe's Car.

Joe and Devin remain quiet while JoJo and Jenn giggled in the background. As they approached the ice cream shop both JoJo and Jenn started bouncing in their seats in excitement, when they finally stop the car Jojo grabs Jenn's hand and quickly runs to the ice cream shop.

"Daddy can I have this one!" JoJo says pointing to her favorite, cake batter.

Joe lets out a big Chuckle and says." Yes baby."

"And what do you want Jennifer?" Joe asked.

"You can call me Jenn if you want." Jennifer says.

"Alright Jenn what do you want?"

"I want chocolate dip!"

Devin lets out a loud chuckle and says. "She means chocolate chip."

"Yeah I figured."

"Can I have two cups of ice cream one Cake batter and one chocolate dip?" Joe asked laughing.

"Will that be one scoop or two?"

"Um?" Joe says looking back at Devin when Jennifer tugs on his pants leg.

"Yes."

"I want five!" Jenn says tugging on his pants.

"Five -could you eat all of that?"

"You can help me!" Jenn said.

"I can?" Joe says looking over at Devin who shook her head disapproving.

"I`m sorry your Tee-Tee says No." Joe says chuckling.

"Please Tee-Tee!"

Devin quietly shakes her head no.

"Maybe next time." Joe whispers to a sad Jenn.

"Two scoops each!" Joe says looking back at the lady behind the counter.

"Anything else?"

"Um nothing for me what about you Devin?" Joe says looking back at her.

"No thank you."

"That would be it."

"Here you go."

"Can I pick the table?!" Jojo asked as they grabbed their ice cream.

"Sure." Joe says as they followed close behind them.

"We like dis one!" Jenn yells as the sit down at a booth.

"Great." Devin mumbles sarcastically.

"I heard that." Joe said gently bumping into her.

"Are you sure you are not flirting?" Devin asked lifting her eye brow.

"Positive." Joe said as he and Jojo sat at one side of the table and Devin and Jenn sat at the other side.

"Oh my gosh its ROMAN REIGNS AND KRYSTAL!" a screaming fan yells from across the room.

"Oh my gosh." Devin say putting her hand over her face and turning her head.

"Welcome to the life of a celebrity!" Joe says chuckling.

"Can I have your autograph?" The fan asked.

"Sure who should I make it out to?" Joe says reaching over the table as Devin sat there quietly.

"You could make it out to my bae for life." The screaming Fan says.

"Or I could sign it out to my biggest fan." Joe says laughing.

"Okay!"

"Here you go."

"Can I have a picture with you and Krystal?" the fan asked.

"Sure." Devin says with a closed smile

"You can get in between us wouldn't want to get him in trouble." Devin says to the fan.

"Are you guys on a date?" the fan asked.

Devin chokes on her spit and says." Of course not."

"Say cheese." Joe says as he takes the picture.

"Thank you!" The fan says as she turned around and hugged them both.

"Your welcome." Joe says as she lets go.

The fan quietly walks back to what she was doing.

"I think we should get going now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Joe said as he picked up JoJo who was asleep in his lap and Devin picked up Jenn who was laying her head on the table.

Joe and Devin walks back to the car and puts the girls in their seats and climb into the car them self and drove off neither one of them saying a word until they arrived back at the hotel.

"See you at work tomorrow." Joe says as he stops his car in front of the entrance.

"Bye." Devin says as she climbs out the suv and opens the back door.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no you can't leave Jojo." Devin says.

"Of course not."

"I`ll be fine." Devin says grabbing Jenn out of the car.

Joe waited until he seen Devin walk to the elevator. As Devin walks into the elevator Jenn starts to wake up.

"Where are we?" Jenn asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're going back to the hotel now go back to sleep."

"But I`m not tired." Jenn says as she falls back to sleep.

Suddenly the elevator stops and they're on Devin's floor. Forgetting that she gave her key to her sister Devin reaches for her purse that she realize isn't on her shoulder shrugging it off she knocks on her door and her sister opens it.

"Aww she sleeping!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Devin says passing Jenn to her mother.

"I`m not sleeping, I was faking!" Jenn said popping her head up.

"I`m going to take a shower." Devin says turning to walk into the bathroom.

"Where's your purse, didn't you leave with a purse?" Rebecca asked.

"I left it in Joe's car?" Devin says turning on the water and climbing in.

"Joe?"

"A coworker."

"Oh." Rebecca says as she flips through the channels.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Rebecca looks at the bathroom door expecting Devin to get out and answer it.

"Don't worry I`ll get it."

"Yes?"

"Hi is Devin here?" Joe asked.

Hearing someone ask for her Devin quickly jumps out the shower and wraps herself in a towel and comes out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Devin says peaking around the corner.

"You left something in my car."

"Oh come in!" Devin said opening the door as she stayed behind it.

"I have to go get dressed." Devin says running into the bathroom.

"Hi you forgot your jacket." Joe says sitting next to Jenn.

Jenn doesn't say anything she just looks at Joe and grabs her jacket.

"Don't feel bad she doesn't really talk to strangers." Rebecca says.

"Joe can I go over your house to play with JoJo?" Jenn asked.

"Well you have to ask your Tee-Tee."

"Oh you're Joe – yeah I`d leave my purse in your car too!" Rebecca says.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I`m Rebecca Devin's beautiful little sister."

"Mom Joe has a wife."

Joe Laughs and the quickly goes back to his serious face.

"I`m sorry I took too long what did you want?" Devin says as she puts her wet curly hair into a bun.

"Oh nothing you just forgot your purse in my car." Joe says passing her the purse.

"Oh thanks." Devin says grabbing her purse.

"Wait how did you know what room I was in?" Devin asked.

"I asked the front desk."

"And they told you?!" Devin asked.

"Yup."

"You could have been a stalker for all they know." Devin said

"Could have been." Joe says as the conversation die's

"Well I`ll see you tomorrow, unless you have tomorrow off too." Joe continues.

"No I`ll see you tomorrow." Devin says as Joe leaves.

"He's cute!" Rebecca says as they get into bed.

"Forget it he's married." Devin says as she turns off the light.

"So I heard." Rebecca says as they both drifted into a deep sleep but was later waken up by Devin's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Devin says answering her phone.

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell us you and Joe were talking?!" Rachel asked.

"You called at three in the morning to ask me if I was dating Joe."

"It's all over twitter!" Rocky says snatching the phone.

"Yeah because we all know twitter is a reliable source."

"I am not dating Joe." Devin continues.

"Then why are you with him outside of work?" Rocky asked.

"I`ll tell you tomorrow." Devin says.

"Good night." Devin continues

"Good night." Both Rocky and Rachel said in unity.

Four hours later

"So why were you with Joe again it doesn't make since." Rocky asked as her and Rachel ran side by side on separate treadmills while Devin did dead lifts.

"I took my niece to the park and he was there with his daughter then we took them to the ice cream shop that's where the picture was taken." Devin says.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind going to an ice cream shop with him." Rocky said.

"Guys he's married!" Devin said.

"So!" Rocky says.

"No- I`m not doing that." Devin says.

"Come on you have to admit he is cute!" Rachel says.

"You`re right he is- actually he's more than cute he's really good looking."

"I knew it!"

"Can we stop acting like a bunch of high school students?" Devin asked as she puts her weights down.

"Come on let's hurry and get to the shower I want to go shopping before we go to work." Devin says.

"Oh yes I want to buy a new dress!" Rachel says walking to the locker room.

"You already have enough dresses!

"No I don't I only have a few hundred." Rachel says putting her clothes into her bag and then into the locker."

"Do you even hear what you just said?" Rocky asked getting inside of the shower.

"Yeah." Rachel asked getting in her shower.

"Ask me how many dresses I own."

"Raquel how many dresses do you own?" Rachel asked.

"Probably ten max."

"Well that's your fault." Rachel said.

"How many dresses do you own Devin?" Rocky asked.

"Not a lot I have a love hate relationship with dresses."

The Mall

"How do I look in this dress?" Devin asked walking out of the dressing room.

"For the thousand time perfect." Rachel says.

"This isn't even the same dress- it's different."

"It's not that, I already told you everything looks good on you!"

"That's not true!" Devin said.

"Devin it is, own it." Rocky said.

"Whatever."

"Are you Krystal, Rachel and Rocky?"

"Yes." Rachel says.

"Oh my gosh I told you it was them!" The fan says to her friends

"Can we have your autograph?" The fan asked.

"Sure." Rocky said.

"Who should we make it to?" Devin asked.

"Trina."

"Alright here you go." Devin said passing her their autograph.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Another fan asked.

"Sure." Devin says.

*!*

"Hey Devin." Joe says walking up to her.

"Hey I thought you were having a match why aren't you dressed?" Devin says slowly taking her eyes off the screen.

"It was canceled." Joe said pulling up a seat.

"Well that sucks."

"Eh." Joe says shrugging.

"When is your match?"

"It's supposed to be next but someone just told me this match might go over so I might not get my match either." Devin says.

"They act like they're the only ones with a match, that's one of my pet peeves." Joe says.

"Hey Joe do you have any scissors?" Nicole asked walking up behind him.

"No why would I have scissors?" Joe asked.

"Sandra might have some." Devin said.

"I didn't ask you." Nicole said.

"Whatever."

"Yeah you should check with Sandra." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." Nicole said walking away.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked.

Devin shrugs and says. "She hates me."

"Don't be silly." Joe says as Nicole quietly walks behinds Devin and grabs a couple of her curls and cuts them.

"It's true I get the whole pranking people as a part of their initiation but she and her twin and their minions have went up and beyond that and it's not like their doing it to all of us it just me. " Devin said as Nicole dropped Devin's Curls on her lap and walked away.

"IS THIS MY HAIR?!" Devin asked freaking out.

"Turn around let me see." Joe says as Devin turns her head.

"I think it is." Joe says.

"Oh my gosh I can't-"

"Come on Dev were up next." Rachel says pulling Devin by her arm.

 _The show:_

 _"_ _On the way to the ring from the island of Samoa Tamina!" Lilian announces._

 _"_ _And her opponents from California the Krystal, Rachel and Rocky the wolf pack!" Lilian continues.'_

The next day:

"I can't believe she cut your hair!" Rachel says.

"Why not she's the devils spawn." Devin says.

"Devin its just hair it'll grow back." Rocky says.

"No your hair will grow back it took me twenty two years to grow my hair this long!" Devin says.

"Sorry I mentioned it, but if we don't get to this meeting we won't have a Job." Rocky says as they pick up the pace.

Meeting

"Glad you girls could make it." Jane says.

"Sorry." Rocky says as they walk in with their heads down.

Devin sits in between the Fatu twins as Rocky sits by JoJo and Rachel sits by Danielle."

"What did we miss?" Devin whispers to Josh.

"They're bringing in a Diva tag team title and she wants you and Rachel to be the first holders of it." Josh whispers.

"You're kidding?!"

Josh shakes his head.

"Your match to night between Trinity and JoJo is supposed to be the match you win it at." Josh continues.

"It's not bad enough you come in late but you interrupt my meeting by talking too." Jane says.

"Sorry I was just catching up on what's going on."

"Come on time and you wouldn't have to catch up." Jane says.

"Anyways that's all." Jane says collecting her paper.

"Hey can we head to the locker room first I need to take a shower." Rachel says.

"And you need us to hold your hand?" Devin asked.

"No I`m only joking I need to take a shower too!" Devin says forgetting about Nattie's threat.

In the locker room

"We told them not to take a shower here." Nicole said as they took their towels and their bags.

"Don't you think this is taking it too far?" Eva asked.

"No what we did to her lotion was taking it too far this is beyond taking it too far." Nattie said.

"Shhh you're going to get us caught!" Brie whispered.

"Alright let's go." Nicole says as the other girls walked out behind her.

Devin turns off her shower and looks out the curtain.

"Guys where are our towels?" Devin asked.

"They should be by your shower." Rachel says looking out her shower too.

Rachel sighs and says." Those darn Garcia's."

"They've went way too far!" Devin says walking out of the shower completely naked.

"DEVIN!" Rachel says sticking her head back into her shower.

Luckily for them there were clothes neatly folded by their cubby but they all looked like they were made for midgets.

"Guys I think I have a backup outfit until we figure out what exactly happened to our clothes." Devin said putting the small clothes on.

"I am not putting that on!" Rocky said.

"Fine stay in the shower naked." Devin says tossing them the clothes and marching out of the locker room.

"NICOLE BRIE!" Devin says marching over to them in her tight short biker shorts and short shirt that looked like if she breathed once it would burst.

"Yes." Nicole said smirking evilly.

"I know you took my towel and bag!" Devin said in embarrassment because most of her coworkers were all sitting there staring at her shocked because this was the most skin they seen from her, out of all the divas Devin along with Sarona choose to be a little more conservative when it came to their ring attire.

"How do you know it was us?" Brie asked.

"Look you're going to give me back my bag and you're going to stop picking on me otherwise I`m going to stop being so nice!"

"Hear that brie she' going to stop being so nice." Nicole said making fun of her.

Devin signs and grabs a bowl full of whatever was in the bowl next to her and dumps it all over Nicole's hair and her name brand outfit.

"Do you want to be next?" Devin asked Brie.

"Your bag's over there!" Brie said pointing under the makeup table.

"I knew you would see it my way." Devin says walking over to the table and grabbing her bag.

Sad about what she had to do to get respect Devin went back into the locker room and passed her teammates there's and got dress and made her way out the locker room.

"Tee-Tee!" Joe calls from behind Devin chuckling.

"What do you want Joe?" Devin says turning around.

"I `d like you to meet my wife- and you already know JoJo." Joe said.

"Hi I`m Devin." Devin says opening her arms for a hug.

Galina Joe's wife just looked at Devin up and down with an attitude.

"Babe she said hi it's only polite to say hi back."

"I heard her- how do you know JoJo?" Galina asked as Devin puts her arms down.

"Oh, I ran into them at the park with my niece." Devin says.

"Ohh- Hey trinn!" Galina says walking away.

"She saw our picture on twitter." Joe says as he watched Galina walk over to their cousin.

"Oh I understand- well I better get going I have my match first." Devin says.

"Hey cuz!" Josh says approaching his cousin and Devin who was turning to walk away.

"Hey Dev." Josh said.

"Hey Josh."

"I seen what you did to little miss princess."

"Oh you seen that?" Devin says putting his head down.

"I wouldn't get too down about that, I don't know why you didn't been do that to her, I seen how they've treated you."

"Yeah well I have to get ready for my match, see you later Josh-Joe." Devin says Walking off.

"Devin." A soft voice calls from behind.

"Yes?" Devin said as she looked back, as she was getting ready for her and her teams entrance.

"We're sorry-I`m sorry about the way I was treating you." Brie said.

"I forgive you!" Devin said as they walked out the curtain

After the mach.

 _"And your new tag team diva's champion two thirds of the wolf Pact Krystal and Rachel!" Lilian announced._

 _I forgot to say this in the beginning but most if not all superstars and Divas will be referred To by their actual name so if you're not familiar with their real names you should look that up_


	3. Chapter 3

A/n just a little heads up none of the pay per views mentioned in this whole story will be in the correct order I kind of just put it where I wanted them instead of where its actually supposed to be.

For the reminder of that year all the diva's titles remand in the pact. Rachel and Devin had the new Diva's tag team champion and Rocky had the Diva's Championship but not without a fight, Rachel and Devin were constantly in feuds with the Bella's while Rocky was in a feud with not only Trinity but with JoJo finally losing it to Trinity. She also lost it to her own teammate a couple of times but managed to get it back only to lose it to Trinity. After Trinity won the diva's Title Devin broke up with the wolf pack and Rachel and Rocky where now the new Diva's tag team champions following the big break up Stephanie decided that she wanted Devin to compete with the superstars instead of the divas her first match with the guys being the Royal rumble.

"And Devin will come out number 29 and Jon number 30 but enough with the royal rumble and on with my next announcement." Jane says looking at her clip board

"We are getting eight new comers, three new divas one superstars, one makeup artist, one Seamstress, one Hair dresser and a new photographer." Jane continues.

"Could you show them around Devin?

"Sure."

"Oh and speaking of Devin…"

"When aren't you?" Nicole said rudely.

"Nicole!" Brie says elbowing her twin sister.

"What, just because you guys like her doesn't mean I have too."

"Just give her a chance."

"Fine." Nicole says pouting.

"Are you guys done now?" Jane asked.

"Sorry." Nicole says.

Like I was saying, speaking of Devin she has been invited to be on the Wendy show."

Everyone clapped.

"Congratulations." Joe mouthed from across the table and Devin smiled and nodded.

"Rocky and Rachel our Divas Tag team champion since Devin is leaving you guys I want you guys to have a whole new group name people down in creative writing was thinking the Terrors."

"The terrors sound good to me." Rachel said.

"Are you sure you will be known as that name for a long time." Jane said.

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

"Oh, here are the new comers, just in time." Jane says as they walked in.

"Can you believe this was us last year?" Rachel asked.

"I know!" Devin whispered.

"Hi I`m Rayshaun and I'm from Fairfield Ca."

"I`m Diamond and I am also from Fairfield Ca."

"I`m Kendall and I`m also from Fairfield Ca."

"I`m Keisha and I`m from Oakland Ca."

"I`m Bree and I`m from Fresno Ca and I`ll be your new Photographer. "

"Rayshaun, Diamond, Kendall..." Devin says looking up and loosing balance in her chair and falling back.

Jon and his twin Josh quickly shoots up asking if she was okay.

"I`m fine thanks." Devin says getting back up.

"That's good to know, continue." Jane says looking at Devin strangely.

"What was that all about?" Rocky asked.

"Those are my cousins!" Devin says.

"Well I`m Crystal and I am your new Hair dresser and I`m from Fairfield California too."

"I`m Kim and I am originally from Las Vegas but I am currently living in Fairfield Ca and I`m your new makeup artist.

"I`m Samantha and I`m your new seamstress and I`m from Sacramento California."

"First I never even heard of Fairfield now everyone's from Fairfield- aren't you from Fairfield too Devin." Big E asked.

"I am." Devin said Nodding.

"Okay so that's all see you guys around meeting over." Jane says collecting her paper.

"Oh one last thing- Devin rise your hand." Jane says.

"Rayshaun, Diamond, Kendall and Keisha this is Devin and she will show you around."

"We already know her." Keisha says.

"Oh really how?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah were cousins and that's my older sister." Devin says.

"Oh how covenant." Jan says walking away.

"Okay so I knew Rayshaun was training but why didn't you guys tell me you guys were." Devin said

"We wanted to surprise you!" Diamond Devin's older sister says.

Diamond is tall dark skin a couple shades darker then Devin and a shade lighter than Trinity. Diamond is beyond gorgeous she's Tall five eleven to be exact, thin with curvy hips. Diamond and Devin are just as close as Devin and Rebecca except Diamond is one year older then Devin and two years older than Rebecca. And she is also the more outspoken and aggressive one unlike Devin who is more likely to push things to the side

"Well you did a good job with that!" Devin said laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Bree!" Devin says turning to Bree her favorite cousin.

"They told me not to!" Bree said.

Bree is one of Devin's younger cousins while they are one years apart they are very close Bree is also Devin's favorite cousin. Bree like Devin is really soft spoken and forgiving but will go off if needed. Bree is around five two while she is very small up top she has a bigger lower body with thick thighs and round hips and an even rounder butt. Bree is also Dark skin her and Devin are the same skin tone.

"Yeah, I understand you guys should know they are big on initiations around here."

"What the F**k-this aint no sorority." Keisha said. Keisha is really hood she is the first one to go off or fight out of all the cousins. Keisha like Devin, Diamond and Bree is dark skin also she is more close to Diamonds skin tone. Keisha is also thin with no curve to her at all.

"Welcome to the Wwe." Devin says smiling.

"What did they do to you?" Kendall asked. Kendall with her carmel skin is also very pretty shoot all of them were, beauty clearly ran in their family. when you take one look at Kendall you wouldn't think she belonged in a Wwe ring especially not as a wrestler simply because she looked extremely high maintenance, like she hated breaking a nail but like the saying goes 'looks could be deceiving', because Kendall was the only one in her family with a background in amateur wrestling. which naturally made her a really good technical wrestler.

"Nothing at first, but months went by when I put my guard down the Twins and Nattie stole my Clothes while I was in the shower, they did something to my lotion, and they cut my hair."

"Well they aint doing s**t to us!" Keisha says.

"Because they could get slapped." Kendall said.

"That's for sure." Diamond said.

"Crystal, Samantha, Bree and Kim have nothing to worry about it's usually the Diva's or superstars who get target."

"That's good to know." Crystal says relived. Crystal like Bree is on the short side, that's not the only thing they had in common they also have similar body shapes but unlike her crystal is light skin and she is also a fire cracker nothing like Keisha but she is usually the second one to go off on someone with Diamond third Rayshaun forth then Kendall then Samantha then Kim and Lastly Bree that's usually how it went one went off setting someone else off but they are pretty good people if you didn't press their button.

"Yeah." Samantha agrees. Samantha like Crystal and Bree is short unlike them Samantha is pretty petite Samantha isn't quite light skin but she doesn't have that Carmel skin tone either she's in between Crystals and Kendall's skin tone. Rayshaun isn't really muscular, I mean he does have muscles more than the average person but nothing compared to the other superstars he sort of resembled a Hollister model.

"Not that this isn't important but could you show me where I put my makeup stuff down?" Kim asked. Kim really isn't related to them she is just a close family friend. Kim is white with almost pale skin with big boobs and a little on the chubby side, she is also a follower.

"Yeah sure." Devin says as they walk out.

"Devin you need to be in the gorilla cage you're up next!" JoJo says running up to her."

"Oh crap-wish me luck!" Devin says blowing them kisses.

 _On cometary_

 _"Oh my gosh reigns and Jey throws Big show over!"_

 _"It's down to reigns and Jey cousin vs cousin who will head line wrestle mania?!"_

 _"No wait there's two more people who haven't come out who will it be?"_

 _9…8…7…6...5...4...3…2...1!" The crowd chanted._

 _"Oh my gosh its Krystal!"_

 _"Krystal goes after Jey knowing she couldn't get Reigns over the top rope so she goes after the smaller cousin."_

 _"She has him over the top rope, he's falling AW he kicks her in her face sending her flying across the ring."_

 _"Wait here comes the last person this could change this whole match around who can it be?"_

 _"ITS JIMMY USO, JEY USO'S TWIN BROTHER AND ROMAN REIGNS COUSIN- it's looking bad for Krystal."_

As Jimmy slides in the ring each competitor had their backs in a corner looking around Krystal's heart began to beat real fast she knew they weren't going to go against their cousin making her the target, but it would be smart to get reigns out because he was the bigger threat, but if reigns were smart he would team with Krystal because once they had her out they were going after him and reigns knew that for a quick second reigns and Krystal made eye contact and the crowed goes wild. Reigns smiles at Krystal who winks back and at the same time they both rushed at the uso that were across from them knocking them both over at the same time. Krystal the rushes over and pushes him over the top rope winning the Royal rumble.

 _"Krystal won the royal rumble she won the royal rumble!" Cole yells as Krystal celebrates in the ring._

After the cameras went off Devin rolls out the ring and walks up the ramp extremely sweaty and tired even though she wasn't in the ring for that long wrestling the guys was surely a lot harder than wrestling the girls

"That's what I`m talking about!" Sarona says slapping a tired Devin's hand.

"Taking one for the girls!" Trinity says.

"This year it was you maybe next year they'll finally let me do the rumble." Sarona says.

"Hopefully."

"Congratulation on the win!" Rachel says rushing up to Devin.

"Thanks but if you excuse me I think I'm going to leave now."

"You're not going out?" Rachel asked.

"You know I don't party, besides I have to head to New York for the talk show." Devin said.

"Oh your famlia are going out." Rocky says.

"Already?"

"Never mind don't answer that." Devin says turning around on her heel.

"Victoria!" Devin yells walking up to her with her hands behind her back.

Knowing exactly what she was going to do Victoria says. "Devin go away!"

"Not until I give you a hug!"

"Fine." Victoria smiles then rolls her eyes knowing that she loved her hugs deep down

Devin gives Victoria a long hug.

"DEVVIN!"

"Alright, Alright I`m done!" Devin laughs letting go.

"Congrats sis!" Diamond says as Devin approaches them as Victoria walks away.

"You guys are going out tonight?" Devin asked.

"Yeah some of the girls invited us, why you're not going?" Samantha asked.

"No I have to be in New York tomorrow."

"So do we."

"But I have an interview." Devin said.

"Are you guys going back to the hotel with me?"

"Yeah, but we have to find Rayshaun he ran off with the guys." Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh." Devin says extremely tired.

"Don't trip you go back to the hotel and will get a ride over there." Kim says.

"You don't even know what hotel I`m in."

"Text it to one of us." Crystal says.

"Fine duce's." Devin says leaving the arena.

Devin drives back to the hotel and climbs straight into the shower and then into bed her flight was at six thirty.

.

.

At the Wendy show

 _"So Krystal or could I call you Devin." Wendy said._

 _"You could call me Devin."_

 _"Okay so Devin, you were a part of a group called the wolf pack correct."_

 _"Correct."_

 _"Why did you leave the wolf pact you guys were the most successful group in the diva's division."_

 _"For better opportunities."_

 _"Like what it wasn't like you couldn't hold major titles while still in the group."_

 _"Well in essentially one of our managers a came up to me with the idea of me competing with the guys and that's something I've always wanted to do so naturally I had to jump all over it." Devin says._

 _"Competing with catty girls or hot men in underwear- yeah I would pick the hot men in underwear too."_

 _"See."_

 _"So there's been a rumor that seven of your family members have join the business after you."_

 _"That's correct._

 _"So that would make you a wrestling family too right?" Wendy asked._

 _"I guess."_

 _"Do you watch my show?"_

 _"Sorry, I`m so busy with work I hardly ever watch TV."_

 _"Have you ever watched my show?" Wendy asked._

 _"I have before the Wwe."_

 _"So you know I love to be messy."_

 _"I do."_

 _"Who has the best wrestling family and who is the most underrated family?"_

 _"The McMahon's they sign my pay checks- No but seriously um I would have to go with the Anoa`I family on both."_

 _"Okay explain."_

 _"Well they're underrated because you don't really hear about their family you know in our business when you're a second generation, third generation wrestler they make sure you know who they're family is they're all boastful and crap, and with the Anoa`I you don't really hear that, If there was one family that could be all boastful about how good their family was or is it would be them because they're family really is all that but they don't they're extremely humble they don't throw who they're family is in people face who their family is unless they're asked and then they'll tell you, you know most people didn't know that the rock, the uso, Roman Reigns, Rikishi, the wild Samoans, Umaga, Yokazuna and Rosey and many more were all related and they're all really good wrestlers and they're all well-known which is why I think they're the best family also, because with other wrestling family's there might be one or two in the bunch that are successful and well know."_

 _"Can you give an example of a wrestling family that didn't have as many successes out of it and are overrated?"_

 _"Well I don't know about overrated but the hart family is a family that everyone goes crazy over like they're the greatest wrestling family don't get me wrong they have produced some really good wrestlers and diva's but if you think about it the only well-known good wrestlers from the family is Bret and Natalya if you really think about it I mean no disrespect to Owen or his family but he was only known because of his tragic accident had that unfortunate dark event never happened nobody would really know about him ."_

 _"Okay so back to the Wolf pack- is it true that you guys were supposed to be the female version of the shield?"_

 _"You know when she originally described what are group was supposed to be like, Rocky was like so we're supposed to be the female shield." Devin said._

 _"And what did she say?"_

 _"She was like no your girls and you will be causing problems not fighting for justice, In other words we were the shield and Dx mixed together._

 _"Okay, okay I didn't see it like that."_

 _"So now that you broke up with the wolf pack is the rest of the team still called the wolf pack without you?"_

 _"No, they actually are called the terrors now they announced it at the royal rumble." Devin said._

 _"Oh I see, one last thing there's a rumor that you guys were brought up to save the divas division is that true?"_

 _"Well I heard that one too, I think the problem was they had too many eye candy divas and they over shadowed the divas that could wrestle."_

 _"So are you saying you guys are the only diva's that could wrestle?"_

 _"No." Devin says._

 _"Name the top three diva's that suck."_

 _"I would have to say The Bella's and Eva, Eva just can't wrestle Brie is better than both her sister and Eva but not by that much, I honestly don't know why Nicole had the divas championship for so long, a week I understand but there are still so much more deserving divas then her, it's kind of insulting to the other Divas that actually can wrestle."_

 _"Are you happy that trinity now has the championship?" Wendy asked._

 _"I am pleased if it couldn't be me, I am glad it's her." Devin says._

 _"Alright well that is all, thank you for coming on my show."_

 _"It's been a pleasure!" Devin says shaking Wendy's hand and then walked off stage and into her car._

"To my hotel!" Devin said.

"Yes Ma`am."

As Devin gets out her limo she walks to the elevator when someone calls her name.

"Watched the show you did great!" Bree say.

"Did I- I was extremely nervous!" Devin says.

"Well it didn't show."

"Good- where's everyone else?"

"Oh they're over in the pool area – wanna join?"

"Nah- when you get as famous as I am you find it hard not to run into a fan, not that I don't appreciate my fans it's just I am tired and I don't feel like signing autographs I just want to take a nap before Raw."

"Well suit yourself." Bree said walking away.

Devin walks back to the elevator and walks inside and you wouldn't guess who was in there it was no other than the Garcia twins and their minions Eva and Nattie.

"We saw your interview." Nattie said with an attitude.

"Oh did you what did you think?"

"We didn't like it and we don't like you." Eva says.

"And to think you guys wanted to give her a chance." Nicole says as they backed her into a corner.

The elevator door opened and Keisha was standing there.

"What's happen-n?!" Keisha asked.

"Nothing- right Devin?" Nicole said.

"Nope they had me backed into a corner."

"I`m going to say this once and once only you messin with my cousin you're messin with me you mess with me you are messin with my whole family and you don't want that do you."

They all quietly shook their heads.

"That's what I thought." Keisha said walking onto the elevator.

"Thanks cuz." Devin says walking out of the elevator.

Devin steps out of the elevator and into her room and quickly lays across her bed and falls fast sleep.

"Hey I thought I seen Devin walk in." Kendall said.

"You did, she was just extremely tired you know her." Bree said sitting on a chair.

"Mmm did I tell yal Nicole and them was bouta throw down on Devin!" Keisha said.

"WHAT?!" Diamond asked.

"Well they had her backed into a corner."

Diamond sighs and shakes her head.

"Devin should just slap them and get it over with or let me slap them." Kendall said.

"You`re going to slap all of them?" Crystal asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"I`m not surprised you by Nicole and them, know how she kept her job right?" Samantha asked.

"No how?" Crystal says.

"They sleep with higher power and Nicole dating Cena helps." Samantha says.

"Samantha is it that you know their business already and we just got this job?" Crystal asked.

"I have my ways." Samantha says.

"Wanna go swimming!" Samantha said with a burst of energy

"No Samantha." Crystal asked.

"You should stop drinking coffee." Bree looked at Samantha from the side of her eyes.

 _"Last night you guys all saw how I personally eliminated not one not two but all three of the legendary Anoa`I family all by myself and …" Krystal begins to say before getting cut off my Roman reign's music._

 _"Whoa Whoa Whoa hold on their baby girl, now I'm not in the habit of coming out here and confronting nobodies even ones as cute as you, but you insulted me and you insulted my family and that is one thing I don't take lightly….."_

 _"Boohoo you insulted my family blah blah are you finished?"_

 _"As a matter of fact…." Roman began to say as the authority made their way to the ring._

 _"Enough of this- tonight we will have an emanation turmoil in this turmoil we will have the Anoa`I family, The Orton's, The Rhodes, The harts, the snuka family and as they're debut we will have Krystal's family." Stephanie says._

 _"Now that's what's best for business." Triple H says Dropping the mic and walking off as Krystal mouths see you in the ring and then walking off herself._

Back stage

"You're a good Actress." Joe says patting Devin on the back as he walked pass.

"Psh- I thought you knew?" Devin says Laughing.

"Look at Devin stealing the show once again." Nicole says.

"Maybe you should step your game up and maybe you could steal the show too!" Devin says winking and walking away.

"Hey Dev, can I speak to you?" Sarona asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Steph just told me you and the Anoa'I will be the last match, the rock will make an even four so that means one of your guys have to sit out um and you should probably go talk to them about your match.

"Sweet see you later."

"Hey Rayshaun." Devin says grabbing his arm as he walked pass.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Diamond, Keisha and Kendall and meet me over in the food area."

"Alrighty, what's up?"

"Just tell them it's important."

"Hey Big E have you seen Joe and the cousins?"

"I think they're over there."

"Could you tell them to come here we have to work on our match."

"Yeah sure."

"So I guess we have the main event, my family against yours." Devin says.

"What since when?" Josh asked.

"Sarona just told me when I walked through the curtains."

"I hate when they change stuff last minute- what are we going to do?" Jon said.

"I guess we could call it out as we go along in the ring we don't really have much time to figure out an in-depth match." Dwayne says.

"Sounds good to me!" Rayshaun says.

"Oh and one of us has to stay out you can walk to the ring with us but you can't wrestle." Devin says turning to her family.

"I will, no problem." Kendall says.

"That was easy." Josh said.

"Right- so that's it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I guess." Jon said.

"Oh who wins the match?" Joe asked.

"Obviously you guys." Devin says.

"I don't like your attitude lately." Joe says gently pushing her.

"Yeah, Yeah." Devin says as The Anoa`I bunch walks away.

"What was all that?" Kendall asked.

"All what?" Devin asked confused.

"You know what." Keisha says.

"Guys he's married."

"That don mean he wasn't flirtin with you."

"Whatever- where's Crystal and Sam?" Devin asked.

"Over there why?" Rayshaun asked.

"I need to get my hair done and outfit sewed."

"You're getting your hair done to get it messed up?" Rayshaun asked.

"That's how this business works." Devin says bumping Rayshaun as she walked away.

"I guess."

 _On the way to the ring from Fairfield California KRYSTAL and being accompanied by Rayshaun, Diamond, Sapphire and Rubi TEAM UNSTOPPABLE!" Lilian Announced._

 _Towards the end of the match the Cometary._

 _"SHE'S GOING FOR THE RKO SHE ACOMPLISHED THE RKO."_

 _"Cole I think it's called the Kko when she does it- I`ll take an Rko or Kko from her any day." King says._

 _"Wait no he plants the Rock bottom on Rayshaun."_

 _"1…2…3!"_

 _"And the winner of the turmoil the Rock, The usos and Roman reigns!"_

As the rest of her family walks through the curtain Josh grabs Devin by her arm.

"When randy ask tell him you didn't know about the rule then beg for his forgiveness!" Josh says.

"What are you talking about Josh?" Devin asked confused.

"The move you did out there!"

"Oh the Rko I did it really good didn't I?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, Yeah but its Randy's move!"

"So people re use other wrestlers move all the time."

"Yeah but not while they're still active and using the move."

"Okay just tell me flat out!" Devin says.

"Its one of the unspoken locker room rules, you can't use a top superstars moves while there active." Josh says.

"If its unspoken then how do you know?"

"Devin I`m trying to help you here."

"I`m sorry Jey- I mean Josh I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Anytime." Josh says punching Devin on her shoulder and walking off.

"Yay I`m one of the guys." Devin says to herself as she walks off.

"Hey Kevin or Devin or whatever your name is." Randy says approaching Devin angrily.

"Yes."

"Who told you to do my move out there?" Randy said upset.

"Your move?"

"Yes MY move!" Randy says.

"I didn't know you be so upset I`m sorry."

"You better be!" Randy said storming off.

"What was that all about?" Samantha asked as she walked up.

"Randy was upset that I used his move or whatever."

"All that yelling over a wrestling move?" Samantha asked.

"I know right, it aint ever been that serious." Devin said.

"Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe what I heard!" Samantha said changing the subject.

"What did you hear?" Devin asked rolling her eyes.

Yes I know Tamina and the Anoa`i family are related in real life but in this story they're not.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe sat at his desk in his hotel as he texted shaking his head and occasionally smiling barely hearing a word his wife was saying.

"Joe are you listening?" Galina asked.

"Mmmhmm." Joe replied.

"Then what did I say?"

"Hmm?" Joe asked.

"Who are texting that's so important that you can't pay attention to what I`m saying?"

"Nobody." Joe said finishing up his text then sitting it down on the desk then looked up at Galina.

"Well that nobody is sure making you smile." Galina says folding her arms.

"I meant nobody important." Joe said looking over at his phone as it vibrated multiple times.

"Are you sure?" Galina asked as she looked at him then his phone which vibrated once more. Joe just sat there trying not to pick up his phone when he replies.

"Positive, it's just a coworker."

Knowing that it was killing him not to be able to answer it, Galina rolls her eyes and says. "You can answer it."

Joe picks up his phones and opens his text and chuckles to himself replies to the message and puts his phone down.

Galina crosses her arms and shakes her head and says. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" Joe replied confused.

"Who are you texting?"

"A coworker, I already told you."

"Which coworker?"

"Devin."

"I can't believe this, you're flirting with another woman and you didn't even have enough common curtsey to at least get up and leave the room and flirt."

"Babe, I am not flirting with her, she just wanted to know if I`d be at the celebrity tennis charity event tomorrow."

"Don't lie to me, I saw your face you were smiling!"

"She's funny, I promise you I`m not flirting with her."

Galina lifts her eyebrow.

"Do you want see the messages?" Joe asked.

"As a matter of fact..." Galina began to say as Joe picked up his phone and gave it to her.

"I have nothing to hide." Joe said as Galina took his phone out of his hand.

"Mmm." Galina said as she reads his message and then passes his phone back.

"I told you."

"I still don't know why she has your number." Galina said jealously.

"She's my friend and my friends have my number, do your male friends have your number?" Joe asked pulling her to his lap.

"It's not the same thing!" Galina said pouting. Joe loved her pouting face.

"I love you, and I would never cheat on you!" Joe said leaning in for a kiss.

*!*

"Guys this skirt is too short!" Devin complained.

"Come on Devin, everyone is here to raise money for disadvantage children nobody going to be checking you out!" Rachel said.

"I don't think you understand, if I bend over everyone will get a clear view into the promise land!" Devin said stepping out of the changing room.

Rocky chuckled.

"Rocky that's not funny!" Devin says folding her arms.

"Come on Devin you look great, now let's go!" Rachel said.

"She's right Devin." Rocky said chuckling.

"Fine." Devin says walking out of the changing room and on to the court.

"So who are you two against?" Devin asked.

"You and who ever your partner is." Rachel said.

"You still don't know who it is?" Rocky asked.

"No, I guess will find out once we get to the court." Devin said.

"I guess so." Rocky says

The three girls walk quietly to their court.

"Joe what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"This is the court I was assigned to." Joe said looking weirdly.

"Oh so you must be my partner!" Devin said cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess."

"When do we start?" Devin asked.

"You have to wait til the person says we can start." Rachel says.

Devin knew absolutely nothing about tennis, only thing she knew was the things she learned in pe all those year's ago.

"If everyone can make their way to their court we'll be starting in two minutes." The announcer says over the loud speaker phone.

"So are you any good?" Joe asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Tennis are you any good in tennis?"

"Oh- I`m okay." Devin replies.

"Well I am a sore loser, so we have to win this."

"But of course." Devin said.

"Please, if anyone's going to win its going to be us, I played tennis all four years in high school and then in college!" Rocky said kicking the racket with the heel of her foot.

"Is that a bet I hear coming on?" Joe asked.

"Only if you insist, but I don't want to embarrass you guys." Rocky said.

"Please!" Devin said.

"As everyone gets on their court we are now starting!" The announcer says.

"You serve?" Rocky says tossing the ball to Joe.

"Sure." Joe says giving a closed smile.

The ball for the longest went back and forth with no one head when Rocky reaches back and hits the ball super high in Devin's direction, Devin jumps up to hit it but when she landed she twister her ankle, she didn't scream but she had a real serious look of pain on her face.

"Dev are you alright?!" Rachel asked as her, Rocky and Joe ran over to her.

"Yeah, I`m fine." Devin said with the same look on her face.

"No you're not let me see your ankle." Joe said sighing.

"No, I`m fine!" Devin said trying to get up.

"Dude your ankle is turning purple and its swelling!" Rocky says in disgust.

"You're not okay your ankle is swollen, you can't play with a swollen ankle." Joe said.

"Oh you're a doctor and a wrestler now- nice." Devin said sarcastically.

Joe gave her a closed smiled.

"I`m fine, let's go back to playing." Devin said trying to put pressure on her ankle.

"Dev, we're not going back to playing until you go get that checked out!" Rachel said.

"Or at least get it wrapped or something." Rocky said still looking at her ankle in disgust.

"I told you I`m fine." Devin said falling over in pain.

"Alright let's go!" Joe said scooping her up with a plain look on his face.

"Joe put me down!" Devin yelled going crazy in his arms, but Joe didn't pay her any mind.

"I can walk on my own." Devin said calming down.

"Ohh really."

"Really."

Joe drops her with a straight face and Devin gets up and limps in pain. Joe shakes his head as he holds her arm in support.

"You can sit down here while I go get the first aid." Joe said.

"You don't have too!" Devin said.

"I want to."

"It's okay."

"I don't mind." Joe replies.

"I can do it by myself."

"I know you can, but I want to help."

"Joe!"

"Excuse me where is the first aid?" Joe asked someone walking pass.

Devin sighs and shakes her head as the guy hands Joe the first aid. Joe get on one knee and without saying anything he removes her sock and shoe and begins to wrap an ace wrap around the heel of her foot then to her ankle when in the midst of an awkward silence Devin speaks up.

"I`m sorry I cost us the match." Devin said looking down at Joe who was concentrating on her ankle.

"It's fine, it's just a game." Joe said looking up.

Devin smiles.

"Joe, Honey!" Galina calls from behind him.

"Yes dear." Joe says turning around.

"What are you doing?"

"Devin sprained her ankle and I was helping her with her warp." Joe says standing up.

"Why, what's wrong with her hands?"

"Nothing, me wrapping her ankle was my Idea, she darn there begged me not to." Joe said.

"Then why did you?" Galina asked as Devin sat there quiet.

"Did you want something?" Joe asked standing up.

"Oh, yes I thought since you're out of the game then maybe we could spend some alone time." Galina says grabbing Joe's huge bicep.

"I guess, you'll be alright right Dev?" Joe asked.

"Of course, I could finish wrapping my own ankle." Devin said slowly pulling her foot on the bench next to her.

"Alright then see you later!" Joe said walking away with his wife.

Galina looks back and gives Devin an evil smirk.

"Okay?" Devin said to herself confused as she saw the look Galina gave her.

"What happened to you?" Ariane asked walking sitting next to Devin as she wrapped her ankle.

"I sprained my ankle."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah I know, why aren't you playing?" Devin asked.

"Oh girl I`m already out!" Ariane said.

"So how did you sprain it?"

"My ankle?"

"No your neck."

Devin gave her a closed smile and said. "I landed on it wrong."

"Will you be okay to wrestle tomorrow?"

"Of course, besides you know if we're not dying then we have to be in that ring." Devin said.

"Right."

Devin and Ariane goes back and forth in conversations about nothing for about forty five minutes when Joe walks back up with a bowl in his hand with a slight look of irritation on his face.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Devin asked.

"Lina had to go with this coworker or something."

"Hi there JoJo!" Ariane said.

"Hi Ariane."

"What's in your bowl?" Devin asked.

"Nachos."

"Can I have some?!" Devin said snatching his bowl and placing it in between her and Ariane.

"Sure."

Devin and Ariane devoured his Nachos like they hadn't eating in weeks.

"Thanks, I didn't want any more anyways." Joe said sarcastically.

"Oh I`m sorry I`ll buy you another one!" Devin said.

"That be nice!" Joe said.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Ariane asked.

"Because I was afraid to lose my hand!" Joe said jokingly.

"Yeah, you probably would have." Devin joked.

"You know for some small girls you could really put away some food, that was a super-size." Joe said.

"Psh I`m not that small!" Ariane said.

"Right." Joe said sarcastically.

"Well I better go work this off." Ariane said getting up.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Don't you and your family have a huge match tomorrow?"

"Oh right, I thought you were talking about something important." Devin Joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Devin and her family walked into the area rolling their bags and texting.

"GLEEEN!" Samantha yelled energetically.

"Hey it's my favorite family!" Glen said as they walked in.

"Catch me!" Devin said running and jumping.

"Oh my gosh you're so heavy what have you been eating?" Glen said jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny." Devin said jumping down.

"So how was the tennis charity thing?" Glen asked.

"It was good, I sprained my ankle."

"By the way you just jumped at me your ankle seems fine."

"It's feeling better, but you know me I can't let a little sprained ankle get me down."

"Yeah I know." Glen replied.

"You should see it, it's all gross and purple looking." Kendall said.

"I think I`ll pass."

"Well I have to go, good luck on your match tonight." Glen continued.

"Alright man." Rayshaun said slapping hands with Glen.

"Hey Joe!" Devin yelled running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey Dev." Joe said patting her back with one hand awkwardly.

"Do you think you could help me with some new moves?" Devin asked.

"When?"

"Now would be great."

"Ahh, I can't I have this thing."

"What thing?" Devin asked laughing.

"Just this thing."

"What about after you're done with the 'thing'?" Devin asked.

"Devin I don't think that's such a good idea." Joe said sighing.

"That's okay, I guess I could ask someone else."

"Well see you around." Devin said backing away.

"DEVIN!" Ariane screamed.

"Hug me!" Devin said with her arms wide open.

Ariane laughs and hugs Devin and says. "So how is that ankle?"

"It's feeling much better!"

"That's good, what were you and Joe talking about?"

"You're hecka nosey!" Devin said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I was just asking him if he could help me with some new move idea's I have." Devin said.

"And he said no?" Ariane asked.

Devin nods her head.

"Well you don't need him, you can try them out on me." Ariane suggest.

"No offence but I don't feel comfortable trying them on you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a lot smaller than me and I don't want to hurt you because some of the moves involve the top rope."

"I`ll be fine."

"Alright." Devin said as they walk to the ring.

*!*

"Alright turn your back towards me." Devin said squatting on the top rope.

"Like this?" Ariane asked.

"Perfect." Devin said as she began to leap off the rope.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Randy asked with an attitude.

"We're practicing a new move." Ariane said turning around.

"Did you check to see if anyone was going to use the ring before you waltz right down here?"

"Randy it's not that big of a deal will just leave." Devin said jumping down from the top rope.

"Yeah, yeah get out of my ring Kevin."

"It's Devin." Devin said exiting the ring.

"That's what I said."

"Right." Devin said as her and Ariane walked away.

"What's his problem?" Ariane asked.

"I don't know, he can't see his fore head." Devin said shrugging.

Ariane lets out a loud chuckle. "You're funny I should hang out with you, more often."

"Watch where you're going!" Nicole said bumping into Devin.

"You bumped into me!" Devin said.

"Oh, are you too good to bump into people now?"

"Grow up Nicole!" Devin says rolling her eyes.

"You better just watch your back!" Eva said.

"Do you ever stop being a follower, even for a moment?" Devin asked.

"You heard what I said." Eva said as they walk off.

"Such nice girls!" Devin joked.

"Right, well I`ll see you later." Ariane said slapping Devin's shoulder and walking away.

"Oh and good luck on your match!" Ariane said turning around and bumping into Diamond.

"Hey." Diamond said putting her hand on her back.

"Oh sorry." Ariane said walking away.

"So did you try out your new move?"

"Nah." Devin said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But I know you wanted to use it tonight."

"Its fine, I`ll just practice it another time, when everyone is not pretending they need to use the ring when they don't even have a match tonight, but its whatever I`m over it." Devin said.

The show

 _"_ _And their opponents TEAM UNSTOPPABLE!" Lilian announced._

 _The matched started out with Krystal and Tyson Kidd, instantly Tyson hits her with a close line. Popping back up like it didn't faze her throwing the first punch Tyson and Krystal goes back and forth with punches when Tyson throws her against the ropes and Krystal hits him with a bull dog then picking him for a power bomb but Tyson kicks out of it and kicks her repeatedly in the rib cage causing her to fall to the ground. Trying to crawl to her corner Tyson grabs her by the legs and locks in the sharpshooter. Screaming in pain Krystal now needed to get to her corner more than ever not being able to Krystal lifts her hand to tap when Rayshaun runs in and breaks it up. Laying in the middle of the ring holding her lower back Krystal crawls over to the corner and tags Rayshaun in. Rayshaun runs over to the opponent's corner and knocks him down and then hits Tyson with a power slam and goes in for the pin._

 _1…2…3!_

 _"_ _And your winners Team UNSTOPPABLE!"_

*!*

As a sweaty Devin walks down the hall with her stable mates/ family when she accidently bumps into Joe.

"I`m sorry."

"Your good." Joe says as he keeps it walking.

"That was weird." Kendall says.

"What was?"

"That, are you guys still cool?"

"I guess why?"

"I don't know you didn't`t try to trip him or the normal weird stuff you guys normally do."

Devin shrugs and says." He's been acting weird all day."

"How so?" Diamond asked.

Devin shrug`s again and says. "I just asked him earlier if he could help me with that new move I wanted to do tonight but he was acting all weird about helping me."

"Well he is married maybe his wife said something about him spending so much time with you, I mean yal do spend a awful lot of time together, maybe she's uncomfortable with that."

"I mean that does make sense, especially since she gave me that look yesterday." Devin said.

"What kinda look?" Keisha asked.

"I don't know, I can`t really explain the look but it wasn't a happy look."

"You should of slapped her." Kendall said.

"Ken, why are you always telling someone to slap someone?"

Kendall smiles and shrugs.

"Hey guys good match." Bree says walking up.

"Thanks." Devin said.

"Hey are you going out tonight?"

"Where?"

"To some club or something Joe rented out something and he was inviting people."

"Are you going?"

"Probably." Bree says.

"Are you?" Bree asked.

"He didn't invite me."

"Well I`m sure he's on his way the invite you now."

"I actually just bumped into him and he didn't say anything about anything." Devin said.

"You know what you should of done when he bumped into you?" Kendall asked.

"I`m not going to slap him Kendall." Devin said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well maybe I won`t go." Bree said

"No you don't have to do that, go have fun." Devin insisted

"You sure?"

"Positive, I don't even party anyways."

"Okay great." Bree says.

"Tell me how it is." Devin says walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel, see yal tomorrow."

A/n Thank you to every one who have been reviewing this story!


	6. Chapter 6

So for the next couple of weeks team unstoppable was busier than ever, and it was starting to really pay a toll on them especially Devin because she's been doing it longer, luckily them everyone in Devin's family got a week off, except Devin who couldn't take a break until after Wrestle Mania. With very little sleep and the stress that came along with main eventing Mania and Randy, Eva, the Garcia twins and Nattie all still mad at her was enough to drive anyone up a wall always having to look over her shoulders not really for Randy he wasn't that upset but for the Garcia twins, Eva and Nattie aka the Mean girls, but Devin wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Hey Kofi have you seen Rachel and Rocky?" Devin asked as she walked in a bar next to the arena that she knew everyone from work hung out whenever they were in New York.

"Nah, I think they got the week off."

"Okay thanks."

"What's wrong with you?" Nicole asked.

"I`m just tired I have an appearance in like three hours, not that it's any of your business."

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"If I took a nap I wouldn't wake up until tomorrow."

"Well why don't you take some of this?" Nicole asked.

"What is it?" Devin asked trying to fight her sleep.

"It's like an energy drink, it will help you stay awake, John drinks it when he's tired and he has to drive to the next city."

"Alright." Devin says grabbing the drink.

"You're not trying to kill me are you?" Devin asked.

"Of course not, now drink up." Nicole says.

Devin takes a small sip then another then another.

"Drink up." Nicole says with an evil smirk.

"Oh I'm feeling a little better."

"You are- drink some more." Nicole says confused.

"Okay." Devin says drinking more.

When all of a sudden Devin's vison started to go blurry and she starts to stumble over.

"What was in that drink?" Devin asked stumbling off.

"Hey there baby girl come with me." A male voice says grabbing her.

"No I have to get to my room." Devin mumbling pulling away.

"Come on let me carry you." And that was the last thing Devin heard before she completely blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing Devin knows she is shooting up panicking in a strange hotel room, it was really nice but strange, she didn't recognize it so it defiantly wasn't hers. As Devin pulls back her cover she noticed she was in her spaghetti strap and her underwear which made her panic even more. Finally she could hear water stopping and a man walks out of the bathroom and stops by the front door and looks through the mirror he could see her but she couldn't see him .

"Oh- good you`re awake." The soft tenor voice says.

"I heard this voice before but who is it- Joe?" Devin asked as she quickly covers herself.

"Yes?" Joe said chuckling as he walked round the corner.

"What am I doing here?" Devin asked in a panic.

"Don't worry nothing happened I seen you looking all out of it at the bar and I notice some creeps watching you like prey so I took you to my room, I didn't know where you were staying."

"Then why am I naked?"

"You're not naked." Joe says laughing at her exaggeration

"You know what I mean."

"Well after I brought you back to my room you told me my voice was sexy and you insisted on taking your pants off, I tried to stop you but insisted that you couldn't sleep with your pants on and then you took your shirt off and fell asleep."

"Oh my gosh that's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry I slept on the couch."

"Good."

"So how much did you have to drink last night?"

"Wait a minute last night- I missed my appearance!" Devin said Freaking out.

"Calm down, remind me what you had last night so I won't ever try it."

"I don't drink." Devin says grabbing Joe's Hoody and putting it on.

"So I guess you always act like that then and sure you could have my sweater."

"Oh sorry, act like what?" Devin asked.

"You were stumbling and you were slurring your words and you were flirting with me, are you sure you didn't have anything to drink."

"Stop saying that, I don't drink the only thing I drunk was the energy drink Nicole gave me." Devin said.

Thinking about what she just said Devin went into a panic and asked." Where's my phone?"

"I don't know probably still in your pants."

"Why what's wrong?" Joe asked concerned as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I need to talk to my sister,the police, the fbi the C.i.a someone ." Devin says still panicking.

"The C.i.a really?"Joe asked laughing.

"Its not funny-now where's my phone?!"

"Why what's wrong?" Joe asked putting his hand on her bare thigh.

"I think Nikki was trying to kill me."

"Dev that is ridiculous, why would she try to kill you?" Joe asked.

"I don't know she hates me, all I know is first she gives me that energy drink and next thing I know I`m naked in your bed."

"Well maybe she just drugged you." Joe said jokingly.

"She probably did!"

"Dev!"

"No you said it yourself and that could explain why I blacked out like that."

"Do you honestly think she drugged you?" Joe asked.

"I really think she drugged me." Devin says looking into his Gray eyes.

"Then you need to go to Stephanie and then you need to go to the police."

"Joe I can't do that."

"Devin if she did what you said think she did then you have to tell, drugging someone is really crossing the line, i don't care how much you don't like someone, you don't drug them."

"Your right I`ll let her know, I have too."

"Just a second my phone is ringing." Joe says getting up from the bed and walking to the other side of the room out of Devin's sight.

As Devin sat on the bed she tried to listen to Joe's conversation, but she couldn't make out what he was saying but she could hear the tone of his voice and he didn't sound happy whoever it was, was really upsetting him finally Joe hangs up the phone and walks back over to Devin.

"Is everything okay?" Devin asked looking at the expression on his face.

"Yeah I`m okay." Joe says changing his facial expression.

"It didn't sound like it, who were you talking to?" Devin asked.

"My wife, or should I say soon to be Ex-wife."

"Oh my gosh is it because of me, am I hanging around you too much?" Devin asked worried.

"Don't get such a big head not everything is about you." Joe say.

"Well I better get going." Devin said Jumping out of bed.

"You can't leave without any pants." Joe said sighing.

"Well what am I going to do I can't find them, you obviously don't know where they are, soo."

"Here take my sweats bring them back to me at the house show tonight."

"Joe these sweats will swallow me!" Devin says laughing.

"Do you want to go out there half naked?"

"I`d rather."

Joe lets out a chuckle.

"I should be going." Devin says putting on his sweats.

"If I find your clothes I'll give them to you at the arena."

"You have to sneak them to me!"

"Why?"

"Because people will think I slept with you."

"Well technically you did." Joe say laughing.

"Technically you slept on the couch."

"How do you know, you don't remember last night remember?"

"JOE that's not funny!" Devin says pushing him gently.

"You're right, can I have a hug before you leave?"

"After you just made fun of my memory loss, why should I?"

"Because I could use one of your famous hugs to make me feel better." Joe says.

Devin was always running around hugging people no matter who they were, no matter if they wanted a hug or not Devin was going to hug you and it wasn't one of those quick pats on the back, it was one of those I am genuinely happy to see you hugs, she had a way of brightening up your day just with her hugs.

"If it`ll make you feel better." Devin says leaning over and hugs him but as she lets go she turns her head quickly and her lips touches his.

Devin eyes widen as she quickly gets up and says. "I`ll see you at the arena."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Dev." Joe calls out from behind her.

"Yes?"

"I left your clothes by your bag in the locker room." Joe whispers.

"Thanks." Devin says as she quickly turns back around to finish talking to Saraya.

"Here's your phone." Joe says still standing behind her.

"Thanks again." Devin says as she reaches for her phone but Joe wouldn't let go.

"Let go."

"No."

"Joe stop it, give me my phone."

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have."

"Okay, so what if I am."

"Why."

"I don't have to answer that."

"You do if you want your phone back." Joe says.

"You know what, I think I'll be going." Saraya says walking away.

"See what you did, we were having an important conversation!"

"If you would of told me why you were avoiding me this all could have been avoided."

"Fine keep my phone." Devin says throwing up her hands.

"You don't mean that." Joe said.

"Just tell me why you were avoiding me."

"Fine, it was because of this morning." Devin says snatching her phone.

"What happened this morning?" Joe asked confused.

"I accidently kissed you."

"Oh that, I`d hardly call that a kiss, it was nothing." Joe insisted.

A look of relief came across her face.

"See now doesn't that make you feel better?" Joe asked as he poked her.

"Stop you know I don't like being poked."

"Did you talk to Steph?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot."

*!*

"So I`m getting suspended because of accusations?" Nicole asked.

"Not Accusations, we gave Devin a drug test and she was positive for Rohypnol which is a date rape drug which I`m sure you are aware of."

"So I`m getting suspended?!"

"Not Just you your sister and Eva too."

"WHAT- over a silly prank?!"

"That wasn't a prank Devin could have been seriously hurt or worst." Stephanie says.

"Fine for how long?"

"So that you will fully understand the seriousness of what you did you will be suspended for 6 months."

"6 months COME ON!" Nicole says outraged.

"Devin you could go get ready for your match." Stephanie says.

"Oh and one more thing Devin." Stephanie says.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go to the police about this."

"Why not?"

"I`ll take care of this."

"What ever." Devin says walking out.

Devin walks out of the office.

"So?" Joe asked.

"Nicole, Brie and Eva are being suspended for 6 months."

"I`m proud of you." Joe says giving her a side hug.

"Thanks."

"Oh but I need to call my sisters and cousins."

"Alright I'll see you later." Joe says walking off.

"Hey Diamond, you know how the Garcia's totally hate me."

"Yeah?"

"Well they Spiked my energy drink and with a date rape drug."

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Diamond asked.

"Yeah."

"I`m going to kill them!"

"No Diamond don't say that."

"Okay I`m not going to kill them, but I do want to hurt them."

"No Diamond I don't want you to do anything."

"Then why did you tell me- not trying to sound insensitive." Diamond said.

"I just wanted to be the first to tell you, before it hits a blog site or something that's all." Devin says.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: This chapter is just a flash back of what happened the night Devin was drugged from Joe's point of view_

 _"I`ll take another shot." Joe says._

 _"One shot coming right up." The bartender said._

 _"Actually make it three, It`s been a long week."_

 _"How are things with the wife?"_

 _"Don`t ask."_

 _"That bad?"_

 _"Mmmhmm."_

 _"Then it`s on the house."_

 _"Thanks Jill."_

 _"No problem."_

 _Joe and the other wrestlers came there so much when they were in the area that they knew everyone that worked there and everyone that worked there knew them, in fact they always looked forward to them coming to town._

 _"Have you tried going out with her when your home, its not easy being with someone who`s always away you know." Jill said sliding him the shot._

 _"Trust me that`s not the problem." Joe said taking the shot._

 _"Then what`s the problem?"_

 _Joe lifts his eyebrow at her._

 _"I`m prying to much?"_

 _"Mmmhmm."_

 _"Sorry, I just think you should try and fix it if you can." Jill said cleaning a cup._

 _"You don't think I`ve tried?!"_

 _Knowing that she hit a soft spot Jill changes the subject. " Who`s the girl?" Jill asked._

 _"What girl?"_

 _Jill points with her head._

 _"How should I know." Joe says turning on his stool._

 _The girl she was referring to was Devin, she was stumbling around in attempts to leave the room, when Joe noticed two dudes eyeing her like they had plans for her which made Joe really upset, what ever they had planned wasn't going to happen not on Joe's watch she was too nice for all that._

 _"I don't know, I just thought she might be someone you worked with, i seen her talking with Nicole."_

 _"I`ll be back." Joe said walking over to her_

 _*!*_

 _"Looking for something?" Joe asked one of the guys watching Devin._

 _"Nah man just checking out the club's finest."_

 _"Well i suggest you find a new hobby."_

 _"Oh my bad man,she yours?"_

 _Joe shakes his head no._

 _"Then whats the problem bro?"_

 _"Dont trip, just go find someone else, preferably someone sober." Joe says walking off in the direction of Devin._

 _"Hey Devin are alright?" Joe asked grabbing her shoulder_

 _"I`m, I`m- fine." Devin said slurring her words_

 _"How much did you have to drink?"_

 _"I don't drink." Devin said._

 _"Sure you don't."_

 _"I have to go."_

 _Afraid of what might happen to her if he let her go off by herself Joe says._

 _"Hey there baby girl come with me."_ _and tries to pull her to him._

 _"No I have to get to my room." Devin mumbling pulling away._

 _"I`ll walk you to your room, just stay with me."_

 _"I don't need your help getting to my room."_

 _"Are you sure about that?" Joe asked lifting his eye brow._

 _"Fine, walk me back to my room, if it will make you feel better."_

 _"What number are you in?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"So how were you going to go to your room if you don't even know what room your in?" Joe asked._

 _Devin gives him a closed smile and shrugs._

 _Joe sighs and says. "I`ll figure something out."_

 _"Hey Joe is everything alright?" Jill asked._

 _"Yeah, my friend just had one to many drinks."_

 _"Should I call her a cab?"_

 _"No it`s fine, I`ll get her to her room." Joe says._

 _"Be nice Joe."_

 _Joe shakes his head and says. "I`m just going to take her to her room then I`m going straight to mines to go to sleep."_

 _"If you says so."_

 _"Jill- you know I`m not like that, besides she really is my friend."_

 _"Yeah I know, well I`ll see you next time your in town."_

 _"Yeah, see you next time."_

 _*!*_

 _"Excuse me I`m trying to get my friend back to her hotel room, she's a little drunk and forgot what room she`s in do you think you could tell me what room she`s in?"_

 _"What`s her name?"_

 _"Devin Lobdell."_

 _"Oh I`m sorry I can`t tell you that."_

 _"Why not?" Joe asked._

 _"I can`t give you that information."_

 _"But she`s right over there." Joe said pointing behind him._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"No it`s fine I understand." Joe said then turned on his heels to Devin._

*!*

 _Joe and Devin were now walking down the hall, very slowly, Joe had thrown one of Devin`s arms around him so he could help her walk but she was dragging her feet which made the walk a little longer than it needed to be._

 _"Can you pick up your feet?" Joe asked._

 _"Can we walk faster?"_

 _"We would walk faster if you`d pick up your feet."_

 _Devin laughs._

 _"What`s so funny?"_

 _"You lift guys who weigh two hundred plus pounds and you have a hard time pulling little me- do you know how much I weigh?"_

 _"No, how much do you weigh?"_

 _"145."_

 _"Good to know, I`ll write that down in my random things I know about Devin book. Joe says sarcastically._

 _But she was right the way he threw guys who clearly weighed more than her around in the ring he should have had no problem pulling her._

 _"You have the most beautiful hair and the most captivating eyes." Devin says._

 _"Do I ?" Joe asked with a smirk._

 _"Mmmhmm."_

 _Devin's hand slides from around Joe as she quickly grabs his arm._

 _" Are you okay?" Joe asked with concern._

 _Devin doesn't respond._

 _"Dev?"_

 _"I'm- fine i `m just a little light headed that's all."_

 _"Come on let me carry you." Joe says._

 _*!*_

 _Pushing open his door Joe lets Devin down._

 _"You have a nice room."_

 _"I think so."_

 _"A lot better then mines." Devin said as she begins to pull down her pants._

 _"Whoa what are you doing?"_

 _"Don't worry big guy, I`m not trying to sleep with you, I`m just trying to go to sleep."_

 _"And you have to do that with you pants off?" Joe asked._

 _"I can`t sleep with pants on."_

 _"I really think you should put them back on."_

 _"I really can`t sleep with them on." Devin said._

 _"Fine whatever." Joe said turning to his closet to get an extra cover and pillow and walks over to the couch._

 _"Did you really think I was trying to sleep with you?" Devin asked laughing._

 _"I didn't know what to think."_

 _"Well just so you know I don't like you ,at least not like that, besides your married and we're just friend." Devin says pulling off her shirt._

 _"Could of fooled me." Joe said._

 _"But your voice is pretty sexy."_

 _"Is it?"_

 _"Mmmhm a real pantie dropper."_

 _"Well good night Devin."_

 _"Night." Devin said flipping over and facing the wall_

 _A/N I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing/ showing interest in my story and I'd also like to thank those who have favored/ followed this i really appreciate it!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was one in the morning when Devin's phone lit up and started to vibrate. Rolling over in her bed she reaches for the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dev are you sleep?" Joe asked.

Devin looks over at the alarm clock that was on the hotel dresser next to where her phone was.

"Dev?"

"I`m awake." Devin said with her sleepy voice.

"Good, because I`m hungry and I wanted to go get some Chinese, wanna come with?"

"Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know anything's open?" Devin asked.

"We're in the city that never sleeps, there's something open."

Devin sighs.

"So..."

"Sure."

"Okay I`ll come to you, what room are you in?" Joe asked as he put his jacket on.

"200." Devin said sitting herself up.

"Alright, I`ll be there in a minute make sure you're ready."

"Sure."

Devin throws her legs over bed and makes her way into her bathroom where she brushes her teeth and throws water on her face then stares at herself in the mirror debating whether or not she should put a little make up on, when she hears a knock at her door knowing it was Joe she walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hold on I`m almost ready."

"I told you to be ready by the time I got here." Joe said.

Devin gives him a blank stare and says. "I didn't know you were going to run here."

Joe smiles as he walks inside her dark room, except for the bathroom light Devin's room was completely dark.

"Hurry up I`m hungry!" Joe ordered.

"I`m coming." Devin said as she ties her sneakers.

Devin stands up and begins to walk out when she grabs her hoodie and pulls it over her head and walks out of the door closing it behind her.

*!*

As Joe and Devin walks into the only Chinese food place that was open in the whole city Devin mocks Joe by saying.

"We're in the city that never sleeps, there's something open."

"Shut up- I found something didn't I?"

"After an hour of driving around!" Devin said.

"If I recall you were in the same car ridding around for an hour and you didn't find anything either!"

"I didn't suggest we go somewhere at one in the morning either."

"You`re such a smart aleck!" Joe said bumping her with his hip.

"Hey what can I say?" Devin said shrugging.

"So what do you want?" Joe asked as the approached the counter.

"Oh nothing no thank you."

"I insist."

Devin twist her mouth and says. "Fine I`ll have some Chow Mein."

"Two Chow Mein's." Joe says turning on his heel.

"Is that it?"

"Is that it?" Joe asked turning to Devin.

Devin nods her head.

"That's it." Joe says turning back.

"Here you go, that will be ten dollars." The worker says.

Joe sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out his money and hands it to the worker behind the counter and then grabs their food as they walked to the closes table.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Devin says opening her box.

"It's not nice to eat in front of someone without any food." Joe said biting into his food as the conversation died.

"I bet since you're getting divorced all the girls are swarming to you now." Devin says breaking the silence.

"Girl`s are always swarming to me regardless."

"I`m sure."

"But so far no one that`s worth my attention."

"Mmm." Devin said ending the conversation.

"Did you do something to your face?" Joe asked starting up the conversation again.

"No, I`m not wearing any make up- don't look." Devin says covering her face.

Joe smiles and moves her hands from in front of her face and says.

"I didn't say it looked bad."

If Devin's face could turn colors it would be bright red right now.

"You look really nice without make up, you should go without makeup more often."

"I don't wear a lot."

"You shouldn't wear any."

Devin isn't really a big make up wearer she usually just wore mascara and concealer, but every now and again on special occasion or when she would record for a show she would wear eye shadow foundation but it would quickly come off when she wasn't on camera, she would go back to the concealer and mascara.

Devin smiled again and said. "It`s getting late or early…" Devin began to say with a confused look on her face.

Joe laughed at Devin's confusion.

"Whatever- we should probably eat the rest at the hotel." Devin suggested because it was now three thirty in the morning.

"You're probably right." Joe said closing his food.

Devin and Joe got up from the table and walked towards the door when Joe walks out first and holds the door open for Devin. Devin gives him a closed smile when Joe let's go of the door and it almost hits Devin, Joe lets out a loud laugh as Devin mouths drops, she used all her strength to push Joe which apparently wasn't enough because Joe barely moved.

"I`m sorry I just had to." Joe said still laughing.

Devin doesn't say anything she just waited for an opportunity to get him back. As Joe finally stops laughing he sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets when Devin looks up and noticed he wasn't paying any attention she sticks her foot to the side and attempts to trip him.

Joe saw his life flash before his eyes, as he caught his balance he gives Devin an evil glare as she burst out laughing.

"I`m sorry I just had to!" Devin says mocking Joe.

*!*

As the elevator door opens Joe and Devin walks in.

"Are you going back to your room?" Joe asked.

"As opposed to?"

"Coming back to mines, I`m still not tired."

Devin bites her lip as she thinks about his offer.

"I guess I could go to your room, but when I get tired you have to walk me back!"

"Sure."

"All the way!"

"Okay."

"And you have to wait until I walk into my room to leave."

"Devin okay!"

Devin smiles.

Devin and Joe remands quiet until they got to Joe's room which was on the third floor just above Devin's.

"You could sit down on the couch if you want!" Joe said as he pulled off his sweater.

Devin sits their food down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch.

"It's hot in here turn off the heater?"

"Why don't you take your hoodie off?" Joe asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"I don't want to turn the heater off either."

Devin rolls her eyes at her friend being completely inconsiderate to his guest she was over there sweating bullets and they were only in the room for a couple of minutes. Devin stands up and crosses her arms and began to pull her hoodie over her head when she feels the hot air on her stomach and lower back, her shirt had stuck to her sweater and her arms were stuck in the air reveling her Purple and Black laced bra. Joe chuckles and walks over and pulls her shirt down and helps her take her hoodie off and then sits down on the couch.

"I didn't need your help."

"Kind of looked like it."

"Sit down." Joe continued.

Devin sits down and puts her hands in between her legs.

"So did you ever try that new move out on some one?" Joe asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh yeah, Rocky let me try it on her." Devin said.

"Nice,." Joe said.

"Whatchu name it?" Joe asked

"Krystal Spring-its a diving move."

I named it Krystal spring because..."

"Yeah i get it, sounds legit." Joe said as it drifted into an awkward silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Devin said standing up and sitting on her leg.

"What?"

"Look at the sun rise it's so beautiful!" Devin said excited.

"It doesn't take much to excite you does it?" Joe joked.

"No Joe look!"

"I don't want to see no stupid sun rise."

"Leati!" Devin yelled.

"Alright, Alright." Joe says rolling his eyes.

Devin was the only one who could call him by his first name besides his mom without him getting upset.

"Oh it is beautiful."

"See I told you!" Devin said.

"We could move the couch so we could see it better." Joe suggested.

"We?" Devin asked.

"I." Joe corrected himself.

"Move it with me on it!" Devin says pulling her legs on the couch and crossing them.

Joe moves the couch while Devin was on it and faced it towards the screen door and sits next to her. Eating their food they watch the sun slowly rise or at least that's what it felt like Devin hands Joe her food and he stretches his arm back and puts it on the table and goes back to watching the sun rise until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Doo-Doo, doo-doo doo!" Samantha sung bouncing in her seat.

"Samantha!" Crystal yelled.

"What?" Samantha said as she continued to bounce.

"Whhhyyy do you have so much energy?!"

"I`m bored!"

"Then what's your excuse for all your energy every day?"

Samantha shrugs and continues.

"Stop- moving." Keisha said putting her hand her cousin.

"Hey Ray I texted you last night, did you get it?" Kim asked

"Yeah." Rayshaun said.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"I was half asleep."

"But you got it right?"

"Yeah." Rayshaun said turning his attention to his social media accounts.

"Where is Devin?!" Diamond asked growing impatient as they sat in their car.

"I don't know minding her business something you should try doing." Keisha said.

Diamond rolls her eyes.

"We're going to be late to being early."'

"Late to being early." Rayshaun chuckled.

"Did you try calling her?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but she didn't answer."

"Did you try calling people she hangs out with?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I called everyone and no one seen her."

"Did you try calling Joe?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah he's not answering." Diamond said.

"Let's leave her!" Crystal suggests.

Diamond gives Crystal an evil glare from the rear view mirror.

"It was just a suggestion!" Crystal says throwing her hands up.

"Did you ask the fatu twins?" Bree asked.

"I don't have their number."

"Their they go!" Bree said pointing.

Diamond honks her horn, in unison Jon and Josh looks up and walks over to the car.

"What's up?" Jon asked.

"Have you seen Devin?"

"Nah not today." Jon said.

"Did you check around?" Josh asked.

"Yeah we asked everyone no one's seen her."

"And Joe's not answering his phone." Kim says.

"Yeah we know, we were coming over here to check on him he hasn't been answering our calls either."

"I bet Joe will know where she is." Samantha says.

"Yeah maybe, we were going to go ask the manager if he could open his room to see if he's in there." Josh said.

"You can do that?" Kendall asked tilting her head.

Jon nods his head.

"We should have them open Devin's door, she's probably still in there sleeping." Bree said.

As they climbed out of the car and made their way to the front desk and explained their situation to the manager he grabs keys to both their rooms and led them to the room. Jon and Josh follows them to Devin's room when the manager opens the door and they all walk in except the manager who stood at the door.

"Is she in there?" The manager asked.

Diamond shakes her head.

"She probably left or something." The manager suggested.

"Yeah she probably did, alright let's go." Diamond said as they began to walk out the door and Keisha grabs Devin's Bracelet off of the dresser and attempted to take it but Bree smacks Keisha's hand and she puts it down.

"Next room?" The Manager asked as he closed the door.

Josh nods his head.

They got back on the elevator and made their way to Joe's room when the manager sticks the key in his door and pushes it open as they walk into the room and makes their way to the couch they could see someone on the couch facing the window but they couldn't tell who it was so they walked around and noticed it was Joe and Devin they had fell asleep on the couch Joe was sitting normal on the couch while Devin had her head on his lap and his arm had fallen by her waist.

"Is he in there?" The manager asked still standing at the door.

"Uh- yeah!" Kim said slowly looking back.

"Great." The manager said letting go of door and walking away.

"I told you he would know where she was." Samantha said.

"Should we wake them?" Kim asked.

"Nah, they look tired." Jon said.

"Doing what?" Diamond asked.

"None of your business!" Crystal said.

"Well we have to get going before we're late!" Samantha said.

"You're right- let's go." Josh said.

They turned around and walked away leaving Samantha to be the last out. The door was too heavy for Samantha so when she let go of the door it slammed shut, hearing the door slam shut Devin and Joe slowly opens their eyes realizing it was morning.

"I guess we feel asleep." Joe said looking down at Devin.

"Yeah I guess we did." Devin said getting up.

"What time is it?" Devin said sitting up and readjusting herself.

"Uh- twelve thirty." Joe said looking back.

"Oh my gosh we're going to be late and I haven't even took a shower yet!" Devin said.

Joe smiles.

"What?" Devin asked.

"Your hair."

"Wait don't move I'll fix it!" Joe said putting his hand in her hair to fix it as Devin sat there and let him.

"Has anyone ever told you to never touch a black woman's hair?" Devin asked laughing.

Joe just smiled.

"Well I have to go!" Devin said jumping up.

"Hey Dev."

"Yes." Devin said looking back.

"You could ride with me to the arena, I`m sure your family already left."

"Yeah sure- good looking out!"

"What are friends for?" Joe asked.

"For holding doors and letting it go while their friends are still in the door way." Devin said referring to last night.

Joe gives her a closed smile.

*!*

Devin and Joe walks inside the Arena together.

"Where yal been at?" Keisha asked with her hand on her hip.

"We over slept." Devin said giving her cousin a weird look.

"Where?" Kim asked.

"I was in my room I don't know where Joe was." Devin Lied.

Devin didn't lie because she did anything wrong she lied because she knew they'd make more out of it than it actually was.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Uh- yeah!" Devin said not knowing they already knew where they were.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air Joe said. "Well I have to go."

"Wait up Uce!" Josh said as the fatu brothers followed.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Crystal asked.

"Um- no." Devin said weirdly.

Kendall rises her eye brow.

"Madison!" Devin calls out as she walks pass Devin.

"Who is Madison?" Bree asked.

"The cook." Samantha said.

"Oh hey Devin!" Madison said as Devin walked up next to her.

"So how's your week been?" Devin asked helping her set the food up.

"It`s been good I guess."

"Can I ask you a question?" Madison asked.

"Sure."

"You always go out your way to talk to me and help me set up."

"Yeah- so what's your question? Devin asked confused.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because you're human just like the rest of us and everyone deserves a friend."

Madison Smiles and says. "I wish more of the top people around here shared the same attitude."

"They just look at us like we're they're Servants."

"Well technically." Devin jokes.

Madison laughs and then says. "Well I have to get going, help yourself to as much as you can eat!"

"Thanks." Devin says grabbing a plate.

"Dev you're so perfect!" Kim said grabbing her a plate.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you succeed in everything you do, your beautiful you have a shape that most girls would kill for, and everyone loves you!"

"Well thank you, but so are you and you're the best makeup artist I`ve ever met."

"I`m not beautiful, I have more rolls then curves, my boobs sits on my lap and the only thing I`m good at is make up." Kim said sadly.

"Girl are you kidding- you're beyond beautiful, so what if you don't have curves like me you weren't supposed to doesn't make you any less beautiful because your body's not like mines." Devin says putting her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim smiles and says. "You're the only person to see my beauty."

Devin looks at Kim and then calls Ron over.

"Yes."

"What would you rate Kim?" Devin asked.

"Devin stop!" Kim whispers.

"Out of ten?" Ron asked.

Devin nods her head.

"10."

"Thank you."

"Is that it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you around."

"He's just being nice." Kim says with her head down.

"I`ll ask someone else."

"There goes Jerry I`ll ask him!" Devin continues.

"Hey Jer could you come here for a moment."

"Sure." Jerry says walking away from his plate.

"What would you rate Kim?"

Jerry tilts his head and says. "9."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jerry says walking away.

"Should I ask anyone else?"

"This doesn't prove anything you're asking older people." Kim says.

"Okay I`ll ask more 'Attractive guys'." Devin says doing air quotes.

"Cody!" Devin calls.

"Yes Ma`am."

"Rate Kim." Devin said folding her arms.

"9."

Devin looks at Kim who gives Devin an I still don't believe you look.

"Thanks." Devin says.

"Sure." Cody says walking away.

"I`ll ask two more people." Devin says.

"Hey John!"

"Yes."

"What would you rate Kim ten being the highest."

"An 11." John said.

Kim blushes.

"K, thanks." Devin said as John turns on his heel and walks way.

"One last person." Devin says.

"Hey Joe!" Devin calls.

"Devin what are you doing?" Kim asked as Joe approached them.

"Yeah?"

"If you could rate Kim what would you rate her?"

Joe looks at both Devin and Kim and with suspicion he asked. "What is this about?"

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, Honestly- I would rate her a 9 in a half, you're very pretty." Joe says.

Kim blushes.

"Thanks." Devin said.

"Any time." Joe said turning and waking away.

Devin turns and gives Kim an I told you look.

"Aright, Alright I believe you." Kim says.

"Good and don't forget it!" Devin said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Going to watch people practice."

"Hey Johnathon you look nice with dry tamed hair!" Devin said walking pass Johnathon Good.

"So do you!" Johnathon said jokingly as he walked pass.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days later.

"Bryan over here!" A photographer yells.

"No over here!" Another one yelled.

*!*

"Hey do you see anyone from work?" Kendall asked as they got out of the car.

"Nah, it's kind of hard to see from way down here." Devin says jokingly.

"I know you're not complaining try being five- two!" Crystal says.

"Well guys I'm going to go start taking pictures." Bree says walking away.

"Oh wait I see Joe!" Devin says.

"He would be the first person you noticed." Keisha says.

"Whatever." Devin says walking towards him.

*!*

"Hey Joe!"

"Hey Dev."

"Devin, Joe- can I get a picture of you two together?" A photographer asked.

"Sure." Joe says pulling his friend closer, putting his arm around her waist.

"You look nice." Joe says.

Devin had a long strapless heart line red dress on with a slip up her right leg with tan heels which went well with her hair which she decided to straighten that day.

"Can I get another one?"

"Thanks." Devin says as they took another picture.

"You're welcome." Joe said as other photographers took pictures.

"I just hope I don't break my neck, between these heels and long dress."

"That be funny to see." Joe said laughing.

"If I fall you're coming down with me!"

"You better not!" Joe said.

*!*

Later that night.

Devin was sitting with her feet tucked under her in a chair on the balcony of her hotel as she talked on the phone and laughed uncontrollably.

"Well I`m glad it made you laugh." Joe says not finding humor in it.

"I`m sorry baay- I mean Joe." Devin said.

"I`m just glad I don't have to wear that monkey suit anymore- I darn there ran to my hotel room after the red carpet." Joe said pretending he didn't notice what she said.

"Yeah me too."

"You know they say only prostitutes can run in heels." Joe said.

"Are you calling me a prostitute?!"

"Maybe." Joe said laughing.

"JOE!"

"I kid I kid."

"Well at least you looked nice." Joe said referring to how she looked today.

"You looked nice too!"

"Eh." Joe said.

"You did!" Devin insisted.

"If you say so."

"I say so." Devin said biting her lip and drifting into an awkward silence.

"You're biting your lip aren't you?"

"How'd you know?!" Devin asked laughing.

"Because you're always biting your lip." Joe says.

"No I`m not!"

"Yes you are- why do you do that?"

"I dunno, bad habit I guess."

"Mmm."

"Hey it's getting late I`ll talk to you at work." Devin said.

"Okay- bye." Joe says.

"Bye." Devin says hanging up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next day.**

"I`m going to watch them practice before I go back stage." Devin says as they walk through the front of the arena instead of the usual back.

"Alright see you later!" Kim says walking a different direction.

*!*

"Hey there Lilian!" Devin said as she sits next to her in the chairs in the crowed.

"Hey." Lilian said looking up.

"How's my favorite announcer?"

"Good you?"

"Great!"

"Sweet." Lilian said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Devin asked

"Sure."

"So how long are you going to do this?" Devin asked.

"Well since I have nothing better to do until the show starts, I guess until the show starts."

"No, I mean how long are you going to do this." Devin says pointing to the Wwe logo.

"Oh, until they tell me I`m out of a job, what about you."

"Well I think I`m too early in my career to be talking about retirement, but I`m willing to go until my body can't go anymore."

Without saying anything Lilian slowly nods her head.

"What?" Devin said laughing.

"Nothing." Lilian say shaking her head.

"What?!"

"It`s just its very cliché that`s all."

"It is isn't it?" Devin asked with a laugh.

"Yeah it is."

"Well I don't know, I genuinely love wrestling and I don't see myself stopping until I physically can't do this anymore and even then I can see myself still trying to keep doing it."

"Yeah, I don't see you stopping anytime soon."

"Really?"

Lilian nods her head and says. "Unless something that`s beyond your control happens, I honestly see you being in that ring for a long time, take it from someone who has seen her fair share of divas coming and going, you`re the real deal."

"And this is why I love you Lilz."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Devin said looking up and noticing that they were the only ones left in the arena they had been talking for an hour and didn't even notice their coworkers were done practicing.

"Oh my gosh Krystal, Lilian can I take a picture with you two?!" A fan asked.

"Oh my gosh how did you get in here?!" Devin asked caught off guard.

"They let us in." the fan said pointing at the door.

Devin and Lilian exchange a glare and then quickly gets up.

"So can we take a picture?" The fan asked as the doors to the arena opened and fans began to swum in.

"Sure." Devin said grabbing the fans phone.

"Quick smile for the selfie." Devin said before she snapped the picture.

"Thank you!" The fan said.

"No thank you!" Lilian said as her and Devin tried to quickly escape the arena that was quickly flooding with fans.

Walking out the side door both Lilian and Devin ran into a crowd of screaming fans, the fans quickly surrounds them begging for autographs and pictures.

"I`m sorry I have to go get ready!" Devin says.

"Please just one!" A fan begged.

"If I gave you one then I`d have to give everyone one."

"Pleaaaasee."

"Sorry." Devin said trying to push her way through the crowd but the crowd wouldn't let them through.

"Devin, Lilian over this way." A security guard says.

"Thanks." Lilian said as the security escorted them to the back as fans continued to go crazy over them, screaming and taking pictures as they walked pass.

 _"_ _And their opponent from Fairfield California representing team Unstoppable Krystal!"_

 _Mid way through the match_

 _Krystal pulls herself up from the side of the ring and Kofi Kingston pulls her up by her hair and into the ring when Krystal claws him in the eyes then clothes lining him then running at Big E with a spear then throwing Kofi across the ring both rolling out of the ring leaving Xavier the legal man lying in the ring, backing into the corner Krystal climbs the top rope and does a frog splash off of it and then going in for the pin._

 _1..2… and Xavier kicks out, getting upset Krystal snatches him up and plants a power bomb on him and then goes back in for another pin… 1…2… and then Kofi comes in with a chair and hits Krystal In the back with the chair causing the match to end in a DQ._

 _"_ _And the winner Krystal!_

After the show.

It was really late and the show was finally over and mostly everyone was gone except for Devin and a few other people.

"Hey have you seen my family?" Devin asked Tenille.

"Uh, yeah they left they said they'll be right back."

"Do you know if they took my bag with them, I can't find it?"

"I`m not completely sure but I think so."

Devin sighs then rolls her eyes and says. "Alright, thanks."

"Mmmhmm." Tenille said walking off.

In thin yoga pants and a spaghetti strap Devin sits outside the back entrance that most employees used to enter the arena with her hands in-between her legs shaking it had to be below twenty degree's but she didn't want to leave that spot until her cousins or sister came to pick her up.

"Are you waiting on some one?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, my cousins and sister left without me."

"Do you need a ride to your hotel?" Paul asked.

"No thanks, they should be pulling up any minute now."

"Okay, well you have Stephs number if they don't show up." Paul says.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright take care!" Paul said walking away.

"Hey Dev what are you still doing here?" Joe asked walking out of the arena.

"Waiting on my special family and by special I mean stupid family."

Joe laughs and says. "Do you need a ride?"

Devin sighs and says. "No they should be on their way."

"Do you want me to wait with you, you could sit in my car it's kind of cold out here." Joe said as he noticed Devin shivering.

"No thank you, I`m sure you have other things you could be doing."

"I don't mind."

"I`ll be okay." Devin said.

"Okay, well you have my number if they don't show up."

"Yeah." Devin says as Joe walks away.

An hour goes by and her family still hasn't come for her, the tempture continued to drop and she was now the only person out there and her bladder was on full.

Devin sighs and says. "They`ve gotta to be kidding me!"

Devin pulls out her phone to call her sister, which went straight to voice mail.

"Really?!" Devin said hanging up the phone angrily.

"I`ll just call Bree." Devin said calling her cousin.

Her phone did the same, so she called Kendall whose phone just kept ringing so she called Rayshaun then eventually everyone else in her family who also didn't answer. Dialing her boss Devin's phone dies at this point Devin was extremely upset at her family how could they forget about her. Not being able to hold her pee any longer Devin walks to the closest gas station to use their bathroom.

"Excuse me can I have the key to your bathroom?" Devin asked holding a look of anger on her face.

"Oh my gosh you're Krystal!" the clerk yelled.

"Yes- hi- I have to pee." Devin said.

"Oh sorry here you go." The clerk said passing her the key.

The bathroom was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen but she was desperate so she used it anyways.

"Here you go, do you have a phone I could use?" Devin said handing the key back.

"Sorry I don't."

"Okay thanks anyways." Devin said walking out.

Devin had walked back to the arena and waited for her cousins who clearly weren't coming. Another hour goes by and Devin was beyond pissed saying she was angry would have been an understatement, She was cold, hungry, her phone had died and she had no idea how to get back to her hotel. But she gets up any ways and heads in the direction she thought her hotel was in when a car drives up beside her, noticing it she picks up her step but the car continues to follow her so she begins to walk even faster or as fast as she could being that her legs were extremely cold. When all of a sudden the car stops.

"Devin!"

Devin looks up as Joe runs over to her.

"You`ve been waiting out here this entire time?!" Joe asked.

Still upset Devin nods her head.

"Why didn't you call me?!"

Devin shows him her phone and says. "My phone died."

"Well get in my car!" Joe said leading her to his car.

"You should have walked over to that gas station and asked to use their phone." Joe said as they climbed into the car.

"They didn't have a phone."

"I`m sorry." Joe said unzipping his jacket and leaning over the divider and hugging her.

Devin puts her arms under his jacket as she hugged him.

"Oh my gosh!" Devin said closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?!" Joe asked pulling away from her

"You're so warm!"

"Do you want my jacket?" Joe asked taking it off.

"Thank you." Devin said as Joe put his jacket around her.

"No problem." Joe says pushing her hair from in front of her face.

Devin gives him a closed smile.

"What made you come back here?" Devin asked.

"I called Kendall to ask if they picked you up already." Joe said turning on the car then the heater.

"She can answer your call but she couldn't answer mines?!" Devin asked getting upset all over again.

Joe smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, your angry face is just really cute."

Devin laughed and said. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"Mmm, so what did Kendall say when you asked her that?" Devin asked.

"She said you were supposed to be riding in town with Lilian."

"Wait what."

"They were on their way to Louisville for our next show."

"Wait they already left the city?!"

"Uh yeah, everyone left already."

"What were you doing still here then?"

"I was just heading out before I stopped by here."

"Well thanks for coming back for me." Devin said.

"It was nothing, really." Joe said taking one of his hands off the wheel and rubs his hand on hers.

"Would it be rude if I went to sleep, I`m really tired."

Joe shakes his head no as he pulls his hand back.

"Good, wake me up when we get there!" Devin says sliding down the chair and pulling his hood over her head.

At the hotel.

Devin Bangs on her cousins and sister hotel door like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey- people are sleeping!" Rayshaun said opening the door.

"Remember me?!" Devin said pushing pass him.

"What chu talking about?" Keisha asked sitting up.

"You left me out in the cold for two hours!"

"Joe said you were sliding through with him."

"After I had already been waiting out there alone in the cold with a dead phone!"

"I thought you were supposed to be riding with Lilian?" Kendall asked.

"Why would I when you guys said you were coming back- and thank you for not answering my call." Devin said pulling off her pants and climbing into bed.

"I tried to call back but your phone went straight to voice mail." Kendall said.

"Forget that, why would we come back for you when you said you were riding with Lilian?" Diamond asked.

"Why would I wait out in the cold for two hours if I had already had a ride?" Devin asked with a slight attitude.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Kim said rolling over.

"Who said we were coming back for you?" Diamond asked.

"Tenille."

"Why would she say that not knowing if you were coming back for you?" Kendall asked.

"What are you doing Dev?" Kendall asked.

"I`m calling Tenille." Devin said putting the phone up to her ear.

"Dev it's two in the morning." Rayshaun said.

"Hello?"

"I`m sorry if I woke you but do you remember when you told me my family was coming back for me?" Devin asked.

"Yes." Tenille says.

"Just a second." Devin says putting her on speaker.

"Say that again."

"I remember telling you that."

"Who told you to tell me that?" Devin asked.

"Keisha did."

"No the hell I didn't!" Keisha yelled.

Devin throws her hand up at Keisha.

"When did she tell you that?"

"After she left she texted me."

"I aint talk to that girl once this week!" Keisha said.

"I can screen shot the message and send it to you if you want." Tenille said.

"Yeah that would be nice, one more thing what number did she send it from."

"I think it was a 916 number."

"See that aint even my number."

"When she texted me she said this was her new number." Tenille said.

"Thank you Ten I`ll talk to you later."

"You`re welcome."

"Who told you I had already had a ride?" Devin asked hanging up the phone.

"Rachel texted me before I left and said you said you already had a ride but you wanted us to take your bag for you."

"Rachel lost her phone in New Hampton."

"Well who would go out their way to do that to you?" Rayshaun asked.

"Are we really asking that question?" Devin asked Knowing this had Nicole written all over it.

"She's not even here and she found a way to mess up your night." Kendall said.

"Whatever I`m going to sleep." Devin said turning over.

"Whose jacket you wearn?" Keisha asked.

"Joe's." Devin said turning off the light.

"Joe's?!" Keisha asked.

"Go to sleep!"

A/n thanks for the reviews! Also what is your opinion on Joe going out his way to make sure Devin wasnt still out there waiting? How do you feel about the subtle flirting coming from his end? And how do you feel about Nikki still going all out her way to bug Devin even when she`s not even there.


	14. Chapter 14

"No, I`m on my way to Joe's room I`ll call you when I leave-no Samantha we're just hanging out- because that's what friends do." Devin said approaching Joe's door.

"Bye Sam." Devin says.

"HEY JOE!" Devin says walking in.

"I love the way you feel comfortable enough to just walk in my room without knocking first." Joe said sitting on his bed.

"I figured if you wanted someone to knock you wouldn't keep your key in the door." Devin says lifting the key up.

"Give me that, I`ll be ready in a minute." Joe says walking into the bathroom.

"Alright- take your time." Devin says as she makes herself comfortable on his bed and turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Shh I`m watching pretty little liars- I haven't watched this since season one!" Devin says staring at the TV.

"I thought we were going to star bucks."

"Wait we will I just want to see this one part." Devin says.

Joe knew what that meant, it meant they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"Fine." Joe said sitting down on the bed.

"It'll be over in one second." Devin says.

But seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and Joe eventually got tired and fell asleep and eventually so did Devin, with her head on his chest.

Afraid that he fell asleep on Devin, Joe quickly opens his eyes only to find that she was sleep on his chest with her leg draped over his, and his hand was holding her leg, pulling his hand away he says.

"Devin..."

"Devin..."

"Devin..."

"Yes?" Devin says opening her eyes.

"Can you get off me?" Joe asked laughing.

"Sorry- what time is it?" Devin asked sitting up.

"Twelve I think."

"Mid night?!" Devin asked freaking out.

"No in the afternoon." Joe says looking at his watch.

"I have to go!" Devin says jumping up.

"But I thought we were going to star bucks?" Joe asked.

"I have to give you a rain check on that I was supposed to meet my family somewhere were supposed to go site seeing and then out to eat."

 **Restaurant**

"So run that by me again, you couldn't make it earlier because you fell asleep?" Samantha asked trying to add things up.

"Yeah."

"So why didn't Joe wake you up?" Rayshaun asked confused.

"Because he fell asleep too."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"In his bed?" Devin says confused.

"And where did you fall asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Okay I know what you guys are getting at but it wasn't like that." Devin said holding her hands up.

"Mmm, sure it wasn't." Kim says.

"It wasn't we're just friends, I lay in his bed all the time, I don't see what the problem is." Devin's says.

"Mmm, Home wrecker." Keisha says jokingly.

"I am not!"

"I don't even look at him that way, we're just friends." Devin continues.

"Maybe if you keep saying that you will believe it!" Diamond says.

.

.

A/n Thanks for the reviews they are really appreciated. Devin`s family keeps insisting that she likes Joe a little more than on a friendship level do you think they`re right? or do you think its just one sided and its just Joe who likes her OR do you think they are both into each other and Devin`s just in denial.


	15. Chapter 15

The Next day.

Devin sat in her make up chair texting and occasionally smiling while she got her hair and makeup done for the photoshoot for an up and coming pay per view with her other coworkers.

"Who are you texting missy?" Samantha asked bouncing in her chair.

"Huh?" Devin asked looking up.

"You`re over there all smiling who you texing?"

"Joe!" Crystal said looking over her cousins shoulder and looking at her text.

"Um, excuse you!" Devin said covering her phone.

"Mmm." Samantha said raising her eyebrows.

"It's not like that!"

"What are you two talking about then?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing."

"That defiantly wasn't a nothing smile."

"Really."

"Yeah okay." Samantha said.

"Guys – Joe and I are just friends."

"I said okay."

"So when are you taking your pictures?" Kendall asked looking up.

"After Danielle." Devin said.

"Oh so you`re next?"

"Yeah."

"Well at least you get to get yours done and over with." Diamond said.

"Only because I have an autograph signing after this."

"Those are always fun." Kendall says.

.

.

"Alright Devin tilt your head a little." Bree said.

"Like this?"

"Perfect, now smile with your eyes."

"What does that even mean?" Devin asked.

"Like that!"

"Don't break the camera." Joe jokingly said walking pass with his gym bag.

"Oh you`re funny, you`ll break the camera before I do!" Devin said as she continued to take pictures.

"With this face?"

"Ha- you`re funny." Joe continued as he walking back.

"Eww don't get cocky."

"Joe can you go away you`re interrupting my photo shoot." Bree says.

"Fine, Fine- but I hope you have a backup camera for when Dev breaks this one." Joe says.

"Joe you`re so mean." Bree said.

"Dev knows I`m joking." Joe said winking and then walking away.

"Oohh."

Devin rolls her eyes and asked. "Can we continue before I`m late for my autograph signing?"

.

.

.

"Who should I make this out too?" Devin asked.

"Brandy."

Devin along with Ron, JoJo, Ariane and Trinity had an autograph signing following the photo shoot, Devin, Ron and JoJo shared a table while Ariane and Trinity shared a table off somewhere else.

"I love you Krystal, you`re like my favorite Diva!" Brandy said.

"Am I?" Devin asked flattered.

"Yes you`re such an inspiration."

"Oh my gosh you just made my day, do you want a picture?"

Brandy nodded her head and said. "Yes please."

.

.

.

Leaving the signing Trinity, JoJo, Ariane and Devin all walked out together.

"Hey Dev we're going out later tonight do you wanna join?" Ariane asked.

"Nah, I don't really do the party thing."

"Oh no it`s not like that it's like a Blues shop, everyone`s going."

"If its not a club."

"It`s not, I promise!"

"What should I wear?"

"Ohh let me help you pick something out!" JoJo said pulling her arm.

.

.

Ariane, Devin, JoJo and Trinity walks into the blues shop being greeted by whistles.

"Looking good!" Kendall says.

"Thank, JoJo dressed me." Devin says.

"Mmm, remind me to go shopping with you."

"So where is everyone sitting?" Ariane asked.

"Oh we're over here." Kendall says leading the way.

.

.

.

"Oh I`m sorry Devin we forgot to save you a seat." Saraya says.

"No problem I`ll just sit somewhere else."

"No just pull you're a seat over here." Diamond say.

"No it okay, really." Devin said turning on her heels.

Enjoying the music Devin feels a large presence come up behind her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Not really." Devin said looking back.

"Oh come on its not like you have anything better to do." Joe says.

"How do you even dance to blues?"

"I`ll show you."

Devin bits her lip as she thought about it and then says. "Fine."

Grabbing her hand to guide her to the dance floor Devin snatches her hand back and says.

"You know this is feeding into their theory."

"Who`s theory?" Joe asked walking towards the darker end of the dance floor

"My family."

"What`s their theory?" Joe asked raising his eye brow.

"That we like each other- more than friends."

"But that`s crazy right?" Devin asked.

"You know people usually come over here to dance."

"I`m sorry."

"It`s fine- this time."

"Who said there will be another time?" Devin asked laughing.

Joe raises both his eye brows and wraps his right hand on her right shoulder blade and placing his other hand in hers as they began to dance but the longer they danced the closer there bodies got especially when the song switched to _'beautiful' by Meshell Ndegeocello,_ when their bodies sort of swayed back in for almost like there feeling were deeper than what they thought.

Finally the song coming to an end Devin say.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"it`s just getting late."

"Mmm." Joe says letting go of her.

.

.

Devin almost ran to the cab, she couldn't wait to take off the shoes that were now killing her feet. When she hears hear name being called.

"Yes?" Devin said looking up.

"Do you want to walk back with me to the hotel?" Joe asked.

"Do you know how far that is from here?"

"It`s only a block away."

Devin looks back at the cab and then at Joe.

"It`ll save you money."

"Fine." Devin said slamming the cab door.

Joe gives her a quick closed smile.

"Just to let you know I`m not walking in these heels." Devin says.

"You don't have too."

"Good because I wasn't planning on it."

.

.

.

"Joe you`re such a liar- the hotel is not a block away!" Devin said as they sat on a bench as they drunk the hot chocolate they picked up on the way.

"Did I say a block away- what I meant was a block plus another block." Joe says laughing.

Devin smacks his arm and says. "I hate you!"

"Nnnoo you don't." Joe said before he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Let's get back walking." Joe said slapping her leg as he stood up.

"Don`t touch me!" Devin said jokingly.

Joe through his hands up.

.

.

.

"Finally we're almost there!" Devin said.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see the top of the hotel." Devin says pointing.

"I didn't know you could see way down there." Joe says jokingly.

"Shut up- I`m seriously never listening to you again!"

"What why?" Joe asked trying not to laugh.

"This is the second time I got played listening to you!"

"When was the first time?"

"The Chinese food place, and now this."

Joe laughs and then says. "But you have to admit you had a good time."

"Yeah yeah, I still don't trust you no more." Devin said folding her arms.

"Now you know that`s not true." Joe said giving her a charming smile.

As they finally got closer to the hotel it began to rain.

"Oh crap- well there goes my straight hair." Devin said as the water hit her hair.

Without saying anything Joe takes his jacket off and holds it over their heads.

"Thanks."

"Hold the other side." Joe said.

Putting her hot chocolate down and then grabbing Joes and doing the same Devin grabs the other end of the jacket.

"Arent you going to put your shoes on?"

"Nope."

"So you`re trying to get sick."

"I`d rather get sick then walk another step in these shoes."

"Let me hold them." Joe said grabbing her shoes.

.

.

.

"Thanks again for using your jacket for my umbrella." Devin says leaning against her door.

"Our umbrella." Joe says correcting her.

"Our umbrella."

"Because It was mainly for me but you were kind of there soo." Joe says shrugging.

Devin smiles and shakes her head and says. "You`re such a jerk."

"I try."

"Well I`ll see you tomorrow." Devin said turning around.

"Bye." Joe says as he too turned to walk away.

"Joe." Devin said turning from the door.

"Yea?"

"We should do this again- but as friends."

"What else would we do it as?"

Devin shrugs and then says. "But you know us doing this again would only feed into their theory right?"

"Eh, let them think what they want."

Devin gives him a closed smile and says." Good night Joe."

"Good night doll." Joe said watching her walk into her room.

Walking away as she closed her door Joe noticed he still had her shoes in his hands shrugging it off, he decides to give them to her in the morning.

.

.

Laying in her bed Devin falls straight to sleep but only to be waken up a few hours later remembering she left something she needed in her car. Deciding it couldn't wait until the morning Devin kicks her feet over her bed and slides her pants on and grabs her room key and phone and slides it into her pocket and heads down stairs.

.

.

As Devin walks to her hotel from her car she could feel someone following her so she begins to pick up her step, but no matter how fast she walked the person always seemed to be behind her. As she reaches the front door of the hotel she quickly runs to the front desk to look for help but there was no one there, there was no one in the lobby at all, so she quickly runs to the elevator that said out of order so she turns to run up the stairs in fear this was feeling too much like a horror move for her liking, with the mystery person on her tracks Devin begins to go into panic and runs faster but at this point she was out of breath and tired, no amount of training for the ring would ever prepare her for this. Sticking her hand in her pocket she grabs her cell phone to call Rayshaun, Devin trips over a step and drops her phone, but quickly getting up she forgets her phone and continues to run to the nearest floor which just so happened to be the floor Joe was on. Almost in tears and out of breath Devin runs to Joe's room banging on it like her life depended on it …..Because well… it did.

"Yes?!" Joe asked as Devin pushed her way through his door panicking and still out of breath.

"Whoa whoa are you okay?!" Joe asked almost being Knocked down.

"Close the door! Devin says pushing the door close and bolting the door closed.

"Devin calm down what's wrong?"

"Someone was following me!"

"And naturally you run to my room first so he, she, it would know where I`m staying?" Joe asked.

"JOE!"

"Why are weird things always happening to you?" Joe asked laughing.

"Joe that's not funny, whoever that was chasing me was chasing me like at full speed, so they weren't trying to sell me Girl Scout cookies!" Devin says freaking out.

"Why didn't you go to the security?!" Joe asked.

"There was nobody down there -like nobody." Devin says.

"Hmm could you imagine that, they're probably you know sleeping like I was." Joe says.

"Ha ha you would rather me out there getting got?" Devin asked.

Joe sighs and says. "No I wouldn't want you to 'Get Got' as you put it."

"He or she is probably gone I`ll walk you to your room." Joe says.

"I`m not going out there!" Devin says.

"Fine you can stay here, good night." Joe said walking back to his bed.

Devin follows him but climbs on to the opposite side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Going to bed." Devin says carelessly.

"Devin you can't lay in my bed."

"Why I always lay in your bed with you, I`m not attracted to you."

"Not to mention you`re married..."

"Legally." Joe says.

"Exactly,so obviously you're not looking at me that way so I don't see the problem." Devin said.

Joe shakes his head.

"What?"

Joe sighs and says. " Never mind, just don't touch me." As he turns around.

"Oh yeah, because I'm totally thinking about touching you." Devin says pulling her cover over her.

A/n: How are you felling about Joe`s mixed signals? one minute he`s flirting with her on the sly and the next minute he seems not to be interested at all.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the Fourth of July and most diva's and superstars had it off and like usual they were having their annual Fourth of July party at McMahon mansion.

"Just a second." Joe said mid conversation as he looked beyond Thaddeus and noticed Devin sitting way out yonder alone.

.

.

"Why are you over here by yourself, why aren't you enjoying the party?" Joe asked walking up.

"Who said I wasn't enjoying it?" Devin asked.

"Well you're sitting out here by yourself."

"It's just loud over there, I was starting to get a head ache." Devin said.

"Mmm." Joe said grabbing a chip off of her plate.

"Don't put your hand on my plate!" Devin said snatching her plate away.

Joe laughs.

"That's how people lose fingers."

"Is that right?"

"Or get shot."

"Oh I`m going to get shot now?" Joe asked

"Uh huh."

"With what."

"You don't know what I carry in my purse."

"Well I`m sorry." Joe says jokingly.

Devin chuckles and gives him a closed smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No- why."

"Just wondering."

"Just wondering- who are you asking for?" Devin asked lifting her eye brow.

"No one, we've been friends forever and I just never knew."

"Oh, welp I`m single aka forever alone."

Joe laughs.

"I just love fireworks, but the loud noises always scares me." Devin says changing the subject

"Does it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I know sounds crazy why would I be afraid of something I like so much."

"No, I completely understand."

Devin gives him a closed smile.

"Maybe if you had someone to protect you, you wouldn't be so afraid."

"Maybe."

Just then fireworks went off and Devin darn there jumped on his lap and Joe quickly puts his arms around her protectively without thinking.

"I`m sorry, like I said loud noises scares me." Devin said awkwardly.

"It's fine." Joe said letting her go.

"I have to go." Devin said getting up and walking away.

A/n: How do you feel about Joe asking Devin if she`s single? do you think he was genuinely asking out of curiosity or do you think he was just trying to see if he had a chance with her? How do you feel about Devin naturally jumping towards Joe when she was scared? And Joe naturally wrapping his arms around her? Anyways thanks for the Reviews... see you guys next chapter


	17. Chapter 17

It was a month later and the Wwe was now in Pensacola Florida the home town of Joe Anoa`i.

"You could stay here if you want, I mean you and your family, JoJo with her mom this weekend and my house is huge, you don't have to pay for a hotel." Joe says.

"Okay, how are you doing since your divorce?" Devin asked.

"Better than I expected." Joe said as they both sat in his car in his drive way.

"It was nice of you to come home with me, you're a really good friend."

"That`s what best friends are for..."

"I wouldn't want you to be scared all by yourself in this big house." Devin says.

"I`m not scared, I`m just not use to being here alone." Joe says.

"Right- what is your address, my famila wants to know."

"007 James Bonds way." Joe said.

"Seriously?" Devin asked with a smirk looking up from her phone

"Dead serious."

"Okay." Devin said looking back down at her phone.

"So why are we sitting outside?" Devin asked looking up.

"I left key's in the house and the doors are locked."

"That's a great place to keep it." Devin says sarcastically.

"Yeah because I left it on purpose." Joe says sarcastically.

"Wait I could lift you through my window."

"Seriously?" Devin asked.

"Yeah."

"But I have dress on." Devin said.

"Do you want to sit out here all day?" Joe asked.

"It's never too late for me to book a hotel."

"Good luck walking because I'm not taking you." Joe says.

"So you're kidnapping me now?" Devin asked.

"Mmmhmm." Joe says jokingly

"Fine, which way is your room?" Devin asked climbing out his Suv.

Joe points directly in front of him as he too got out the car.

.

.

"Give me your foot." Joe orders.

"Don't drop me!" Devin says climbing in his hands.

"I wouldn't dream of dropping you princess." Joe says.

"What?" Devin asked looking down.

"Nothing." Joe says quickly.

"Can you lift me any higher?" Devin asked.

"What- whoa!" Joe says looking up then down quickly.

"What?"

"You might want to wear underwear next time you have someone lift you through their window." Joe says trying not to look up.

"Yeah because I knew you were going to be lifting me through a window when I got dressed this morning." Devin said sarcastically.

"Joe put me down and don't hurt me!" Devin yells because she could totally see Joe just letting go of her because he thought it was funny.

"Anything you want baby girl." Joe says as he slowly lowers her down and flips her around to where they were now facing each other. With her heart racing Devin looks up and stares straight into Joe's gray eyes biting her lip, as Joe looked down at her beautiful brown eyes, Not saying a word Joe take his hand and lifts her head up and takes her lip from between her teeth with his thumb and smiles and with his deep Tenor voice he says.

"That's better."

 _I know we've been friends forever_

 _But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

 _And after all this time I open up my eyes_

 _Now I see you were always with me_

 _Could it be you and I_

 _Never Imagined_

 _Could it be I`m fallin` for you_

 _Could it be you were right here beside me and I never_

 _Knew_

 _Could it be that it's true_

 _It`s you and its you_

 _Kinda funny you were always near_

 _But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

 _And every time I need you, you've been there for me too_

 _Now it's clear I've been waiting for you._

Devin's legs begins to get weak as Joe pulls her curvy body and presses it against his with one hand on her lower back and his other on her cheek, Joe leans in and kisses her and in between kisses he whispers in her ear "I would never hurt you." And goes back to passionately kissing her, when Devin pulls back and looks up back at him.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked rubbing the back of his hand against her soft cheek.

With a flirty smile Devin pulls him back in, this time her being in control.

"You're such a flirt." Joe said in between kisses. When out of know were lights shine from behind them Growling Joe turns around and looks back, it was Devin's Family.

"We never did open your window." Devin says softly.

"Oh, I forgot I keep an extra key under the mat." Joe says pointing in the direction of the Mat.

Devin walks over to the mat and lifted the mat and grabbed the key and opens the door to the house. Joe quickly comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Joe whispers in her ear.

"No, but you could tell me." Devin says.

"Excuse me." Crystal says pushing pass Joe not really paying attention to them all she noticed was that he was in her way.

"So where are we staying?" Kim asked noticing them but not saying anything.

"If you go upstairs and go to the left there should be guest rooms, you are all welcome to stay in." Joe says letting Devin go.

"But not the first room on the left that's my daughter's room." Joe says.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here you didn't have too." Kendall says as they all walked up the stairs.

"And you could go to the room to your right." Joe whispers into Devin's ear.

"And what if I don't want to go in your room?" Devin asked walking way.

"That wasn't a suggestion it was an order." Joe Growled.

"You see I`ve never really been good with being ordered around." Devin said looking back at Joe as she walked up the stairs pulling her bag up behind her.

Joe follows behind her but instead of going behind Devin in his room he walks into one of the guest room.

"Do you guys have everything?" Joe asked as he walked in the room.

"Yeah." Samantha says.

"You know you don't all have to sleep in here there are other rooms."

"Yeah we know."

"Okay, well I`ll be in my room if you need anything." Joe says turning to walk away.

"Goodnight Joe." Kim says flirtatiously.

"Um good night." Joe says lifting his eye brow and closing the door.

.

.

"Hey there baby girl." Joe says as he walks inside his room.

"Hi." Devin says flirtatiously as she looks up from her bag.

"Crap." Devin mumbles to herself.

"What is it babe?"

"I forgot to pack my pajamas when I went home." Devin said biting her lip.

Joe just stared at her beautiful bare face as she bit her lip which Joe secretly loved.

"I guess I could ask Kim to borrow hers." Devin says walking pass Joe who grabs her arm.

"Nonsense you can borrow one of my shirts." Joe says softly as he grabs one of his shirts out his dresser.

"Okay." Devin says kissing him.

"Now where's your bathroom?" Devin asked.

"Oh over there." Joe says pointing.

"Thanks." Devin says as she walks over to the bathroom and starts the shower and climbs in.

While Devin was in the shower in the master bed room Joe got in one of the guest bed rooms showers. As he walk out of the shower with nothing but his basketball shorts he was startled to find Kim sitting in the room.

"Oh I`m sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Joe says apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize, it's your house." Kim said looking Joe up and down.

"Well I have to go, good night again." Joe says awkwardly walking out the room and into his bed room.

As Joe walked in he watched as Devin had her back towards him as she sat on his bed and pulls his shirt over her head as her curls stuck to her face.

"Oh Joe I didn't see you come in." Devin says turning around.

"Yeah I just got here."

"Come lay down." Devin says throwing her legs on the bed as she pulls back the cover and pat's the spot next to her.

She didn't have to ask him twice Joe quickly walks over to the bed and Devin lays her head on his chest. Joe kisses her forehead doing that; Devin looks up gives him a peck on the lips which leads to a full on make out session; Joe pulls her on top of him with one of Devin's hands on his chest and the other laced with his while his free had rested on her hip. Finally stopping they go back to cuddling. But the longer they laid there and cuddled the more it turned him on. Afraid of moving too fast Joe shoots up.

"What's wrong?" Devin says frowning as she looked over at him.

"Don't frown, you'll mess up your pretty face, I just forgot to lock the front door."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Devin asked.

"No just stay here."

"Okay." Devin says softly as she readjust herself.

Joe closed his door behind him and made his way down to the kitchen and turned on the cold water and threw it in his face.

"S**t- come on Joe!" Joe says to himself pushing his hair back.

"You better not mess this up!"

"Joe you can do this, just think about something else." Joe continues to say to himself.

"Okay I can do this." Joe says as he walks out of the kitchen and back up his steps.

As Joe walks back into his room he noticed Devin asleep on both their sides Joe lets out a small chuckle and walks over to the bed and gently pushes her over.

A/n: So it finally it happened! or maybe this is just another one of those games he unknowingly plays one minute he`s into her the next he`s not, you`ll just have wait until for the next couple of chapters to see! Also the Yes the song that was mentioned in this chapter is 'Could it be' from Kim possible lol I know Hecka childish BUT I felt it was perfect for the moment and based on their relationship. One last question how do you feel about Kim flirting with Joe?


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning

"We get to stay in a nice house AND get a home cooked meal?" Kendall asked.

"That`s always a plus when you get to perform in the city you live in." Joe said not taking his eyes off the food.

with out saying anything Devin walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hun, you look beautiful." Joe says as he looked up for a moment from cooking breakfast as her family sat at the table.

"Good morning Dev!" Bree says.

"Good morning –Joe can I speak to with you."

"Any time." Joe replies.

"Alone?"

"Uh- yeah sure." Joe says frowning at Devin's serious face.

"We could go in the backyard." Joe says as he turns off the stove and approached the sliding door that was behind the table.

"What's up?" Joe asked walking out and turning around.

"Joe I don't want to move to fast – I like you, clearly- I just don't want to move too fast too soon."

"Dev." Joe said sitting down.

"I know it was my fault I shouldn't have went in your room, but I always lay with you in your bed, clearly that time wasn't the same as all those other times- gosh you must think I`m a Whore."

"Devin." Joe says.

"Yes." Devin says finally looking up.

"I completely agree with you – you are a whore."

"Joe!"

"I kid I kid- we both acted on emotions and I couldn't agree more that we should move slow." Joe says.

"Are you serious?" Devin asked.

"Dead serious, I really like you and I`m willing to take our time." Joe says pulling her over to his lap.

"Joe!"

"Fine, Fine." Joe says pushing her off of him then quickly snatching her back and kissing her.

"I respect you far too much then too do anything other than taking our time." Joe says after they stopped kissing.

"Now you're just trying to get into my pants faster." Devin says.

"Do you realized at any moment last night as we cuddled I could have flipped you over and had my way with you and you would have loved every minute of it." Joe says.

"Oh really?"

"MMhmm."

"You are the only Woman I've truly cared about other than my daughter, even as friends I really cared about you."

"When we were friends- are you asking me out Leati Anoa'I?" Devin asked titling her head.

"If I was would you say yes?" Joe asked hoping she would say yes.

"I would."

"So would you?"

"Would I what?" Devin asked

"Be my girlfriend?" Joe asked

"Hmm I have to think about it."

"Devin!"

"Okay, okay!" Devin says throwing up her hands

"So is that a yes?"

"It is."

Joe kisses her on the lips.

"Let's go back in the house." Joe said as he began to lead her back into the house.

"Joe." Devin said as she stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"People at work are going to think I got to where I`m at because of you, instead of what I can do in the ring."

Joe shakes his head and says. "You care too much about what people think."

Devin shrugs with one shoulder and says. "I worked too hard to get to where I`m at and I just don't want that to be over shadowed."

"Then we won't tell anyone about us."

"No, we can`t do that if we don't let it be known then we're hiding it and you hide things your ashamed of and I'm not ashamed of being with you." Devin explains.

"You`re one difficult girl." Joe says jokingly.

"I know."

"Dev, I know you`re not ashamed of us and you know you`re not ashamed, we won`t tell anyone at work, no biggie, I don't want everyone at work in my business anyways."

Devin gives him a closed smile and said. "But that`s not including my cousins or sister."

"Of course not."

"But only if they ask, then I`ll tell them if not then I won`t."

"That goes for your family too." Devin continues.

"They probably won't ask- my family minds their own business." Joe says.

Devin laughs.

"Can we go back in the house now?" Joe asked pointing at the door.

Devin nods her head as Joe reaches for her hand and leads her back into the house.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Rayshaun asked.

"Nosey." Devin said as she walked around the counter behind Joe.

Joe didn't say anything he just smiled and continued to cook.

.

.

"Well the food is done, I`m going to head to the gym, I`ll see you at the arena, don't forget to lock the doors before you leave." Joe says.

"Bye Babe." Joe whispers sneaking in a kiss on her cheek as he walks out.

"What's really goin on- you got the D last night didn't you?" Keisha asked as she watched him walk out of sight

"No." Devin smiled looking down.

"Yes you did you're smiling!" Crystal says.

"No I didn't." Devin says seriously.

"Mmmhm." Rayshaun says.

"I believe you cousin!" Bree said.

"Thank you."

"Ion believe you, say it with a straight face I did not get the D last night." Keisha said.

"I did not get the…."

"You have to hold your hand up when you say it." Samantha said cutting her off.

"I did not get the D last night." Devin said holding up her hand with a straight face.

"Well if you didn't get the D yal defiantly dating!" Diamond said.

Devin didn't say a word.

"SO it's true- I knew Joe was being too nice to us!" Kendall squeaked.

"But you can't tell anyone."

"He's still married aint he?!" Keisha asked.

"No!"

"Then why can't we tell anyone?" Kim asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to think I`m sleeping to the top or dating to the top." Devin said.

"Understandable." Diamond said.

"So if yal dating, why aint you getting the D?" Kendall asked.

"Guys stop you're making me uncomfortable."

"Besides we just started dating." Devin continues

"Oh come on Devin, you aren't going to be A virgin forever." Kim says.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"Not everyone is a whore like you Kim, sleeping with the guy as soon as they start dating." Crystal said.

Kim's mouth dropped

"Alright guys lets go." Devin says changing the subject.

"Where?" Bree asked.

"Us Wrestlers have to stay in shape."

"So us non wrestlers could stay here?" Kim asked.

"Kim why would we leave yal here by yal self?" Rayshaun asked.

A/n thank you Raquel the writer and the guest for your reviews and thank you to everyone who recently faved or followed this story and everyone who takes the time to read my story


	19. Chapter 19

**A month later**

 **At the arena (wweEngland)**

"Hey John,Joe!" Devin said giving them hugs.

"Hey Devin- did you get my text?" Joe asked as he sees her walking up.

"No what did it say?" Devin asked looking at John then Joe.

"The twins and Eva are back at work." Joe says.

"WHAT?!" Devin says turning her head and lifts her eye brow and quickly turning on her heel and storming off in anger.

"Just a second ." Joe said to john as he storms after Devin.

.

.

"Dev wait up." Joe says.

"Devin don't do anything stupid!" Joe says catching up with her and pulling her back by her arm.

"Joe let me go!" Devin said trying to pull her arm out of his hand.

"Devin, I`ll let you go if you calm down."

"Fine I`m calm- can you let me go now?!" Devin says calmly.

As Joe let go of her arm Devin got angry all over again and pushed Stephanie's door open.

"Hi I`m in a meeting." Stephanie says as Devin rushed through the door.

Sitting in the chairs across from her desk was no other than the Garcia twins and Eva.

"I`m sorry this can't wait – how are they here before they're suspension was over?"

"Devin if you sit down I will explain."

"No, nothing you will ever say will ever make what they did or you bringing them back okay." Devin said furious.

"Devin calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down,Its only going to upset me more."

"They drugged me, I could have wounded up in a car with who knows who if Joe didn't find me first!" Devin explains.

Devin clearly wasn't thinking straight otherwise she wouldn't have went off on her boss like that.

"Devin I'm not putting what they did to you lightly but I have to do what is best for business." Stephanie says.

"What's best for business is firing these worthless pieces of s**ts!" Devin says.

"I mean lets be real what real talent do any of them have?!" Devin asked.

As Stephanie and Devin went back and forth The Garcia's and Eva just sat there with evil smirks on their faces.

"You can go get ready for your match now." Stephanie says.

Devin storms out of the office madder than she was when she first went in.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked Devin as she sat in the makeup chair.

"Can you do my make-up?" Devin asked ignoring the question.

"Sure."

"The Garcia's And Eva are back."

"WHAT- I thought they were suspended." Kim asked as she continued to do her make-up.

"They were."

"But it hasn't been six months- has it?" Kim asked

"Nope."

"Wait I`m confused."

"So am I."

"Hey Devin can I talk to you?" Nattie asked approaching Devin and Kim.

"Sure what's up?" Devin asked walking away from kim.

"I just wanted to let you know I had nothing to do with the spiking thing." Nattie said.

"Thanks for letting me know that, now my day is complete." Devin said turning to walk away.

"I told them not to do it, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Well you tried to stop them and that's all that matters, thank you." Devin said hugging Nattie and walking away.

In deep thought Devin walks away and turns the corner where she finds Joe with his beats on leaning against the wall.

"Why am I a wrestler?" Devin asked as she puts her head into Joe's chest.

"Excuses me?" Joe asked as he wrapped one arm around her and took his beats off with the other.

"Why am I doing this- why do I keep coming back to this every day?" Devin asked as her head remained in his chest.

"Because you have a contract." Joe says laughing as he ran his fingers through her curly afro.

"I`m being serious."

"I`m sorry babe."

"Because you love what you do and you're great at it." Joe continues.

"I`m guessing your little talk with Steph didn't go as plan."

"She brought them back because that was best for business." Devin says moving from his chest to sitting on the box next to him.

"Hey Devin can I talk to you?" John asked.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Fine I guess."

"I broke up with Nicole." John said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Devin asked.

"I broke up with her because of what she did to you it was evil and malicious and is not who I fell in love with." John said.

"Okay I`m confused."

"I just want you to know that I think it was wrong and I have your back through whatever comes your way because of this." John said.

"Thanks John."

"Hey Devin can I speak to you?" Stephanie asked as she approached Devin.

"Sure- see you later John." Devin says walking off.

"Yes."

"I decided to take you out of tonight's match."

"WHAT?!"

"But I have good news!"

"Well."

"You have another interview with The Wendy show."

"Oh my gosh when is it?"

"First thing in the morning."

"So I`m flying out to New York tonight?"

"After Raw."

"Okay sweet."

"After you leave the show I want you to fly to Florida will be in Florida all month.

"Alright." Devin said walking away.

.

.

"Why aren't you dressed your match is next?" Crystal asked as Devin sat in her chair.

"I've been kicked out of the match." Devin says as she watches the screen.

"What why?!" Bree asked.

"Why aren't you at the ring taking pictures?" Devin asked looking over at Bree.

"We rotate."

"Mmm." Devin says.

"Hey Dev why aren't you ready?!" Kendall asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah were up next." Diamond says.

"I was kicked out the match."

"Why?!" Diamond said upset.

Devin shrugs and says." I`m sure it has something to do with The Garcia twins."

"They're back?!" Kendall yelled outraged.

"Yeah."

"Oh Hell no." Keisha says marching over to the Garcia twins who are sitting a few feet away.

"Keisha Stop!" Devin says jumping out of the chair as the rest of her family walked behind her.

"Nicole what the hell are you doing here?!" Keisha asked.

"I calm down topromanisha- I work here." Nicole says turning around.

"Did she just- oh no the hell she didn't." Keisha said as she grabbed Nicole by her head. Brie quickly jumps up to defined her sister when Diamond runs over there and grabs Brie when Eva rushes over and Crystal drops her flat iron and drags Eva by her long red hair. When Joe, John, Big E and three other Guys come to break up the fight.

"Keisha let go!" Joe yells pulling her back.

"Brie stop." Bryan says pulling his small framed wife away from Diamond who was being pulled back by Big E.

"You guys STOP!" Stephanie says approaching the fight.

"This is getting out of control!"

"If you don't fire Devin and her Hood rats we're out of here!" An angry Nicole Shouts.

"Devin, Diamond and Keisha you're fired!" Stephanie said.

"What I didn't even do anything!" Devin said throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Stephanie she wasn't the one Fighting." John said.

"I said what I said Devin you will be fired after your appearance on the Wendy show."

"I can't believe this!" Devin said shaking her head.

Nicole, her twin and Eva smirks and walks away.

"What about wrestle mania?" Joe asked.

"She'll be replaced."

"That's not fair, if they get fired so should they!" John said.

"Are you questioning me?" Stephanie asked.

John didn't say a word.

"Didn't think so." Stephanie says.

"Well since Ion work here anymore." Keisha says breaking from Joe's arms and attacking Nicole as other wrestlers Ran to break it up.

"I`m sorry." Joe says to Devin who slowly walks up to him

"I`ll be back to get my stuff that i left last month, when I come back from New York." Devin says as Joe held her in his arms.

"You don't have to do that she fired you from here not as my girlfriend." Joe says looking down.

Devin sighs and says. "I better get going."

"Call me when you land?"

"I`ll think about it." Devin says walking away

.

.

 **Wendy show.**

 _"_ _Well Hello there Devin how has my favorite Diva?"_

 _"_ _Ex Diva."_

 _"_ _Ohh well tell Wendy what happened."_

 _"_ _I was fired, for something I didn't even do."_

 _"_ _Explain." Wendy said interested._

 _"_ _Well I would have to tell you a back story before I could tell you what happened." Devin said._

 _"_ _By all means tell us."_

 _"_ _Well about a month or two ago Nicola also known as Nikki Bella was in a bar with other Coworkers and I went in there looking for someone who was actually end up being off that day and I mentioned to Nicole how tired and had an appearance she gave me an energy drink that she spiked with Rohyonol which is a date rape drug and…."_

 _"_ _Don't tell me you took it."_

 _"_ _I did." Devin says._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh what happened?"_

 _"_ _One of my Coworker brought me back to his room to keep me safe."_

 _"_ _His room so it was a guy?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _It was."_

 _"_ _Who was it?"_

 _"_ _Joe Anoa`I also known as Roman Reigns to the Wwe universe."_

 _"_ _Ohh so why did you get fired?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well after I reported Nicole it was said that she along with her accomplices were to be suspended for six months…"_

 _"_ _But." Wendy says._

 _"_ _But they were brought back I was a little upset and in a nut shell so was my family, three of my family members got in a fight with them ,Nicole, her twin and Eva and I and two of my family members got fired." Devin said._

 _"_ _Wait why did you get fired instead of the other family member who was fighting?"_

 _"_ _Well basically Nicole gave Stephanie an ultimatum either fire me and in her terms me and my 'Hood rats' or she was out of there."_

 _"_ _So she fired you guys?"_

 _"_ _Yup and I don't understand why she fired us the wrestlers that actually have talent to save those three talentless people." Devin said._

 _"_ _Yeah me either, well that is all the time we have it was a pleasure to have you on my show again."_

 _"_ _It's my pleasure." Devin said giving a closed smile._

 _"_ _If you want to see Devin and Her family members back in action use the hashtag Save the talented Divas and fire the talentless ones and maybe you might see your favorite Diva headlining Wrestle Mania." Wendy Said._

 _Devin smiles and gets up out of her seat and walks off the stage and out the studio and into her limo which took her back to her hotel and instead of flying back to Pensacola or back to her home town of Fairfield Ca. Devin stayed in New York for one more day not answering the phone for anyone. When one specific number kept calling back to back irritated by the call she finally answers._

"Hello?"

"Dev I miss you!" Rachel says.

"I miss you too Rach."

"When are you coming back?" Rachel asked.

"Back where?"

"To the Wwe."

"Never they fired me." Devin said.

"You didn't hear?" Rachel asked.

"Hear what?"

"They want you and you're family back!" Rachel says.

"Wait – what?!"

"Last night during our house show after your interview from the Wendy show people started chanting we want Unstoppable and when they didn't get it they all started walking out and John totally went to bat for you after you left…."

"Whaaat!"

"Yeah and on twitter Save the talented Divas and fire the talentless ones were trending that was all that was on twitter last night."

"Okay." Devin says.

"And Jane was supposed to call you and give you guys your jobs back."

"Really?"

"She didn't call you?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't been answering my phone." Devin says.

"Well check your voice mail and get your butt on that plane." Rachel says.

"Yeah yeah."

 _Voice mail_

 _"_ _You have three unheard messages."_

 _"_ _Hi Devin this is Jane and I was calling to let you know you have your job back and that we want you and your family at our event tonight, I already booked your plane ticket so whenever you're ready I want you guys to fly in."_

 _"_ _To delete this message press one to save this message press nine."_

 _"_ _This message will be save for thirty days."_

 _"_ _Next message."_

 _"_ _Hey Babe this is Joe and wondering why you haven't called me back I`m starting to get worried but I`m sure you're okay just call me and let me know you're alright."_

 _"_ _Next Message."_

 _"_ _Hey Dev its Joe I was just checking on you since you didn't call me when you landed like you said or was it I that said you should call- anyways your probably filming just call me back when you get this message I miss you._

 _"_ _To delete this message press one to save it press nine."_

Devin hangs up her phone to call her older sister Diamond.

"Hey Di are you around Keisha?" Devin asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Did you guys get a call from Jane?" Devin asked.

"Yeah were heading to sac right now to get on the plane."

"Alright I`ll see you in Tampa."

"Bye." Diamond says.

A/n: Hey how do you guys feel about Stephanie letting the Garcia twins and Eva come back early? How do you feel about Keisha and Diamond fighting the Garcia twins? Anyways like always thank you for your reviews! And for the new follows!


	20. Chapter 20

**At the arena**

"Guess who?" Devin asked as she walked behind Joe and put her hands over his eyes as she stepped on her toes.

"Not at work." Joe says turning around.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You had me worried." Joe says with an attitude.

"I was busy." Devin said

"You weren't too busy to answer Rachel's call."

"Ok, you obviously need time alone call me when your back to your normal self." Devin says turning on her heels.

Joe sighed and pulled her back and kissed her not caring who saw but luckily no one did see.

"I missed you." Joe said in between kisses.

"I missed you too!" Devin said as she pulled away from their kissing and looked into his eyes."

"So am I riding back to Pensacola with you or should I ride with My Famila." Devin says slapping him on his chest.

"Actually, I have JoJo this weekend and I wanted spend time with her." Joe said.

"Ohh." Devin said looking down then to the side.

"Don't do that, don't make me choose between you." Joe said.

"No I would never, I understand I`ll see you Monday then." Devin says walking away.

.

.

"Hey Lil have you seen Rocky and Rachel?" Devin asked.

"They're over there I think?" Lilian says.

"Thanks."

"Devin!" Rachel says running and jumping in Devin's arms.

"You're so dramatic, I was only gone for two days."

"We haven't hung out since your family's been in the wwe."

"Yeah, we have member at that tennis thing." Devin said.

"That doesn't count, besides that was months ago."

"Well I`m sorry baby." Devin says giving Rachel a fake sad face.

"I hate you." Rachel says jokingly.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"At the hills I think everyone's staying there." Rachel says.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because I haven't booked my room yet."

"Well that was stupid, you know how hard it is to book a room last minute." Rocky said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why'd you wait this long to book a room?" Rachel asked.

"First off I didn't know I was coming back and once I did thought I was staying with a friend but he's busy." Devin says.

"He- do we know him?"

Devin tries to hide her smile.

"We do-who he is, does he work with us?" Rachel asked.

"He has too, when would she have anytime to meet someone with her schedule." Rocky says.

"Hmm is it John?" Rachel asked.

"No he's with Nicole." Rocky says.

"Not anymore they broke up." Devin said.

"How you know?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"He told me."

"Rachel not important."

"Right, is it Colby?" Rachel asked.

Devin shakes her head no.

"I`m not going to tell you." Devin said.

"Why not it's not like you're dating a top star like Randy or something." Rocky says.

"Is randy divorced yet?" Rachel asked.

"I think." Devin said.

"Hmm." Rachel says rubbing her chin.

"Is it Kofi?"

Devin shakes her head

"What about Johnathon?"

"Johnathon good?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't he with Eva?" Rachel asked.

"No I don't think so, only one I could think of is Joe." Rocky said as both Rachel and Rocky shared a long laugh but Devin didn't say anything.

"Wait it is Joe, Oh my gosh I knew he liked you!"

"Guys stop!"

"What if I were dating the hottest guy in the Wwe I wouldn't be hiding it." Rocky said.

"We want to let people know, I just don't want people to think I slept my way to the top."

"Did you?" Rachel asked.

"Did I what?"

"Sleep your way to the top." Rocky asked.

"Of course not!" Devin says.

"Are you guys you know- sleeping together?" Rocky asked.

Devin shakes her head no.

"You're not-hmm." Rocky said.

"Does your girl Kim know that you guys are together?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah why?"

Rachel and Rocky gave each other a look and looked back at Devin.

"I hate when you guys do that, what did she do?"

"She was totally flirting with him while you were gone." Rachel says.

"No she wasn't I`m sure it was all a big misunderstanding." Devin says not wanting to believe it. Truth be told it's not really that hard to believe Kim was always flirting with another girls boyfriend she liked being able to take guys from their girlfriends It made her feel more desirable. But even if she did have history with trying to take people boyfriends Devin just didn't want to believe she would do that to her.

"Ask Joe." Rocky said.

"I will." Devin said walking away.

"Oh Devin." Rachel said.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't have nowhere to sleep tonight you could always bunk with us like old time sake."

"Thanks." Devin said as she walked off to find Joe.

"Hey Fox have you seen Joe?" Devin asked.

Victoria didn't say anything she just pointed at Gorilla cage as Joe walks through the curtains all sweaty.

"Thanks- Joe can I talk to you?" Devin asked as she walked closer to him.

"Can it wait I kind of want to hit the shower first?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good." Joe said slapping her shoulder like she was one of the guys as he walked pass her.

"I've been put on Work Probation." Keisha said.

"Why?"

"Because she had to go Sharkeisha on Nicole." Rayshaun said.

"Rach and Rocky said that Kim was flirting with Joe while I was gone, do you think she was."

"YES!" Keisha said.

Rayshaun shrugs and then says. "I mean I wouldn't put it pass her."

"Kim ah Hoe!" Keisha said.

"You can say that again!" Samantha says walking up.

"Where did you come from?" Devin asked.

"From over there." Sam said pointing.

"But anyways back to Kim is a hoooooooe."

"Sam stop." Devin says closing her eyes.

"Forget I said anything about it." Devin said.

"So you're on work probation you say?" Devin asked.

"Yeah."

"What is that?" Samantha asked.

"Probation for work." Rayshaun said laughing.

"I knew that."

"Are you back on the main event for Mania?" Rayshaun asked.

Devin shook her head.

"WHAT –they can't just kick out of Mania like that!" Keisha yells.

"Calm down your anger is what got me into this." Devin says

Kim quietly walks into the guys locker room a few minutes after she watch a sweaty Joe Anoa`I walk into it, planning on seducing him Kim quickly takes her clothes off and puts her robe on and without closing it she walks over to the shower that Joe was in and pulls back the curtain completely startled Joe lets out a big scream.

"WHOA- what are you doing in here?!" Joe asked covering his self.

Kim looks him up and down and slowly opens her robe a little more while biting her lip and says. "I thought this was the girl's locker room."

"Well it's not, now can you please let go of the curtain." Joe said completely uncomfortable. A few minutes goes by and Joe turns off his shower believing Kim was gone but as he stepped out the shower wrapped in his towel little did he know she was still in there. As Joe turned the corner Kim drops her robe.

"Oh I`m sorry I was just putting my clothes back on." Kim said flirtatiously.

"It's fine." Joe says quickly turning his back towards her as he put his shirt on and then put his under garments on under his towel then quickly puts his pants on then lastly pulling his long wet hair back into a bun at the back of his neck.

"See you later Kim." Joe says walking out the locker room trying not to look at her.

"So what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Joe asked as he approached Devin.

"Nothing it's not that important, just tell JoJo I said hi."

"Will do." Joe said kissing Devin on his forehead.

"See you Monday." Devin said walking off.

"Hey Dev are you coming with us?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah sure."

.

.

.

 **At the hotel**

"So did you ask Joe?" Rachel asked as they sat on the bed.

"No."

"Why?" Rocky asked confused.

"I trust if she did flirt with him he turned her down."

"You're a trusting girlfriend."

"If you can't trust your boyfriend then why are you together?" Devin said.

"Whatever you say!" Rocky said.

"And that's why you're single."

"I`m not single." Rocky said.

"Oh really?" Devin asked putting her hair in a bun.

"Really, he lives in the future." Rocky joked.

Devin gave her a closed smile and said. "You're funny."

"Guys I think I had another concussion."

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"Well I did."

"What when, you know that's not good you had at least three concussions since we been here your body's not meant take all that." Devin said.

"Thank you doctor Devin." Rocky said.

Devin smiled.

"Well technically she had four counting this one." Rachel said.

"Guys I`m fine I went to the doctor and he said I was fine."

"If you say so." Devin said.

"Everyone thinks they're fine until they go crazy." Rachel says.

"Any way's Devin so why didn't you stay with your cousins isn't that what you do when you forget to book anyways?" Rocky asked.

"There's only a certain amount of time you can spend with a person before they drive you crazy, even if they are family." Devin said.

"In other words they're getting on her nerves." Rachel translated.

"But we never got on your nerves- did we?" Rocky said.

"I`m tired guys I`m going to go to bed." Devin says laying under the cover.

"Night." Rachel said.

"Wait was that your way of saying we did?" Rocky asked.

"Goodnight."

"Wait Devin- Devin…"

"DEVVVVIN!"

"Go to sleep Rocky!" Devin said turning off the light.

A/N: How do you feel about Kim`s new liking to Joe- how long do you think it will take before Devin come out denial or realizes it?


	21. Chapter 21

**Six months later and it was 2015 and they are back in Pensacola Florida.**

"Happy Eight month anniversary." Joe said kissing Devin in front of Kim who was sitting at the counter watching in disgust.

"I`m sorry we couldn't do anything for our Anniversary today." Joe says.

"It's fine as long as I`m with you it's the best anniversary ever." Devin says looking up.

"You`re so beautiful." Joe says rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Devin bites her bottom lip as she plays with Joe's long hair.

"I love when you bite your lip it drives me crazy." Joe says as he leans in for a kiss.

"And I love when you tell me what to do and when you make me listen." Devin said.

"Mmm do you?"

"Mhmm-it's a huge turn on." Devin says softly.

"Can you guys get a room?" Kim asked.

"Can you go home?" Devin asked as she walked to the counter.

"Ha-ha."

"I`m sorry Kim." Joe apologizes as he walks behind Devin.

"Where did everyone else go?" Devin asked.

"To the store or something."

"Why I just went shopping the cabinets should be full." Joe says opening the cabinets.

"I guess you didn't have what they wanted." Kim said shrugging.

"Oh okay well I`m going upstairs." Joe says walking off.

"Yeah I think I`m going too!" Devin says following Joe up stairs.

As Devin walks through the bed room door Joe immediately grabs her and pulls her close to him and takes his Hoody off her as he begins to make out with her, and he holds her as close to him as she could be. Not being able to take it anymore Joe aggressively pushes her on his bed, keeping eye contact with him Devin scoots to the middle of his bed biting her bottom lip. Joe takes his shirt off and crawls over to her and gets on top of her. As Joe begins to aggressively kiss her he slowly lowers his hand and slides it up her spaghetti strap and rests it on her bare stomach as Devin puts one hand on his face and the other on his chest. Suddenly Joe takes his hand from her stomach and from under her shirt and moves his hand towards the button of her Denim jean shorts and unbuttons them and then moves his hand to the side of her shorts and begins to tug on them with one hand and lifts her lower body with his other.

"Joe stop." Devin says softly.

"Why, what's wrong, am I hurting you?" Joe asked with concern. Joe is a big and strong guy and he knows it, so he was always worried about hurting her whenever he got aggressive with her.

Devin shakes her head no.

"I don't want to do this." Devin said afraid to look him in the eyes because she felt like she led him on.

Joe sighs and then kisses her on the lips one last time and climbs off of her because he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't equally want.

Siting up Devin curls her legs up and turns to Joe as she puts her hand on Joes back and says. "I`m sorry."

"It`s fine." Joe says turning his back towards her.

"It's not you I just…"

"You just what?" Joe asked with his ego clearly hurt.

"I don't want to have sex with any one."

"That's good to know." Joe said sarcastically.

"I mean I don't want to have sex with anyone until I`m married." Devin pushed out.

"Are you a Virgin?" Joe turned and asked.

Devin bits her lip and looks down.

"Look at me when I`m talking to you!" Joe said frustrated.

Devin looks up at him.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" Joe asked.

"Iii- I am." Devin stuttered as her voice shook in fear.

"Don't be afraid of me." Joe said placing his hand on hers in comfort realizing the tone in his voice was intimidating her.

"It's okay we don't have to have sex if you don't want to, I can wait until you're ready even if I have to wait until I put a ring on your finger- You're worth the wait." Joe said as slaps her leg and get up put his shirt on and walked out and down the kitchen.

.

.

As Joe walked down to the kitchen in frustration Joe quickly punches the wall, he meant everything he said to her he was willing to wait as long as she wanted. It was just he would rather just have her now like any normal straight guy would if they were in his situation and that caused the frustration because he knew he couldn't have her now.

"Dev turned you down huh?" Kim asked.  
"What- oh I didn't know you were still down here." Joe said turning around.

"Yeah I just came back down here for my phone." Kim said lifting her phone.

"Oh okay." Joe said turning towards her.

"So what's wrong?" Kim asked walking around the counter.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on you didn't punch that wall for nothing."

"Let me guess, you were all heating up, up there and she stops you and tells you she's a virgin and says she wants to wait until marriage."

"How did you know?" Joe asked.

"Call it a lucky guess." Kim said jumping on the counter.

"You deserve a girl that won't make you wait." Kim says biting her lip remembering what he told Devin in the kitchen earlier.

"I`m fine with waiting for her." Joe said becoming uncomfortable.

"Are you, are you really?" Kim asked crossing her legs.

"I am."

"You won't be able to last til then you`ll end up sleeping with the first person who throws herself at you."

"No I won't." Joe said.

"So if a beautiful girl walks up to you and throws herself all over you what will you do." Kim says jumping off the counter and walking towards him as Joe stepped back.

"I'll tell her I am happily in a relationship." Joe said.

"Oh really-do you really think it will be that easy, what if she doesn't take no for an answer." Kim says unbuttoning her first button on her shirt.

At that moment Joe had one or two choices he could continue to reject her and what she was clearly offering or he could grab her and do with her what he wanted to do with Devin for so long.

"Then I`ll scream stranger danger." Joe said laughing.

"What if that doesn't work?" Kim said backing him into a corner.

"I have to go now." Joe said uncomfortable with all that was going on.

"I don't think you do." Kim said tugging on his shirt and kissing him.

"What are you doing- I'm in love Devin." Joe said pulling away from her.

"Apparently you don't love her that much I see how you look at me."

"I don't look at you!" Joe insisted.

"What were you thinking?" Joe asked not really looking for an answer.

"You said you liked it when girls bit their bottom lip." Kim says.

"I told Devin I liked when she bit her lip big difference."

"Kim you're making me uncomfortable get out of my house!" Joe said pointing to the door.

"Fine you`ll be calling me in two weeks when you can't take it anymore, my offer is always open big guy." Kim says walking pass him and winking.

"Get out!" Joe yelled.

"Bye." Kim said walking out the door.

Not believing what just happened Joe walked back upstairs to be with his girlfriend even though he couldn't actually be with his girlfriend at least not how he wanted to. But as he walked in his room he noticed that she was no long in there, Joe stood there in confusion to where she could possibly be when out of know where he could hear a beautiful voice singing coming from inside the bathroom suddenly the water stops and she stops singing and the door opens. Not expecting Joe to be there Devin looked at him startled as she walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I`m sorry I didn't know you were coming back in here." Devin said looking down at the ground.

"Why wouldn't I come back in here it's my room."

Devin chuckled and said "I guess I deserved that, I`ll be leaving to the guest room soon." Devin said as she squatted down holding her towel in one hand as she looked throw her suit case for something new to put on.

"Why would you do that?" Joe asked.

"You don't want me in your room, it'll just remind you of what you can't have."

"Dev you don't have to go into the guest room, I want you in here with me." Joe said.

"Really?"

"No now get the hell out!" Joe said pointing to the door with a serious face.

Devin looked down as she zipped up her suit case.

"I`m only joking, I want you in my bed-with me." Joe said laughing.

Devin smiled and walked over to Joe and dropped her clothes on his bed and began to kiss him with one hand still holding her towel and the other hand on his chest.

"I love you Dev." Joe whispered.

"I love you too!" Devin said finally admitting.

.

.

 **Later on that night**

"I wonder where Kim went." Devin said to Joe as they cuddled by the fire.

"I kicked her out." Joe said looking down.

"Why?" Devin said turning around.

"She's been flirting with me for a while now and earlier she tried to kiss me."

"She what?!"

"Yeah she was flirting with me while you were in New York and she came into the guy locker room and pretty much dropped her robe."

"Pretty much?" Devin asked.

"No, she did."

"But I turned my head." Joe said quickly.

To his surprise Devin didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to ask me a bunch of questions?" Joe asked because that's how it usually worked with his ex-wife or his past girlfriends.

"No I trust you." Devin said closing her eyes as she falls to sleep.

Joe smiled as he looked down and watched her sleep as he closed and fell asleep.

A/n: SO do you think it was wrong for Devin to wait so long to tell Joe she wanted to wait to have sex? How do you feel about Kim right about now? How do you feel about her wanting him even though she knew he was with her friend?


	22. Chapter 22

**Next morning**

"Hey Dev is everything alright with you and Joe?" Bree asked as Devin walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah why?"

"You slept on the couch." Samantha said.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Oh- so where did Kim go?" Rayshaun asked.

"Joe made her leave."

"What why?!" Diamond asked outraged.

"Well I mean this is his house and I was right she was flirting with him when I was gone and apparently a lot when I was around, he didn't feel comfortable with her being here anymore so he asked her to leave."

"She what?!" Kendall yelled in disbelief.

"I told ya she ah hoe!" Keisha said not even surprised.

"Keisha!" Bree said.

"What she is." Keisha mumbled.

"I can't believe she would do that to you after all we did for her." Rayshaun said.

"I don't know why she does this kind of stuff all the time." Devin said.

"Not to change the subject but what city are we going to next?" Bree asked.

"Where going to Sacramento!" Diamond said.

"Where it all started." Devin said.

.

.

.

Devin walks over to Kim's makeup chair and sits down.

"What can I do for you?" Kim asked like she never did anything wrong.

"Just a natural look." Devin said not really trying to talk to her.

"He told you didn't he?" Kim asked.

"Told me what?"

"Are you sure you don't want to do a little more make-up, quite frankly I think you could use it." Kim said rudely changing the subject.

"Well the Wwe doesn't thinks so they have me on billboards and magazines with little to no make-up, how many billboard or Magazines are you on?"

"Well they're obviously losing their touch."

"Mmm." Devin said biting her tongue trying not to say what she really wanted to say.

"What's wrong cats got your tongue?" Kim asked turning Devin's chair to the mirror.

"Thank you." Devin said looking at her face in the mirror.

"You're welcome, sorry I couldn't do anything about your terrible skin, I`m a makeup artist not a miracle worker."

"Can't be that terrible Joe loves may face and he lets me know every day." Devin says smirking.

"Joe is only using you because he doesn't want to be alone, why else do you think he got with you so quickly after his divorce-when he's tired of you he'll move on or when he's tired of waiting he`ll call me, and between me and you you're getting kind of porky so he'll be moving on sooner than you think." Kim says with an evil smirk.

"I mean think about it why would he really want you- you're ugly, you're fat, you're flat chested, you're weak and you're not that smart. Kim said insulting her knowing it would get to her because she knew Devin had a history with insecurity's.

With a look of hurt in her eyes being fought back by tears Devin gets up and says." I have to get ready for my match."

Devin with tears still in her eyes she walks down the hall not really looking anyone in the eye when Rachel and Rocky sees her.

"Hey what's wrong Dev?" Rachel asked running up to her.

"I`m fine, I have to go get by the Gorilla,I have a match next."

"That match isn't even half way over." Rocky said.

"I have to go." Devin said as she looked down and walked away with tears still in her eyes.

"What's wrong princess?" Joe says grabbing her and pulling her in for a tight hug.

"We're at work." Devin says softly.

"I don't care, what's wrong, are those damn Garcia twins starting to bother you again?"

Devin shakes her head no.

"Then what is it?" Joe asked.

Not being able to fight her tears Devin burst out in tears and quickly puts her head into his chest.

"You`re not okay, tell me what's wrong and I`ll fix it." Joe says.

"Do you love me?" Devin asked with tears rolling down her face.

"You already know I love you – is that's what's bothering you?"

"Kim said that you don't really love me you just don't want to be alone and when you're tired of waiting you would leave me."

"Waiting?" Joe asked confused.

"To be with me."

"Why do you even listen to her- I`m with you because I love you and if I had it my way we'd be together forever." Joe said.

"And are you seriously still worrying about yesterday- I told you I'll wait until you're ready, I mean if you were ready now without hesitation I'd take you in the locker room and have my way, but that's not the case and I will patiently wait because you're worth the wait."

Devin whips her tears and smiles.

"That's the smile that I love." Joe said as they leans in for a kiss.

"Now go take your beautiful self to the Gorilla cage – your music is going off." Joe say.

"Oh my gosh!" Devin says running off and then running back and kissing Joe then running back towards the Gorilla cage.

 _On the way to the ring from Fairfield California being accompanied by team unstoppable she is your intercontinental champion KRYSTAL!" Lilian Garcia announced._

"Kim can I talk to you?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Kim says as she steps away from her makeup area.

"Hey what about my makeup?!" Milena yells throwing her hands up.

"Tired of waiting already huh?" Kim joked.

"What did you say to Devin?" Joe asked with a serious face.

"I didn't say anything to her." Kim said smirking.

"Now you know that's not true."

"All I said is that was she could use a lot more makeup to cover her terrible skin." Kim says down playing what she actually said.

"That's how you know you're wrong, because you won't even tell me what you're really said."

"Fine I told her that you`ll get tired of waiting for her and leave her because you don't really want to be in a relationship with her and I called her ugly." Kim says smirking.

Joe sighs and says." If I hear you say anything other than how would you like your makeup done today to her you'll seriously regret it!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." Joe said turning around.

"You know Joe I don't take too kindly to threats." Kim says as Joe keeps walking.

"What was that about?" Bree asked as she and Samantha walked up.

Giving them an evil smirk Kim shrugs.

"Where are going?" Samantha asked.

"To talk to someone." Kim said walking away.

"What about my makeup?!" Milena yelled.

"I`ll be back!" Kim yells back.

Milena sighs and says." That's why I go to Jessica!"

Jessica is the other makeup artist.

"Hey Nicole." Kim said walking up to her and the mean girls.

"Do I know you?" Nicole asked sincerely confused.

"I`m one of the makeup artist."

"Right- what do you want?" Nicole asked.

"I have some dirt on Devin."

"Then let us hear it!" Eva says with an evil smirk.

Brie shakes her head and walks away not wanting any part of what was going on.

 _Commentary_

 _"Krystal`s head seems to be every where but in this match, she need`s to get her head in the game." King says._

 _"Especially if she wants to hold that united states championship around her waist." Booker says._

 _"That`s for sure Miz aint no joke." Cole says._

 _"And you know that how?"_

 _._

 _._

"Hey Joe what's wrong?" Bree asked walking up.

"Nothing why you ask?" Joe says looking up.

"You and Kim seemed a little heated."

"Your cousin didn't tell you what she said to her?"

Bree shakes her head no.

"She called her ugly and said a bunch of untrue stuff on a personal topic."

"I know it kind of sounds a bit elementary, but it really hurt Devin she was in tears." Joe continues.

"She called her ugly?" Bree asked getting upset because she knew how deep Devin insecurities were, it sent her to a weird state of mind and Kim knew that which is why Bree got so upset.

"Are you okay?!" Joe asked not really understanding how deep that statement Kim said could have cut so he didn't really understand why Bree got so upset.

"Where is she?" Bree said looking around angrily.

"Calm down we don't need a repeat of what happened last time."

Bree laughed.

"Besides I can't have my favorite photographer getting fired so close to the time of my next photo shoot." Joe said.

"You`re just saying that because I`m Devin`s my cousin." Bree said.

"Maybe." Joe says laughing.

Bree joins his laugh and at the same time they stop and sighs.

"Alright well I have to go." Bree said.

"Don't go sharkeisha on her now." Joe said joking.

"Can't make any promises." Bree said laughing.

"And you're supposed to be the nice sweet one." Joe says.

"Wait for me." Joe said jumping up.

But as Joe and Bree walked towards where everyone else were everyone stared at them.

"Are they looking at me?" Bree asked.

.

.

 ** _END OF MATCH_**

 _And the winner and the NEW united States champion KRYSTAL!"_

 _._

 _._

"If they were it would make me feel a little more comfortable."

Joe's use to people staring at him, that wasn't the problem it was the way they were staring that made him uncomfortable, it was one of those stares like I was just talking about you but I don't want you to know I`m talking about you but it's obvious I'm talking about you. As Devin and the other members of team unstoppable walked back stage the glares quickly switches to her when people start to whisper.

"Why are they staring at me?" Devin asked self-consciously.

"Oh yeah because there aren't four other people standing over here they have to be staring at you." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Hey Nicole what do you call a nun in a wheel chair?" Eva asked.

"I don't know."

"A VIRGIN mobile." Eva says staring at Devin.

Devin quickly looks over at Joe and then back at Eva.

"I guess you can say you're defiantly not sleeping your way to the top." Nicole said to Devin.

"Are you going to sit there and let her talk to her like that?" Rayshaun whispers to Diamond.

"She has to learn to stick up for herself." Diamond whispers back.

"You know Joe I`m sure Colby and Johnathon can give you pointers to get her to sleep with you if you know what I mean." Nicole said winking at Joe.

"You know I would never have thought SHE was your type." Eva said.

Kim picks up her phone and goes into a picture gallery and begins to read the screen shot.

"Good morning beautiful, I just wanted my text to be the first thing you wake up to, I can't wait to see you later on and have you in my …."

Realizing that she was reading a message that Joe sent to her months ago Devin quickly walks over to Kim and snatches her phone out of her hand and throws it to the ground and steps on it breaking the screen with her heel. Looking up at Joe Devin then turns around and runs out through the side doors.

.

.

.

"Devin!" Joe says running after her.

"No just stop!" Devin says as she walks away throwing up her hands.

"Baby I can't." Joe said catching up to her.

"I can't do this anymore I can't!" Devin said crying as Joe held her.

"You can't do what?"

"I can't do this, I`m tired of it ever since day one I had to prove myself over and over again and for what I've been here for three years Joe three years of proving and they still hate me!" Devin says.

"They don't hate you, jealous maybe but they don't hate you."

"And you can't quit I won't let you. " Joe continues.

"It's not up to you I'll let Stephanie, Jane, Vince who ever know that today was my last time being here, I`M DONE!"

Joe flips Devin around and kisses her.

"Your kisses can't fix everything." Devin says clearly still upset.

"You're clearly upset and have a whole lot bottled up, just let it out." Joe said.

Taking Joe's advice Devin lets out a long and loud scream one that Joe has never seen before which concerned him because for the first she wasn't that calm, sweet and sometimes feisty woman she always was, her scream held a lot of anger and hurt that didn't just come from Eva revealing she was a virgin and that she and Joe was dating no it didn't even come from Kim insulting her it came from all the bullying, attacks and falsely being fired even though she was indeed rehired. Afraid to say anything Joe just stood there with his eyes wide with his hands in his pocks not knowing what to do. When finally she stops screaming and sits on the brick wall and starts hysterically crying, when Joe comes up behind her and gets at her level and puts his hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" Devin says getting up and storming off.

"Where are you going?!" Joe yelled.

"For a walk."

"Babe don't be crazy, it's too dark to be walking by yourself."

"I`ll be fine." Devin said angrily.

"Dev, if I take you anywhere you want will you come back?" Joe asked.

Devin stops in her tracks and turns around and looks at him.

"Get in my car." Joe said digging his hand in his pocket and pressing his beeper.

"Can I have the keys?" Devin asked.

"So you could drive off and leave me here?" Joe asked. "Not a chance."

"I`ll be in there in a minute." Joe contnued.

Emotionally drained from all the screaming and crying she did today Devin sighed and said. "Fine." And walks to his car.

Joe digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone to call one of Devin's family members but no one answered so he called Rachel who he knew would answer.

"Hey Rach, do you think you could get Devin and I bag out of the locker room and give them to Rayshaun please?" Joe asked.

"Why is everything okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

"No its not and she's not going back in there and neither am I." Joe said.

"Okay is there anything else I could do?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah can you give Bree or Samantha the phone?" Joe asked.

"Why one of them?"

"Because they're the calm ones out of the bunch."

"Samantha Calm?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah I know."

"I`ll pass the phone to Bree." Rachel asked.

"Hello?" Bree said answering the phone.

"Do you think you guys could sleep at the hotel tonight?" Joe asked.

"Why what's wrong?" Bree asked.

"Devin just had an emotional break down and I don't think she wants to be bothered."

"But were her family if she's emotionally out of it I think it would benifit her to be around us don't you think?" Bree asked.

"Please, I`ll pay for the hotels out of my pocket." Joe said.

"Fine." Bree said.

"Charge it to my Debit."

"Kay, what are we supposed to do with your bags?"

"I`ll leave my trunk open just put it in there." Joe said.

"Alrighty then."

"Bye." Joe said Hanging up the phone.

As Joe hangs up his phone he sighs as he walked to the car.

"Sorry I took so long." Joe said sitting down and buckling his seat belt.

"It`s fine- where are we going?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Joe asked.

"I don't know just take me home." Devin said.

Joe smiled at the fact that she referred to his house as home and puts his hand on hers as he backed up, Devin quickly pulls her hand away.

Frowning Joe glances over at Devin. When they arrived home Joe quickly unlocks the door and makes his way to the master bed room, not saying a word Devin follows behind him. As they walked into the master bed room Devin goes straight to the bed and sits on the edge of the bed as Joe goes straight to the bathroom and turns on the bath water and toss some bath salt in it and walked out the bathroom and stood in front of Devin who isn't making eye contact an lifts her chin up and softly said 'I ran you bath water' and slowly lowered his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head and then lifted her spaghetti strap over her head and tossed it to the ground, getting on his knee's he takes her boots off and tossed them to the side and then stood up and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down and tossed them to the side too. Devin who is now sitting in her bra and panties shyly covers her stomach with her right arm. Joe shaking his head at her covering her stomach he quickly puts his hand behind her back and unhooks her bra for a moment Devin took her hand away from her stomach and pulled her bra straps down and passes her bra to Joe, Joe tosses it to the side and makes his hands down to her panties and pulls it down gently pass her curvy hips and her thick thighs and tosses them to the side. Joe admired her body with his eyes but not for too long because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, he was honestly surprised that she even let him undress her he expected her to push his hand away from her but she didn't she just sat there and let him. Finally undressed Devin gets up and walks to the bathroom and close the door.

In disapproval Joe says. "Keep the door open."

Deep down Devin Loved that Joe ordered her to keep the door open but was to emotionally tired to say anything, Devin pushes the door back open and climbs into the tub. Knowing that all of her clothes were in her bag that was left at the arena Joe walks over to his dresser and pulls out a big shirt and walks into the bathroom without looking at her and tosses it on the counter and walks out the room leaving his room door open just in case something were to happen he could hear her because at this point he didn't know where she was mentally and didn't want to chance it. Joe walks to his kitchen and began to make a grilled cheese sandwich Devin's favorite thing to eat in the whole world. When he was finished Joe walked back up stairs and he looked in the bathroom and watched as Devin looked in the mirror and poked at her stomach and grabbed the meat on her arm having seen enough Joe walked in the bathroom and broke the silence and said.

"I made you something to eat."

Grabbing the shirt he left her Devin pulls it over her head and walks down to the kitchen and sits at the counter in front of sandwich he made and stares at it.

"Well aren't you going to eat it? Joe asked as he watched her look at the grilled cheese.

Devin looks at the sandwich and then back at Joe and shakes her head no.

"Come on."

Devin shook her head no again.

"Eat the sandwich." Joe ordered knowing that was the only way she would eat it if he made her.

Devin picks up the sandwich and brakes a piece off of it and looks at it and says. "I`m not hungry."

Sighing Joe says. "Fine."

"I`m going to bed." Devin say walking pass Joe.

A/n: Okay guys a lot of craziness happened in this chapter and I really just want to know your thoughts on it. What`s your opinion on Kim suddenly Betraying her friend? What do you think made her do it? What are your thoughts on Devin finally breaking down like that? Do you think it was bound to happen? Or is she just being overly sensitive? What are your thoughts on Joe confronting Kim?

In the next chapter you`ll kind of get to hear more about Devin`s history with her insecurities.


	23. Chapter 23

Not being able to sleep because of the sound of Joe Ironing Devin smiles and wakes up.

"Good morning baby girl." Joe said as he ironed her dress.

"What time is it?" Devin asked crawling to the bottom of the bed.

"Twelve." Joe said calmly.

"TWELVE- were supposed to be in Sacramento bye two!" Devin said.

"We don't have to be in Sacramento until Sunday night actually." Joe said.

"And I called Stephanie and told her we needed the day off, so she gave us the week off." Joe continued.

"Why would you do that?!" Devin asked upset.

Joe walked over and kissed her on the lips and said." You must have blacked out last night- you needed that break and frankly so do I."

"I didn't black out." Devin said.

"Good, I made you breakfast." Joe said tossing Devin her dress.

Devin looks at her dress and then looks back at him.

"I like that dress on you!" Joe said.

"I need to go to the Gym."

"Not on an empty stomach you don't." Joe said.

"I`m not hungry." Devin said jumping out of bed.

"Joe."

"Yes honey." Joe answered.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Devin asked.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Because of my melt down last night." Devin said.

Joe walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek and says. "I want to be with you more than I`ve ever wanted to before."

Devin smiles as Joe walks over to the door.

"I`ll meet you at the car." Joe said walking out the door.

Devin quickly goes to her bag and pulls out her work out clothes and slips her leggings under her big shirt that she takes off then tosses a hoody over her head and runs down stairs. Joe watched as Devin closed the door to the house and walked around to the passenger side and opens the door and climbs in.

"You look good in those leggings." Joe said.

"Do I really?" Devin asked insecurely.

"I don't know turn around again."

"Stop it!" Devin said laughing then looking down.

"Hey are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Devin asked looking up in his eyes then back down.

"You seem a little down."

"Yeah I`m fine." Devin said looking down.

"Now look me in the eyes and say that like you mean it." Joe said quickly glaring down at her then back at the road.

"I`m fine." Devin said looking Joe in his eyes.

Joe only had a quick glance at her eyes but he could tell she wasn't okay her eyes showed hurt, anger and insecurity's all which were never seen there before, at least not since he's known her but he didn't want to pressure her into saying anything she wasn't ready to speak about it, if there was one thing he's learned about her since last night is how delicate she really was.

"If you say so." Joe says placing his hand on Devin's as they drove into the parking lot of the gym.

"Wait." Joe said putting his arm out in front of Devin.

Joe climbs out of the car and makes his way to the passenger door and opens it.

With a smile on her face Devin's says. "Thanks."

"Anything for you princess." Joe said as Devin climbed out of the car and he grabbed her hand as they walked into the Gym.

Devin and Joe both walk into the gym still holding hands finally letting go as Joe walked to the weights while Devin Walks over to the exercise bike. Still worried about Devin's state of mind Joe watched her as he worked out, for an hour Devin sat on that exercise bike moving extremely fast like a crazy person which didn't really concern Joe he just figured she was getting all her anger out, which she desperately needed when suddenly Joe's phone rung he had to take his eyes off of her.

"Hi Joe."

"Hey Jane what's up."

"I just called to let you know that there`s been a change of plan." Jane said.

"A change in what plan?" Joe asked confused.

"Were going to need you guys in Sacramento by tomorrow morning."

"But I talked to Steph and she said we could have the week off."

"I know Joe but plans were changed and we need you in Sacramento for raw." Jane Explained.

Joe sighs and says. "Okay so what are the new plans- exactly?"

"We want to start feud with Nicole and Devin and a feud with you and Randy." Jane said without exactly knowing about the whole situation that happened with Devin and the mean girls but mainly Nicole.

"Nicole- what no!" Joe yelled upset.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want her working with her." Joe says upset.

"I`m afraid that's not up to you, now if you both will like to keep your jobs I suggest you two get on the next plane to Sacramento." Jane said.

"Yes Ma`am." Joe says hanging up the phone.

"Sweetie." Joe said to Devin as he approached her who was still going crazy on the exercise bike.

"Yes." Devin said as she continued to exercise.

"Jane wants us in Sacramento by tomorrow morning."

"I thought you asked for the week off." Devin said.

"I did, I guess they changed her mind."

"Whatever." Devin says as she takes her work out to another step, from crazy to insane.

"If you go any faster you're going to break the bike." Joe said laughing.

Devin rolls her eyes.

"Come on I want to go now." Joe said.

Devin didn't say a word she just continued to work out. Joe turns off her Machine and says.

"Let's go." Turns around and walks to the door.

With a smirk on her face Devin gets up and follows behind him.

"So where are we going?" Devin asked running behind him smacking his butt then walking beside him and grabs his hand.

"To eat." Joe said looking down.

"I don't want to eat."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I`m not hungry." Devin said seriously.

"Well I guess we could pack for Sac." Joe said Climbing in the car.

.

.

Driving In Sacramento.

"So I was thinking I don't want to stay in a hotel nor do I want to stay in Sacramento so I was thinking we could drive to my house in Fairfield." Devin said as she looks to see if she could get over.

"Sure- how far is Fairfield?" Joe asked.

"Forty minutes to an hour depends how fast you drive." Devin said with smirk as she press harder on the gas.

"Devin-stop!" Joe yelled in fear of his life.

"Baby." Devin said smirking.

Joe leans over and kisses Devin on her cheek and says. "I just want to live."

"Speaking of living my mom wants me to come to dinner tonight."

"What does that have to do with living?" Joe asked laughing.

"If I go I might not live." Devin said seriously.

"Don't be silly, would it help if I went with you?"

"It would actually make it worst."

"Come on I`m good with meeting parents." Joe insisted.

"Well fortunately for you it's just my mom." Devin said.

"Even better I`m great with meeting moms."

"I don't know." Devin says sighing.

"How bad could it be?"

"You have no idea because you have a normal family, my family is crazy if it was just my siblings then I would be a little more at ease, not by much but a little." Devin said.

"My family is not normal, and who are you expecting to be there?"

"They're a lot more normal then my family."

"I mean my mom said just my siblings and my nieces and nephews but I just know my cousins and aunts and uncles are going to be there." Devin continued.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well for one they have no filter they say whatever comes to mind they make Keisha seem normal."

"And we all know Keisha isn't normal." Joe says laughing.

Devin smiles and then says.

"And two they're going to ask you a bunch of unnecessary questions especially my two older brothers and my uncles ."

"I`m okay with questions." Joe says.

"But I`m not."

"It`ll be okay." Joe says putting his hand on hers because he could tell she was getting anxious.

"Why did Jane ask us to come so early we don't record until tomorrow?" Devin asked changing the subject.

"We were supposed to do something but I called her when our plane was delayed." Joe said.

"Mmh- should we go to my house and get dress first and then go over?" Devin asked.

"What's wrong with what we have on I think we look nice- well you look great, I look nice." Joe says flirtatiously.

"Thanks, and I guess nothing." Devin said.

"You worry too much." Joe said rubbing her hand.

"No I`m not worrying enough." Devin said pulling up to her mother's house.

As she stopped her car she looked towards her mom's house and takes a deep breath when Joe places his hand on her shoulder Devin turns her head and Joe kisses her and says.

"It'll be fine."

"I`ll be more than fine if you kiss me again." Devin said looking up as their fore heads still touched.

Joe smiles and says." Let's go." As he opens his car door.

"Fine." Devin says dragging herself out the car."

"Pick up your feet!" Joe said as they walked hand and hand to the door.

"Yes sir." Devin said jokingly as she pressed the doorbell.

"This is a nice house." Joe said as they awaited for the door to open.

"TEE-TEE!" Jenn said opening the door.

"Jenn!" Devin said squatting down to her level.

"JOE- is Jojo here?!" Jenn asked.

"No not today, she's with her mom for the weekend."

"Aw well you should of told her you were going to see me!" Jenn said innocently.

"I`m sorry I'll tell her next time."

"You better!" Jenn said squinting one eye and pointing at him.

"Where's Grammy and everyone?" Devin asked picking her up.

"They're all in the kitchen!"

"Who's all in the kitchen with her?" Devin asked.

"My cousins, and Aunties and Uncles and an old friend mommy said." Jenn said.

"Great." Devin says looking over at Joe.

"Come on everyone's waiting to see you!" Jenn said jumping down and getting between Joe and Devin and grabbing their hands as she attempted to drag them into the kitchen.

"Auntie Devin!" Tyler her nephew said hugging her.

"Oh my gosh Tyler you got so big where's Alex?" Devin asked.

"He's over there." Tyler said pointing as he moved out of the way.

Getting a full view of the table Devin starts to panic and says. " Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, is it too late for us to turn around, no it`s way too late, they already seen us- crap."

Joe and Tyler just stared at Devin as she freaked out.

"Anyways I`m Joe nice to meet you." Joe says sticking out his hand.

"Ty."

"Nice to meet you." Tyler says shaking his hand then walking off.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"My ex is here."

"What where?" Joe asked looking.

"The one sitting by Diamond- Don't look!" Devin said slapping Joe on his arm.

"What, calm down you're acting like an awkward school girl." Joe says

"Who is he?" Devin's Mom asked Diamond as she stared at Joe and Devin who were still at the other end of the Kitchen.

"Mom Don't." Diamond said.

"Come on Joe and Tee-Tee you could sit by me!" Jenn said pointing at the two chairs next to her that just so happened to be in front of Devin's ex.

"Sure." Devin said giving her a closed smile as everyone stared at them.

"I`m glad you finally came to see us, you never come around when your off anymore." Devin's mom says.

"I see her grammy!" Jenn said.

"Jennifer it's not polite to jump in grown folks conversations." Rebecca said.

"What I did!"

"Devin look who came to dinner." Devin's Aunt Sally says pointing at her ex.

"I see." Devin said awkwardly.

"What you don't know how to talk any more, you're too good to say hi to me now?" Jack Devin's ex said.

"Hi Jack." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"So how long are you going to be in Sacramento for?" Devin Uncle Mike asked.

"We're only there for tomorrow then were going to Fresno." Devin says grabbing a plate from the middle of the table for Joe.

"You're not going to eat?" Rayshaun asked.

"No I`m not hungry."

"You're not hungry huh?" Her mom said suspiciously.

"Yes mom I`m not hungry." Devin said.

"Where's Kim?" Stacy one of her cousins asked.

"Where not friends with her anymore." Devin said looking over at her cousin.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Kim." Kendall said.

"What does that mean?" Richard Devin's oldest brother asked.

"You know how Kim is." Samantha said.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Devin's aunt Catherine asked.

"I`m Positive Auntie."

"I saw you on TV last time." Devin's little cousin Maranda said.

"You did?"

"Yeah all my friends seen you too and I told them you are my cousin and they don't believe me." Maranda said.

"Well maybe you can take them to my match tomorrow and I could give you backstage passes and I can tell them you're my cousin."

"Can I go mom can I?" Maranda asked looking at her mom.

"Only if Devin takes you." Devin's Aunt Karen says mugging Devin.

"I can't I have practice really early maybe Bree could take you guys."

"So I was talking to Jack earlier and he mentioned he wanted you back and I told him you were single." Her Aunt Catherine said.

"Mom nobody wants Jack, his mama didn't even want him, she tried to give him up for adoption- twice!" Crystal said.

"When he was twenty- TWENTY!" Crystal continued as Joe Chuckled.

"Ugh, Devin sit up straight you know that it makes your stomach look even fatter!" Devin's mom said.

Joe mouth dropped he couldn't believe a mom would say that to their daughter.

"Thanks mom." Devin says sitting up.

"So what about it Dev?" Jack asked putting his hand on hers.

"What about what?" Devin asked snatching her hand back.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Jack asked.

"Uh No."

"Devin you will never get anyone being rude you know he's the only one who wants you." Devin's mom said.

"MOM!" Rebecca yelled.

"The offer's always open Doll." Jack says winking.

"Don't call me that!" Devin said with an attitude.

"Hey what's your name?" Alex asked who was sitting right next to Joe.

"Joe- Didn't we already meet?" Joe asked confused.

"I don't think so."

"Alex and Tyler are twins." Devin whispers to Joe.

"Ohhh!" Joe says.

"Well my name is Joe nice to meet you." Joe said sticking his hand out.

"I thought that job of yours didn't want fat women." Devin's mom asked.

"Mom can you stop talking about Devin's weight?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine, when are you going to straighten your nappy hair?"

Out of all of her family at the table Devin was the only one with curly hair she got it from her grandma.

"Mom her hair isn't even nappy, it's clearly curly." Diamond said.

"She's just mad because she didn't get curly hair." Catherine says.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Stacy asked.

"I`M SURE!" Devin yelled irritated.

"When's the last time you ate?" Her uncle Mike asked.

"I don't remember." Devin mumbled.

"You don't remember, you're not back at THAT are you?" Devin's mom asked.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME?!" Devin snapped.

"Fine." Dani Devin's cousin said with her eyes wide.

"Can you just give me another chance?" Jack asked.

"JACK, I`M NOT INTERESTED and I`ll never be interested in you EVER again!"

"Well since we're not talking about Devin anymore let's talk about the bigger elephant in the room- who are you?" Devin's mom asked.

"Me?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"I`m Joe Devin's…." Joe began to say as he glared over at Devin.

"He's my boyfriend!" Devin blurted out.

"Your boyfriend?" Karen asked.

"Yes Auntie."

"That's nice Devin it's really nice, a huge step up from Jack." Catherine said.

"I think so." Devin said staring at Jack then back at her aunt.

"So are you hitting that?" Karen asked.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked Choking on his food.

"Hitting, sleeping with, banging her, having sex with, is she getting the D yet I think that's how you young people say it." Karen said.

"Umm." Joe said.

"Oh my gosh you don't have to answer that." Devin said burying her face in her hands.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"Aunt Karen! that is so inappropriate to ask especially at the dinner table." Samantha says knowing where she was going with that question.

"I was just going to say that- Jennifer and you kids go take your plate and eat in the living room." Rebecca says.

"Aww." Cheyenne said.

"Well I`m a preteen so I don't have to go." Charlotte says.

"GO!" Crystal yelled.

"You're so mean!" Maranda said as all the kids got up and walked away.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Crystal said.

"I was just asking what we were all thinking." Karen said.

"No auntie you are the only one who cares about their sex life or the lack there of." Kendall said.

"So do you want kids- Devin wants four?" Devin's Mom asked.

"I have a daughter but no I wouldn't mind having more." Joe said.

"You have a daughter- so why aren't you with your baby mama?" Dani asked.

"Dani that is none of your business." Devin said.

"How old are you?" David Devin's second brother asked.

"Twenty-five." Joe said.

"And you're okay with Devin only being twenty-two?" Stacy asked.

"Why would that be a problem?" Joe asked confused.

"So how did you get her to sleep with you because she wouldn't sleep with me?" Jack asked.

"WHO invited him?!" Devin asked.

"Mom!" Jessica Devin's oldest sister said.

"Of course she did." Devin says.

"Why do you hate me?!" Devin asked.

"I just want you to be happy, I mean you have such a disadvantage from your sisters being the ugly, fat less talented one." Devin's mom said.

At that moment Joe understood why Devin was so insecure- or at least he thought he understood.

"That's it I`m done and you wonder why I stay away so long, Joe let's go!" Devin yells.

"We see who wears the pants in that relationship." Jack whispers.

"Shut up the hell up Jack!" Keisha yelled.

.

.

"Tee-Tee where are you going?" Jenn asked as Devin and Joe walked into the living room.

"I`m going home now."

"Can I come?"

"No, I have to get up early tomorrow to drive to Sacramento."

"Okay well, when can I come visit again?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know I'll let your mom know."

"What about me?" Kayla asked.

"Never." Devin said walking out the door.

"I`m sorry." Joe said.

"About what?" Devin asked as they walked to the car.

"I made you go when you didn't want to." Joe said.

"Its fine, I`m fine." Devin said.

"Look me in the eyes and say you're fine again." Joe said.

"I`m fine." Devin said looking over at Joe as she started the car. Again her eyes said different then her mouth was saying, Joe could see it but he still didn't want to pressure her into telling him.

It was twelve O`clock mid night when Joe was woken up by the sound of Devin thumping up and down the stairs he tried to ignore it but he couldn't so he got up to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked as he watched Devin run up and down her steps.

"I`m sorry did I wake you?"

"No I`m always up this late." Joe said sarcastically.

Devin smiled and said. "I`m sorry babe."

"Never mind that, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Exercising." Devin said as she continued to run up and down the steps.

"At twelve at night?" Joe asked.

"Is this about what your mom said?"

"Not just her, Kim and Eva and people I went to school with." Devin said as turned to run back down stairs.

"Stop running!" Joe said grabbing her by her arm.

"Rewind that back to Kim- what did she say to you?" Joe asked slightly upset.

"It doesn't matter its true."

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Joe asked raising his voice.

"She called me ugly, and fat, flat chested and stupid. Devin said turning her head away from Joe as she began to cry.

Joe laughed.

"Joe it's not funny." Devin said still not looking at Joe.

"I`m not laughing at you, I`m laughing at how stupid that statement was." Joe said.

"It`s not stupid its true."

"Devin you are the furthest thing from ugly, I don't even know why you wear makeup, you're not stupid and your defiantly NOT flat chested." Joe said.

"You forgot about the fat part." Devin said sniffing.

"Are you crying?" Joe asked turning her face towards him.

"Why are you even entertaining what those idiot's said about you?" Joe asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Devin says walking into her room.

"Try me I bet you I will." Joe said following behind her.

"I've always been called the 'fat' cousin or the 'fat' sister or the 'fat' friend. My self-esteem was so ruined, I was always trying to lose weight it got so terrible that I stopped eating, I was diagnosed with an eating disorder some years ago, I finally got to a place where I was at a normal weight again and I was okay again, but my weight has always been a sensitive subject and when Kim and My mom kept talking about my weight that hurt me to the core, especially because they both knew about my struggle with my body image so it cut deeper." Devin said looking down and then looking at Joe.

"I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked.

"What was I supposed to say, hey Joe I like you oh and by the way I use to have eating disorder?"

Joe shrugs and says. "You're not battling with that again are you?"

Devin shakes her head no and then shrugs and says. "I`m not starving myself if that's what you mean but I`m starting to believe what they're saying.

"Come here." Joe says standing up and leading her to the bathroom and closes the door.

"You are the most beautifulest person I've ever laid my eyes on, you have the most beautifulest chocolate skin." Joe whispers in her ear as he stood behind her as they looked in the long mirror behind her door.

"And your body- is breath taking." Joe whispered as he rub his hand along the side of all her curves as he locked eye contact with her in the mirror.

"Take off your shirt." Joe ordered.

"Joe." Devin says softly.

"Trust me and take your shirt and leggings off."

"But you only said my shirt off the first time."

"I changed my mind." Joe said.

"Now take it off." Joe ordered.

Devin crosses her arms as she pulled her spaghetti strap over her head and then she pulled down her leggings.

"Okay." Devin says as she insecurely covers her stomach.

"Don't do that." Joe said grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her stomach.

"I want you to point to every part of your body you don't like."

"I don't like my stomach." Devin said grabbing her stomach.

"I love your stomach." Joe said walking around her and kissing her stomach.

"My thighs." Devin says as Joe kissed both of her thighs a little longer then he kissed her stomach.

"Your thighs are one of my favorite body parts." Joe said.

"My shoulder area." Devin said as Joe stood up and moved her hair and kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"Now tell me everything you do like about yourself." Joe whispered.

"Well I like my hair."

"My eye brows."

"My Lips."

"Mmm- so do I." Joe whispered.

"Sorry continue." Joe said.

"I Guess I like My hips."

"Is that it?" Joe asked.

Devin Nods her head and says. " Yes."

"Good, I don't ever want to hear you say you hate anything about you again, you're perfect and the only time I want to hear the word fat is if you are making reference to your a**." Joe says softly.

Devin turns around and softly says. "Thank you." As she puts her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

"It's was my pleasure." Joe says he kisses her again.

Devin pulls back from the kiss and looks him in the eyes and smiles.

"How are you feeling now?" Joe asked.

"Better." Devin says.

"Look me in the eyes and say it again."

"I`m much better." Devin said staring him straight in the eyes without blinking. This time her eyes went with what she was saying not all of her pain was gone, that would take time and work but they were moving in the right direction.

"And to think you didn't want to tell me." Joe said laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah." Devin says.

"Now take your butt to bed, we have to get up early in the morning." Joe ordered.

"Yes sir." Devin says playfully as Joe smacked her on the butt as she walked away.

"Don't get use to doing that." Devin said looking back.

Joe lifts his hands up with a smirk on his face and says. "I`ll keep my hands to myself."

Devin smiles as she pulls her cover over her head and turns around.

A/n: What are your thoughts on Devin revealing her history with an eating disorder? Now that you know about her past eating disorder how do you feel about Kim and Devin`s mom remarks about her weight? What is your opinion about the dinner scene? What`s your opinion on her mom in general?


	24. Chapter 24

Joe laid comfortably in Devin's queen size bed only to be awaken by the smell of food followed by a crash and a scream, in fear Devin had gotten hurt Joe quickly jumps out of bed and rushes down to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Devin said looking over her shoulder at Joe as she stayed on her tippy toes.

"What was that noise?"

"I was trying to get something off of the fridge , but I knocked this vase over and it broke." Devin said no longer on her toes.

Joe looks around the counter at the floor where the vase was dropped and it had shattered around her.

"Don't move!" Joe said running over.

"What?" Devin asked laughing.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Joe said lifting her up and placing her on the counter.

"Where's the broom?" Joe asked as he placed her down and looked around.

Devin smiled and pointed.

"Thanks- what were you doing up this early anyways?" Joe asked as he swept the floor and then put the broom back and walked back over to Devin.

"I was making breakfast." Devin said picking up a strawberry and feeding it to Joe.

"I didn't know you could cook." Joe said.

"Eh- I'm okay, but you didn't taste anything yet." Devin said as she feeds him pancakes.

"Mmm, you need to eat too!" Joe said in between bites.

"I`m okay."

"No you need to eat something now." Joe said feeding her a fruit.

"I told you I wasn't starving myself." Devin said jumping off the counter.

"I didn't say you were."

"But you were thinking it." Devin said as she walked by the sink.

"No I wasn't." Joe said shaking his head.

"You were."

"Okay I did, is it a crime that I care about you?" Joe asked.

"No."

"Then eat something."

"I already ate."

"When?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Before you woke up." Devin said lifting her plate out the sink.

"When I`m upset I lose my appetite that's why I wasn't eating I wasn't relapsing." Devin continues

"Ohhh." Joe said.

"Ohhh." Devin said mocking him.

"I`m sorry." Joe says kissing her.

"But I will take your sausage!" Devin said grabbing the sausage.

"Let's go!" Devin said energetically as she pulled both his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanted to go for a walk." Devin said as she continued to pull him.

"Could I at least get dressed?" Joe asked.

"I guess." Devin jokingly.

.

.

On the walk.

"I noticed your dad wasn't there, where was he?"

"Dad left a long time ago."

"Oh I`m sorry." Joe said.

"It's fine, when he left I thought he was coming back but he never did." Devin said with a blank look on her face.

"Is that why you were so afraid I would leave?" Joe asked.

Devin nods her head and says. "He said he would never leave like his dad, but one night he just left and never came back."

"My dad was the only one to that protected me from my mom, he always went out his way to make me feel good about myself." Devin says now looking back at the ground.

"Did you ever find him, you know as an adult?" Joe asked.

Devin shakes her head no.

"Well I`m nothing like your dad I will never leave you."

"So why did you and Jack break up?" Joe asked changing the subject as they walked hand and hand.

"Why did you divorce Galina?" Devin asked.

"She didn't want me anymore she left me for one of her coworkers." Joe says.

"Well that sucks." Devin says.

"It does, especially when you're lead to believe everything is okay, but it's all good because I`d much rather be with you."

Devin smiled.

"Why did you and Jack break up?"

"He was tired of waiting, they always get tired of waiting." Devin says.

"Is that why you keep asking me if I will leave you because you want to wait?" Joe asked.

Devin nods her head.

"My answer will never change I will wait for you until you're 100% ready." Joe said.

"You're so sweet."

"I try." Joe says laughing.

.

.

Monday Night Raw.

"Jane its an hour before the show starts and I still don't know what I`m supposed to be doing." Devin says following Jane.

"In a minute."

"You've been saying that since I've been here."

"I`m serious this time."

"Look Jane, I'm not going out there unless I know what I`m doing."

"You're not going to wrestle her you're going to argue with her, it will be the start of a feud with her." Jane explained.

"But that doesn't make any since I wrestle guys now, why would I go back to wrestling girls when not only am I in a feud with Kofi right now, it just wouldn't make since from Kofi to Nicole, I mean I would understand if I went to wrestle Sarona, Trinity, Nattie or even my ex-teammates and I don't mean any disrespect to Nicole it just not that smart." Devin said.

"We changed our minds. "

"Of course you did- well thank you anyways Jane."

"I knew you would understand." Jane says walking away.

.

.

.

Joe's Photoshoot.

"Can you do any other look with your face, every shot is the same." Bree said.

"Like this?" Joe asked.

"Perfect!"

"Now growl at the camera, like you do in the ring."

"Wait wait I have to fix his hair." Crystal says walking through the shoot.

"Crystal you just messed up a great shot!" Bree said.

"Where were you last night?" Joe asked as Crystal fixed his hair.

"At my hotel room?" Bree said confused.

"Why weren't you at the dinner?" Joe asked.

"What dinner?" Bree asked looking at Samantha and Crystal.

"Our side had a dinner." Crystal explained.

"Alright I`m done." Crystal said.

"Our side?" Joe asked confused.

"Bree is Diamond and Devin's cousin from their dad's side."

"Mmm." Joe said.

"Oh yeah Dev told me about that I can't believe Auntie Bev invited him." Bree said snapping pictures.

"Why not, you know she's always trying to play match maker." Samantha said.

"This is true." Bree said.

"Hey Joe I thought you guys had the week off?" Crystal asked.

"Jane and the writers had different plans." Joe said.

"What does that mean?" Crystal asked.

"They changed Devin's Feud with Kofi to her with Nicole." Joe said.

"Why?" Crystal asked with an attitude.

"That's what I want to know."

"You don't know?" Samantha asked.

"What do you know?" Bree asked.

"Nothing- just that Nicole went to Stephanie and asked for a feud with Devin."

"How do you know?!" Bree asked as she stopped taking pictures.

"Oh I hear things on my side of the hall."

"Could you keep taking pictures?" Joe asked.

"Sorry."

"And that's not even the beginning!" Samantha said.

.

.

.

Over with Devin, Sarona, JoJo, Trinity and Saraya.

"Hey D are you okay?" JoJo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Devin asked.

"Last time we saw you, you were upset and running out of the building." Saraya asked.

"Ohh yeah I`m fine."

"Did you hear that Nicole went to Stephanie for a feud with you?" Sarona asked.

"NO- why would she do that?" Devin asked."

"Because she's a bully and she likes bothering you." Trinity said.

"What the hell!" Devin said.

"And by what I heard she has Kim written in the story line." Saraya said.

"Doing what she doesn't wrestle."

Saraya shrugs.

"We're not telling you this to get stuff started, were just telling you this so you won't get blind sighted." Trinity said.

"Yeah I understand." Devin says.

"DEVIN!" Maranda yelled as her and her friends approached her.

"How did you get here?"

"My mom dropped us off since Bree was busy."

"Is it true you're her cousin?" A little kid asked.

"It is true."

"COOOL!" All the kids said at once.

"Could we have a picture with you Krystal?" Another one of Maranda's friend said.

"Sure do you want a picture with all of us?" Devin asked talking about Trinity, JoJo, Sarona and Saraya.

"Yeah!" The kid Replied.

 _Mid way during Devin and Nicole's Segment._

 _"_ _Look who came crawling back to the divas division with her tail between her legs, earlier this year you were like I`m too good for the diva's division and you called your self-stepping it up by competing with the guys and don't get me wrong you won the royal rumble and that's a big achievement, that no one can take away from you especially because those guys are three times your size, but what have you been doing since then you weren't in the head lines of the biggest stage of them all, wrestle mania like you were supposed to, which has to be pretty embarrassing if you ask me but seriously ,what were you doing?." Nikki said._

 _"_ _Are you done Nikki?"_

 _"_ _Not really..."_

 _"_ _To answer your question I took a break, I was tired if you actually wrestled instead of running around talking mess you couldn't back up you would get tired too, but then again you would have to actually have the ability to wrestle first- and I didn't come crawling back somebody went to the big boss lady and begged for me to have a match with them you might know her. Krystal says winking._

 _"_ _And you asked what I've done these pass couple of months the better question is what have you done your entire career, I mean I`ve been a five time Diva's champion, a Five time Diva's Tag team champion." Krystal says._

 _"_ _I get it five time this five time that." Nikki said annoyed._

 _"_ _No I wasn't finished, I`m also a fifteen time Intercontintal champion and three time united state champion and I Also won the 2014 royal rumble and I've only been here for three years – NOW I`m done." Krystal said tilting her head and smiling._

 _"_ _Nobody like's a show off Krystal."_

 _"_ _No likes a Hater either."_

 _"_ _This is getting boring and I need a touch up on my make-up do you mind if I touch up a bit?" Nicole asked._

 _"_ _Sure?" Krystal says rolling her eyes and shrugging_

 _"_ _Kim!" Nikki calls as Kim walks out the curtain and down the ring._

 _"_ _This is my personal make-up artist- Kim do you know her." Nicole asked as she got her make-up done._

 _"_ _As a matter of fact I don't." Krystal said._

 _"_ _Are you sure Chrissy- Kim and I were talking about you earlier and we were both agreeing on how ugly you are and kind of fat no wonder they move you up to compete with the guys it wasn't a promotion they were afraid you squish the rest of the divas!" Nikki said._

 _Having heard enough Krystal hits Nikki with a spear and Kim with a super kick then smiles and shrugs as the Audience went crazy and walked out the ring._

 _As Devin walked back stage she had a real serious look on her face when her cousin walks up._

"I'm proud of you!" Rayshaun said as Devin walked through the curtain.

"Why?" Devin asked confused.

"For not letting those comments upset you, they were clearly said to upset you because Kim knows about you're history with Insecurities otherwise she wouldn't have suggested Nicole say that."

"You think Kim told her to say that?" Devin asked.

"Of course she did, Nicole is mean not evil." Rayshaun said.

"You're talking about the girl who spiked my drink."

"This is true."

.

.

After the show.

"KIM!" Bree yelled holding her Camera tightly.

"Yes." Kim said as she sat amongst Nicole and Eva.

"Why would you do that?!" Bree yelled.

"Do what?" Kim asked with a smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what you did and you know you were dead wrong!" Bree yelled.

"So what if I did." Kim said.

"So what if I did-so what if I did." Bree said laughing to herself angrily.

What Bree did next nobody expected out of the quiet sweet Bree. Bree swung her arm back and threw her camera straight at Kim's head.

"What the heck?!" Kim said holding her head.

"I guess crazy run in their family." Eva said.

"Please don't say anything to me because I would love to knock the s**t out of you- and I only need one reason!" Bree said.

"Come on Sharkeisha Jr, let's go before you get in trouble." Jon said pulling Bree away.

"Yals lucky I`m on this work probation- cause I`d f**k you up!" Keisha said walking away.

A/n: what are your thoughts on Kim continuing to take blows at something that she knows is a sensitive subject with Devin? What is your opinion about Bree throwing the camera at Kim`s head? Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and or favored / followed this.


	25. Chapter 25

Next day on smack down.

"I was impressed with raw last night Dev keep up with the good work." Stephanie says walking pass with her dad.

"Thanks." Devin says looking up as she strapped her boots.

"Are those new boots?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, why?" Devin asked.

"They are soo cute!"

"Thanks- well I got to go my match is up next."

 _During the show_

 _"_ _And her opponent being accompanied by Roman Reigns Nikki Bella!" Lilian Garcia announced._

 _"_ _What is Nikki doing with Roman Reigns?!" Booker asked._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you accompany Nikki to the ring if you had the chance she HOT!" King asked._

 _At the end of the match._

 _"_ _Nikki's doing the Code of Honor she's using Krystal's own move against her!" King says_

 _"_ _And the winner of the match NIKKI BELLA!" Lilian Announced as Nikki Jumped on Roman Reigns and Kissed him right in Krystal's sight._

 _._

 _._

Back stage.

"That was a good ending don't you think?" Nikki asked walking pass Devin.

"It was perfect!" Devin says with a fake smile.

"That wasn't in the script, I didn't know she was going to do that!" Joe says lifting his hand up.

"Yeah I know, I read the script too."

"What is up with that Nicole, you would think she would have chosen someone else to pick on since Ashely and them came up to the main roster." Trinity said.

"You would think, I`m not even going to let it get to me anymore." Devin says.

"Finally you take my advice!" Rocky says.

"You're not the only person who told her that." JoJo said.

"You know it was kind of hard not to take it personal when she spiked my drink, stole my clothes, cut my hair, hired someone to chase me down, put my business on blast and do whatever she did to my lotion." Devin said.

"Wow girl she really put you threw it huh?" Ariane says.

"Nooo." Devin says sarcastically.

"Well I`m going to hang out with the guys." Joe says.

"Bye." Devin says kissing him.

"Eww, I liked it better when you didn't kiss at work." Trinity said.

"Hey Dev, were all going laser tagging tomorrow since we all have tomorrow off." Milena asked.

"Wait they're giving us all a day off at the same time?!" Devin says shocked.

"Right- I was shocked too!" Rachel says.

"Who's all going?" Devin asked.

"Everyone except Nicole, Eva and Kim." Sarona says.

"We decided not to tell them about it." Arianne says.

"Mmm, can I tell my family?" Devin asked.

"Of course I love Keisha!" Victoria says.

"Around what time?" Devin asked.

"7ish." Danielle says.

"Great I`ll see you there." Devin says walking away.

"Yo Rayshaun come with me to see Bill." Devin says approaching Rayshaun.

"Why what's wrong?"

"After Nicole did the code of honor I landed wrong and now my spine hurts when I breathe."

"Well don't breathe." Rayshaun said laughing.

"Ray don't make me laugh it hurts to much."

"Alright, Alright."

.

.

 **Wwe Medical room**

"Can you bend over and touch your toes?" Bill asked.

"No."

"Okay well it doesn't look too bad, it's probably sprained."

"Probably?!" Rayshaun asked.

"It is."

"So, am I okay to wrestle or should I take some time off?" Devin asked.

"You should take a couple weeks off and it should be okay." Bill says.

"Okay, are you going to tell Stephanie or should I?" Devin asked.

"I`ll tell her, just a second." Bill says walking away.

"Does that mean we should wait here or what?" Devin asked.

"I don't know- I`m getting tired of little miss Nicole I`m going to say something to her." Rayshaun says.

"No don't do that." Devin said.

"Devin you're too nice!"

"So I`ve heard."

"But I`m going to say something, whether you like it or not, all this bullying and purposely hurting you has to stop like today, well tomorrow when I talk to her." Rayshaun says.

"Hey Devin." Stephanie says walking in.

"Did Bill tell you?"

"He did but I`m afraid I can't let you take off."

"Why?"

"We need you for next week." Stephanie says.

"Why would you use her when you know she's hurt, it's not like you can't replace her, you did it before with wrestle mania." Rayshaun says.

"I`m sorry it's out of my hands." Stephanie says.

"Out of your hands- right." Rayshaun mumbles.

"But do get better." Stephanie says walking away.

"Of course." Devin says

"Oh Dev, let me show you something." Rayshaun said pulling out his phone.

Scrolling throw his phone Rayshaun turns his phone to his cousin.

"Ewww why would you show me that?!" Devin said pushing his screen

Rayshaun laughed.

A/n: What do you think Rayshaun showed Devin? What is your opinion on Stephanie refusing to let Devin to take time out for her spine to heal? What is your opinion on Nicole not only injuring Devin but also kissing Joe?


	26. Chapter 26

Next day

"You guys could get out here and I'll go park." Devin said letting them out.

"Are you sure Bree and I could wait for you." Kendall says.

"No I`m fine, besides were already late." Devin said.

"Alright, see you in there." Kendall says getting out of the car.

"Yeah, see you in there." Bree says climbing out of the car."

"I should have got here earlier there is nowhere to park!" Devin says to herself.

"Oh there's one." Devin says turning into as stall.

Devin unbuckles her seat belt and climbs out of her Suv only to be rammed into the door and kicked aggressively in her ribs and punched in the face, which turned into kicks in the head in shocked of the blind sight Devin sat there and covered her head hoping it would all be over when seconds turned into minutes and eventually an hour Devin came to the realization that it wasn't going to stop so she fights back standing up Devin tackles the attacker to the ground and did a beating of her own punching her in the face and banging her head against the ground when out of nowhere Devin is yanked up from behind and thrown on the ground when her attacker gets up and begins attacking her once again but this time with help, they both took turns kicking Devin in the head and in her rib cage when another person came out of know where and joined the mugging and kicks her in the head.

.

.

"Where's Devin?" Danielle asked.

"She said she was going to park." Bree said.

"But that was an hour ago." Thaddaeus said.

"Maybe someone should go see what's taking her so long." Joe said.

"We will." Brie says.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Fine, but hurry." Joe says.

"Okay." Nattie says as they get up and walked out.

"Go with them, ion trust them." Keisha says to Bree and Kendall as she watched Brie and Nattie walk off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brie yelled as she ran and grabbed one of the attackers. The attacker then turned around and started to fight Brie as Nattie grabs the other attacker and begins to fight the other while the last attacker continued to attack Devin who is still on the ground. Kendall and Bree rushes to the car as they see Brie get thrown, the attackers take off running.

"What's going on?!"Kendall yells as she looks at Brie and Nattie whose faces were all black and blue.

"Somebody call 911!" Nattie says.

"Are you guys okay?!" Bree asked.

"We're fine it's Devin!" Brie says.

"What's wrong with Devin?!" Kendall asked as they rushed around the car to find Devin laying on the ground her face was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh my gosh Devin someone get help!" Bree yells as her and Kendall rushes to their cousin's side.

Brie and Nattie rushes back to the Laser place.

"Brie what's wrong with your face?!" Brian asked.

"Never mind that someone call the 911." Brie said.

"Why what's wrong?" Rayshaun asked.

"It's Devin!" Nattie says.

"What's wrong with her?!" Rayshaun yelled as his family and Joe shot up.

"She was attacked!" Nattie says.

Rayshaun and Joe both Raced out of the building while her other family members followed behind.

.

.

Joe paced back and forth in the waiting room while his coworkers sat there in disbelief.

"Joe I`m sure she'll be okay just calm down and take a seat." Trinity says.

"I won't calm down until I know she's okay."

"You worrying like this isn't going to make her get better."

"She's Right Uce." Jon says.

"I know you guys are trying to help but it's not." Joe snaps.

"Sorry." Trinity says as the room entered into an awkward silence.

In the mist of the silence a doctor walks in.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Sarona asked as the doctor walked in.

"She's is in critical condition."

"Can I go in and see her?" Joe asked as he stopped pacing.

"Are you family or married?"

"No."

"Then I`m sorry we can't let you in we're only allowing family in at this time."

"Okay." Joe said understanding.

"Joe -finally you're here, why aren't you back in the room?" Samantha asked walking into the waiting room.

"I`m sorry Ma`am, like I told him we're only letting family in." The doctor says.

"But he is family, this is her husband." Samantha says.

The doctor looks at Joe then Samantha in disbelief. "Alright."

"Thanks Sam." Joe whispered.

"No problem."

"Did they find out who did this?" Joe asked.

"Devin's in Acoma so they can't ask her, and Nattie and Brie are getting scans on their brain and they`re both saying they don't remember who they were." Samantha said.

"That's Bull- what about camera's?"

"Where she was when she was attacked there was no cameras." Samantha says.

"So we just have to wait until Brie and Nattie remembers?!" Joe asked angrily.

"That's the only thing we can do, that and wait until Devin wakes up hopefully she remembers." Samantha says.

"What are the doctors saying?"

"She has broken ribs and a broken spine she'll need surgery ASAP." Samantha says as they approach the room.

"A broken spine- she's going to be in a wheel chair?!"

"In the worst case scenario, but the doctor thinks he could fix it without paralyzing her."

As he saw his girlfriend lying unconscious with tubs up her nose and in her arms tears quickly came to his eyes which turned to anger.

 _If I had no more time_

 _No more time left to be here_

 _Would you cherish what we had?_

 _Was it everything that you were looking for?"_

 _If I couldn't feel your touch_

 _And no longer were you with me_

 _I`d be wishing you were here_

 _To be everything that I'd be looking for_

 _I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

 _And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

"She's going to be okay bro!" Rayshaun says with tears in his eyes as he hugged Joe.

"If she doesn't I couldn't live with myself."

"She will be, all we can do is sit with her and hope for the best." Rayshaun said.

"Or we could kick whoever did this A**! Joe says in anger.

"As much as I would love to do that we can't!" Rayshaun says.

"Why not, they can't get away with this, she didn't deserve this she never does anything wrong to anyone!" Joe yells in anger.

"I`m down with that!" Keisha says.

"Yeah me too!" Crystal says as Kendall and Samantha agreed.

"I`m Down for a good Fight!" Diamond said.

"Come on if Devin was awake she wouldn't of wanted you guys to do that." Rayshaun said.

"And she wouldn't of wanted to be attacked either!" Bree says as she sat next to Devin.

"I understand, I`m just as pissed as everyone, but there has to be a calm one in the bunch and apparently I'm the designated calm person."

"I think we should all go home and get some rest, I`ll call Jane or whoever and let her know we can't come in tomorrow and will come back in the morning." Rayshaun says.

"Alright, sleep does sound good." Samantha says.

"Yeah it does." Kendall says.

"I don't know, I can sleep later, I just want to stay here with Devin." Joe says.

"Yeah me too!" Bree says.

"Alright, call us if anything changes." Diamond says.

"Okay." Joe says.

"And if you want to kick someone's a** call me!" Crystal says.

Joe smiles and says. "Okay crystal."

"I`m serious." Crystal says hugging Joe.

"Yeah I know." Joe says.

"I`m going to get something to eat out of the vending machine, do you want anything?" Bree asked.

"No, I`m fine." Joe says as he caressed Devin's hand.

"I`ll bring you back some chips." Bree says.

"Thanks."

A/N: So what are your thoughts on Devin getting jumped? And the song mentioned in this chapter is 'Like you`ll never see me again' by Alicia Key`s.


	27. Chapter 27

**Next day**

"Alright one more." Bree says snapping pictures.

"How's your cousin?" Nicole asked.

"She's getting worst." Bree says.

"I`m sorry, did they ever find out who attacked her?"

"No."

"Well, I`m sure they will."

"Hopefully."

"They will, how`s Joe taking it?"

"Not well, none of us are, but if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it anymore." Bree says.

"Of course."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"They don't think she's going to make it." Crystal says as she straightened Milena's hair.

"That's terrible and they wouldn't give you guys the day off?" Milena asked.

Crystal shakes her head.

"How heartless."

"That's Stephanie."

"Well at least we`re going to be in the area for a while so you guys wont have a far drive to her everyday."

"I guess."

"If there's anything I could do then let me know!" Milena says.

"Yeah okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I heard about Devin, I wasn't sure if it would be okay for me to come, being that we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately." Kim says.

"That's probably smart that you didn't come." Samantha says surprisingly calm and not unlike her normal self.

"Yeah, so how is everyone taking it?"

"Not well, we still don't know who did it and Joe and Crystal are ready to fight just about everyone."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Joe is a big guy you could only hold him back for so long, whoever did this better hope we never find out because they're good as dead."

"Right, I don't know who in the right mind would think they could attack Devin and get away with it." Kim says.

"Well, I have to go, keep me updated." Kim says walking away.

"For sure."

.

.

.

 **Rayshaun and Joe.**

"You ready bro?" Rayshaun asked

"For what?"

"Our match?"

"Oh, right!" Joe said

"Well?"

"Uh yeah." Joe said.

 _The show_

 _"_ _On the way to the ring from Pensacola Florida weighing two-hundred and eighty nine pounds roman reigns!"_

 _"_ _And his partner from Fairfield California weighing one hundred and eighty nine pounds Rayshaun!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Back stage.**

"You know Brie and Nattie are getting released from the hospital soon and they'll be coming straight to work." Danielle says.

"Will they?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I heard they're still saying they don't remember." Rachel says.

"That's crap." Rocky says.

"Complete crap!" Kendall says.

"Who are they protecting?" Rocky says.

"What makes you think they're protecting anyone?" Rachel asked.

"Come on I seen those bruises, they've had worst in the ring." Rocky said.

"Hey their goes Joe and Rayshaun I have to go." Kendall says.

"Hey Ray, Joe." Kendall says.

"Hey." Joe says.

"Any update?" Rayshaun asked.

"No but Diamond and Keisha went to the hospital after their match."

"Hey cuz." Jon says walking up.

"Hi."

"Well I`m going to go back to the hotel to take a nap and then I`ll be over at the hospital." Kendall says.

"Yeah me too!" Rayshaun says.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You gotta wake up baby girl." Joe says.

"Please wake up, I need you to wake up." Joe continues as he begins to cry.

Suddenly her heart rate begins to Drop and doctors and Bree rushed into the room

 _Cause lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

 _So every time you hold me_

 _Hold me like this is the last time_

 _Every time you kiss me_

 _Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

 _Every time you touch me touch me like this is the last time_

 _Promise that you'll love me_

 _Love me like you'll never see me again_

"What's going on?!" Bree asked.

"Her heart rate's dropping."

"We need to call the family." Bree says with sorrow.

"Don't tell them her heart dropped."

"Just tell them to get to the hospital." Joe continues.

"Why?"

"If you tell them they'll speed here and the last thing we need is another accident." Joe says.

"Right." Bree says picking up her phone.

Bree walks away as Crystal answers the phone, while Joe stood at the door and watched as they tried to revive Devin. When out of no where his phone rings.

"Hello?" Joe whispers walking away from the door.

"DADDY!" JoJo yells.

"Yes baby." Joe says.

"Mommy bought me a bike because I did well on my spelling test!" JoJo said with excitement.

"That's great baby!"

"When are you going to be off work?" JoJo asked.

"I have work for the rest of the week, but I'll see you soon baby, daddy loves you!"

"I love you too!"

"Alright baby I have to go now."

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye baby." Joe says hanging up.

"How is she doing?!" Diamond says rushing over to Joe.

"I`m not sure I walked away, I got a call from my daughter."

Diamond and her family rushed to her room.

"Sorry ma`am you can't come in!" One of the nurses says pushing the family back.

 _How many really know what love is_

 _Millions never will_

 _Do you know until you lose it?_

A/n: So it looks like Devin is barely hanging on to life.. do you think she`ll make it? Who do you think attacked her? And the song in this chapter is again from Alicia Keys "Like you`ll never see me again. Also thank you to everyone who recently Favored/ followed And of course thank you everyone who continues to review its greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

"We have a heart beat!" One of the doctors yelled as Devin's Family and Joe stood there in relief.

"Are you the husband?" One of the Doctors asked.

"Uh- yeah." Joe said looking at the cousins then back at the doctor.

"Her heart is stable, but were going to have to keep a close watch on her because that all could change in a matter of seconds and there is a possibility she could become brain dead, and In case that does happen I want you to think about pulling the plug."

"Okay." Joe says.

"Where not pulling the plug!" Diamond says angrily.

"No one said we were." Rayshaun said.

"I promise you when I find out who did this I will kill them!"

"You think it was more than one person?" Samantha asked.

"It has to be, one person couldn't do all that damage by their self!" Diamond said.

"And as passive as Devin might be I couldn't see her sitting there and letting someone do that to her so it had to be more than one person." Crystal says.

"Or a man." Bree said.

"That would make a lot of sense." Samantha said

"Or ah crazy a** fan." Keisha suggested.

They all gave Keisha a weird look.

"Think about it, some fans can't get it in their heads that what we do on TV is fiction maybe they seen a match that they didn't like or agree with and thought it was real and attacked her- it was just a thought." Keisha said.

"That actually makes sense." Crystal says.

"Hi can I have a word with you?"

"With me?" Crystal asked.

"Yes?"

"Depends, who are you?"

"I`m the detective covering your cousins case."

"Okay." Crystal says leaving with the detective.

"Yes?" Crystal asked.

"Where were you the night Devin was attacked?"

"I was inside with my coworkers."

"Can they verify that?" The detective asked as he wrote it down.

"Uh yeah." Crystal says confused.

"Mmmhmm."

"Can I go now?"

"Just a second, according to my notes you and your cousin Samantha don't spend as much time with Devin as you use to, why is that?" The detective asked.

"Well I can't really speak for Samantha but I`m usually busy."

"That doesn't keep your other cousins from being with her."

"They work closer with her and Bree and Devin are incredibly close." Crystal says.

"And you aren't?"

"Not as close as her and Bree are."

"But you once were right?" The detective asked.

"Yeah."

"What changed, she got little famous and you couldn't take it?"

"Am I going to need a lawyer to talk to you?"

The Detective shook his head no and says. "I`m just asking standard questions."

"Does sound standard to me."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Devin, she make any enemies?"

"Devin has always been really friendly towards everyone I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her like this." Crystal said.

"But they did- so what you're telling me is she had no arguments no disagreements with nobody you know of?" The detective asked.

"Well she and Nicole never got along."

"I thought you said she got along with everyone?"

"It was more so Nicole didn't get along with her, from what I heard Nicole has had it against her since she's been here."

"Nicole can I get a last name?"

"Garcia."

"Is that all?"

"Well at first brie her twin, Nattie and Eva didn't get along with her too but Nattie and Brie squashed whatever they had against her and they were the ones defending her when they saw her getting attacked."

"Is that all?"

"Yes- wait no Kim!"

"Who's Kim?"

"Kim is one of our ex friends and she's one of the wwe's make-up artist, out of nowhere she started hating her and started spreading her business around the locker room

"Is that everyone?"

"Yes sir!" Crystal says.

"Okay, I will keep in contact have a good night." The Detective says.

"You too." Crystal says as she watched the detective walk away.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"The detective thinks Samantha and I attacked Devin." Crystal says.

"That's insane, why would you hurt your own blood?" Joe asked.


	29. Chapter 29

"So is the detective still hassling Crystal?" Joe asked.

"He's called her twice since yesterday, if that's what you mean." Diamond said.

"How is she taking that?"

"How would you take it if someone accused you of attacking your cousin?" Diamond asked with an attitude.

"Diamond are you okay?"

"My sister is in the hospital, she could possibly die and you're asking me if I`m okay."

"Never mind, sorry I asked. Joe said turning his attention to Devin who was still in a comma.

Diamond sighs and say. "Joe I`m…"

"Knock knock!" The nurse says walking in with a tub in her hand.

"Hi!" The nurse said energetically.

"Hi." Joe said slowly.

"I`m here to give her, her bath."

"Ok?" Joe said looking at Diamond.

"You guys have to leave while I bathe her."

"Excuse me?" Diamond said.

"It`s in the rules sorry."

"That's her husband and I`m her sister I think we both seen her naked, I don't understand why we have to leave." Diamond said.

"I didn't make the rules Ma`am." The nurse said.

"So we`re just supposed to leave you in here with my sister who is unconscious and can't defend herself and trust that you won't hurt her?" Diamond asked.

"Ma`am I'm a professional."

"And how am I supposed to know that, I seen the Carlina White story."

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"So you think I`m going to kidnap her?"

"My point is anyone could come in here and say they're a nurse." Diamond said.

"Would you like me to call someone to verify that I work here?"

"I would."

"Okay." The nurse said pressing a button on her beeper.

"The Carlina White story?" Joe asked in confusion.

"It's a life time move."

"Mmm." Joe says nodding his head.

"A woman walks into a hospital says she's a nurse but she's really not and Kid naps a baby."

"Everything alright in here?" The head doctor says walking in.

"Diamond, Joe." The doctor continues.

"Dr. Wilkinson." Diamond said.

"Could you verify that I work here?"

"Yes I can."

The nurse looks at Diamond and then Joe who are still sitting down.

Diamond sucks on her teeth as Joe walks over to her.

"Come one let's go."

"If you hurt my sister I`ll come back and find you and hurt you!" Diamond says walking out the door.

"You don't want to hurt her." Joe says.

"You don't know what I want to do."

"You're just hurt that you couldn't be there to protect your sister so you're lashing out at everyone." Joe said.

"Why would they ask us to leave- that doesn't even sound right to me, like isn't it the families job to do that type of stuff?"

"Different places have different rules, not everyone trying to hurt her Di." Joe says.

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

Joe chuckles and says. "You and Devin have similar sense of humor."

Diamond gives him a closed smile.

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked.

"No." Diamond said as her stomach begins to growl.

Joe lifts his Eye brow and says. "Oh really."

"I`m starving!"

"So am I let's go eat."

"Joe I don't know, I don't want to leave Dev."

"Will be right back I promise, unless you want to go down to the cafeteria."

"Eww cafeteria food."

"You're such a diva." Joe said as they walk back into the Er.

"Hi, were going to go get something to eat, can you please keep an eye out on my sister for us please." Diamond said to a nurse at the desk.

"Sure."

"Okay, will be right back."

"Take your time." The nurse said as Joe and Diamond walked away.

"What did she say?!" Diamond asked.

"Di she didn't mean anything by it." Joe said placing his hand on the middle of her back.

Diamond and Joe walks into the restaurant not really say a word to each other until halfway through their dinner.

"Joe why are you still here?"

"We could go back to the hospital if you want."

"No I mean in this relationship with my sister, how does this benefit you, do you honestly want to be with her."

"Well." Joe said putting his drink down caught a little off guard by her random question.

"Of course I want to be with her, if I didn't I would have been left."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I love her- do you want us to break up or something?"

Diamond shakes her head no.

"Diamond I understand you love your sister and you don't want anything bad too happened to her and you want to protect her but like I said I love her and I would never hurt her."

"If you have any doubt about being with her you should leave now." Diamond says looking down.

"Diamond I`m not going anywhere."

Diamond looks up and gives him a closed smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"So could you stop giving me the third degree now?" Joe asked laughing.

"I think I could do that."

"That would be appreciated." Joe said jokingly.

"Let's go." Diamond said getting up.

"We have to pay for the meal!" Joe says laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the next morning and Diamond had left home while Joe stayed at the hospital with Rayshaun, Keisha and Samantha who came later the night before, they all made their self comfortable around the room the nurse was nice enough to bring an extra bed that Samantha, Keisha shared while Joe and Rayshaun slept on chairs.

"Excuse me."

"Excuse me."

"Ma`am."

"What chu you want waking me up this early?!" Keisha asked irritatedly.

"Hi I`m the detective covering your cousin case, can I talk to you?" The detective said.

Hearing that everyone in the room woke up

"Detective covering my cousins case huh?"

"Yes Ma`am, so if you can come with me."

"Whatch yo name is- Detective?"

"Detective Doe."

"Like John Doe?" Keisha asked.

"Exactly."

Keisha made a funny face and said. "What I look like booboo da fool- I`m post to believe dats your name?"

Detective Doe shows her his badge.

"Ight then you betta cut it short." Keisha said jumping out of the bed.

"I can't make any promises." Detective Doe says letting her walk pass him.

"Is this dude serious?!" Joe asked clearly upset.

"Calm down Joe it's too early for all that." Samantha said rubbing her eyes.

"No instead of looking for the people who actually did this to her he's harassing her family like we don't have enough to worry about already." Joe says

"We?" Rayshaun asked.

Joe didn't say a word he just gave him a glare.

.

.

"So whatchu want?" Keisha asked leaned against the wall sliding her hands into the pockets of her sweats.

"Yes, I just have to ask you a few question about some things."

"Coo."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your cousin?"

Keisha begins to think and then replies. "Well she got this ex boo thang-Jack from back in Fairfield…

"Connecticut?"

"Nah, Fairfield California." Keisha said like it was obvious.

"Anyone else?"

"There's Joe's Ex- Wife Galina, Nicole, Eva and that's about it."

"Who's Joe?"

"Devin's boyfriend."

"Did he cheat on his wife with her?"

"Nah!"

"Then why would she want to hurt her?"

"She ah hater, everyone be haten on Dev."

"Even her cousins?"

"Excuse me?" Keisha asked.

"Who from your family have been here to visit her?" Detective Joe asked.

"Bree, Diamond, Rayshaun, Samantha, Kendall and Myself."

"What about Crystal?"

"She busy, but she finna slide through tamorrow."

"To busy to visit her cousin?" Detective Doe said ignoring the last part Keisha said.

"She was here the first day and like I said she comin tamorrow, we hella busy with our jab that don't be lettn us have all these breaks like that you feel me, aint none of us but Joe have been here more than one day."  
"But you could get off if you wanted."

"No, we couldn't." Keisha said.

"So how did Joe get multiple days off?"

"Well fa one he aint here all day, he be Rollen out fa work then come back afta."

"And why can't her blood do that?"

Keisha narrowed her eyes and said. "Look sir, we all love our cousin and unless you have ever worked in our line of business den you aint gonna understand how tired and busy we be, our work just don't stop when the camera's stop we have untelevised shows we have interviews we be having guest appearances and bein that Crystal is one of the hairstyles she is always workin more than me so she aint be here every day- SIR."

Keisha managed to be a little classy but still keep it hood on him.

"So if you guys are THAT busy how did Joe get off the extra stuff?"

"He asked for it off."

"So couldn't you guys or Crystal ask for it too?"

"No sir, it don`t work that way, er one can't ask off and they only three hairstylist and they need as many hairstylist that they can get due to all the Diva's and Superstars we have."

"Are we done now because I have to get back to my cousin?"

"Sure- can you send Rayshaun out here?"

"Sure." Keisha said giving him a fake smile.

.

.

"The guy aint even lookin." Keisha said walking into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"He thinks one of us did it."

"One of us- who?!" Rayshaun asked.

Keisha shrugged.

"Oh and he wants to holla at you Ray."

"Me?" Rayshaun asked looking at Samantha then Joe.

"Well go!" Samantha said as Joe shook his head.

"Don't rush me!" Rayshaun said standing up and walking out of the door.

As Rayshaun walked out the door Keisha says. "He thinks it was Crystal who attacked Devin."

Joe sighs and shakes his head.

"Yes." Rayshaun said turning the corner.

"Detective Doe." Detective Doe said sticking out his hand.

"Hi." Rayshaun said looking at his hand.

"Any ways I`d like to ask you about your cousin." Detective Doe said sticking his hand back.

"I didn't think you came to talk about the weather." Rayshaun said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you just ask me what you want to know already?" Rayshaun asked plainly.

"You were the first one Devin told about her joining the wrestling business correct?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"You`d have to ask her."

Detective Doe writes something down on his paper and then asked. "Working together with your family and driving on the road and sometimes sharing rooms you have to get on each other nerves- am I right?"

"You are."

"Is there anyone in particular that you guys get annoyed with?"

"No, no one in particular."

"Mmmhmm." Detective Doe said writing stuff down.

"Is that it?"

"No, who in your family is more likely to not hang out with the family?"

"Well Crystal, Samantha and Bree aren't wrestlers so they're always somewhere else doing what they do."

"But Bree is around you guys more at work then Crystal and Samantha right?"

"Yes because Bree has more of a looser schedule we have more than one photographer and they rotate out so she has more time to sit with us after our match." Rayshaun said.

"How many photographers are there?" Detective asked.

"Ten, fifteen."

"Is that even important?" Rayshaun asked.

"It is."

"Okay well, are you done?"

"Sure, can you get Samantha?" Detective Doe asked as he wrote stuff down.

"Sure thing man." Rayshaun said walking away.

Without saying anything Rayshaun points to Samantha with his pointer finger and then pointed back to the door with his thumb.

"Oh gosh." Samantha said scooting off the bed.

"Yes." Samantha says.

"Can you tell me about Galina?"

"Who?" Samantha asked.

"Joe's ex, word around the wwe you're the woman to come too if you want to know people's buisness."

"Oh, well what do you want to know?"

"Why did they get a divorce?"

"Well I heard she cheated on him, not everyone could deal with having a husband that's always gone."

"So she and Devin never met."

"They have on more than one occasion."

"How did that go?"

"She didn't like her from the moment Joe introduced them."

"And why did he do that?" Detective asked.

"Well they were friends and she was his wife."

"Mmm." Detective said writing something.

"So what about Jack your cousins ex tell me about him."

"Devin and him dated for about two years and they broke up because she wanted to wait until marriage to have sex and he was tired of waiting." Samantha said.

"Do you think he attacked her?"

"Honestly sir, it could be anyone you just don't know."

Detective Doe writes something down.

"So they left on bad terms?"

"They broke up over the phone, so it wasn't the best breakup, but they did see each other at our family dinner and he was interested in getting back with her and she wasn't trying to get back with him because at this point her and Joe were together, so that probably could of hurted his ego and he probably thought if he couldn't have her no one could, crazy stuff like that."

"So did you attack you cousin?" Detective Doe asked looking up from his note pad.

Samantha laughs and asked. "Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious."

"I'm 5'2 one hundred and eight pounds and Devin is 5'5 one hundred and forty five pounds do you really think little me could do all that damage?"

"As a matter of fact I don't which is why I think you had help."

"Now correct me if I`m wrong but didn't you say and I quote 'Honestly sir, it could be anyone you just don't know'.

"That's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said.

"Can you come with me?" Detective Doe said grabbing her arm.

At that moment something in her head snapped

"I`m not going anywhere." Samantha said snatching her arm out of his hand.

"That was a lot of strength for someone who claims to be weak."

"I didn't say I was weak, I`m far from it, but like I said I couldn't do all that even if I wanted to and why would I even want too- I know you have this whole 'theory' about crystal and I being the attacker but we're not and while your harassing my family at our lowest point whoever did this is probably long gone so next time you try to do your job actually do your job!" Samantha yelled.

"I never told you I thought you or crystal was the attackers." Detective Doe said.

"Bite me, I`m done talking to you!" Samantha said storming off.

"Is everything okay?!" Joe asked jumping up.

Samantha shakes her head in anger.

"He flat out accused me of attacking Devin- I couldn't beat Devin up if I wanted to…"

"And it just hurts that instead of doing his job and looking for the people who attacked her he's kicking MY FAMILY while we're down." Samantha said crying but it was more of an angry cry.

"Come here." Joe said signaling her to hug him.

Joe hated seeing women cry even if it was out of anger.

"Samantha, you or Crystal had nothing to do with this I know that for a fact, you love Devin just as much as we all love her don't let that Jerk upset you." Joe said hugging her.

Whipping her tear Samantha says. "Thank you Joe."

"Joe can I talk to you?" Detective Doe asked.

Rolling his eyes Joe walks out to the detective.

"So Joe how is your wife doing?"

"She's been better."

"You guys aren't married are you?" Detective Doe asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Can I start off by saying my mom is a lawyer and I know the difference between standard questioning and harassment so choose your questions wisely."

"No need to get an attitude, I`m here to help you and your family." Detective Doe said.

"Sure you are." Joe said folding his arms.

"Who do you know that would want to hurt Devin?"

"Devin got along with everyone but Nicole was always Jealous of her she would always go out her way to be mean to her."

"That sounds like what Keisha and Crystal said."

"Does it?"

"It does, why is that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Is it?"

"Listen I haven't spoken with Crystal since day one so I don't know what she told you and if she did tell me what she said I wouldn't remember it."

"If."

"Now you're playing with word's - I`m done."

"Is that a problem?" Detective asked in suspicion.

"It is, because you're dead wrong with your theory and if you were half as smart as you thought you were you would check the camera's inside the building we were all at and you will see we were all in the building when Devin was getting attacked."

Detective Doe lifts his Eyebrow.

"That's right, you didn't think of that did you?" Joe asked as he seen a doctor walk out of Devin's room.

"I have to go." Joe said Storming into Devin's room.

"What's going on?" Joe asked in a panic.

"Calm down Bro, they just want to do surgery on her in a few hours." Rayshaun said.

"But shouldn't they wait until she wakes up to even consider that, wouldn't that add more problems?

"They both have their pros and cons." Samantha said sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed.

"Which is?"

"If they wait until she wakes up her recovery might take longer, but for the surgery now pros are she'll recover faster but the cons there is no real way of telling if she healed until she wakes up. But the thing is longer she waits the bigger chance that they won't be able to fix it, we don't know when she'll wake up she could wake up tomorrow or in fifteen years we honestly don't know." Samantha says.

"So what do you think will be best for her?" Joe asked.

"I say we do it as soon as possible." Samantha says as her cousins agree.

"Well I guess that's what we have to do.

"So Kendall should be coming up now we have to get to work." Keisha said as they got up.

"Yeah okay." Joe said.

"Don't stress too much!" Rayshaun said as he hugged Joe and left.

"Bye Joseph, don't forget to call us when she gets out of surgery." Samantha said hugging him.

"Of course."

Thinking about what Joe said Detective Doe went to the scene of the crime and asked for the tapes but something didn't add up for a long period of time Crystal and Samantha were gone, they were in there at first with them like Joe and others have said but were gone for the time in question and when Joe and Devin's family and her coworkers rushed out Crystal and Samantha walked back in from a different direction.

"Is there any back doors here?" Detective Doe asked.

"There is one over here."

"What's this about?"

"I`m not at liberty to tell you that." Detective Doe says.

"Is this about the girl who was attacked in the parking lot?"

"I`ll be talking to you in the near future, don't leave town." Detective Doe says.

.

.

"HAHA- Kendall you're hilarious, I needed that." Joe says laughing uncontrollably.

"You're welcome." Kendall said laughing and taking a bow.

Joe shakes his head as he finally stops laughing.

"Oh wait, I forgot I was supposed to call Diamond and them after Devin got out of surgery.

Kendall picks up her phone and dial's her cousin.

"Do you need something?" Joe asked with an attitude as detective Doe stood at the door.

"As a matter of fact I do I need to talk to Kendall." Detective says pointing to Kendall who was still on the phone.

"Yes, they said the surgery couldn't have went better they don't know for fact that its better but signs point towards it." Kendall said.

"No she still hasn't waken up."

"I`ll call you when she does!"

"Alright talk to you later, bye!" Kendall says.

"Yes?" Kendall said as she seen the Detective looking at her as she hung up the phone.

"Can I talk to you?"

Kendall sighs and says. "Sure."

"This way." The detective said showing her the way.

"So what can I do for you?" Kendall asked.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Of course you do."

"Do you know who attacked Devin?"

"I don't."

"Did you attack Devin?" Detective Doe asked already knowing the answer.

"If I attacked Devin I would know who attacked her."

"Just answer the question."  
"No, Bree and I were one of the ones who originally found her."

"Originally?"

"Nattie and Brianna went to go look for her and Keisha told Bree my cousin and I to go with them because they don't have the greatest history with her- she didn't really trust her."

"Mmm."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Is Samantha and Joe secretly seeing each other?"

Kendall laughs and asked. "That's a joke right?"

"No I seen them embracing each other and it didn't seem innocent."

"I`m sure it wasn't how it looked Joe loves Devin."

"That would be for me to figure out."

"Whatever – are you done?"

"No, I just thought I should let you know we have suspects for who we thought attacked your cousin."

"No really?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"We have proof."

"What's the proof?" Kendall asked.

"We looked at the camera inside of where you guys were at the time and Crystal and Samantha disappeared around the time we think Devin got attacked and didn't come back until after everyone went out to see what was going on."

At this point Kendall didn't know what to believe she wanted to strongly believe Crystal and Samantha wouldn't do that or couldn't but the camera couldn't lie.

"Kendall- are you okay?" Detective Doe asked placing his hand on her shoulder snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah." Kendall said walking away.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews i just love reading them! Quick question what is your opinion on the new information about Crystal and Samantha?


	31. Chapter 31

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he watched Kendall walk into the room

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked scooting up in his chair.

Kendall shakes her head and says. " Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing makes sense anymore."

"What are you talking about Ken?"

"The Detective says he has on camera Crystal and Samantha leaving for a long time around the time Devin was getting attacked and didn't come back until after we found her."

Thinking Joe realized they did disappear for a long time.

Shaking his head Joe says. "No, you know Crystal and Samantha would never do that!"

"Then how do you explain them being gone for so long, I like you want to believe I know them enough to say they would never do that but what were they doing for that long?"

Joe took a moment to think refusing to believe her own cousins would do anything to hurt her.

"Ken, believe me they didn't do it."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I know them, they would never purposely hurt her- ever."

"Believe me I more than anyone want to believe they didn't do it , they`re my cousins, but the evidence says they did it, I`m going to have to go with the evidence on this one."

"But why would they want to hurt her, it doesn't make any sense."

"Do you know he thinks you and Sam are secretly together?" Kendall asked switching the conversation.

"What?!" Joe asked choking on his spit.

"He says he saw you and her hugging that didn't look innocent."

"She was upset, and I hugged her, maybe a little tighter than I would normally but she's my girlfriends cousin."

Kendall lifts her eye brow. "Maybe your the reason they attacked her."

"What?"

"Maybe they want you, I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone close to her tried to hurt her to get to you."

"Kendall that`s insane!"

"It wasn't that insane when Kim did it."

"Crystal and Samantha is your family."

"Kim was like family."

Joe shakes his head and says. "That's not the same."

"Why did you hug Sam like that?" a suspicious Kendall asked.

"I already told you because she was upset."

"Mmm."

"Keisha and Ray were in here you could ask them!" Joe says.

"Okay I believe you."

"Do you really?"

"I do."

"That detective is causing more problems than he`s fixing."

Kendall smiles and says. "So I`m going to go now Crystal is coming up now she's going to spend the night with yal."

"Okay, good."

"Don't let what that detective said make you forget what you already know!" Joe said hugging her.

Kendall was taken back by his hug because he had never hugged her at least not like that she could now see why the detective thought what he thought.

"I`ll try not to."

Walking back to his chair Joe shakes his head and stares at Devin and says. "I wish you would just wake up.

Sitting there watching Devin Joe needed someone to talk to someone he could be transparent with, someone like his dad, so with out hesitation Joe picks up his phone and calls his dad.

"Dad?" Joe cried.

"Joe what's wrong, is everything okay?" Sika asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Devin she was attacked and she's been in Acoma for almost a week."

Sika had never met Devin but he heard a lot about her.

"Atali`i, calm down."

"Dad she won't wake up." Joe said crying as he hyperventilated.

Out of all the time Joe spent with her in the hospital he wasn't really able to let all his sadness out, he shed a few tears but he held in whole lot more.

"Atali`i its all going to be okay." Sika assured.

Atali`i translates to son.

"Dad you don't know that, they had to revive her twice!" Joe said still crying uncontrollably.

Not really being able to understand him Sika says. "Atali`i breath."

Joe takes a deep breath.

"Now take another one."

Joe takes another one.

"Now listen to me, everything will be okay I promise."

"But dad." Joe said whipping his tears.

"But nothing, do I ever break my promises?"

"No."

"She'll wake up." Sika assured.

"Thanks dad."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better." Joe said pulling himself together.

"Your welcome atali`i."

"I just want her to wake up." Joe said

"So do I." Crystal says walking in the room.

"I have to go." Joe says to his dad.

"Bye."

"Bye dad."

Looking back Joe gives her a closed smile and says. "Hey Chris."

"Does this ever get easier?" Crystal says with a sad look on her face.

"I sure hope so." Joe says as Crystal pulls a chair up next to Joe and sighs and puts her head on his shoulder.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they're always appreciated. Next chapter will be a very interesting chapter things will definitely take a turn for Devin and her family now the only question is, is it for the best or worst? Things will never be the same...

Out of all my Oc`s besides Devin who is your favorite? I think for me its Keisha and Rocky


	32. Chapter 32

Next day

Joe and Crystal spent the night at the hospital taking turns watching Devin to make sure she was always okay.

"Joe we need to go head to work now." Crystal says standing at the door.

"I`m coming." Joe says getting up, but as he got up he kissed Devin on the forehead and turned to walk away."

"Joe?" Devin says softly as she opening her eyes.

"Devin?!" Joe says turning around quickly.

"Joe, Crystal- what happened?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Crystal asked.

"Bits and pieces, I remember is getting out of my car and being rammed into the door and me covering my head and then I remember fighting back but then someone snatched me off."

"Do you know who it was?" Crystal asked.

"No- where am I?" Devin asked.

"You're in the hospital you've been in a coma for almost a week." Crystal says.

"Are you sure you don't know who attacked you?" Crystal asked.

"No maybe if I think about it."

"Yeah maybe if you think about it." Crystal says.

"Dev I am so glad you are okay I thought we were going to lose you." Crystal continues.

"Ouch!" Devin says holding her head.

"What's wrong are you okay?!" Crystal asked in a Panic.

"It hurts to think."

"Then don't think, just get better baby." Joe says.

"Okay- you guys looked like you guys were leaving when I woke up, where were you going?"

"Work, but we could stay here with you." Crystal says.

"No you guys go to work I`ll be fine."

"Baby…"

"I`ll be fine Joe, just come back after work."

"Okay." Joe says kissing her again and walking out.

.

.

.

"Brie and Nattie at twelve o clock." JoJo says.

"Where?" Rachel asked looking.

"You're other Twelve O clock." Rocky says.

"Right." Rachel says turning her head.

"I have to talk to them!" Rocky says jumping up."

"ROCKY!" Rachel says following her.

"You guys have a lot of guts showing up here!" Rocky says.

"Hi nice to see you too!" Brie says.

"What are you talking about?" Nattie asked.

"You guys know exactly who attacked Devin and you are pretending you don't." Rocky says.

"We said we don't remember and that's what we meant!" Brie said.

"Cowards!" Rachel said.

"Whatever!" Nattie said.

"Devin is in the hospital on life support fighting for her life because someone attacked her and you guys know exactly who attacked her, you owe it to her to go to the police and tell them who it was because I`m not buying that whole we forgot crap!" Rocky says.

"Why do we owe her anything?" Nattie asked.

"Because you guys have personally made her life a living hell since she's been here and she's done nothing to you!" Rocky says.

"We don't remember." Nattie said Pulling Brie away.

 _During the show._

 _"_ _On the way to the ring representing the Terrors RACHEL!"_

 _"_ _And her Opponent from North Hollywood JOJO!" Lilian continued._

 _COMMENTARY_

 _"_ _I feel sorry for JoJo." Cole says._

 _"_ _Why?" King asked._

 _"_ _Do you see who she's in there with?"_

 _"_ _But JoJo is an incredible athlete she could hold her own for someone of her size." King says._

 _"_ _Will see."_

.

.

.

"Oh and Devin woke up." Crystal says.

"So you wasn't gon say nothin?" Keisha asked squinting her eyes.

"I just did!"

"When she woke up!" Samantha says.

"I forgot."

"You mean to tell me you forgot that my sister who was in a comma for almost a week finally woke up?" Diamond asked.

"Listen I`m sorry!" Crystal says.

"Come on Di we're up next!" Kendall says running over.

 _End of the match_

 _And the winner Rachel!"_

" _Told you King!"_

 _"_ _Shut up Cole!"_

 _"_ _Next In a steel cage match representing team unstoppable Rubi and DIAMOND!"_

 _"_ _Representing the terrors ROCKY!"_

 _"_ _And her partner Summer Rae!"_

.

.

"So how is she doing Uce?" Josh asked.

"She's doing a lot better she just woke up today!" Joe says.

"That's good, so why aren't you with her?" Trinity asked.

"I can't leave before the shows over." Joe said.

"Forget that man go see your woman!" Josh says.

"I can't Vince himself said I couldn't leave until the show was over."

"What is wrong with that family?" Trinity asked shaking her head.

.

.

"Do you think we should tell them we know?" Brie asked.

"That be betrayal and we couldn't do that!" Nattie says.

"But you heard Rocky she could die!"

"And telling who attacked her won't save her!"

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"But what if that were you?"

Nattie sighs and says. "Fine."

.

.

"Good Match!" Keisha says patting Diamond on the back."

"Thanks."

"So that was the last match right?" Bree asked.

"Yeah why?" Kendall says.

"We could leave now."

"Right, let me go get my stuff." Kendall says running off.

"Guys I know who attacked Devin." Brie says approaching them.

"Wait what?" Bree asked.

"We remember who attacked Devin." Brie repeated.

"Well." Diamond asked.

Bree shakes her head as Brie tells them who attacked Devin.

 **.**

 **.**

"How was work?" Devin asked.

"It was good, but that's not important how are you feeling?"

"I`m feeling a lot better the doctors said I`m improving really well and I should be getting out really soon."

"That's good." Joe says.

"Joe."

"Yes."

"Can you lay with me?"

"Anything you want beautiful." Joe says climbing in the hospital bed with her.

 _When I wake up in the morning_

 _You're beside me I`m so thankful that I found_

 _Everything that I been looking for_

 _I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

"Can you do me one more favor?" Devin asked.

"Of course- what is it?" Joe asked.

"Can you turn the mirror towards me?" Devin asked.

"Why?"

"I want to see my face."

"You haven't seen your face since you woke up?"

Devin shook her head no.

"Anything you want Baby Girl." Joe says leaning over and turning the mirror towards her.

"Turn it back!" Devin quickly says as she turns her head.

"Why what's wrong?" Joe asked.

"I look I look, disgusting !" Devin says pushing the mirror away.

"You're beautiful, nothing that attacker could have ever done to you could ever change that." Joe says wrapping his arms around her and kissed the scar on the side of her face.

Devin smiles and says. "I always feel so safe in your arms."

"Then I`ll never let you go."

 _So every time you hold me_

 _Hold me like this is the last time_

 _Every time you kiss me_

 _Kiss me like you will never see me again_

"Your phone is vibrating." Devin says.

"It can go to voicemail." Joe says.

"No it could be JoJo you have to answer it."

"You're probably right." Joe says.

"Hello?"

"Joe do you remember when I told you to call me if you wanted to kick someone's A**?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you want me to tell you when I wanted to kick someone's A**?" Crystal asked.

"Of course." Joe said.

"They're here."

"Who is?"

"You know."

"Where are you guys?" Joe said jumping up.

"In the parking lot." Crystal says.

"Alright I`m on my ways." Joe says hanging up the phone.

"I have to go." Joe says getting up.

"Why who was that?"

"It was Crystal."

"What did she want?"

"Don't trip, I just have to go handle something, I`ll be back." Joe said.

"Joe." Devin says.

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Joe says.

.

.

"Are you sure that's who attacked her?" Detective Doe asked.

"Yes sir." Brie said.

"And nobody forced you to say this?"

Brie shakes her head no.

"I`m going to need that in writing, from both of you."

Taking a big gulp Nattie says. "Okay."

"We got them!" The Detective said looking over at his coworker

A/n: Look who finally woke up! Next chapter you will all see who the attackers actually are if you can`t already tell.


	33. Chapter 33

"You have a lot of nerves showing up here!"

.

.

 _The day of Devin`s attack._

 _"Damn, what`s taking her so long?" Rayshaun asked pushing back on his chair._

 _"Crystal, could you go push our reservation back?" Joe asked._

 _"AGAIN."_ Tenille said.

 _"Sure, Sam come with? Crystal asked._

 _"Sure." Samantha says getting up with her._

 _an hour later_

 _"Where's Devin?" Danielle asked._

 _"She said she was going to park." Bree said._

 _"But that was an hour ago." Thaddaeus said._

 _"Maybe someone should go see what's taking her so long." Joe said._

 _"We will." Brie says._

 _Everyone just stared at her._

 _"Fine, but hurry." Joe says._

 _"Okay." Nattie says as they get up and walked out._

 _"Go with them, ion trust them." Keisha says to Bree and Kendall as she watched Brie and Nattie walk off._

 _"Hi, we want to push our reservation back again." Crystal says._

 _"You know we can only push it back two times before we have to cancel it completely."_

 _"I know I know, this will be the last time." Crystal says._

 _"Alright, just a second." The guy said said walking away._

 _"Samantha what are you doing?" Crystal asked her energetic cousin._

 _"Alright, I pushed it back for forty five minutes."_

 _"Okay thank you."_

 _"Samantha get off of the counter!"_

 _Walking back to the area everyone was they noticed everyone was gone._

 _"Where did every one go?" Crystal asked with her hand on her hip._

 _._

 _._

"What are you talking about?" Kim says.

"We know you were the ones who attacked Devin that night." Samantha says.

"You don't know anything." Eva says.

"I know I`m going to Kick you're a**!" Samantha yells.

"Ohh she's going to kick my A** Crystal come get your guard dog!" Eva says.

"You don't know how much I want to F**k you up right now!" Crystal says.

"Then do it!"

"Since you`re all big and bad, f**k me up Crystal!" Eva continues.

"Lady's calm down." Jack said as he and another guy approached them.

"Jack- what are you doing here?!" Kendall asked with a confused look on her face.

"Dude this doesn't involve you so I suggest you back up the f**k up!" Rayshaun says.

"Doesn't involve us, I believe it does, who do you think was the watch out?"

"You mean you watched as they all jumped my girlfriend?!" Joe asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yeah." Jack said boastful.

"So we all know how this is going to end, so let's just get too it, I call Nicole!" Keisha says as she charges at Nicole, Crystal Charges at Eva, Samantha fought Kim, Rayshaun fought one of the dudes and Joe fought Jack.

"Guys stop!" A security guard says approaching them.

"Just walk away!" Diamond yelled.

"Are you getting hostile with me?" The security asked.

"I said walk away!"

"I`m not going anywhere."

Not really thinking Diamond punches the security and they both started fighting then another security comes and tries to kick Diamond and Bree tries to grab the security off but he then attacks Bree then another security comes and Kendall attacks that security.

.

.

.

 **The next day.**

"Welcome back Dev!" John says.

"Yeah welcome back!" Lilian says.

"Thanks." Devin says taking a deep breath still a little shook up after the attack.

.

.

"What are you doing back at work so soon?" Rachel asked.

"You look great by the way." Rachel continued.

"I know Jessica did a great job with my makeup and you know it's hard to get a day off around here." Devin says.

"So are you in a match tonight?" Rachel asked.

"No but I`ll be at ring side."

"Be careful." Rachel said.

"Of course."

"I can't believe that happened to you, and I can't believe how evil Nicole is, I knew Brie was sticking up for someone but I didn't know it was her twin!" Rocky said.

"What are you talking about?" Devin asked confused.

"Brie and Nattie are the ones who fought off Nicole and Kim." Rachel says.

"So you can't fight your own battle now you have to send your body guards!" Kim says rushing over to Devin.

"That's funny you said fight your own battle when not only did you guys blind sight me but you guys jumped me."

"Well I`m alone now!" Kim says.

"Fight me!" Kim continues.

"Kim she just got out of the hospital." Rachel said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Devin asked narrowing her eyes.

Kim had enough of her talking and she rams her back into a speaker and throws her on the ground and starts to bang her head against the ground, when Devin uses her strength and flips her over and starts punching her in the face over and over again in frustration almost like she snapped from all the things they put her through, when Kim gets enough and pushes her off and gets on top of her but before she could attack her Rachel snatches Kim off of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel yelled.

"If you want to fight, fight someone who wants to fight, fight me!" Rachel said having enough.

"This isn't your battle." Kim says.

"Well I`m making it my battle, come on!" Rachel said.

"I`m not going to fight you!" Kim says.

"Well the way I see it you can either fight me or sit there and let me hit you it's your choice." Rachel says pushing Kim.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jane yelled approaching them.

"Kim was attacking Devin again!" Rachel said upset.

"Is this true Devin?" Jane asked.

Devin nods her head.

"Kim you're suspended!"

"WHAT?!"

A/n: What is your opinion of the big brawl, and Kim still bothering Devin after all that had happened. Also what are your thoughts on Rachel sticking up for Devin?


	34. Chapter 34

It's been a few months since all the craziness had happened, it was now January 2016 and Devin's face had made a complete healing.

"Good morning beautiful!" Joe says as Devin rolls over and opens her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Devin asked.

"You got an extra key for me remember." Joe says.

"That's right, so what are we going to do today before we go to work?" Devin asked.

"I thought we could take a trip on this fairy, kind of like the one in San Francisco."

"What should I wear?" Devin asked.

"You look great in anything, but I'd get a little more dressed up than usual." Joe says.

"That might take a while."

"Take as long as you need."

After taking as long as she needed like Joe suggested Devin suggested that Joe leave with out her and she would meet him there. As Devin walked on the Fairy Joe`s eyes lit up

"You look beautiful!" Joe said.

"Thanks."

"Not that it's a shocker you always look beautiful." Joe says.

Devin smiles

"What`s over here?" Devin asked walking to the closed off part of the fairy.

Quickly grabbing her arm Joe pulls her back his direction and guides her somewhere else. Devin lifts her eye brow but shrugged it off as Joe just being weird. When they walked over to a specific area where everyone seemed to be happy they were all smiling at the couple which only freaked her out a little when all of a sudden they came to a stop at a table where they both sat down and for the longest Joe just stared at her in a comfortable silence when all of a sudden he breaks the silence and says.

"Devin Renee Lobdell ever since I first laid my eyes on you in the roster meeting your first day at work I knew you were something special, I knew you were supposed to be in my life for a long time even if at that moment I thought it was as a friend we both know that's not how it ended up, and I`m glad we became more then friends all those hours we spent talking on the phone and hanging out as friends you would never know how much that meant to me, you were there for me when I needed you just like I was there for you at your most vulnerable state and quite frankly I felt like that made us closer when you were In the hospital and we didn't know if you were going to make it, I knew even more than before I didn't want to spend my life without you, you are the strongest woman I have ever met your strength inspires me , I love you more than you would ever know and so does JoJo…"

"Leati Joseph Anoa`I are you purposing to me?" Devin asked laughing.

"No I`m just joking continue." Devin says.

"I guess I could keep telling you how much you mean to me, but I think I`ll be better at showing you." Joe says standing up.

"What are you doing?" Devin asked Suspicious.

Joe didn't say a word he just walked behind her.

"Put this over your eyes and don't peak!" Joe says.

"I don't know, I seen snapped and Life time's movies every time someone put a blind fold on they end up getting stabbed!" Devin said.

"Do you trust me?" Joe asked seriously.

"With my life."

"Then put it on, I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"Fine." Devin says putting it over her eyes.

"Can you see?"

"No."

"How many fingers do I have up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know!"

"Alright let's go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You`ll see when we get there." Joe says as he continues to guide her in the direction of the closed off area that he kept her from walking into.

"You should have told me we were going to be walking, I would have warn better shoes." Devin says.

"Your shoes are perfect." Joe said.

"Everything about you is perfect." Joe whispers in her ear.

"Why are you whispering?" Devin asked laughing.

"You're so silly, now take off your blind fold." Joe Orders.

Devin Takes her blind fold off and sees Sarona, JoJo, Rachel, Rocky, Milena, her family that traveled with her and Rebecca and Jennifer and His family too.

"Joe what's going on?!" Devin asked turning around with a straight face as her heart began to beat really fast.

And there Joe was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Devin Renee Lobdell will you marry me?"

In complete shock Devin shook her head started crying

 _To be continued..._


	35. Chapter 35

Joe stands up with a look of concern on his face and asked.

"What`s wrong?"

Devin stuttered on her words sighs and then says. " Yes, I`ll marry you."

Joe immediately grabs her face and kisses her and then slides the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

Rayshaun wipes the sweat off of his forehead and says. "I thought she was going to say no!"

"Me too!" Rebecca says.

"TEE-TEE, TEE-TEE can I see your ring?!" Jenn asked.

"Of course you can!" Devin says leaning over."

"Welcome to the family!" Trinity says.

"Thank you."

"Come on Dev, you have to meet my parents!"

Walking away from her friend, co work and now cousin in law Devin and Joe walks over to his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Devin."

"Devin these are my parents." Joe continues.

Between everything Devin been through and just working for the Wwe, Devin never got the chance to meet either one of his parents although they new who she was because Joe would always talk about her and because of the show, they never officially met until now.

"Hi." Devin said surprising them with a hug.

"My, my are you a pretty one." Patricia Joe`s mom says.

Devin smiles and says. "Thank you."

"Well I can see why he`s so crazy about you." Sika says.

.

.

 _"Are you sure you want to marry her?" Sika asked._

 _"I mean its nothing personal to her but you`ve been married before, you don't want to rush into anything and end up getting a divorce again." Sika continues._

 _"Dad I love her and I couldn't think of anyone else I`d like to spend the rest of my life with other than her."_

 _"If that`s what your heart wants, then that`s what your heart wants, who am I to tell you to go against what your heart wants."_

 _"It`s exactly what my heart wants."_

 _"Then you have my approval."_

 _"But you know what else you have to do right?" Sika asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"You have to get her dad`s permission." Sika says._

 _"Her dad`s not really in her life."_

 _"Then you need to ask her brother, the people important in her life."_

 _"Alright dad well I have to go." Joe says._

 _"Okay, well when do I get to meet her?"_

 _"If things go right - when I propose."_

 _"Alright son I`ll let you go now."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Bye." Sika says as Joe hangs up the phone._

 _Later that day_

 _"Hey Di can I ask you something?" Joe asked._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Can I have your brothers number?"_

 _"For why?" Keisha asked._

 _Joe hesitated for a moment and said. "I want to ask him something."_

 _"What?" Diamond asked._

 _"Just something, can I get his number or not?"_

 _"Tell me why you want to talk to my brother and I`ll gladly give you there number."_

 _"Never mind I`ll ask Ray or Crystal." Joe says turning on his heel._

 _"They won`t give it to you, you might as well just tell me."_

 _Joe sighs and says. "Fine."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I want to get their permission to purpose to Devin." Joe explained._

 _"Oh my gosh, do you have the ring yet?"_

 _"Not yet, if he gives me permission I kind of thought you, Bree, Rachel and Rocky could go with me to pick on out since you four know what she likes."_

 _"Okay well here`s Richards number." Diamond says passing him her phone._

 _"Thank you- and not a word to Devin or anyone about this!"_

 _"No duh!"_

 _"Sam?" Joe said knowing out of all Devin`s cousins she would be the one to ruin the surprise, Samantha couldn't keep a secret to save her life._

 _"Okay."_

 _Not even a second later Devin walks up._

 _"What`s going on?"_

 _Shaking his head Joe says. "Nothing what makes you think something going on."_

 _"You`re talking to Diamond."_

 _"I talk to her a lot since the accident."_

 _"Mmm."_

 _"Well I have to make a call." Joe says walking away._

 _Watching him walk away Devin asked. "What were you guys talking about?"_

 _"You." Diamond says._

 _"What about me?"_

 _"Just how nosey you are." Diamond said with a smile before she jumped from the crate ._

.

.

.

Over at Monday night Raw (Wwe Texas).

"Congratulations! Lilian says.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations on the nominee too."

"What nominee?" Devin asked.

"You were nominated for numerous slammy awards."

"Really?!" Devin asked.

"Yeah you were nominated for Diva of the year and best shocker of the year." Lilian says.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah and your fiancé also got nominated for one and so did Kendall and so did your group."

"You`re joking?!" Devin asked.

"Dead serious." Lilian says.

During the show

 _"And the winner of the last slammy award for most improved diva is- drum roll please RUBI!"_

After the show.

"Congratulations!" JoJo said.

"Thanks!" Kendall says.

"I am so proud of you Ken!" Devin says.

"Thanks and to think I was known as the less talented one in the group!" Kendall says.

"You were never the less talented then any of us!"

"Celebration on me?" Crystal asked.

"Of course!" Keisha said.

"Hey congratulation on your engagement." Kim says walking up slowly.

"Thanks, looks like he didn't get tired of waiting." Devin says winking and walking away.

A/n: What are your thoughts on the engagement? and her reaction did you think she was going to say no? I also want to thank all the new Fav`s and followers and Rachel the writer and Wolf Girl2013 for all the Reviews they give.


	36. Chapter 36

Two weeks later.

"I love you Joe." Devin says wrapping her arms around him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked suspicious.

"You." Devin says jumping on the counter in front of him.

"Me?" Joe asked chuckling.  
"Mmmhmm." Devin says biting her lip and pulling him closer.

He knew exactly what she was hinting at and without hesitation he begins to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up he cupped her butt with one hand while the other hand was on the back of her head as they continued to kiss, he could feel her heart racing up against his chest as he carried her and placed her on their bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Devin nods her head and pulls him towards her.

Joe slowly kisses her neck and then makes his way to her lips as he slowly lowered his hand to pull up her shirt as he made his way back to her neck and then pauses as he sits up and pulls her shirt over her head then pulls his shirt over his own head and then grabs her hand and locks fingers with her and goes back to kissing her on her lips then lowers his kiss to her neck again then her chest and eventually to her stomach when he stops and unbuttons her jeans and gently pulled them pass her hips and thighs and then signaled her to undress him as she took his pants off Joe gently pushes her back on the bed and unbuttons her bra with one of his hands he then makes his way down to her panties and gently pulls them past her hips.

.

.

"Where's Devin, shes always late! Samantha says.

"I don't know, why don't you call her?"Rayshaun asked.

"I did and she didn't answer."

"Then I called Joe and he didn't answer either." Samantha continued

"Well they're probably busy, leave them alone." Bree says.

"Busy doing what?" Samantha asked.

"Each other." Keisha says laughing.

"Did we forget she wants to wait until marriage?" Crystal asked.

"That is true." Keisha said.

"Devin is a grown woman believe it or not whatever she's doing or whatever she's not doing is none of our business." Kendall says.

"Ken`s right, will just start without her." Diamond said.

"Okay but if she's doesn't show up in thirty minutes then we should go check on her last time we didn't know where she was she was on the ground being attacked." Samantha explained.

"Okay, Sam if she doesn't show up in thirty minutes then will go look for her." Diamond said rolling her eyes.

.

.

Joe and Devin where now laying side by side, Joe had his arm wrapped around her with his hand locked with hers. When he lets go of her hand he pushes back her hair and kisses her on her neck and whispers in her ear.

"I love you so much." As he wrapped his arm back around her and locked their hands together. Devin didn't say anything she just laid there in silence taking in that she just lost her virginity even if it was to the man she loved with her whole heart and was going to spend the rest of her life with it was a lot to take in.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked with concern as he sat up on his arm.

staring off in space Devin doesn't respond.

"Devin?"

"I`m fine."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked playing with her hair.

"Yes I`m sure." Devin says turning around and facing him.

"Good." Joe says pecking her on the lips as Devin throws her leg over his.

As Devin and Joe continued to kiss someone knocked on the door but they ignored it and continued to kiss when the knocking grew louder Devin knew exactly who it was.

Slowly kicking her feet over the bed Devin pauses for a moment as Joe places his large warm hand on her back.

"Do you want me to get?" Joe asked

Shaking her head Devin said."No i got it." And grabs her robe and makes her way to thr door.

"Yes?" Devin says opening the door.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Samantha asked.

"Sorry mom." Devin says sarcastically.

"Whateva let us in." Keisha say pushing the door open.

"I can't I`m naked." Devin says pushing the door back.

"So go in the bathroom."

"You have to wait!" Devin says pushing the door closed.

"My cousins are at the door." Devin says walking over to Joe.

"Great." Joe say sarcastically.

"Stop!" Devin said pushing him.

"Get dress I`m going to take a shower." Devin said.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Of course." Devin says kissing him.

"Now get dressed!" Devin says slapping Joe on his chest.

Watching his fiancee walk off Joe begins to straighten their hotel room putting things back in order and taking the slightly stained sheets from off the bed.

"You know if you wanted us to go away all you had to do is say so!" Samantha yells.

"Oh I`m sorry!" Joe says.

Joe snatches the sheets off of the bed and tosses them in closet and opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha said looking at a shirtless Joe.

"Good morning and nice to see you too!" Joe said opening the door.

"Were did Devin go?" Samantha asked

"In the shower?" Joe said.

"Why?"

"Because she was felt dirty?"

"Why aren't there sheets on her bed?" Rayshaun asked.

"They were dirty so I took them off."

"How did they get dirty?"

Joe's eyes widen and then he asked. "How does anything get dirty?"

"Stop asking him so many questions." Kendall said.

Standing by the closet undetected Samantha slides the door open and looks at the sheets and without saying anything she slowly closes the door and looks over at Joe who didn't notice her staring at him


	37. Chapter 37

One month later...

"Joe can I talk to you?" Devin asked as she set on the edge of the bed with her hands in between her legs as she watched Joe run around the room getting ready.

"Can't right now I was supposed to be at a meeting with Vince like three minutes ago."

"Is it important?" Joe continues.

"No I guess not." Devin said.

"Okay so I`ll call you after the meeting and we could talk then."

"Sounds like a plan." Devin says giving him a closed smile.

.

.

It was three hours after the meeting and Joe hadn't called her so Devin took the initiative to call him.

"Hello- Joe?"

"Yes?"

"How was the meeting?" Devin asked.

"It was good, I`m sorry I forgot to call you I totally forgot." Joe said.

"Its fine, are you free now?" Devin asked.

"Uh yeah, what is it?" Joe asked.

"Hold that thought someone is trying to get my attention." Joe says.

"Okay."

"I`ll call you in five minutes!" Joe says.

"You better!"

"I will!" Joe promised.

Five minutes goes by and Joe doesn't call back so Devin calls him again but he doesn't answer this time this time he texts her back saying he was in another meeting told her to text whatever she wanted to tell him and he would read it and reply to it when he's out of his other meeting. Devin sighs and debates on whether or not this was something she should say over a text message, coming to the realization that he wasn't going to answer his phone again due to him being really busy now a days she decides to text him then heads over to the arena.

.

.

Smack Down...

"Hey why are Nicole, Eva and Kim still waltzing around here like they didn't attack you in October?" Trinity asked.

"The police are still investigating stuff." Devin says.

"What do they have to investigate her own twin says she did it?" Ariane asked.

"I dunno, but I am going to take a shower before the show so see you later." Devin says walking to the locker room.

Devin walks into the locker room and quickly gets in the shower and starts washing her hair but before she washed her hair she smelled her shampoo which smelled a little funny but she didn't pay any attention to it and washed her hair, thirty minutes after she climbs out and goes to get dressed.

"What's up with your hair?" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's brown!" Rocky says.

"It's what?!" Devin asked freaking out.

"It's brown." Rocky says guiding her to the mirror.

"Oh my gosh what the HELL!" Devin yells as marching out of the locker room.

"Crystal look at my hair!" Devin yelled pissed.

"What's wrong with- oh my gosh!" Crystal says turning around.

"It's terrible isn't it?!"

"Nothing I couldn't fix!" Crystal says.

"But I don't have time!"

"Fine come here I`ll braid it in one braid." Crystal says.

"So Dev what did you want I forgot to call you back." Joe asked as she got her hair braided.

"What are you talking about I texted you telling you what I wanted." Devin says.

"I missed placed my phone, wait I`ll go find it."

"I`ll come with you." Devin says getting up.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Joe asked.

"Don't ask."

As Joe and Devin turned the corner everyone was staring at them kind of like last time when Stephanie walks out of her office breaking the silence.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure?" Joe said.

"Yes?" Devin said as they walked into the office.

"Take a seat." Stephanie says with a straight face.

"Did we do something wrong?" Joe asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

Devin's heart started beating extremely fast she didn't know what was going on but the look on Stephanie's face made her nervous.

"When were you going to tell us?" Stephanie asked.

"Tell you what?" Joe asked confused.

"You know exactly what I`m talking about did you really think we were going to allow you to wrestle under these conditions?" Stephanie asked.

"Under what conditions?" Joe asked.

"You guys have a contract that you just signed that's nowhere near over."

"Stephanie what are you talking about?" Devin asked.

"When were you going to tell us you were pregnant?!" Stephanie asked.

"Pregnant- what she's not pregnant." Joe says.

Devin's face became extremely pale.

"Are you?" Joe asked turning to Devin.

Stephanie opps look on her face it was clear this wasn't something they talked about yet.

"I can see you have things to talk about, I`ll give you guys some privacy." Stephanie says walking out.

"Pregnant, your pregnant- and everyone knew before me?!" Joe said as he watched the door close.

"Joe."

"Not that I don't want to have kids with you I just thought I`d be there with you when you found out your pregnant."

"Joe."

"Forget that I wasn't there, everyone knew before i did ?"

"Joe."

"Do you know how stupid I must have looked because I didn't know you were pregnant?" Joe asked.

"Joe."

"What!"

"I tried calling telling you this morning then I tried to call you- twice then I texted you, I didn't tell anyone not even Rocky or Rachel who i tell everything too."

"Then how did Stephanie know ?" Joe asked.

"Who was here after the meeting?"

"Big E, Colby, John, Kofi and Kim." Joe said.

"It was Kim."

"When will that B***h leave you alone?" Joe asked angrily.

"And I didn't say I was pregnant I said I was late." Devin said.

"Late for what?" Joe asked confused.

Devin didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"Ohh you're late, well that doesn't have to mean you're pregnant right?" Joe asked in relief.

"No not necessarily but we had unprotected sex I missed my period I`m pretty sure I`m pregnant." Devin said.

"Why weren't you on a birth control?" Joe asked.

"Oh yeah because every virgin needs to be on a birth control." Devin says sarcastically.

"Why are you being so sarcastic?"

Devin smiles and shrugs.

"And I`m sorry if I sounded excited when you said you were just late, I want to have kids with you but right now is not a good time for either of us, we just signed a new contract a couple of months ago, our careers are just now looking how we wanted it to be, not to mention what you're doing for the divas division you're kicking down doors, you're the first woman to have ever hold the united states championship and you're just getting started."

"I know Joe." Devin says.

"But if it turns out you are, I will be more than excited."

"Yeah, yeah." Devin say jokingly as she gets up and walks out.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys..." Bree started to say.

"We?" Devin asked confused.

"You guys had sex!" Bree whispered.

"What did you want me to do call you and say hey Bree we just had sex?"

"Or better yet I should have put you on face time as we had sex!"

"Devin!" Bree said.

"So you understand how crazy that sounded right?" Devin asked.

"Okay just tell me was it that time we were all trying to call you and we showed up at your hotel door?" Bree asked.

Devin nodded her head

"Oh my gosh so how was it?" Bree asked.

"How was losing your virginity?"

"You don't want to hear about that- but really just tell me and I`ll leave the subject alone!" Bree says.

"Come on we're favorite cousins you tell me everything!" Bree continues.

"It was nice, and he was sweet and sensitive like your fiancé should be." Devin said.

"Oh my gosh now I`m going to tell everyone!"

"Bree!"

"I was joking."

"Sure you were, but I'm sure that's nothing compared to the fact that everyone thinks I`m pregnant thanks to Kim."

"Why would they think you were pregnant?"

"Because I texted Joe and told him I was late, and she got a hold of Joe's phone some how ." Devin says.

"Just let me punch her one good time!" Bree said.

"She won't stop until I kick her in her face!" Devin says.

"Then do it!"

"After you find out whether your pregnant or not." Bree continues.

"Hey Devin I finished talking to Joe while you were out here, so until we find out your results you'll be valeting your team around." Stephanie says.

"Works for me." Devin says.

"And you have another interview with the Wendy show but this time it will be with everyone on the active roster." Stephanie says.

"Okay when is it?" Devin asked.

"In a few weeks."

"And Bree I will like you there taking pictures for us and I want Crystal there too doing hair and Samantha can go too so she won't feel left out! Stephanie continues.

"How sweet of you." Devin says.

"Oh and you`re going to need to give up one of your titles tonight, will make up an excuse for just taking it without a match." Stephanie says.

"Which one?"

"The united states."

"Okay."

"I`ll see you guys later." Stephanie says walking away.

A/N: So what are your thoughts on Devin possibly being pregnant...Did you see it coming? Do you think Kim,Nicole and Eva are ever going to leave her alone?


	38. Chapter 38

Next Monday.

"Where is Kim, Nicole and Eva?" Devin asked as she walks into the building.

"They had to meet with their lawyer didn't you hear?" Thaddeus asked.

"No, why would I?" Devin asked.

Thaddeus shrugs and says. "How stuff gets around I would think you would have heard by now."

"Well I didn't."

"Well congratulations on staying out of the drama." Thaddeus says jokingly.

"I try, but it seems like I've been the center of all the drama since I've been here."

"That's all you can do, besides it's not your fault people are jealous you..."

"People think the battle stops when you get to the Wwe, that's not true the battle gets turned up, granted that the battle changes before you were battling to get noticed and to get a contract now that we're here the battle is to stay here you and I both know any minute they can tell you they no longer need you because someone else took your spot or they don't know what to do with you either way you're out of a job and nobody wants that and when a beautiful talented sister with the total package waltz right in that's intimidates them and why wouldn't it you're a terrific athlete, you're a great actress , you're entertaining as hell you can turn the boringest scene into the best scene you have ever seen ,you're charisma is boarder line on the rocks status , shoot it intimidates me when you started wrestling guys I thought you were going to take my spot because someone has to go." Thaddeus says.

Devin smiles and says. " But you didn't try to run me out of here by bullying me for three years, did you see what they did to my hair?!"

"Yeah I wasn't going to say anything about that it looks kind of jacked up." Thaddeus says.

"Thaddeus!" Devin says laughing pushing him.

"What isn't your cousin a hair stylist, how she gonna let you run around with your head like that?!"

"Thaddeus STOP!"

Thaddeus laughs and said. "You know I`m joking!"

"Yeah- did you hear I got my own locker room?!" Devin says changing the subject.

"How`d you get that I've been here way longer then you and I still have to share a locker room!"

"Ohhh you're not going to fight me are you?" Devin says jokingly.

"No I`ll just put purple dye in your shampoo!" Thaddeus jokes.

"You`re funn- excuse me!" Devin says running to the bathroom.

"Hey Thaddeus, have you seen Devin?" Rachel asked walking up 30 minutes after her friend ran off.

"She just ran off to the bathroom."

"Oh- alright thank you." Rachel said walking away.

"Hey Rach, have you seen Devin?" Joe asked.

"I think she's sick Thaddeus said she just ran off to the bathroom."

Without hesitation Joe took off towards Devin's new locker room which had a bathroom in it kind of like one you would find in a house.

"Dev are you okay in there?" Joe asked outside the door.

"I`m fine."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"I`m fine, you can go get ready." Devin says.

"No I`m staying here with you."

"Joseph I`m fine please leave me alone." Devin said.

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Bye honey." Joe says.

Devin remains quiet.

"Devin." Joe calls.

"Bye." Devin says.

Joe Quietly walks out of her locker room.

.

.

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked.

"She said she was fine."

"Mmm." Rachel says.

"Hey Devin." Rachel says noticing her walk up behind Joe.

"Did you hear Rocky and I are breaking up and we're getting a feud."

"Really- that's amazing!"

"Yeah and they're bringing back the woman's champion." Rachel says.

"Why?"

Rachel shrugged and asked. "The men get multiple titles why do we only get two?"

"I guess you're right, do you know who's going to have it first?"

"Either Raquel or I."

"That's amazing!" Devin say.

"Hey I'm going to head back to the hotel I`m not feeling good." Devin says placing her hand on Joe's back.

"Are you okay?" Joe turned around and asked.

"Yeah I`m fine I just feel a little nauseous." Devin says holding her stomach.

"I already talked to Stephanie and she's okay with it." Devin continues.

"Okay, I`ll see you after work then." Joe says kissing her.

"Well that made me throw up a little." Rachel says.

"I have to get ready for my match so I`ll see you when ever." Rachel says slapping Joe on his shoulder and walking away.

 _During the show._

 _"_ _This match is schedule for one fall on the way to the ring from Napa California RACHEL!"_

 _"_ _And her component from Miami Florida ROCKY!"_

 _"_ _This is going to be a great one Booker!" Cole says._

 _"_ _These two Divas have been carrying the divas division for three years I'm surprised they didn't clash head's before I mean there is only room for one at the top!" Booker T says._

 _"_ _You can't forget Krystal, for almost one in a half years she helped them carry this division before she moved on to competing with the guys."_

 _"_ _Why are you bringing her up she has nothing to do with this match Cole!" King says._

 _"_ _I`m just saying they didn't do it alone!"_

 _"_ _And when she left to compete with the guys they remained fine without her and if you ask me they were doing better without her so that comment is irrelevant." Booker T says._

 _"_ _And I say that she was the only good thing about their group-but clearly we're not going to agree."_

 _"_ _Cole, Booker you are missing a great match!" King says._

 _"_ _And the winner and the NEW wwe women's champion RACHEL!" Lilian announces._

 _"_ _See Cole you made me miss the match!" Booker says!"_

 _Back stage_

"Congratulations Rachel!" Samantha says as a sweaty out of breath Rachel walks back stage.

"Thanks." Rachel says as she walks somewhere to take in everything that happened.

"You never thought you have that title did you?" Rocky asked walking up with her hands in her pockets.

"You know even though I already knew I was going to win it never really hit me until now, this is what I worked my butt of for to be able to finally hold a singles title, I can't believe the moment is finally here." Rachel said looking down at her title.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I first won the divas champion." Rocky says.

"The feeling never goes away as long as I held the title I was on cloud nine!" Rocky says.

"I hope not."

"You know if I won the Divas Championship from JoJo every member of the Wolf pack would have a singles title." Rocky says.

"I didn't notice that!" Rachel says

"Yeah-hey Joe where are you going?" Rocky asked as he walked pass.

"I was going to get Devin something to eat and then head back to the hotel." Joe says walking by.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Rachel says poking Joe.

"Rachel stop!" Joe says scooting away.

"Alright, tell Dev I said hi."

"Alrighty I`ll see you guys later." Joe says walking off.

.

.

"Hey Dev how are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"Better." Devin says sitting up.

"Good, I bought you a grilled cheese!"

"Thanks, but I`m not hungry." Devin said.

"Come on you have to eat you haven't eaten all day."

"Fine, I`ll eat in a minute just put it on the night stand." Devin says pointing.

Joe walks to the night stand and puts the sandwich down and then climbs into bed.

"I wish I could have been here with you." Joe says wrapping his arms around her.

"Nonsense someone has to be making money."

Joe chuckles and kisses Devin on the top of her head.

"Now eat that sandwich!" Joe says.

"If you insist." Devin says taking a bite of the sandwich but the sandwich didn't really sit well in her stomach, Devin jumps up and runs to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

"Devin let me in!" Joe says from outside the door.

Devin pulls her head away from the toilet for a moment and opens the door and goes back to throwing up as Joe knelt at her side holding her hair back.

A/N:Thank you for all the new fav`s , follows and reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

As Joe opens his gray eyes he rolls over to find that Devin wasn't next to him, worried because it wasn't like her to leave without telling him where she was going , Joe gets up to look for her when he finds her in the bathroom laying on the ground sleep.

"Devin why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I kept throwing up last night and I was tired of running back and forth, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Joe asked.

"I don't need you holding my hand every time I throw up."

"I`m just trying to be here for you."

"I know, I`m sorry." Devin says.

"It's fine, I`ll being heading out now, you`ll be alright?"

"I`ll be fine!" Devin says laying her head on the floor.

"Come on Hun let's get off the floor it so unsanitary." Joe said reaching for her.

"Devin, Leati I`m home!" Samantha says as she and Crystal walks in.

"Thanks for knocking." Joe says.

"Eh, knocking for strangers." Crystal says.

"So what are we doing?" Samantha asked flopping on the bed.

"I was laying back down and Joe was just leaving."

"You`re not going to work today?" Samantha asked.

"Does it look like I`m going anywhere?"

"Well I`m sorry little miss attitude!" Samantha says.

"How you feeln Dev?" Crystal asked.

"Like death."

Samantha laughs and asked. "What does death feel like?"

"Like crap."

"Well you have Joe to thank for that."

"Excuse me, it does take two ya know."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Joe, wanna ride with us to work?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah sure, call me if you need anything." Joe says kissing Devin on her forehead.

"Oh Rachel wants you to call her." Crystal says passing her the phone.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know she's your friend." Crystal says.

"Hello?"

"Crystal says you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah, are you coming in today?" Rachel asked.

"No why?"

"Did you see my match last night?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah you guys were amazing!" Devin says.

"Thanks."

"I`m so proud of you I know you worked hard for this."

"Yeah, are you coming in today?"

"You already asked me that and I said no." Devin said.

"Right- when are you coming back?"

"I`ll be at the interview in New York tomorrow."

"Yay because I need my daily Devin." Rachel says.

Devin laughs.

"When do you know if you're pregnant or not even though it's pretty obvious?" Rachel asked.

"I`ll see you tomorrow." Devin says hanging up the phone.

"Dang if I would have known yal be talking forever I wouldn't have given you my phone." Crystal says.

"Shut-up crystal." Joe says.

"No you shut-up, you lucky you big because I would fight you!" Crystal says jokingly.

"I wouldn't put it pass you." Joe says guiding them out.

"Have fun!" Devin says as she watched them walk out of sight.

.

.

.

"Took you long enough!" Rayshaun says.

"Shut up!" Crystal says.

"Hey Joe." Kendall said scooting over.

"Hey."

"Where's Devin?" Kendall asked.

"She's still not feeling good."

"Aww poor baby." Kendall says.

"She'll be fine." Joe says.

"How sensitive." Keisha says.

"What she will." Rayshaun says.

"So what's going on with Nicole and them are they going to jail or not?"

"It's like nothing's happening at first there was a big hype and then it slowly dyed down." Kendall continues.

"Yeah I was wondering that too!" Bree says.

"I will never forgive them for what they did to Devin and what they took away from her." Kendall says.

"Me either, they could have taken her life and they don't care, the police don't care and Vince and Steph clearly doesn't care because they still have a job." Joe said.

"So what's going on with the police?" Diamond asked.

"They're still investigating." Joe says.

"Investigating what- they seen what they did and one of the girls own twin sister said she did it what's there to investigate?" Rayshaun asked with an attitude.

Joe shrugs.

Samantha sits there surprisingly quite.

"Sam- what you know?" Keisha asked

Shaking her head Samantha says."Nothing."

"That's shocking" Joe says.

"What is?"

"You know everything."

"Well I do know something, but it just might not be worth mentioning."

"Since when did that matter to you?" Bree asked.

"I heard they want to talk to the lawyer."

"About?" Diamond asked.

"I dunno- know that part still unclear."

"Well what are your 'sources' saying?"

"First I heard they're talking about a pled bargain, then i heard they're getting off completely."

Diamond sucked on her teeth and shakes her head then asked.

"And how does Devn feel about this?"

Joe shrugs and then says. "She just wants whatevers going to happen to hurry and happen, but they're just taking their sweet time."

"I say we go in there with ski mask and fight the officers who are taking their precious time." Rayshaun suggested.

"Rayshaun we can't do that!" Kendall says.

"Why not?"

"Because we'd be in jail, that's why." Bree says.

"Yeah and I`m too cute to go to jail!" Keisha says running her fingers through her long straight burgundy and black ombre hair.

Joe Gasped and said. "You the queen of talking S*** is afraid of going to jail?"

"Um- yeah!" Keisha said as she stops playing with her hair and gave Joe the meanest stare.

"Hmm- you would think the way you are so quick to talk S*** and fight someone you wouldn't be afraid of a little jail time." Joe says.

"Is you tryinn to go to jail?" Keisha asked.

.

.

Taping of Smack down.

"Okay so Rachel will turn face and Rocky will stay heel you guys will have a rematch for the women's title Rocky will lose and then later on in the night will face the winner of the match between JoJo and Kendall for the Divas title, sounds good?" Jane asked.

"Yup." Rocky says.

"You do know who will win the match between you too don't you?" Jane asked JoJo.

JoJo nods.

"Well then that's it." Jane says patting her lap then getting up.

"Well I`m excited to finally have a match with you!" JoJo say.

"Yeah me to!" Kendall says.

"Well we should probably get ready for our match." JoJo says.

"Right." Kendall says.

 _The show_

 _"_ _I was so close to winning that Women's title on raw I made one wrong move and Rachel the most untalented diva on the roster walks out the new women champion, I want a rematch!" Rocky complains_

 _Rachel's music plays._

 _"_ _Hold on b**** if anyone's untalented it's you, I not only carried you when we were known as the terrors but I also carried your weight in wolf packed, you lost because you suck and if you want a rematch for MY title all you have to do is ask, you know me I have never had a problem with fighting so let's do this!" Rachel say._

 _Rachel runs down the ramp and jumps into the ring and begins to attack Rocky._

 _"_ _Someone get a referee out here!" Cole yells._

 _Within minutes a referee runs down to the ring and the brawl quickly becoming a match._

 _"_ _This match is scheduled for one fall, it is an extreme rules match and it is for the women's championship to my right she is the current women's champion from Napa California RACHEL!"_

 _"_ _And her opponent from Miami Florida ROCKY!" Lilian continued._

 _As soon as the ref went for the bell neither Rocky or Rachel wasted anytime fighting with rocky tackling Rachel and slamming Rachel's head to the mat Rachel flips Rocky over and begins to punch Rocky in the face when Rocky blocks her last hit and head butts her sending Rachel falling back. Rocky rolls out the ring and takes a Chair and bat wrapped in barbed wire from under the ring and tosses it in the ring. Rolling back in the ring Rocky snatches Rachel up and throws her into the turn buckle which she slid down with her laying at the last turn buckle, Rocky grabs the chair and prompt it in front of Rachel's face steps back and rams her body into the chair. Dragging Rachel to the middle of the ring Rocky lays on Rachel for a pin. 1...2… Rachel kicks out! In anger Rocky grabs Rachel and throws her into turn buckle and then close lines her, Rocky then grabs Rachel and throws her against the ropes preparing for a move when Rachel made a comeback and close lined her, in pain both Rocky and Rachel laid in the middle of the ring when Rachel slowly gets up and goes for the baseball bat and continuously hit Rocky in the face. Then Rachel did what she did best she climbed to the top rope as Rocky slowly gets up Rachel dives off the ropes doing the Swanton bomb. In great pain Rocky rolled out of the ring, Rachel followed her diving through the ropes Rocky moves and grabs Rachel by her hair and tackles her through the barricade. Barely able to stand up Rocky grabs the steps and repeatedly hits Rachel with the steps. Grabbing Rachel up Rocky drags her over to the announce table where she attempts to toss her on the table when Rachel turns her around and repeatly rams Rocky's lower back into the table then tosses her on the table then walks away and gets in the ring and climbs on the top rope and does a moon sault from it. At this time the crowed is going wild. Rachel gets up and throws Rocky in the ring and goes for a pin. 1…2...3_

 _"_ _The winner of this match and STILL wwe women's champion RACHEL!" Lilian says as Rachel stood over Rocky._

 _"_ _Cole I will never underestimate Rachel again!" Booker says._

 _After the match_

 _"_ _Stephanie I want another rematch!" Rocky says stomping into her office._

 _"_ _Rocky you lost you don't get a rematch but I`ll tell you what, tonight Rubi will have a title match against JoJo whoever wins that will face you directly after their match, how does that sound?"_

 _"_ _It sounds great!" Rocky says._

 _"_ _She can't do that, she can't just waltz right in there and demand another title match she didn't work for!" Cole said._

 _"_ _Well she just did Cole that's why she's my favorite diva!" Booker T says._

 _"_ _Guys we have another match!" King says._

 _"_ _On the way to the ring from Hollywood California she is your Current Wwe divas champion JOJO!"_

 _"_ _And her opponent on the way to the ring from Fairfield California RUBI!"_

 _"_ _This will be Rubi's first title match ever who do you think will win this match king?" Michael Cole asked._

 _"_ _I`m team JoJo all the way!"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Rubi isn't known as the least talented on in team unstoppable for nothing, that's all I`m saying." King says._

 _"_ _She's only known as that because they're comparing her to the rest of her family if she wasn't related to them and she was on her own people wouldn't say that."_

 _"_ _But she is related to them and she's not on her own." King says._

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _Wait what is Rocky doing out here?!" Booker asked._

 _"_ _Maybe she's coming to join commentary." Cole says._

 _"_ _Hello Rocky what brings you here?" King asked._

 _"_ _I`m here to watch the match."_

 _"_ _You could have done in the locker room?" Cole asked._

 _"_ _I wanted a better look- is that a problem Cole?" Rocky asked lifting her eye brow._

 _"_ _Not at all."_

 _"_ _Didn't think so."_

 _"_ _And the winner and NEW divas champion RUBI!"_

 _"_ _Wait Rocky where are you going?" Cole asked._

 _"_ _RING THE BELL!" Rocky says just before she attacks Rubi._

 _"_ _SOMEONE STOP HER THIS ISNT FAIR!" Cole yells._

 _Rocky continued to attack Rubi at this point it wasn't even about the title she was just taking her frustration out on her._

 _"_ _1…2...3!"_

 _"_ _And the NEW DIVAS CHAMPION ROCKY!"_

 _"_ _Well that was quick." Booker says._

Back stage.

"Congratulations Ken even if it was only for one second!" Bree says.

"Thanks."

"Rocky, Rachel I loved your match!" Kendall says walking up.

"Thanks I loved your match with JoJo you're defiantly improving not that you needed it you were always good." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Kendall says smiling.

"Just a second." Rachel says walking away.

"Hey Sam could you make me a new ring outfit?" Rachel asked.

"Sure what do you want it to look like?"

"I`m not sure yet."

"Well when you find out what you want then be sure to let me know!"

"Alright see you in New York!" Rachel says walking away.

A/n thank you for all the reviews and the new favors! next chapter alot will happen you will finally hear Devin's pregnancy test results, Devin will finally give her bullies a piece of her mind and Devin will also nonchalantly talk about what Rayshaun showed her the night before she was attacked.


	40. Chapter 40

"Knock Knock!" Crystal say knocking on Devin's dressing room.

"Come in!" Devin yelled as she got her makeup did.

"Hey there girly!"

"Hey Chrissy, you never fixed my hair!"

"Oh my gosh I am soo sorry- why didn't you remind me?"

"So much has been going on lately."

"Who you tellin?!" Crystal asked.

"Did you hear the mean girls are here?" Kendall asked.

"No." Devin says shaking her head.

"What are you going to say to them?" Crystal asked reaching back and pulling her long box braids into a bun.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say to them, I`m going to go out there do my interview and go back to my hotel."

"Mmmm, you know Kim is going to try you, you know she gets balls when she's in front of people." Crystal says.

"She can't fight her especially with little Joe inside her." Kendall says rubbing Devin's stomach.

"Don't touch my stomach!"

"You know Joe won't let her fight, and you know if Kim even breaths next to Devin to hardly Joe will go off on her, you know he doesn't like her!" Crystal says.

"Joe can't tell her she can't fight." Kendall says.

"True- there you go good as new!" Crystal says turning the chair to the mirror.

Crystal Straightened her hair which made her hair look like a choice instead of an accident.

"Ohh I like!" Devin says playing with her hair.

"Of course you do, I did it!" Crystal says.

"You two have to be on stage in two minutes!" The Producer says opening the door.

"Alright thanks!" Devin says.

But when the producer left the room he left the door open and they could hear everything that was going on in the hall way.

"Devin lucky there are security because we would fight her again, especially since we got away with it the first time!" Kim says.

"B****hyou aint going to do s**t!" Crystal yelled.

Kim quickly got quiet because she didn't know they could hear her.

"If Devin doesn't fight her I will!" Crystal says.

"Chris stop!"

"Why are you protecting them?!" Crystal asked.

"I`m not they'll get what's coming to them sooner or later."

.

.

 _On the show._

 _"_ _Good morning yal how you doin- in today's show we have the Superstars and Divas of the Wwe, to start things off I`m going to ask our favorite Diva Devin a few questions." Wendy says._

 _"_ _Hey Devin so what's been going on since last time we've talked obviously you got your job back."_

 _"_ _Yes I did and to answer your question there has been soo much drama going on since I last spoke with you, from me going into a comma, to me getting chased by a crazy person, to new relationships just so much."_

 _"_ _Ohh girl you know I want to hear all about it but first I have some questions from your fans." Wendy says._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _A fan from here in New York wants to know how does it feel to be the Beyoncé of the wolf pack."_

 _Devin smiles and says. "I don't feel like I`m the Beyoncé of anything I mean we are all Rachel, Rocky and I good wrestlers and if you ask me I think they're waaay better than I am but as far as success goes we're all equally successful from what I hear Rocky and Rachel just did a kick a** match yesterday for the taping of Smack down, because if you don't know smack down is prerecorded."_

 _"_ _Rachel how do you feel about that comment?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well first off to make a comment on what Devin said about us being way better I think that's just her being the humble person that she is, because that's not true yes we do more flashier moves which could be the reason why she would believe that we're better, but she could do anything we could do but better but she chooses not to, because she's more of a feet on the ground type of person but to answer your question I agree with Dev I believe our success are equal right now." Rachel says._

 _"_ _Rocky?"_

 _"_ _I completely agree with what both them said except for one thing." Rocky says._

 _"_ _Which is?"_

 _"_ _Well I disagree with one thing with what Rachel said."_

 _"_ _Which is?"_

 _"_ _That I`m not better than Devin I know I`m better than her." Rocky said laughing._

 _"_ _Spoiler alert I heard that You Rocky are the New Divas Champion."_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _So that makes you three all champions?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Rachel says._

 _"_ _So what titles do you two hold?"_

 _"_ _Well I hold the woman's title and Devin still holds the Intercontinal championship." Rachel says._

 _"_ _So Rocky, you defeated JoJo for the title right?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _No, I defeated Kendall she had the title for literally two minutes."_

 _"_ _How did that happen?"_

 _"_ _Well you`ll have to watch smack down to see that."_

 _"_ _Okay so who's the closes out of you guys?"_

 _"_ _I wanna say we're all equally close but at the same time I feel that Rocky and Rachel are a little closer they have this look that they give each other when they don't know if they should tell me something and that drives me crazy!"_

 _"_ _I would have to disagree I think I`m just as close to Devin that I am to Rocky I mean we use to be a whole lot closer being that we got started at the exact same place but as we got more famous and she left the group and all the stuff she has to deal with it kind of made it harder for us to hangout which kind of caused us to drift but we hang out more now so I would say it's about even."_

 _"_ _Okay moving on, so Kendall how does it feel to have had the title for all of two minutes?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _You know you would think I'd be like, two minutes I might as well not have had it, but that's like the complete opposite of how I feel, it actually motivates me to do better so that I can hold it longer." Kendall says._

 _"_ _Does it get to you that people say you are the talentless one of the family?"_

 _"_ _You know honestly I think most people would let that bother them, but the way I look at it is at least they're reacting to me the worst thing to me is if they didn't react to me at all I`d rather get called the worst in my family then for them to be dead quiet when I come out."_

 _"_ _That's a good way to think of it, will we ever see a title around your waist again?"_

 _"_ _Ohh of course."_

 _"_ _Okay so Devin you never head lined WrestleMania two years ago did you."_

 _"_ _I didn't."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Devin shrugs and says." Honestly I don't even think they wanted me to headline WrestleMania I think they just wanted the shock of me winning the royal rumble, they were waiting for any reason to say I couldn't do it."_

 _"_ _Well that sucks there's always this years WrestleMania."_

 _Devin nods her head._

 _"_ _So you're kind of back into wrestling girls again."_

 _"_ _Part time." Devin said._

 _"_ _So who do you like wrestling better guys or girls?"_

 _"_ _Well I like wrestling both for different reasons, which is sort of why I`m doing both now ah days, but I like wrestling girls just because it's easier and a wee bit funner and I can do different things with girls that I can't do with the guys but with guys you get to see a different side of me and the matches have a little more meaning and I actually have the chance to main event when I`m wrestling a guy verses when I wrestle the girls I don't really get that chance._

 _"_ _Well first off funner is not a word, sorry I had to say that and what kind of things could you only do with girls?"_

 _"_ _Well with the girls I could be more of a power house where's with the guys they don't really appreciate being picked up by a girl- hurts their ego a bit because they already have a problem fighting a girl who looks and built like a woman so if you add on me throwing them like they're rag dolls, that's defiantly going to hurt their egos." Devin says._

 _"_ _Could you actually lift them?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I could, I can lift up to three and forty pounds."_

 _"_ _Really- sorry I don't mean to sound so shocked but you don't look like you could lift that much, when you hear about a woman being able to lift that much you think of a big manly woman but you are very womanly."_

 _"_ _Well thank you I try to stay 'womanly' as you putt it and yeah a lot of people would never guess I would be able to lift that much I remember one time during a house show I lifted one of the guys off the ground and when I got back stage my butt got chewed- they were like 'you can't do that, you can't lift a guy like that' I was like my bad and they were like just don't do it again, and I haven't."_

 _"_ _Interesting, so what is the pros and cons of wrestling men?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well like I said the pros would be that I actually have a chance of main eventing which is everyone's dream but not everyone gets to do and the matches that I get to take part in, such as a legit royal rumble and a elimination chamber match, if someone were to ask me when I first started out if I could wave a magic wand what are two matches I would love to take part in it would be those two matches and a triple threat match with the wolf pack but that has nothing to do with the guys so moving on the cons are I can't be that power house that I want to be with them I like man handling people in the ring and unfortunately I can't when I'm wrestling the guys also another thing is I think they forget that I am only 145 because they throw me around like I am a 258 pound man and I know people will say well you knew they weren't going to go easy on you when you switched to wrestle with them and I'm not asking them too but I am not 258 I am 145 you do not have to throw me like that trust me I will still go flying across the ring if you throw me at half that speed, but on their defense they're use to wrestling bigger men so when they wrestle me they kind of forget but if they do it a I will kick them straight in their head out of kayfabe."_

 _"_ _Was that a warning?"_

 _"_ _It was." Devin said._

 _"_ _Okay so as most people with brains know you guys are acting is there any people you love in real life but hate their character-Milena?"_

 _"_ _I love Windham also known as Bray Wyatt I HATE his character I really do." Milena said._

 _"_ _For any specific reason?"_

 _"_ _His character is just really creepy and odd it's not even a good odd it's just WHY."_

 _"_ _Okay Tenille what about you?"_

 _"_ _Can I say my own character- no but seriously I Haaate John Cena's character with a passion?"_

 _"_ _Right!" Devin agrees._

 _"_ _Ohh Devin you agree!"_

 _"_ _I do I love that guy he's good people but his character gets on my last- I understand we are in a Pg. era and a large part of our audience are children but the whole you can do it if you just believe, don't give up lines are really annoying, I have to walk away when he's on TV, not that his matches aren't good because they are, they're a little predictable but they're good, they're entertaining but I HATE his character so bad it's not even funny."_

 _"_ _That's exactly how I feel!" Tenille said._

 _"_ _We should form an I hate cena club." Devin said jokingly._

 _"_ _We totally should!"_

 _"_ _Wanna be the president?" Devin asked._

 _"_ _Oh of course!" Tenille said laughing._

 _"_ _Great, meeting at nine."_

 _"_ _You girls are too funny- but next question you guys have a lot of new talents down at nxt who do you think is ready to come up or the closest to come up, Thaddeus."_

 _"_ _As far as Divas I think Sasha banks and Bayley are looking pretty good and as far as superstars I`m kind of excited for Neville to come up." Thaddeus said._

 _"_ _What do you think JoJo, or do you prefer to be called Joseann?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _JoJo's fine."_

 _"_ _But I love Bayley and Zahra I was really surprised when I was called up before them." JoJo continues._

 _"_ _So next question- Devin, fans hold up signs right?" Wendy asked_

 _"_ _Correct."_

 _"_ _What are the best signs you`ve seen and the worst?"_

 _"_ _Well I seen one that said I am Krystal clear but they used a K instead of a C because I spell my name with a K and I thought that was pretty clever."_

 _"_ _Anything else?"_

 _"_ _Yes there was a sign that said I`d rather have Krystal's than Diamonds and then there was one that said I sold my house just to see Kendall, The one that said I'd rather have Krystal's than Diamonds was kind of clever and the Kendall one it was like I hope you're joking."_

 _"_ _Yeah I hope they were joking too!"_

 _"_ _Diamond how do you feel about that sign?"_

 _"_ _I actually thought it was funny, I love when fans get creative with signs."_

 _"_ _Devin, who haven't you had a match with that you would love to have a match with?"_

 _"_ _Um as far as diva's I haven't fought Tenille I would love to wrestle her I would love to fight Trinity and maybe Nattie she extremely talented."_

 _"_ _As far as superstars I would love to have a match with Joe I know we had that turmoil thing with our family's a while back and I eliminated him in that one royal rumble but we never had a match with just us or Nicolas I could see us having a crazy good match, but having a match with either of them probably will never happen so."_

 _"_ _Nattie, if the opportunity came up to wrestle with Devin would you?"_

 _"_ _Of course I would love to step in the ring with her."_

 _"_ _Okay so enough with that and on with the drama- Devin you mention drama, hospital stays getting, chased by crazy people and relationships tell us more." Wendy says._

 _"_ _Well where should I start?" Devin asked taking a deep breath as Joe placed his hand on her lap for comfort._

 _"_ _Well I guess I should start with the least important leading to the biggest thing, well one night I was coming back to the hotel from my car and some crazy person chased me from my car all the way to a coworkers room."_

 _"_ _Girl why are all these crazy things always happening to you?" Wendy asked._

 _Devin shrugged and asked. "Well you know how Nicole has been jealous of me since day one and personally made it her mission to ruin my life to try to run me out of this business?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." Wendy said_

 _"_ _Well she hired the guy to chase me!"_

 _"_ _WHHHAT?!"_

 _"_ _Yep and that's not even the beginning you thought she was crazy for spiking my drink with a date rape drug hiding my clothes while I was in the shower, you don't even want to hear what else she did to me."_

 _"_ _Ohh yes I do- is Nicole here today?"_

 _"_ _She is."_

 _"_ _Nicole, why are you so jealous what about her intimidates you?"_

 _"_ _Wendy I am not jealous nor am I intimidated by her trust me." Nicole says._

 _"_ _Then why are you so mean to her?"_

 _"_ _It's because she waltz right in all cocky like she already knew she was the best and I wanted to knock her off her pedestal."_

 _"_ _B***h you're Jealous and you're intimidated because I am prettier then you and more talented then you when I walked in I was nowhere near cocky I walked in stuttering and looking at the ground so if you are going to lie at least make up a good one." Devin said moving up in her chair as Joe stuck his arm out to restrain her._

 _Everyone including Wendy sat there with their mouths a gape because of Devin's sudden anger._

 _"_ _Well where did that come from?" Wendy asked breaking the silence._

 _"_ _Wendy." Devin says looking up trying not to cry._

 _"_ _It's okay tell me what's wrong?" Wendy says genuinely concerned as Joe put his hand on her back comforting Devin._

 _"_ _Wendy you don't understand what this girl did to me for three years straight, first she tried to make me feel uncomfortable by always whispering about me then she went to my boss trying to get me in trouble then she takes my clothes while I was in the shower then she did something to my lotion then she spiked my energy drink not caring what happened to me, she hired someone to chase me who knows what he would have done had he caught me then she and two other girls spread my business around the locker room which was the straw that broke the camel's back because I end up having a mental break down if that's not bad enough she and two other people waited until was alone and jumped me like I did something wrong to them they broke my ribs, my spine and I went into a comma and almost died twice I shouldn't be here today nor should I be walking…"_

 _"_ _Wait a minute!" Nicole yells out._

 _"_ _B***h shut the f**k up I`m not done!" Devin yelled._

 _Nicole's eyes grew wide._

 _"_ _She told you!" Wendy says._

 _"_ _I shouldn't be walking and the way they attacked my face I shouldn't look the same. But B***h guess what you didn't kick hard enough because I still look better then you, and on top of that if that wasn't enough almost killing me over a job like really, they put dye in my shampoo but they were expecting my hair to look tragic since they haven't seen me since they did it, but guess what it didn't work I personally think I look good with brown hair." Devin says._

 _"_ _Are you done can I talk now?" Nicole asked victim like._

 _"_ _B***h don't try and play the victim."_

 _"_ _Can I talk or are you going to interrupt me?"_

 _"_ _You can go."_

 _"_ _Well first off its funny how I wasn't only person that did this but I was the only one to get called out, and second off its funny how your whole humble act went out of the window."_

 _"_ _I didn't say you were the only one your just the only one I`m addressing now but trust me I`ll get to them, second off all that goes out the window when you're talking to someone who bullied you for three years straight."_

 _"And once again everything is about Devin."_

 _"Are you mad?"_

 _"Because it`s not about you`re not the center of attention any more and I am?" Devin asked._

 _"You only got where you are because of who you`re with."_

 _Devin laughs and asked. "B***h, was I dating Joe when I got my contract- was I dating Joe I when I won the divas tag team championships or when I won the divas championship, how about when I won the royal rumble, did anyone know we were dating when I won the ic championship how about the U.S?"_

 _Nicole doesn't respond._

 _"Exactly, just because you`re only here because your pretty and the only reason you were EVER diva`s champ was because you were dating John doesn't mean that's why I have what I have, because unlike you b***h I have talent something you will NEVER no about."_

 _"Call me a b***h one more time."_

 _"B***h, b***h, b***h- what are you going to do about it?!"_

 _Nicole rolls her eyes._

 _"Oh so you`re not going to do anything ,is that because I`m actually sticking up for my self, you only know how to do stuff when I`m defenseless- you know what you are a sorry a** b***h and a bully!"_

 _"As entertaining as this maybe I`m going to have to stop you, and continue with the show." Wendy says._

 _"_ _Who else helped Nicole and what did they do?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well at first it was her and her twin, Nattie and Eva, Nattie stopped hanging out with them after they spiked my drink and her twin Brie stopped before they went around telling people my business then it was Nicole, Eva and Kim."_

 _"_ _What was the business that they spread?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well they told everyone I was a virgin not that I was ashamed it was just no one's business but my own, and then they told them that Joe and I were dating and Kim read a text from Joe to me." Devin said._

 _"_ _Ohh so you and Joe are dating that's why he's sitting so close?"_

 _"_ _Actually we're engaged now." Devin said._

 _"_ _Well congratulations."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"So are you guys sharing hotel rooms, and ridding into town together?"_

 _"We actually just started sharing the same hotel and ridding together, when we were dating I rode with Rocky and Rachel or with my family and every blue moon I would ride with him but it was mostly my friends or family."_

 _"On okay are you guy's living together?"_

 _Shaking her head Devin says. "No, I actually still live in Fairfield, and he's still in Pensacola."_

 _"Wow that's pretty far apart, how do you do it?" Wendy asked._

 _"Well we both work alot so neither of us are home much, but when we are its only like for a day or two and then it's back on the road." Devin explained._

 _"Oh okay, back to what you saying before,_ _why didn't you want anyone to know you guys were dating?" Wendy asked_

 _"_ _You know that's not really uncommon in our business it happens a lot, but my reason was because at the time Joe was and still is a top superstar and I was a mid-card and I didn't want anyone to think I slept my way to the top when I really worked my butt off to get to where I`m at." Devin says._

 _"_ _Oh I understand."_

 _"_ _Another thing before she attacked me she purposely tried to injure me."_

 _"_ _How?" Nicole asked._

 _"_ _Yes how did she purposely try to injure you?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Well lets be real wrestling is scripted, everything is preplanned out before in this specific match I came in not really knowing what we were doing and when that happens we just call out what we were going to do so we could protect our self, throughout the match she would do stuff without telling me and then she put me in my own move but at the time she grabbed me I didn't know what she was doing until she dropped me because a lot of moves start out like mines does and with different moves you protect yourself in different ways and because I didn't know what she was doing and it happened so fast I couldn't protect myself, and when I went back stage I later found out by our medical team that my spine was sprained."_

 _"_ _That's horrible you mentioned Kim earlier who is she and what was her part in tormenting you?"_

 _"_ _Well Kim is my ex friend and she is also one of the makeup artist for the Wwe, I feel like she probably hurt me the most or at least stung the most, she was the reason everyone found out I was a virgin and Joe and I were seeing each other, she contributed to the Jumping right after I got out the hospital she attacked me again and she went straight for my head knowing I had a lot of head trauma which was evil as f**k until Rachel pulled her off me, she tried to sleep with Joe and he turned her down because he was with me and that was pretty much the reason she started hating me because she was unsuccessful and she was embarrassed. But the worst thing she could possibly have done in my book is she not only physically attacked me some time down the road but she also tried to mentally attacked me by calling me ugly, fat, weak, she also said the only reason he was with me was because he didn't want to be alone and when he was tired of waiting to sleep with me he would leave me for her…"_

 _"_ _Wendy can I say something?" Kim asked._

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _"_ _It`s funny how she's telling everyone what we did to her but she didn't tell what she did to us, Devin is the evilest person I've ever met." Kim says_

 _Devin laughs in disbelief._

 _"_ _There is so many things I could say about what she just said._

 _"_ _Oh and we want to hear it all!" Wendy said._

 _"_ _Well first off I wasn't finished telling you what she did to me she also told everyone I was pregnant, not even knowing anything except that I told him I was late, second off Yes I did do things to them Wendy when they jumped me I fought back, I`m sorry I didn't get the memo that I was just supposed to let them attack me and when Kim tried to attack me in the hall I hit her back until she got on top of me and tried to bang my head against the ground." Devin said._

 _"_ _And B***h if I was evil I would send those naked pictures you sent to Rayshaun to your grandma!"_

 _Kim always had a small crush on Rayshaun for years but he would never show her any real interest, he would occasionally flirt with her from time to time for fun but he would make it clear he wasn't into her, she was a little to easy for his liking._

 _"_ _You seen those?!" Kim asked in embarrassment._

 _Devin smiles and nodded her head. Kim quickly looked at Rayshaun in disbelief that he would show her. Although it was out of his character to do that, he was just tired of her hurting his cousin, and that was the only way he could hurt her with out actually hurting her physically, because Rayshaun would never physically put his hand on a woman._

 _"_ _And on top of that if I was evil you'd be out of a job." Devin says._

 _"_ _Out of a job?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Yes Wendy I was approached a while ago by my boss asking if I`m okay with Kim still working here if I`m the least bit uncomfortable with her being there they'll fire her because I`m worth more than her and you know what I said Wendy."_

 _"_ _No what?"_

 _"_ _I said she wasn't bothering me, not only am I the reason you got this job, I`m the reason you get to keep this job too, and the funny thing Is still to this day if someone were to ask who's the best make-up artist I know I'd still say Kim as a matter fact if I wasn't afraid she she'd purposely mess my make-up I would still go to her." Devin said._

 _"_ _And the funny thing about that is the only reason people go to her is because she was cool with Devin." Saraya says._

 _"_ _Well then." Keisha says._

 _"_ _Really-I just want to say Devin you you're an amazing person!" Wendy said._

 _"_ _And the crazy part about me being sooo nice is, do you remember when I said Kim called me ugly, fat, weak, Flat chested and Stupid?" Devin asked._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Well years ago…" Devin pauses looking up trying not to cry._

 _"_ _It`ll be okay take a deep breath." Joe whispered holding Devin's hand._

 _Devin takes a deep breath._

 _"_ _Can we take a quick pause on that I can tell whatever you're about to reveal is really hard on you and I want you to be able to pull yourself together." Wendy said._

 _"_ _While she doing that does anyone in her family wait to comment on Kim and everything?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I will." Kendall says._

 _"_ _You know the thing about Kim backstabbing Devin is not everyone knows our family's history with Kim we have literally been there for her since we were kids, no one has any idea how much our family has done for her and Devin not once told anyone her business or threw anything in her face, even when she went around talking about her and her business and threw stuff in her face." Kendall continued._

 _"_ _Tell Wendy what you kept."_

 _"_ _She never told or thrown in Kim's face how she was in countless abusive relationships, how she had several abortions because her abusive boyfriends made her, oh and when she did finally have a child she gave it up for adoption because the guy she was with didn't want to be with someone with a child oh and this one is my favorite in college she use to sale her body, in other words she was a prostitute but we never told anyone that or the fact that she has chlamydia, so all you guys over there who I know slept with her better get checked." Kendall said pointing at her coworkers_

 _Kim sat there with her mouth agape and a look of hurt all over her face._

 _"_ _Are you going to say anything to her Kim?" Wendy asked_

 _Kim shakes her head no._

 _"_ _Of course not, she only goes after people who she thinks is defenseless." Crystal says._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I`m Crystal Lobdell and I'm a hair stylist for the Wwe and I'm also Devin's cousin."_

 _"_ _So Crystal you clearly don't like Kim do you?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I don't I had a problem with Kim ever since she did what she did." Crystal says._

 _"_ _I heard you fought her." Wendy said._

 _"_ _I believe it was Eva who I fought and Samantha our cousin and also Wwe seamstress who fought Kim and Keisha who fought Nicole." Crystal said._

 _"_ _Where was Devin?"_

 _"_ _She was still in the hospital." Crystal said._

 _"_ _What led you to fight them?"_

 _"_ _We basically had enough at this point and we were angry." Crystal said._

 _"_ _I understand, now back to Devin you were saying?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I was diagnosed with an eating disorder and Kim knew that so for her to call me fat and ugly is the evilest thing she could have ever done!"_

 _"_ _Oh my gosh!" Nicole said sincerely shocked._

 _"_ _Are you still battling with it?" Rocky asked as everyone else sat there in shock._

 _Devin shook her head no._

 _"_ _I am soo sorry I didn't know, I know this doesn't mean anything coming from someone who bullied you your entire career but I really am sorry." Nicole said._

 _"_ _What exactly are you apologizing for?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _On an episode of raw Kim told me to call her fat and ugly I had no idea that she had struggled with an eating disorder otherwise I would have never said that and I`m sorry for everything I put you through." Nicole said._

 _"_ _Yeah so am I." Eva says._

 _"_ _You're forgiven." Devin said._

 _"_ _Can I just say something?" Danielle asked._

 _"_ _Sure." Wendy said._

 _"_ _Well first off you are beyond gorgeous with an amazing body, but I want to also say sorry not that I personally did anything to you, I just never stopped the bullying which I can say for everyone we all could have stopped it and I`m truly am sorry." Danielle says._

 _"_ _And I found it extremely cute how Joe just helped you get through that moment." Danielle continued._

 _"_ _So onto the next subject you mentioned rumors were spread that you were pregnant because you told Joe you were late?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _Correct."_

 _"_ _Well are you?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I am- Not." Devin said slowly._

 _"_ _Wait then why were you out of work those days and why did you run off to the bathroom that one time?" Rachel asked._

 _"_ _I had the flu."_

 _"_ _And you left because you were nauseous." Rocky said._

 _"_ _It came from lack of sleep." Devin said._

 _"_ _So you had the flu which is why you threw up that one time and you ran off to the bathroom and why you were nauseous?" Keisha asked._

 _"_ _Correct."_

 _"_ _Then why did you miss your period?"_

 _Devin shrugged and said. "Stress."_

 _"_ _Okay one last question so why were you so moody and both you and Joe knew you weren't pregnant?" Rachel asked._

 _"_ _That was two questions but yes we both knew and because you guys kept bothering me it got annoying." Devin said._

 _"_ _How long did you know you weren't pregnant?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _We knew for a while, actually that day I left early because I was nauseous I knew I wasn't pregnant."_

 _"_ _So you just let us think you still didn't know yet." Diamond said._

 _"_ _I guess if that's how you interpreted it."_

 _"_ _Okay so I have a question for the Lobdell family and Anoa`I family about Devin and Joe." Wendy said._

 _"_ _Okay. Kendall says._

 _"_ _They were friends for a while before they even dated and got engaged did you know they were going to end up together?"_

 _"_ _Can I answer that?" Diamond asked._

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _"_ _I knew it, I think we all did, I wasn't there in they first became friends but when I did come along you could see it by the things they would say to each other or how they would joke around with each other it seemed more like flirting then joking."_

 _"_ _I see anyone else from her side?"_

 _"_ _I completely agree with what Diamond I don't know if they knew they liked each other more than friends but everyone else defiantly did." Rayshaun said._

 _"_ _Yeah, the things they did sort of had you titling your head like are you sure you guys are just friends." Kendall said._

 _"Anyone else_ _."_

 _"_ _Yeah I completely agree with what Diamond and Kendall said but unlike them I was there in the beginning and even then it was like somethings going on because he never went out his way to befriend new comers before." Jon said_

 _"_ _You know unlike everyone I was completely blind-sided by them getting together I remember in Devin's early days one of the girls were getting on her because they thought she was flirting with Joe and I defended her I was like aint nobody want to flirt with Joe so when I found out they were dating I was like whaaaatt." Trinity said._

 _"_ _I just have to say one thing." Devin said._

 _"_ _At the time they accused me of flirting with him I really wasn't, we didn't start dating until waaaay after that."_

 _"_ _I`m glad you cleared that up!" Wendy said._

 _"_ _So you spend a lot of time with Devin's family who are you closest to other then Devin of course and tell me a bit about their personality, fan`s are dying to know what they`re like in real life."_

 _"_ _Well I`d have to say I`m closer to maybe Crystal or Bree but if I had to say one it be Crystal just because we kind of bound because the same type of stuff irritates me irritates her soul and when someone does something or says something that annoys me I automatically look at crystal because I know she's pissed or upset too so we kind of are close because of that."_

 _"_ _Okay so tell me about each of them."_

 _"_ _Well I`ll start off with Rayshaun because he's the only guy, Rayshaun is more off to the side by his self-kind of guy and probably one of the ones you don't want to make angry."_

 _"_ _I guess I could say Diamond next because she's the oldest, Diamond unlike Devin is very open about how she feels if you do something she doesn't like she'll let you know and she's also very protective."_

 _"_ _Keisha if you don't know her you probably wouldn't know how to handle her crazy personality but she's very sincere and protective and is probably the more aggressive on put of the bunch."_

 _"_ _Kendall she is very polite but she is also quick to tell someone they could get slapped she is usually the life of the party and she is so freakn funny."_

 _"_ _Bree is a lot like Devin she is very passive and would probably be known as the sweet one but once you rub her the wrong way it's over."_

 _"_ _Samantha has A LOT of energy I don't know where she gets it from. She is also always off by herself like Rayshaun, she also knows everything and that's not even me being sarcastic, something could happen and she could not be there but she would know exactly what happened."_

 _"_ _Crystal is kind of a morph between Keisha and Diamond and she has no filter which could kind of be scary at times."_

 _"_ _Last but not least Devin she is extremely strong, passive, forgiving, silly and sassy she is very sassy at time."_

 _"_ _Okay now Devin."_

 _"_ _Hmm I guess I could start off with Josh, Josh is extremely funny and weird and loyal."_

 _"_ _Trinity, since day one has had my back she's not afraid to speak up when she knows something is wrong and she is an extremely good friend."_

 _"_ _Jon Is probably one I spent less time with but he is also really funny and loyal."_

 _"_ _Joe I would have to say strong both physically and mentally he says I`m strong but for someone to stick by me through EVERYTHING shows a lot of strength within itself, He's also very protective, Loyal, loving, he's really funny, he's my best friend and he's really good looking."_

 _"_ _That was beautiful." Wendy said._

 _"_ _Sorry that I keep going back to this but, Devin you seem different since the last time I saw you did this whole experience change you?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _It did, after everything that happened I fell into the victim mentality and you know the average person would, had all this happened to them, it's completely understandable but I`m not the average person, some people like being the victim but I personally don't so I have to pick myself up and remind myself I am not a victim I will not let things that happened to me turn me into one no matter what."_

 _"_ _Beautifully said."_

 _"_ _Okay so are there any last minute comments anyone would like to make." Wendy continues_

 _"_ _I just wanted to let you know you were right I was jealous when you walked in I knew you were going to be big and I thought you were going to take my spot and I couldn't have that Yes Rachel and Rocky were just as good but there was something about you that made you different and again I am sorry." Nicole says._

 _"_ _Anyone else?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I actually have a question for Kim." Trinity says._

 _"_ _Shoot." Kim says._

 _"_ _Why Joe why did you have to have him out of all the single guys out there?"_

 _"_ _Yes that is a great question." Wendy says._

 _"_ _Because hurt people hurts people, she was hurt that Devin had the best looking guy in the business and she was happy and Kim wasn't and that made her mad, She didn't actually want him she just didn't want Devin to have him, Kim like`s black guys, so that's the only possible explanation." Kendall answered._

 _"_ _Thanks for answering for me, I didn't know your name was Kim." Kim said._

 _"_ _Don't get slapped."_

 _"_ _Is there any truth to that?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _There is some truth."_

 _"_ _Well."_

 _"_ _It wasn't because of jealousy."_

 _"_ _Well why did you do it?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _I like being able to take peoples men away from them and I wanted to let Devin know I could easily take hers too and that I am better than her and prettier than her."_

 _"_ _But you didn't and you're not." Devin said smirking._

 _"_ _Exactly, Joe doesn't want you, he didn't want you, and he will never want you so why are you still bothering her?" Kendall asked._

 _"_ _Clearly it hurt her ego so now she's angry." Rayshaun said._

 _"_ _You don't know anything." Kim says._

 _"_ _Kim do you want to apologies?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _No." Kim says uncaring._

 _"_ _Devin you seem over all this are you over this whole thing?" Wendy asked._

 _Devin didn't say anything she just smiled._

 _"Devin quick question, I know this is going backwards and you have forgiven them but I notice you didn't say anything to Eva, why?"_

 _"I'll address Eva when she becomes relevant."_

 _"_ _Well that's all guys see you next time." Wendy said closing out the show._

"I`m so proud of you Devin." Joe said grabbing her hand as they walked off set.

"Yeah me too, you finally stood up for yourself." Keisha said.

"It felt good." Devin said as she leaned against the walls in the hall way.

With an attitude Kim pushes pass Devin.

"Hey Kim!" Devin yelled as her coworkers turned around.

"What do you want?" Kim asked stopping and turning around.

Without saying anything Devin lets go of Joe's hand and walks up to Kim and stands in front of her to where they were standing face to face as everyone watched. With a straight face Devin reaches her hand back and punches Kim straight in her nose drawing blood leaving Kim in shock as Devin said.

"Now I`m over it!" And pushes pass her.

"Kim Kingsley?" Detective Doe asked.

"Yes?" Kim said still holding her red face.

"You are under arrest for the assault of Devin Lobdell." Detective said as he arrested her and two other cops arrested Eva and Nicole.


	41. Chapter 41

Next week.

"Welcome back Devin as you all know Nicole, Eva and Kim have been arrested and are in jail awaiting trial, that being said we are not going to speak about that at any time and we're also now have a zero tolerance to bullying rule and if you are considered a bully you will be fired on the spot no questions asked." Jane said.

"It`s about damn time!" Joe says.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Joe." Jane said.

"Anytime." Joe said leaning back in his chair.

"So what's going to happen to Nicole, Eva and Kim?" Josh asked.

"Well Kim has been fired and we haven't discussed what will happen to Nicole or Eva yet."

"Ion like Kim as much as da next person but uh, how did kim get fired and nothing happen ta Nicole or Eva followin a**?" Keisha asked.

"I didn't say nothing was going to happen I said we haven't discussed what will happen to them."

"Samethang." Keisha says rolling her eyes.

"So on to the next topic, as revealed on the Wendy show Kim had a std and she gave us a list of all the guys she slept with in the company and we would like to test you and help you treat that, but if you rather not get tested or treated which I don't understand why you wouldn't then that's your business but just know we are here."

"Aren't you glad you didn't except her offer?" Devin asked jokingly as she bumped her shoulder into Joe.

"Well that's all this meeting is now adjourned. "Jane said walking out.

"You ready for our Triple threat match?" Rocky asked walking up to Devin.

"I was born ready."

"Guys guess what!" Samantha walks up whispering.

"Sam why are you whispering?" Joe asked.

"I seen Jane's list and it was long!"

"So?" Diamond said.

" Yeah so, that ain't nothing new, we all knew Kim kept her legs open." Keisha said.

"But you don't understand who was on that list!" Samantha says.

"Guys I have to go get ready for my Match!" Joe said walking away.

"Yeah me too!" Rayshaun said walking away.

"Rayshaun's match isn't even until after my match!" Diamond said.

"Forget his match this list guys!" Samantha says.

"Who was on their Sam?" Trinity asked rolling her eyes.

"It went from people as powerful as Paul to people as low as the people who put up the ring." Samantha said.

"Paul?" JoJo asked.

"Yes!"

"Paul like hunter, Triple H Paul?" Bree asked.

Sam nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Diamond says.

"That's why she got fired, not because of what she did to Devin."Rachel said.

Rocky started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Saraya asked.

"It`s just extremely funny, that's all." Rocky said.

"Well not that this isn't interesting but we better get ready for our match." Devin says.

"Yeah, we should we're after Joe and Colby's match." Rachel said.

"Alright see yal later!" Keisha says.

"So where are you guys staying tonight?" Rachel asked as they walked to the Gorilla cage.

"Bree lives here in Fresno so we're staying at her house." Devin says

"Why you guys forgot to book your room didn't you?" Devin asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"You guys could stay with us!" Devin said.

"No we don't want to put you out."'

"Don't try and be humble she said we could stay with her!" Rocky said.

"But don't you want to ask Bree first?" Rachel asked mugging Rocky.

"No she'll be okay with it!" Devin says.

 _"_ _This Match_ _is an extreme rules triple threat match on the way to ring she is the intercontinental champion from Fairfield California KRYSTAL!"_

 _"_ _And one of her opponents she is the DIVAS champion from Miami Florida Rocky!"_

 _"_ _And their opponent she is the women's champion from Napa California RACHEL!" Lilian announces._

 _"_ _This Match is going to be the match of the year!" King says._

 _"_ _You say that about every match!" Booker T says._

 _"_ _But this one really will the fans have been wanting to see this match ever since the wolf pack broke up." King says._

 _"_ _Oh because you know what the people want." Booker T says._

 _"_ _I do!"_

 _"_ _Well I happen to think the match between Rocky and Rachel was great it's going to be hard to up that match!" Booker T said._

 _"_ _Can we pay attention to match guys?" Cole asked._

 _"_ _All I`m saying is we have a power house Krystal, we have a high flyer Rachel and we have someone who is willing to do whatever to her body to entertain her fans Rocky and they all know each other like the back of their hands this is going to be a great match!" King said._

 _"_ _Okay guys you made your point!" Cole said._

 _As Rachel laid unconscious in the middle of the ring Rocky and Krystal were going at it on the outside Krystal aggressively threw Rocky over the steps and then snatches her up and lays her on the barricade and tackles her through it, for a moment they both laid there in pain when Rocky found enough strength and grabbed Krystal by her hair and pulled her up but as they stood on their feet Rachel jumps on them from the turn buckle landing on both of them. With a lot of energy as the crowd went wild, Rachel sits on Krystal and attacks her, finally having enough Krystal pushes Rachel off her with force. As Rachel fly's back Krystal stands to her feet and with full force she slams Rachel's back into the pole as Rocky Snatches Krystal back by her hair, then grabbing Rachel and rolling her into the ring. As Rachel laid in the ring Rocky lifts up the skirt of the ring and grabs a bag and rolls in the ring herself, as she gets in the ring she opens the bag and pours out all of the tacks and aggressively picks Rachel up and takes her to the turnbuckle and grabs her hair as she climbed the turn buckle and pull Rachel up with her but as she begins to do her move Rachel fights back and pushes Rocky on the tacks, adjusting herself on the turn buckle Rachel then jumps off and lands on Rocky. As Rachel landed on top of Rocky, Krystal pulls Rachel out of the ring by her leg and then power bombing her to the ground. As Rachel laid on the ground in pain Krystal does the stfu on her as Rachel screams in pain Rocky rolls out of the ring and grabs a sledge hammer from under the ring and hits Krystal in the back of the head. Grabbing Krystal up Krystal begins to fight back making their way to the announce table and throws Rocky on it as she climbs on top of table Rocky stands up and they exchanges blows back and forth until Krystal got the upper hand kicking Rocky in the gut and doing the pedigree on her. As Krystal taunts Rocky Rachel Dives through the ropes landing on Krystal. Grabbing Krystal up and throwing her by the steps Rachel repeatedly kicked Krystal in the head but with the last kick Krystal moves causing Rachel's foot to go slamming into the steps in great pain Krystal stands up and tries spear Rachel but Rachel does a toe touch and Krystal misses and goes tumbling over the steps. Rocky gets up and attacks Rachel with a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it then goes over to Krystal and attacks her with it then pauses and grabs her up and pulls her to the other side and continues to attack her as Rachel runs on the side off the ring and dives off landing on both of them. Rachel gets up and pulls out a table and sets it up vertically and lights it on fire and calmly walks over to Rocky and Krystal, Rachel grabs Rocky and slams her trough the burning table, Rachel quickly gets up and drags Rocky up the ramp as they got to the top of the ramp Rocky rams Rachel to the screen and attacks her and then grabs her and does a Power bomb of her own and grabs Rachel by her hair and climbs a tower as they got to the top Rachel and Rocky Exchanges blows Rocky gets the upper hand and tries to push her over the edge but she wasn't successful Rachel grabs Rocky and Power bombs her off of the thirty feet tower, when Krystal snatches Rachel around and pushes Rachel off of the tower and then does a Swanton bomb off of it as the crowed went crazy and the referee ran over to check if they were okay. Rocky, Rachel and Krystal laid there for ten seconds ending the match with no winner."_

 _"_ _If there was any doubt about these three divas before this match there won't be now tonight theses divas gave all they had and it was damn entertaining!" Cole says_

 _"_ _And you didn't think this was going to be a good match!" King said._

 _"_ _Shut up king!" Booker said._

Rachel, Krystal and Rocky got carried out on stretchers but stopped behind the curtains before they got to where everyone was they all sat up and climbed off the stretchers.

"Now that should have been the main event!" Rocky says.

"You think it was that good?" Rachel asked.

"Did you not hear the crowed?" Devin asked.

"Only when you dove off the tower!" Rachel said.

"Rach are you kidding they cheered the entire match!" Devin said.

"Yeah they did!" Rocky said.

"I think you are rubbing off on her you seen how she lit the table?" Devin asked.

"Seen- I felt it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I`m glad it was you and not me!" Devin said Laughing.

"Let's go get dressed!" Rachel said patting them on their backs.

"Don't do that Rach it hurts too much!" Rocky says.

"Yeah!" Devin agrees.

As they all walked back stage everyone cheered for them.

"That was AMAZING!" JoJo said running up to her.

"You think?" Devin asked.

"Uh yeah, it was better than any divas match or superstar match I seen in my life!"

"Don't over sell it JoJo!" Rocky said.

"No it was the guys are going to have a tough time out doing you guys!" JoJo says.

"Which means we over did it and we're going to get in trouble!" Rachel says.

"Nah Steph loved it!" JoJo said.

"Are you try to make us look bad?" Jon asked.

"Excuse me?" Devin asked as her heart began to beat extremely fast.

"That match was tight we're going to have a hard time topping it!" Jon said.

"Oh." Devin said putting her hand on her chest in relief.

"I scared you didn't I? Jon asked laughing.

"YES!"

" Sorry about that, you guys did great!" Jon said.

"Thanks." Devin said giving him a closed smile.

"Well I have to go see you later!" Jon said walking off.

"SEE!" JoJo said.

"I am so proud of you guys!" Diamond said approaching them.

"Thanks and good luck on your match!" Rocky said.

"Thanks!"

"DIAMOND, KEISHA you're up next!" A stage manager said.

"Coming!" Diamond yelled.

"Gotta go kiss kiss!" Diamond said running off.

"Well I`m going to sit down my back hurts." Devin says walking away.

"Hey Bree!" Devin said walking over to her.

"Hello." Bree said looking back from the screen.

"Hey I invited Rachel and Rocky to stay the night at your house." Devin said sitting down next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Bree asked with a Slight attitude.

"I didn't think it would be a problem."

Bree sighs and says. "It's fine!"

"Great I knew you would understand."

"Great match Dev!" Rayshaun said sitting beside Bree.

"Yours will be too!" Devin said.

"No mines will be good yours was great!" Rayshaun said.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Devin asked.

"Shh Keisha is coming out!" Bree said staring at the screen.

" _And her partner from Oakland California SAPPHIRE!"_

 _"_ _And there opponents Brie Bella and NATALYA!" Lilian announced._

 _"_ _What's your opinion on this match Booker?" Cole asked._

 _"_ _Why are you asking me?"_

 _"_ _Because you have an opinion about everything!" King says._

 _"_ _Well I`m team Diamond and Sapphire!"_

 _"_ _Eh I`m team Brie and Natalya I think they're going to win the Divas tag team championship!" Cole said._

 _"_ _As always you're wrong Cole!" Booker said_

 _"_ _Do you know who Natalya's family is?" Cole asked._

 _"_ _Do you know who Diamond and Sapphire family is?" Booker asked._

 _"_ _They are straight brawlers and Brie and Natalya won't be able to handle it!" Booker said._

 _"_ _Well I`m sticking to my opinion."_

 _"_ _You stuck to your Opinion about last match too and you were wrong!" Cole said._

 _"_ _Shut up!" Booker said._

 _This match started off with Sapphire aggressively dipping Brie to the ground and climbing on her and punches her and begins to bang her head on the ground when Brie tosses her off and runs and attempts to tag Natalya when Sapphire snatches her back and plants a ddt and picks her up and throws her into the turnbuckle like she was a rag doll, Brie slides down to the last turnbuckle Sapphire runs and slams into her and then snatches her up and does the black out (the Samoan drop) on her they both laid in the middle of the ring when Brie crawls over to the corner and tags Natalya in Sapphire attempts to go to her corner but Natalya grabs Sapphire by her foot and dragged her to the middle of the ring where she attempts to put her in the sharpshooter when Diamond runs in and Breaks it up. In pain Sapphire makes her way to tag Diamond in. As Diamond climbs in the ring she runs and Clothes lines Natalya and knocks Brie off the ring and turns around and throws her over the top rope and dives through the ropes landing straight on her. Sapphire jumps down from the side of the ring and attacks Natalya and grabs Diamond and stands her up as Brie comes running around the ring Sapphire runs up to her and attacks her and slams her body into a step. Sapphire and Brie fought outside the ring as the legal man Diamond drags Natalya into the ring and puts her in the sharpshooter. Natalya taps out making Diamond and Sapphire the winners of this match and the new tag team divas champions._

 _"_ _The winners and the NEW Wwe Diva's tag team champions Diamond and Sapphire!" Lilian announces._

"Congratulations!" Devin yelled as Keisha and Diamond walked through the curtains.

"I know our first championships!" Keisha says.

"I know and now Kendall and Rayshaun has to win their match and win the other tag team titles and everyone in our family will have titles!" Devin said.

"No pressure though Ken!" Devin said turning to Kendall.

"None at all." Kendall said looking nervous.

 _"_ _On the way to the ring From Fairfield California Rayshaun and RUBI!"_

 _"_ _And their opponents Titus O'Neil and Cameron!" Lilian announces._

 _"_ _This is going to be Rayshaun's first shot at any title." King says._

 _"_ _Well thanks for letting us know captain obvious, anyone who've followed his careers would know that." Cole says._

 _As the match began Rubi quickly grabs Cameron and does a DDT and then locks an ankle lock on her that Cameron happen to break out of and kicked her. Flying across the ring Cameron jumps on the top rope and does a frog splash which Rubi rolls out of the way. Standing up Rubi grabs Cameron and throws her in the corner and rams her little body against Cameron's. As Cameron laid at the last turn buckle Rubi slowly ran back and with a loud war cry Rubi runs her knee into Cameron's face, Picking her up Cameron fought back punching her straight in the face and then planting her with a kick in the gut. As Rubi laid on the ground and Cameron standing over her, Rubi crawls over to Rayshaun's corner and sticks something in her mouth. As Cameron snatches Rubi out of the corner by her ankle Titus distracts the referee but as he did that Rubi spits green mist in Cameron's eyes causing her to fall and panic when the ref finally turned around Rubi climbs on top of her and Pins her._

 _"_ _And the NEW wwe tag team champions RUBI AND RAYSHAUN!"_

"Now it's official we need to celebrate!" Samantha said as Rayshaun and Kendall walked through the curtains.

"I`m down for a celebration party at Bree's house?" Rayshaun asked.

"YEAH!' Crystal yelled.

"Whoa Whoa don't you think you should ask the owner of the house before you go all crazy?!" Bree asked.

"She won't mind!" Rayshaun said jokingly.

Bree looked at Rayshaun with a long mean glare narrowing her eyes

"I`m just joking can we please have a party at your house?" Rayshaun asked.

"Please!" Rocky begged.

"Yeah please!" Rachel echoed.

"You don't even party Rachel!" Bree said.

"I do on special occasions!"

"Please Bree you know I never ask you for anything!" Rayshaun begged.

"Fine!" Bree said folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"This is why I love you!" Rayshaun said kissing Bree on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah!" Bree said whipping her cheek.

"You've been hanging out with crystal to much you're starting to sound like her!" Kendall said.

"Shut up!"

"So party at Bree's?" Rocky asked.

Bree rolls her eyes and nods her head.

"Great I`m going to tell everyone!" Rocky said excitedly before she ran off.

"What did I get myself into?" Bree asked rolling her eyes.

As everything winded down with work they all made their way to Bree's house where the party began music was loud, people were laughing and everyone seemed to be having a great time all except Devin who was off in her temporary room because party's were never her thing.

"Hey Dev, why don't you come out and celebrate with everyone?" Joe asked walking in his room.

"You know I don't like parties and what am I celebrating?" Devin asked walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Your sisters and your cousins title gain and your great match." Joe says.

"Well I`d rather just celebrate my match with you." Devin said biting her lip as she sat on his lap.

"And I`d like to celebrate with you." Joe said playing with her side braid

"But."

"But there are other people out there and that door doesn't lock, I don't know about you but that makes me extremely nervous."

Devin sighs and gets off his lap and says. "Fine."

"Dev don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say fine like that, I know what that means." Joe said.

"It doesn't mean anything."

Joe sighed and said. "Come here sit on papa's lap."

"No, it`s fine go back to the party." Devin said as she got dressed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." Joe said kissing her shoulder and then leaving.

"When is Devin coming out?" Rachel asked.

"She's not."

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

"You know her, parties aren't her thing."

"Mmmm, I`ll be back." Rachel said putting her drink down.

Rachel walks down the hall and knocks on Devin's door.

"Come in!" Devin yells.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked opening the door.

"Going to sleep?" Devin said with a weird look on her face.

"WHAT- Devin why are you going to sleep this early?" Rachel asked climbing on the bed.

"Rachel it's eleven at night."

"Devin you're twenty-three."

"And you're twenty-four now that we got that out of the way what else do you want to talk about?"

"My point is you are too young to be going to sleep this early you should be living it up while you can!" Rachel said.

"And I am- at normal hours!" Devin said turning around and pulling the covers over her head.

"DEVIN!" Rachel yelled snatching the covers off her.

"Rachel stop!" Devin yelled trying to grab the cover.

"Get up or I'll jump on you!" Rachel said.

"Rachel I`m not going and I don't wanna ruin your time so just go!"

"Fine, don't forget to take out your dentures!" Rachel said throwing her the cover.

"I won't!" Devin said jokingly.

"I see you had no luck!" Joe said as Rachel walked out the room.

With or without Devin the party went on it went on until three in the morning to be exact. As everyone slowly left completely exhausted and having one to many drinks Joe makes his way to his room.

A/N: Ahh now if only the Wwe allowed their Divas to have matches like Devin's, Rocky and Rachel ... Any who thank you for reading this chapter and for all the new follows or favorites... Be sure to let me know your thoughts on this chapter..


	42. Chapter 42

**Next day.**

"Where are you going?" Joe asked opening his eyes as Devin went back and forth between the bathroom and the bed room.

"I`m supposed to meet Bree and them at some food place down town." Devin said walking out of the bathroom in her bra and shorts.

"Well have fun- ohh my head!" Joe said grabbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Devin asked snapping her head back.

"Yeah I`m fine."

"That came from all of that drinking last night!" Devin said.

"I didn't have that many."

"No you did!"

"I think I would remember how many drinks I had." Joe argued.

"Joe you had over fifteen" Devin said.

"I guess I blacked out after ten!"

Devin shakes her head.

"You know I don't like when you drink." Devin says.

"I`m sorry mom." Joe said jokingly.

Devin smiles.

"Come here." Joe says signaling her over as he sits up.

Devin walks over and sits on his lap and immediately their lips lock.

Joe flips her on to the bed and just stares at her beauty as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Such pretty hair, may I kiss you, may I kiss you there, so beautiful you are, so beautiful." Joe sung to her.

Devin gets a huge smile on her face as Joe continued to sing the song ' _beautiful by meshell ndegeocello'_ a song that they so intimately danced too almost two years ago.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You are the worst singer I have ever heard." Devin said laughing.

"Like you could sing any better?"

Devin gives him a closed smile and shrugs.

"But it was greatly appreciated, you can sing to me any time you want." Devin said tracing his tattoo with the tip of her fingers.

"Thank you!" Joe said with a chuckle. Joe leans over and begins to passionately as their door slowly opens Devin pulls away from the kiss and looks up.

"Oh my I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Rachel asked covering her eyes.

"Actually…" Joe began to say.

"What do you want?" Devin asked turning under Joe.

"Do you want to ride with us down town- it will save gas?"

"No its fine, I`m not even ready yet and I don't want to have you guys waiting."

"And because you're trying to fornicate in a room with a door that doesn't lock - naturally you would want us gone." Rachel says jokingly.

"Bye Rachel!" Devin says.

"Alright, just make sure you wash the sheets, I'm sure Bree would appreciate that." Rachel says walking out.

"We can finished now that they're all gone!" Joe says rolling over and looking in her eyes.

"I should be getting dressed now I don't want to keep them waiting." Devin said pushing him away from her.

"But what about me?"

"You`ll be fine."

"I don't think I will." Joe says.

"I promise you will."

"Fine." Joe says rolling his eyes.

"Don't be such a big baby, it`ll be worth the wait."

"It better be."

"Oh trust me it will be." Devin says before she leans over and kisses him and then climbs out of the bed.

"Hey my family are going on a vacation this weekend and since we're not working the remainder of the week I thought maybe you could come with me, would you want to go?" Joe asked as he watched his Fiancée get dress.

"Of course I`d want to go, when do we leave?" Devin asked.

"Well I was thinking of flying down to Gulf breeze Thursday and then fly out with my family Friday night or after breakfast."

"Where exactly are we going?" Devin asked.

"The Bahamas."

"Oh my gosh you're joking?!"

Joe shakes his head no.

"Oh my gosh I love you!" Devin says running over to Joe and jumping on him.

"You only love me because I do stuff for you?" Joe asked jokingly.

"You know what I meant."

"I was joking."

"So we should probably drive to Fairfield so I can repack then leave from Sacramento's airport or San Francisco's airport ."

"Yeah anything you want." Joe says.

A/N: thank you for all the new fav`s, follows and review!


	43. Chapter 43

**Thursday night**

"Come on Dev please don't make me beg!" Joe said.

"I think I like when you beg it's kind of sexy." Devin said tilting her head.

"Fine I`ll beg!" Joe says.

Devin smirks.

"Devin please, I need to be with you!" Joe said pulling Devin closer.

"Joe I don't want to."

"I`m not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but you have no Idea how much I want you!"

"I have an idea." Devin says rubbing her hand on his thigh.

"Don't do that if you're not going to have sex with me."

"Fine." Devin said walking away.

"Devin why are you doing this to me?" Joe whined.

"I don't want to have sex in your parent's house,this is the first time I've really been around them I don't want them to hate me, besides it's just flat out disrespectful." Devin admits.

"No it will be fine, we just have to be quiet!"

Devin twist her mouth and lifts one of her eye brows.

"Your right- never mind." Joe says throwing his legs over the bed.

"Where are you going?" Devin asked.

"To dump a cold bucket of water over my head." Joe says.

.

.

 **Next morning**

"So you wanted to talk about JoJo?" Joe asked awkwardly as he sat on his Ex-wife's couch.

"Oh yes." Galina said putting her hand on his lap and began to rub her hand on his thigh slowly and seductively.

Joe moved over uncomfortably.

"Soo what did you want to say?"

"JoJo really misses you when is your next break?" Galina asked moving closer to him.

"I`m actually on a break now, she can come with us on our vacation." Joe suggested.

"Well actually she's going up north to visit my mom this weekend." Galina said moving her hand to his bicep.

"Well I`ll let you know when my next vacation is." Joe said snatching his arm.

"Yeah so we could visit you we really miss you!"

"I miss my JoJo too!"

"Are you seeing someone right now?" Galina asked.

"I am, I`m actually engaged." Joe said.

"To who- let me guess to that Kevin girl?"

"Devin."

"That's what I said."

"Right- so if we're done." Joe said.

"I always knew you wanted her."

"Well if that's it." Joe says slapping his legs.

"Wait, I have something to give you." Galina said getting up.

"Well get it." Joe said.

"Right." Galina said walking off to the kitchen.

"JoJo drew this and she wanted you to have it." Galina said with the picture in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other.

"Thanks!" Joe said grabbing the picture but as he grabbed the picture Galina drops her drink on him.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Galina apologizes fakely.

"It's fine." Joe says clearly irritated.

"You should take a shower." Galina suggest.

"Yeah when I get home."

"No don't be silly take one here."

"Even if I were to fall for whatever you're plotting, I don't have any clothes to change into and putting on the same clothes would defeat the purpose of taking a shower."

"Plotting- don't you know me better, I would never." Galina says innocently placing her hand on her chest.

"Right."

"I promise I`ll sit right here while you take a shower."

Joe looked at her considering it.

"I accidently packed some of your clothes when I left so you have clothes here."

"Alright." Joe said giving in.

As Joe got in the shower Galina started plotting and went in the bathroom while he was in there and took his briefs.

"Galina?" Joe called as he heard movement in the bathroom.

As Joe gets out the shower and puts on his clothes he looks around for his stuff.

"Galina where are my clothes?"

"Oh I packed all of your clothes in this suitcase for you." Galina said.

"You said you wouldn't move." Joe said.

"Now you didn't really believe that, did you?"

.

.

 **Anoa`I house**

"Where's Joe?" Devin asked walking in the kitchen.

"He drove down to Pensacola to talk to Galina about JoJo." Patricia Joe's mom says as she cooked breakfast.

"When did he leave?" Devin asked as she sat at the table with Trinity and Janet Josh's wife.

"I`m not sure."

"Well good morning beautiful!" Trinity said.

"Good Morning Gorge." Devin said.

"This is Janet Josh's wife." Trinity said.

"And this is Devin Joe's Fiancée as you already know." Trinity said.

"Nice to meet you!" Devin said sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you!" Janet says shaking her hand.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Devin asked.

"Oh I slept like a baby!" Trinity said.

"Yeah me too!" Janet said.

"Hey guys." Joe said walking in and kissing his mother then walking over to the table.

"How was JoJo?" Devin asked.

"Huh?"

"Your mom said you went to Galina's to talk about JoJo." Devin said.

"Right, she wasn't there she was at her grandma's." Joe said.

"Aww well that sucks."

"Yeah." Joe said leaning over and kissing her.

"You smell like you just got out the shower." Devin says.

He was a little nervous to tell her he took a shower at Galina's because he was afraid of how she would interpret it and he didn't want to ruin their week end so he lied. "Before I drove back I went home and took a shower."

"You know you could have took a shower here." Patricia said.

"Yeah I know mom." Joe said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Devin asked.

"Nothing I`m going to go hang out with the guys now." Joe said walking off.

"He was acting odd." Janet said as she watch Joe walk out.

"Tell me about it."

"Breakfast is ready, wont one of you lady's be a doll and go get the rest?" Patricia asked.

"Sure I will." Trinity said getting up.

Trinity went and collected the rest of the Anoa`I family and they all sat around the table eating and laughing and they all seemed to love Devin she fit in like she was meant to be a part of their family . When in the middle of their laughter the door bell rung.

"I`ll get it." Jon said getting up.

"So Dev- can I call you Dev?" Matthew Joe's older brother asked.

"Of course you can." Devin said.

"So Dev is my little brother giving you any trouble?"

"None at all, I don't think I would be sitting here if he did." Devin said.

"Good girl, I could tell in your voice you're a strong girl."

"She is." Joe said covering his mouth as he ate.

Jon walks back into the kitchen with an alarmed look on his face but nobody seem to notice.

"Hi Guys." Galina said walking in behind Jon.

"Galina what are you doing here?" Joe asked Scooting back in his chair.

"Don't worry I wasn't staying, you just forgot something." Galina says.

"You should have called before you came." Joe said.

"I did and you didn't answer." Galina said.

Joe looks down at his phone.

"Well whatever he left could you give it to him and leave you're interrupting our breakfast." Afa said he never really cared for her but he loved Devin.

"What did he leave?" Josh asked curiously.

"His Briefs!" Galina says nonchalantly as she lifted them up.

"How did you leave your underwear at her house?" Patricia asked confused.

"When he took them off."

Devin quickly drew her own conclusion and in embarrassment she excuses herself from the table and leaves to her room as everyone else sat there in an awkward silence.

"You need to leave!" Joe said angrily grabbing his briefs out of her hand and left to check on Devin.

"Devin what are you doing?" Joe asked as he watched her put stuff in her suit case.

"What does it look like I`m doing?" Devin asked with a straight face.

"Is that why you took a shower- to wash off her smell?" Devin asked trying not to cry as she tried to shove her stuff into her suit case.

"Gosh I`m so stupid." Devin says to her self.

"Don't call yourself stupid, It's not what it sounds like." Joe said.

"Ohh it's not?"

"No it's not."

"Sure looks like it."

"Stop packing -you're not going anywhere!" Joe ordered as he put his hand in the way.

"If you don't want to get your fingers smashed I suggest you move your hand." Devin said still upset.

Believing that she would try to zip his hand in it he quickly move his hand.

"You're smart." Devin said still looking seriously as she zips her suitcase and yanks her suit case off the bed.

"Devin if you just listen to me."

Devin ignored him.

"Devin look at me!" Joe said.

Devin ignored him again and with frustration Joe grabs her by the wrist and pins her against the wall, Devin still refusing to look in his eyes like a stubborn little kid, she tries to wiggle her wrist out of his hands but he tightens his grip.

"You`re hurting me!" Devin says still looking away.

Joe loosens his grip but not enough for her to get away.

Without saying anything Joe raises both her arms above her head and lets go of one of her arms, but only to grab both of her wrist with his other hand and with his free hand he used it to turn her face to him, looking in her eyes it was clear she wanted to cry but she was being too stubborn to shed a tear so she fought them back while biting her lip to keep herself from frowning.

"LISTEN, I didn't sleep with her that evil b***h she just came to start problems between you and me." Joe said.

Devin didn't say anything she just stood there trying not to cry because she didn't believe him she wanted to but she didn't.

"I went to her house to talk to her but she clearly just called me over there so we could have sex..."

As Joe said that she bit harder on her lip really trying not to cry but it was becoming harder and Joe knew that because he could see the tears build up in her eyes.

"I turned her down, and she spilt her drink on me and she said she accidently took some of my clothes so I took a shower there and she must have took my briefs while I was in the shower."

"Joe, you cant be that stupid, but then again you have to to think i would believe that story."

"But let me pretend that i do, If that were true why did you lie to me about taking a shower at home?" Devin said pulling her face away as she began to bit her lip again.

Joe pulls her face back towards his and pulls her lip from in-between her teeth with his thumb and began to kiss her when Devin pulls her head away.

"I lied because I didn't want you to think I did anything." Joe said.

"Well that worked out great didn't it?" Devin asked sarcastically.

Just then Joe got extremely upset and let go of her wrist and began to pace back and forth running his fingers through his hair as Devin stayed at the wall he had her pinned against almost afraid to move because how upset he got so quickly, she could see it all over his face she had never seen him that upset, the worst part was he wasn't saying anything when finally he says something.

"What you think I cheated on you?!" Joe yelled in anger.

Devin turns her head still trying not to cry.

"ANSWER ME!" Joe yelled so angrily that it scared Devin and she was no longer able to fight back her tears, he didn't mean to scare her it was just he was so upset and he had to let it out.

"DEVIN WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON YOU, AFTER ALL THAT WE BEEN THROUGH, AFTER ALL THE VOUNERBLITY YOU SHARED WITH ME, AFTER I ALMOST LOST YOU, OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD KNOW I`M NOT A CHEATER AND IF I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ALONG TIME AGO NOT AFTER ALL THIS!" Joe yelled but starts to calm down because he sees the fear on Devin's face.

Joe and Devin argued but nothing like this she never seen him that upset before.

Joe takes a deep breath and walks closer to Devin and places his hand on her cheek, but Devin jumps in fear like she thought he was going to hit her, Joe leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back but sort of like she was being forced to kiss him.

"Why are you scared?" Joe asked.

Devin shrugs.

"Don't shrug you know."

"You're yelling scared me, and I thought you were going to hit me." Devin said looking down.

Joe sighs and says. "Baby you know I would never hit you or purposely hurt you."

"When I had you pined against the wall did I not loosen my grip when you told me I was hurting you?" Joe asked.

Devin nods her head yes.

"Have I ever hit you?"  
Devin shakes her head no.

"So why would you think I would hit you?"

"I just never seen you that angry." Devin says.

Devin had NO history of ever getting hit by any man she`s ever dated but the way he got so angry she didn't know what to expect.

"Baby girl I would NEVER hit you as long as I live, no matter how upset I might be." Joe said.

"I know it's just in the moment I forgot." Devin said.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're not safe around me, it broke my heart when I saw the look on your face when I was yelling."

"I`m sorry."

"No need to apologize baby girl, it should be me that's apologizing for blowing up like that." Joe said.

"As your fiancée you should be able come to me and express your every feeling you may have, not just your goods but your worst too like you did with me all of those times even before we were engaged." Devin explains.

"Yeah but the way you reacted is completely understandable." Joe said whipping her tears with his thumb.

"Now are we ready to talk about this whole Galina thing like an adult?" Joe asked.

"No, I believe you didn't do anything." Devin said actually believing him.

"Good now let's go back out there." Joe said pulling her with him.

As they walked back into the kitchen everyone was leaving out.

"I thought I heard yelling is everything alright?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah everything is fine mom." Joe said.

"Devin?" Patricia asked looking at Devin for confirmation

"Yeah everything's fine."

"If it's not you know you can tell me and I`ll handle him."

Devin smiled and said. "Everything's Okay."

"Alright I believe yal, I raised a good boy."

"Don't pay attention to anything Galina said she was trying to start stuff those briefs were probably old." Jon said.

"Jon!" Trinity said elbowing Jon.

"Right." Devin said.

"Alright Guys now that everyone's here we should be getting a move on!" Sika said.

A/N: So I think I'm going to be wrapping this story soon after this story how many of you would like to see another Devin story? I already have an idea for another story if you all want to see another one.. I might set up a poll for this but I have to figure out how to do it first lol (will probably be up after I post this if I figure out how to do it)

Question: do you think if Joe had told Devin about everything when she made the comment about him smelling like he just got out the shower she wouldn't of gotten mad or do you think she would have drawn that conclusions regardless of when he told her?


	44. Chapter 44

**Monday**

"Hi Joe, Devin." Lilian said as they walked in holding hands.

"Hi!" Devin said smiling.

"So I take it you guys had a good vacation?" Rachel asked.

"We did!" Devin said.

"I heard your family's flying in to see your match tonight!" Rocky said.

"They are?" Devin asked confused.

"You didn't know- you didn't hear it from me." Rocky said.

"They haven't seen any of my matches, why would they come to this one?"

"I don't know." Rocky said shrugging.

"Well I have to go see you later."

"Why are they coming to see me?" Devin asked.

"I don't know-you worry too much!" Joe said.

"You said that last time."

"Okay, let me take this from a different angle – why can't they come see you my families coming tonight."

"Your family loves you!"

"And so does yours!" Joe said.

"Do you remember the last time I spoke to my family, do you remember how that turned out?"

Joe rolled his eyes

"Besides we're in Florida so that would make since for them to come, why would my family fly all the way from California to watch me when they wouldn't even come to the one in Sacramento."

Joe shrugs.

"Devin can I have a word with you?" Jane asked.

"Sure."

"I`m sorry was I interrupting something important?" Jane asked.

"No, nothing important."

"So we have a new feud for you something that will really put you on the map."

"But I`m already on the map." Devin said looking at Jane weirdly.

"Well it would make your career even better."

"Okay who's the feud with?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan?" Joe asked.

"Yeah Ryan."

"No, no, no, no, no- she is not having a match with Ryan!" Joe says shaking his head.

"Yees she is."

"No she's not!" Joe said rising his voice.

Jane and Joe went back and forth while Devin stood there watching them.

"What's wrong with Ryan?"

"How about he's ten times bigger than her and Ryan's known for being carless in the ring and injuring people." Joe explains.

"I`m not sure if you got the memo but what you guys do isn't real." Jane said.

"Not real so we're out there swinging at the air with harnesses on right, you know just as well as I know accidents happen, but forget that she's not doing it."

"Why don't we ask Devin if she wants to do it, after all she is the one in the match?"

As Joe looked at Devin in a way that said you better not say yes as Jane asked. "So what about it, do you feel comfortable with this?"

Staring at Joe and then back at Jane Devin said. "I mean I don't mind."

"Great so that settles it!" Jane said clapping and walking away.

"Why would you except that match when you know Ryan has injured more people than he could probably count?" Joe asked angrily.

Devin shrugs and says. "I will be alright."

"You don't know that!" Joe says rising his voice.

"Yes- yes I do, you worry too much!" Devin said kissing him then walking away.

 _Half way through Devin's and Ryan's match._

 _"_ _Ryback throws Krystal against the turnbuckle, backing up he tries to ram into her when she moves out of the way. Krystal grabs him from between the turn buckles and throws him in the middle of the ring when she climbs up the turnbuckle and does a moon sault._

.

Back stage

"See you worried to much Joe its half way into the match and she's perfectly fine!" Samantha says as her cousins and him watched from the screen.

"She has the rest of the match to go." Joe says folding his arms not taking his eyes off the screen.

"They're both professionals they'll be fine." Rayshaun says.

 _Back in the match._

 _Ryback tosses Krystal on the top turnbuckle and out of character he whispers. "Are you ready Dev?"_

 _"_ _No." she whispers back._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _Yes?" he asked again grabbing her and slamming her onto the mat._

 _Krystal lays in the middle of the ring not moving when the ref and Ryback begins to get nervous._

 _"_ _Devin?!" The ref yelled._

 _"_ _Devin are you okay?!" The ref yelled again as ryback begins to freak out._

 _Bree just so happened to be at ring side taking pictures when she noticed the seriousness in her voice and drops her camera and runs in the ring._

 _"_ _WE NEED HELP!" The ref yells._

 _._

Back stage

"What's going on?!" Joe asked as the paramedic's and other ref's run out to ring side.

While his heart beat extremely fast Joe jumps up as the rest of her family back stage runs towards the ring when they get stopped.

"We can't let you out there!" A security says.

"What the hell do you mean you can't let us out there you better move!" Diamond yelled.

"I`m sorry."

"If you don't move out of my way you will be!" Joe yelled as more security's pushed them back.

"Joe I can't let you out there the cameras are still rolling you can't break character!" Stephanie says walking up.

"Are you F**king serious you're worried about them breaking character?!" Crystal yells.

"Crystal go back to your station." Stephanie ordered.

"No – I`m not going anywhere until I know if my cousin is alright!"

"If you're so damn worried about someone breaking character why don't you shut the camera's off?!" Rayshaun asked.

"I can't do that either." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean you can't do that?!" Diamond yelled.

As they were arguing Joe and Kendall took the opportunity to slip pass them and they dashed to the ring.

Kendall and Joe slid by Devin's side.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joe asked.

"She's not responding- we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible!"

"Then why the hell is she still laying here?!" Kendall asked.

"Ma`am you`re not helping."

"No sir YOU`RE not helping!" Kendall yells.

"Let's get her out of the ring! Another Paramedic says.

"That's the best thing I heard since I`ve been out here!" Kendall yells.

As they carried Devin out the ring and pushed her up the ramp on a stretcher both the Lobdell family and the Anoa`I family jumped to their feet both knowing something was seriously wrong and that this wasn't scripted.

A/n: Devin just seems to have the worst luck... What is your opinion on Stephanie `s top concern being the show and not with Devin's life?


	45. Chapter 45

"When I get my hands on Ryan I`m going to kill him!" Joe yells in anger.

"Joe, you don't mean that!" Matt said putting his hand on his back.

"YES I DO!"

"UCE- there are cameras everywhere you don't mean that!" Matt says.

"I don't give a damn!"

As Joe yelled in anger Ryan walked in to give his apologies once again.

"Joe, man, I'm soo sorry, I honestly am I wasn't trying to drop her that hard- she slipped out my hand!" Ryan said Joe wasn't even listening he didn't care what he had to say nothing he said was going to save him from getting his face knocked in. Joe surprised everyone when he launched at his coworker and attacked him even though he did warn them, I guess they were so surprised because he didn't seem angry anymore he hid his anger very well, he stood there very calmly... Up until he attacked him.

"JOE! Jon yelled as he and his twin ran to try and hold him back but in anger he pushed them back.

"Son- stop!" Sika yelled.

Listening to his dad he stops but stares at Ryan in anger breathing heavily as Ryan covered his head.

"What are you doing- attacking him won't make Devin any better."

"But it will make me feel better!"

"Son no it won't!"

"Well I can hit him until it does!" Joe says.

"Look I'm sorry man!" Ryan says but Joe wasn't trying to hear anything he had to say and went back to hitting him.

As a security guard comes Joe quickly stops.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Josh says.

"Are you okay?" The security turned and asked Ryan.

"Yeah I`m fine, I fell." Ryan replied.

Not believing him the Security says. "Yeah okay." And walks away.

"Devin's Awake." Samantha says walking into the waiting room.

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked.

"She's alive if that's what you mean, but she may never wrestle again, she's paralyzed from the neck down."

"WHAT?!" Trinity asked.

"She's asking to see you Joe." Samantha says turning and walking away.

.

.

"Hi there." Devin said as Joe walked in the room.

Joe had a look of anger on his face as he just stared at Devin because in his head all of this could have been avoided had someone listened to him.

"I`m sorry, I know I shouldn't have accepted that match." Devin said.

"Shh, all that matter is that you're okay." Joe says walking closer to the bed.

Devin smiled and said. "They said I might be paralyzed for the rest of my life- or this might be temporary they don't know yet."

"I know." Joe says softly.

"Where's my family?"

"Samantha had to step out so that I could come in, but the rest went to go get settle in their hotel room but they said they'll be back."

"Is there anyone else you'd like to see?" Joe asked.

"Is Rachel and Rocky out there?" Devin asked.

"Yes."

"Can you go get them?"

"Only one can come in at a time but sure." Joe said turning and walking away.

.

.

Rocky stood at the door trying not to cry.

Devin smiled and said. "It`s going to be alright."

Rocky shook her head and began to cry.

"Come here and give me a hug."

Rocky slowly walks over to the bed.

"You're going to have to put my arms around you I can't move them." Devin says laughing.

Rocky climbs into Devin's bed and hugged her as she cried even harder.

"It's going to be okay, I promise!" Devin says.

"I`m so sorry."

"Why- you didn't do anything wrong."

"Visiting hour is over in thirty minutes." A nurse said walking in and saying.

"I should go now, you probably want to see everyone."

"Can you go get Rachel?"

"Sure.

.

.

Rachel didn't waste any time crying, as she walked in the room she was already crying.

"Calm down Rach I`m not dying."

"I know, but it's just so sad I can't help it." Rachel said as she continued to cry.

"I'm going to be fine whether I walk out of here or have to get rolled out of here, I`m alive and that's all that matters." Devin says putting things in perspective.

"You're always so positive."

"I believe last time you said that was when we were at the training center in Sacramento." Devin said.

Rachel smiled.

"Besides if I do end up paralyzed for the rest of my life then Joe has to give me sponge baths." Devin said winking.

"Eww!" Rachel said jokingly.

Devin laughs.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Devin asked.

"What about Joe?"

"He can stay too!"

"And Rocky." Devin continues.

"But only one person can spend the night." Rachel said.

"I`m grown I could do what I want!" Devin said laughing.

"I`ll go get them." Rachel said walking out.

.

.

"I will like to lay next to my Fiancée if that okay with you guys." Joe said sitting in a chair across from Devin as Rocky and Rachel laid at both sides of Devin.

"I don't think you'll fit!" Rachel said jokingly.

"And if it did your weight would probably break the bed." Rocky said joking.

"Do you realize if you combined you guys weight you would be 395 pounds which is more than me."

"Exactly why you can't sit with us." Rocky said.

"Wait, that can't be right, I weigh 120, Devin weighs 145- how much do you weigh rocky."

"130."

"Whhat?! Rachel said.

"Yep."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Hmm."

"Wait how do you know how much we weigh?" Rocky asked suspicious.

"There is a chart in one of the rooms with everyone's height and weight- and Devin's my Fiancée why wouldn't I know that."

"Are you seriously not going to get off the bed?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"We're seriously not getting up. Rocky said.

"You can sleep on that chair though!" Rachel said pointing at the chair.


	46. Chapter 46

As Devin opened her eyes she moved her cover down forgetting she was in the hospital she looks around wondering where she was.

"You're moving your arms!" Rachel yelled in excitement.

"Where`s Joe?" Devin asked.

Rachel and Rocky looked at each other and then back at Devin.

"You guys know I hate when you guys do that!" Devin said pushing herself up.

Once again Rachel and Rocky exchanged glares.

"RAQUEL where is Joe?!" Devin yelled.

"She called you Raquel." Rachel whispered.

"I think you should tell her." Rachel continues with a whisper.

"He was in a car accident."

"WHAT?!"

"When you were sleep the doctor came in and said signs pointed towards you being paralyzed forever..." Rocky says readjusting herself in her chair.

"Which made Joe mad all over again and he said he was going to go for a drive to let off some steam…" Rocky began to say but stops when she glares over at Rachel.

"He was speeding and hit a tree- full force." Rachel finished.

"Is he in this hospital?" Devin asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"What room?" Devin asked surprisingly calm.

"17." Rocky said as Devin snatched out her IV's.

"Devin what are you doing?!" Rachel asked.

Devin didn't say anything she just kicked her feet over the bed when Rachel tries to stop her telling her she needed to lay back down, without saying a word Devin gently pushes her friend aside and keeps walking.

As Devin walked in the room she quickly covers her mouth and begins to cry and tries to turn and walk away but then turns back and walks all the way in.

"Devin you're walking!" Sika said.

But Devin didn't say anything she just looked at Joe crying.

Seeing Devin cry Jon walks up to her and hugs her.

"This is all my fault!" Devin said crying.

"No it's not, this isn't your fault, Joe was speeding and that's why he got in the car accident." Jon says.

"But he was speeding because he was upset about what happened to me."

"DEVIN- this isn't your fault!" Jon says.

Realizing she was taking attention from Joe Devin whips her tears and says. "I`m sorry I`m on my period I`m being overly sensitive."

"It's okay." Jon said looking weirdly as Devin pulled a seat next to Joe.

Devin sat by Joe and tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Devin come here." Sika says.

Sika knew how much Devin meant to Joe so if he wasn't able to comfort her he knew his son would want him to be there for her like he would be for him.

"I`m fine."

"No you're not come here." Sika says scooting over on the couch.

Devin walks over to the couch and pulled her legs up when Sika pulls her closer to him and wraps one of his arm around her.

"Afafine its okay to cry." Sika said as Devin laid her head on his chest.

"I can't cry."

"Sure you can."

"I can't cry if I start I won't be able to stop."

"And that's okay." Sika assured.

Devin shakes her head as a tear falls down her cheek as she said. "Joe was strong for me and I can't be for him."

"Devin all it matters is that you're here with him." Sika said.

"And between you and me when you were in a coma he called me balling, being strong doesn't always mean not crying."

Devin full on cried as Sika wrapped both his arms around her.

A couple of hours go by as everything started to wind down and everyone except Devin began to leave Joe's heart stopped Medical staff's rushes in the room and began to try and revive him two minutes goes pass and nothing happens three minutes goes pass and still nothing when finally they were able to get his heart stabled.

"I`m going to have to ask everyone to leave now."

"Alright, Devin do you need help getting back to your room?" Sika asked.

"No thank you."


	47. Chapter 47

The next day.

As Devin sat in the room alone with Joe she began to cry thinking about almost losing him and feeling that she was the cause of all this. When Joe opens his eyes he sees Devin crying.

"What's wrong princess, come here."

Whipping her eyes Devin walks over to him and climbs in his bed.

"Wait a minute did you just walk to me?!"

Devin sarcastically say. "No I rolled."

Joe laughed and then asked.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They said when I fell my body went into shock and that's why I was temporarily paralyzed- but I don't want to talk about me." Devin said laying her head on his chest.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Joe asked.

Devin began to cry again.

"Baby I`m going to be alright!" Joe assured.

"You almost died." Devin said crying.

"But I`m not dead, I`m not leaving you." Joe said.

"I wish I would have never joined the wwe then maybe I wouldn't have ruined your life!" Devin said.

"You didn't ruin my life."

"Yes I did, for the past couple of years you wasted your life worrying about me or trying to protect me, you already have one daughter you don't need another one especially one that's darn there your age!"

Joe kissed the top of her head and said. "I love you Devin."

"I love you too!"

"I love you more than you will ever know." Devin mumbles.

"When I was sleep I saw a light…"

"You saw a light?" Devin said laughing whipping her tears.

"No seriously, I saw a light and I started walking closer to it and as I got to the top of the stairs I looked back and saw you and JoJo and I couldn't leave you two so I walked back down and I woke up." Joe explained.

"If I could start all over and I had a chose of who I wanted to be with knowing all that I know about what we been through, out of anyone in the world, I would still pick you!" Joe said.

Devin smiled and wrapped her arms around him

"Joe."

"Yes?"

"What does Afafine mean?"

Joe smiled and asked. "Who said that?"

"Your dad called me that."

"It means daughter."

Sika never called any one Joe was with daughter, not even Galina and they were married he would only refer to them by their first name, so the fact that he called Devin his daughter said a lot.


	48. Chapter 48

Two weeks later.

"Hello Devin." Vince said walking up to her with papers in his hand

"Hi Vince, what brings you here?" Devin asked concerned because she normally rarely saw Vince at a show.

"I have something to tell you, can you please sit down?"

Devin heart began to beat really fast.

"Sure." Devin said sitting down.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just give it to me flat out, I can handle it." Devin says.

"Do you remember the spine surgery you had?" Vince asked.

"I don't exactly remember having surgery, I was in a coma but I know that I had it."

"Well they put a rod in your spine and when you fell the rod hit your spine sending your body into shock…"

"Vince what are you saying?!" Devin asked panicking.

"I have to let you out your contract, you can never wrestle again. You wrestling as hard as you do night after night your spine won't heal properly and you can become paralyzed you need at least two years away from wrestling for it to heal, one at the least...I`m sorry."

"So I no longer work here?" Devin said fighting back tears.

Vince shakes his head no and says. "I`m sorry."

Devin gets up as her tears rolled down her face and she walked out his office she couldn't believe she could no longer do what she loved doing.

"Devin what's wrong?!" Samantha asked Devin walked over to her family, Joe, Rocky and Rachel.

"Dev sit down." Joe said giving her his seat.

"I don't work here anymore."

"Well that happened before and you got your job back." Rachel said.

"You don't understand the rod in my back keeps hitting my spine and that's what caused my body to go into shock and temporarily paralyzing me, Vince won't let me wrestle again." Devin said crying.

"Like ever?!" Bree asked.

"It'll take a year or two to heal properly and instead of giving me that time off he just let me out of my contract."

"Well I could understand why that is a very serious injury." Rocky says.

"If it makes you feel better, after this week I no longer work for the wwe either." Crystal says.

"What?! Joe asked.

"I got a better job making more money and working less hours in Hollywood."

"That's great Chris!" Devin said.

"And I`m finally going to start designing my own clothes." Samantha said.

"And this is our last week too!" Diamond said pointing to herself, Bree,Keisha,Kendall and Rayshaun.

"Yeah, and CBS is givin me my own show,its bout to be off the chain." Keisha says

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Devin asked.

Diamond shrugs.

"Well since everyone's making confessions I guess now's the best time to tell you tonight's our last day too." Rachel said pointing to herself and Rocky.

"What- why?!"

"My dad's sick and I`m the only one who knows how to take care of him." Rachel said.

"I`m so sorry Rach!" Devin said with sympathy.

Rachel gives her a half of smile.

"And I`m scared I had one to many concussions and I don't want to end up like those people you hear about on the news that snapped because of it, I love my job and my fans but I love my life more." Rocky said.

"So this is really it." Devin said.

Joe grabs Devin and wraps his arms around her because he knew how hard this was for her the one thing she wanted her whole life,the one thing that she fought for for four in a half years was now being ripped away from her.

Letting her arms drop Devin turns to walk away.

"Devin." Rocky calls.

Without saying anything Devin turns around, and Rachel holds up their old wolf pack shirt and says.

"For old times sake?"

Still in silence Devin sticks her hand out for the shirt. Rachel tosses it to her and Devin takes the shirt and walks off

 _Towards the end of the show._

 _"_ _You guys don't know how hard this is not only having to relinquish my title that I held for so long but knowing that I may never step foot in this ring ever again." Krystal says._

 _"_ _ONE MORE MATCH!" the crowed chants_

 _"_ _I can't at least not right now until my spine heals and then who knows." Krystal says as a single unscripted tear falls down her cheek._

 _Standing to their feet in unison the fans chant "THANK YOU KRYSTAL, THANK YOU KRYSTAL!"_

 _"_ _You know when I was back stage I was thinking of ways I could end this farewell speech I thought I could say I was 'the best there was, the best there is and the best there ever would be' but." Krystal says throwing up her hands and shrugging._

 _"_ _Bret hart already said that, don't want to get in trouble for saying that." Devin continues._

 _"_ _Then I thought I could say I was 'the best in the world' but Cm Punk took that."_

 _"_ _And then I thought how about 'the best damn diva to have ever laced a pair of boots'."_

 _The crowd cheered._

 _Krystal smiled and sort of chuckled. "But that simply isn't true and that's not very catchy either, but then I decided that the conclusion would be to simply say thank you, thank you for cheering for me every single night as I walked through that curtain even when I was a heel which made them turn me face but that's beside the point any ways thank you." Krystal says putting down the mic and her title when the wolf pack music began to play, Krystal stopped in her tracks and looked up confused._

 _Rachel and Rocky both walked down the ramp and into ring with their titles over their shoulders. With blank faces they all stared at each other, like they had a problem with each other, when they one by one began to smile at each other and then went for their signature pose making the crowd go wild and then going in for a group hug._

 _"'_ _I love you guys!" Devin whispers in the group hug._

 _"_ _We love you too!" Rocky said._

 _As they let go of each other Devin looked up the ramp to see the entire locker room standing there clapping as she looked back she noticed King, Cole, Booker T and Lilian and the entire crowd stood to their feet clapping as well._

 _The crowed began to chant 'Thank you wolf pack' as the camera fades out._

 _._

 _._

As they walked out of the arena

"Doesn't it feel like it was just yesterday we were walking in here for the first time?" Devin asked.

"It does." Rocky says.

"You know we were brought here to improve the divas division- do you think we did?" Rachel asked.

"Oh we definitely did." Devin said as she walked out of the building with her two best friends

.

.

A/N: Do you really think this is the end of her career as a diva? Next chapter will be a two year time jump...Oh and happy tthanksgiving to all that celebrates it... And thank you for all the reviews and follows and favors


	49. Chapter 49

Two years later at summer slam...

"So when are the wife and children coming?" Jon asked.

"I don't know she was supposed to call me when she landed." Joe said lacing up his boots.

"Well maybe she's on her way here."

"This is our first time we've wrestled here so I doubt it." Joe said.

"Do you want me to show her to your locker room when she gets here?"

"Please."

"Alright." Jon said walking out.

Thirty minutes later the door slowly opens

"DADDY!" JoJo said running in.

"Hi baby!" Joe said squeezing her.

"Were you good on the plane and the car ride over here?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but Joelynn wasn't she just kept crying and crying!"

Joe laughs and says. "That's what babies do!"

"All the time?"

"Yes, all the time!" Joe says.

"Where's Devin? Joe asked.

"Right here!" Devin said struggling to get in the door with the baby.

"Let me help you!" Joe said rushing over.

"Thank you!" Devin said standing on her toes to kiss him as he grabbed the carrier.

"No problem- How was the ride over here?" Joe asked walking over to the bench carrying his new baby girl in her carrier.

"It was good." Devin said sitting down.

"When did she go to sleep?" Joe asked pulling back the cover in front of the baby's carrier.

"She just went to sleep." Devin said.

"Then I`ll let her sleep." Joe said as he leaned over and kissed his little girl on her forehead.

Devin smiled.

"Knock, Knock!" A voice said.

"Come in!" Joe yelled.

"Ohh hi Devin!" Shane McMahon said walking in.

"Shane!"

"Just the woman I came to talk about!"

"Ohh really?" Devin asked rising one of her eye brow.

"Yeah, we were bringing back a bunch of wrestlers and divas from the pass for just for tonight, would you be interested?" Shane asked.

"I don't know last time I talk to your dad he was like you can never wrestle again." Devin said in her Vince voice.

"Then you would be pleased to know that my mom and I took over the company and fired my dad and my sister."

"Ohh that's why the show seemed better!" Devin joked.

"So what do you say?" Shane asked.

Devin twisted her mouth and then looked at Joelynn sleeping in her Carrier.

"It will only be for tonight!"

"I just had a baby- I`m not in ring shape."

"Ohh come on you look great- right Joe!"

"Of course!" Joe said.

Devin rolls her eyes and says. "Of course he'll say that."

"Will it help if I told you Rachel and Rocky are coming back for tonight too and it will be a six woman tag with them for old time's sake?" Shane asked.

"Will pay you more than the top guy!" Shane said

"FINE!" Devin said.

"Thanks!"

"But what about my gear?"

"Oh Samantha can make it, she remembers how it looked."

"Samantha- like my cousin?!"

"Like yeah, we needed more seamstress for today so we hired her on a temporary term."

"No way!" Devin yelled in excitement.

"Way."

"Well I have to go now!" Shane said walking out.

As Shane walked out Rachel and Rocky walked in.

"I knew I heard my Dev's voice!" Rachel said.

"Oh my gosh, Joelynn's here?!" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Aww let me hold my god daughter!" Rachel said.

"She's sleep." Joe said.

"I just want to hold her for a minute!" Rachel said.

"Fine, but you're putting her back to sleep!" Joe said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Rachel said picking her up.

"So are you back for good?" Rocky asked.

"No just for tonight." Devin said.

"Yeah us too!"

"Ohh I have a new boyfriend I think we're getting pretty serious, you should meet him!" Rocky said loudly waking the baby up and scaring her.

"For sure!" Devin said.

"Raquel did it!" Rachel said.

"You're still putting her back to sleep!" Joe said.

"How old is she now?" Rocky asked.

"6 months."

"Aww!" Rocky says.

"She won't stop crying!" Rachel said bouncing her.

"Let me see her!" Joe says.

"No give her to auntie Rocky!" Rocky says grabbing for her.

"Fine, Give her to her!" Joe said as Rachel passed Joelynn to Rocky.

"So do you guys want any more?" Rachel asked.

"Ummm." Joe said as Devin said

"Yes, I want three more."

"You're so good with her I should have made you the god mom!" Devin Joked as Joelynn slowly stopped crying.

"Where's my baby at?!" Kendall yelled as she and her family busted through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Devin asked surprised.

"Shane wanted us in a match just for tonight." Rayshaun said.

"Then why is Crystal and Bree here?"

"Ohh you're not happy to see us?" Crystal asked.

"That's not what I meant."

"With all the extra people around here they needed an extra hair stylist tonight."

"Ohhh." Devin said.

"Yeah and they needed more photographers too." Bree said

"Look at us back together in the wwe like old times!" Devin says.

"Right!" Keisha said.

"Guess who they also brought back!" Samantha says.

"You only been here for three minutes and you already know somebody's business, I see nothing has changed with you Sam!" Joe joked.

"Anyways- guess." Samantha jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"I said guess!"

"Sam no one's going to guess just tell us!" Bree said.

"Kim!"

"Oh gosh." Rocky said.

"You know what I`m older, I`m mature and I have a child I don't have time for childish drama." Devin said.

"There you go!" Diamond said.

"Hey Sam, could you make my outfit for tonight?" Devin turned and asked.

"Ohh of course when is your match?"

"Third."

"Oh then let me get started now!"

Oh and can you and Crystal watch Joelynn and JoJo during our match?" Devin asked.

"I`ll be out here during your match and you`ll be out here during mines, I`m the main event." Joe said.

"Oh right!"

"Well we should be getting ready!" Keisha said.

"Right!" Rocky says as she puts the baby back in her carrier and they got up and walked out.

And behind them walked Joe one hand holding JoJo's hand while the other one held Devin's as Devin carried the baby carrier.

"Well you definitely had a great career." Joe says.

"I did , I walked in a girl and walked out a woman...it was definitely a walk to remember."

 _THE END OF THE SHOW_

 _"_ _And the winner and the NEW wwe heavy weight champion-ROMAN REIGNS!" Lilian said._

 _As Joe began to celebrate Devin and JoJo came down to the ring and holding hands and embraced Joe as the camera faded into black._

 _A/N: well this was the last chapter... Let's cry about that for a moment... Lol jk but seriously this is the end of this story I just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and everyone who reviewed it, it really meant alot. Now I have decided that I will write another story involving Devin that will be up later on today or tomorrow... And it will be called 'A walk 2 remember' If I do post the second story today it will be up in an hour or two if not then it will definitely be up tomorrow.. Thanks you all again_


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys walk 2 remember first chapter is now up so if you`re interested in reading it you should go check it out!"


End file.
